


Bagienny Ognik

by dingo317



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Final Fantasy X, Forgotten Realms, Witch World - Andre Norton
Genre: F/M, poszukiwanie, wędrówka, zaraza
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: R'eena i Craggoth udają się w głąb Zakhary by odnaleźć święte miejsce Gunnory, patronki kobiet i położnych. Ich celem jest wrócić na Davos z dzieckiem, ale szybko okazuje się, że brak pieniędzy nie jest jedyną przeszkodą. Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciąg dalszy Klątwy Lazurowych Więzów, tym razem jednak Shiris, Orson, T'ien, K'reen i Wiosna nie załapali się na wyprawę. Dajmy szansę innym.

\- Craggocie!  
Głos. Szkarłatne litery wypalone na nieboskłonie jaźni. W przestrzeni, w której nie powinno być żadnej obcej obecności.  
\- Craggocie.  
Łagodny zmysłowy szept w głębinie umysłu.  
Kiedyś nie lubiłem tego widmowego głosu. Ale to było dawno.  
\- Tak, R'eena?  
\- Możesz do mnie przyjść?  
\- Gdzie jesteś? Pod pokładem? - Obecność musnęła mój umysł aprobatą – Zaraz przyjdę.  
Stojąc przy burcie statku...statku...najzwyklejszej barki rzecznej, topornej i niezgrabnej jak wielkie świńskie koryto...przeciągnąłem zastałe mięśnie delektując się wczesnym treningiem. Przed oczami wynurzająca się zza horyzontu obrzmiała kula słońca barwiąca chmury odcieniami szkarłatu, pomarańczu i żółci. Powietrze drżało od narastającego upału, żółtawa woda chlupała za burtą, rzeczne potwory budziły się ze snu. Deski pokładu trzeszczały od szybkich kroków załogi, główny żagiel poruszał się słabo. Jeszcze jeden dzień ciężkiej pracy przy wiosłach dla śródlądowych marynarzy. Tyle w tym dobrego, że kapitan przynajmniej ponownie każe opuścić brezentowe płótno by dać swym pasażerom ulgę cienia na pokładzie. To lepsze niż gnicie wśród zaduchu podpokładzia w ciasnej kajucie.  
Rozejrzawszy się raz jeszcze w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia, skierowałem się pod pokład by spotkać się z R'eeną.

*****

W ciemności niewielkiej kajuty, rozświetlonej tylko mdłym światłem kaganka, siedziałem na krześle, przy wbudowanym w ścianę rozkładanym stoliku. Powierzchnię zajmowała w całości rozłożona mapa Zakhary i krain przyległych.  
\- Dwadzieścia mil w dół rzeki – mruczałem nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy gdy palce krążyły po pergaminie - Potem wysiadka w Hathor Ka...i dalej w głąb pustyni...psiakrew, trzeba będzie kupić muła albo wielbłąda...nie, raczej muła...tylko czy wystarczy pieniędzy...  
Odruchowo sięgnąłem do kubka z winem, ale trunek już się skończył. Rzuciwszy przekleństwo wróciłem do rozważań  
.- W głąb pustyni...trzeba będzie uważać na rabusiów i handlarzy żywym towarem...chociaż w sumie to niezły pomysł...dołączyć do jakiejś dobrze strzeżonej karawany...tylko czy wystarczy złota...

Skrzypnęły drzwi. Ciche kroki na starych deskach.  
\- Craggocie, wino.  
Podziękowałem roztargnionym głosem nie unosząc głowy.  
\- Craggoth?  
\- O co chodzi – warknąłem zaskoczony, że kobieta jeszcze nie odeszła. Zmitygowałem się na widok jej panicznego odruchu – Tak, R'eena?  
\- Znowu miałam sen - kobieta uspokoiła się - Znowu ten sam.  
\- Aha – spojrzałem uważniej – Jak się czuje dziecko? Jak ty się czujesz?  
\- To już siódmy miesiąc – drobna szaro włosa kobieta o pospolitej zmęczonej twarzy pogładziła swój nabrzmiały brzuch napinający materiał szaro różowej sukienki – Uzdrowicielka mówiła, że tylko jedno na dwadzieścia dzieci rodzi się w terminie. Możemy nie mieć już czasu, mój mężu.  
Przyglądałem się uważnie. Usta R'eeny nawet nie drgnęły. Słuchanie głosu jej umysłu przypominało plusk kamyków wrzucanych w głębinę.  
\- Zauważyłem, że moczysz stopy w wodzie. Nie rób tego.  
\- Ale dlaczego?  
\- Nie rób tego – warknąłem – Ta rzeka roi się od krokodyli. Jeśli chcesz schłodzić spuchnięte stopy poproś mnie albo jakiegoś marynarza, żeby napełnił wodą ceberek. Ale do rzeki się nie zbliżaj. Rozumiesz?  
\- Rozumiem – usta kobiety straciły twardy kontur – Masz rację, mój mężu.  
\- A wracając do twego snu – skinąłem głową – Jesteś pewna, że to święte miejsce Gunnory?  
\- Tak. Jak zwykle prześniłam cały sen od początku do końca. Znam drogę tak dobrze, że mogłabym tam trafić z zamkniętymi oczami.  
\- Przynajmniej odpada wydatek na przewodnika – mruknąłem sięgając po chudy mieszek ukryty pod koszulą na rzemyku, raz jeszcze policzyłem pieniądze – Rozmawiałem wczoraj z tym kupcem, wiesz, tym Toltekiem. Na podstawie tej rozmowy przeliczyłem fundusze. Źle to wygląda, R'eena. Starczy nam złota do Przybytku Gunnory, ale nie wrócimy w trójkę...albo i czwórkę...  
\- Noszę tylko jedno dziecko, mój mężu.  
\- Czyli w trójkę. Nie starczy nam funduszy by wrócić na Davos, więc plan jest taki. Do Huzuz wrócę sam. Pamiętasz te obwieszczenie sułtana o wyprawie w głąb pustyni. Jak dobrze pójdzie w kilka miesięcy zarobię dość byśmy w trójkę wrócili do domu. Na czas mojej nieobecności służki Gunnory zajmą się tobą i maleństwem. Nawet gdyby to miało zająć kilka miesięcy albo gdybym miał nie wrócić...  
Zamilkłem na chwilę. Wreszcie prychnąłem lekceważąco.  
\- Dość, takie rozważanie to modlitwa o klęskę. Załatwię sprawę w ciągu najdalej kilku miesięcy i razem wrócimy do domu...

*****

Obudziła mnie jej dłoń zaciśnięta na nagim ramieniu.  
Przez chwilę leżałem na wąskiej pryczy, z trudem mieszczącej nas oboje, z oczami wbitymi w ciemność gnieżdżącą się pod sufitem. Pot parował na skórze. Prawie nie było czym oddychać.  
\- Nie możesz spać?  
\- Nie – drobna dłoń szarpnęła kosmyk moich włosów – Gorąco nam. Mnie i dziecku. Duszno.  
\- Rozumiem – pozbierałem się z pryczy – Ubierz się. Przejdziemy na pokład. Tam powinno być chłodniej.  
Kilka chwil później oboje leżeliśmy już na prowizorycznej macie przy burcie „Śmigłego” (co za nazwa dla tej balii!). R'eena przez chwilę wierciła się na mojej piersi.  
\- Lepiej ci?  
\- Lepiej. Dziękuję, Craggoth.  
Milczeliśmy przez chwilę.  
\- To już dwa tygodnie w podróży. Pamiętasz Davos, mój mężu?  
\- Co za pytanie! Pamiętam. Tak samo jak tutaj, ale zupełnie inaczej. Mieszkaliśmy tam od dwóch lat, niby nic przy moim rodzinnym domu. Przez te lata odkryłem, że nie wyobrażam sobie dnia bez zapachu szlamu i ziół z bagnisk. Dodaj zapach świeżo upieczonego chleba i masz przepis na szczęście.  
R'eena uśmiechnęła się. Nie widziałem tego w ciemności, ale jej palce mi to powiedziały.  
\- Nigdy cię o to nie pytałam. Powiedz, Craggoth, czy ty wierzysz w bogów?  
\- Dlaczego pytasz? Teraz?  
\- Z ciekawości. Bo gdy w domu wszyscy, w wolny dzień, szliśmy do kaplicy, ty nigdy się nie przyłączyłeś. Jak to z tobą jest? Wierzysz w bogów, mój mężu?  
\- Jest jeden Bóg. I ja w niego wierzę.  
\- Czy modliłeś się do niego o powodzenie tej podróży?  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie?  
\- Modlitwa błagalna, jak to mówią kapłani, nie ma sensu, R'eena. Bóg ma zbyt wiele na głowie by mnie wyróżniać. Lubię myśleć, że każde najmniejsze źdźbło trawy zajmuje go tak samo jak ja. Że jest sprawiedliwy i dla rozumnych i dla bydląt, nikogo nie wyróżnia...  
\- Nie modlisz się?  
\- Modlę. Ale tylko, żeby podziękować. Błaganie nie ma sensu bo będzie co ma być, ale wypada podziękować.  
Milczeliśmy przez chwilę, każde zajęte własnymi myślami.  
\- Dziwny z ciebie człowiek, Craggocie Kruku.  
\- Ha. Dobranoc, R'eena.  
\- Dobranoc.

*****

Kolejny dzień przypominał ten poprzedni. Różnica polegała na tym, że o poranku podniosła się mglista zawiesina, którą wypaliło wstające słońce, a krajobrazy stały się bardziej zróżnicowane. Wzdłuż biegu rzeki kwitło rolnictwo, raz za razem pojawiały się lepianki chłopów z wypalanej cegły i trzciny, otoczone poletkami.  
R'eena wypoczęła i od rana spędzała czas przy burcie wypatrując czegoś jakby potrafiła samą siłą woli przyśpieszyć bieg rzeki.  
Spoczywałem w cieniu opuszczonego żagla. W pewnym momencie wykonałem na piersi skomplikowany znak nadstawiając twarz na słabą pieszczotę wiatru. Mój żywioł szeptał mi do ucha.  
Kapitan, postawny mężczyzna z brodą przystrzyżoną na modłę Izmaelitów, skończył pokrzykiwać na marynarzy i zbliżył się do mnie proponując wino ze swego kraju.  
Napiliśmy się. Wino było gęste i słodkie, miało w sobie potężną ognistą moc.  
Wypiliśmy po kolejce wymieniając jakieś uprzejme banały. W pewnej chwili kapitan Faruk, wyraził swoją aprobatę gratulując mi cichej i dobrze wytresowanej kobiety.  
Kutas.  
Daleki byłem od archetypu czułego, delikatnego kochanka, o którym marzy większość kobiet, ale nie wyobrażałem sobie jak można taką „wytresować”. Prawdziwą kobietę, nie samiczkę. Cóż, głupiec rodzi się co minutę.  
Kapitan śmiał się, gdy wyraziłem swój sceptycyzm co do nazwy statku. Jak oznajmił Faruk, nazwa statku jest ważna. Nazwij go „Bohater”, a fale same się przed nim rozstąpią. Nazwij go „Koryto”, a będzie pływał jak koryto i zatonie na pierwszej przeszkodzie. Jeszcze po kolejce?  
Czas płynął, a „Śmigły” zbliżał się do celu.

*****

Wizyta w Sanktuarium Gunnory zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Służki świątyni przyjęły serdecznie kolejną ciężarną, zapewniając mnie, że moja małżonka może tu pozostać tak długo jak będzie chciała. Mimo to, R'eena, całując na pożegnanie mój policzek, wyraziła nadzieję, że wrócę szybko i szczęśliwie i powędrujemy z powrotem na Davos.  
Wracając do Huzuz, na pokładzie barki „Szept Deszczu”, wyglądającej niczym kopia „Śmigłego” nabierałem zdecydowania z każdą mijającą godziną. Jeszcze tylko trochę i będziemy mogli wrócić do domu.  
Oby jak najszybciej.


	2. Chapter 2

Dotarłem do Huzuz dwie godziny po południowym dzwonie.   
Nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedziłem tego miasta, ale dotarła do mnie sława jednej z największych faeruńskich metropolii. Niezły wyczyn biorąc pod uwagę, że odwiedziłem w trakcie swych podróży Waterdeep czy Cienistą Enklawę. Stojąc na wydmie, jakieś dwie mile za miastem, przypatrywałem się swemu celowi mrużąc oczy przed słońcem.  
Z tej odległości dachy migotały złotem. Była to, jak wiedziałem, zasługa dachówek, wypalanych z pyłu wyrzucanego przez tutejszy wulkan. W słońcu lśniły niczym złoto. Na dodatek dachy ozdabiano migoczącymi w słońcu drobinami szkła. Otoczony palącymi skórę iskrami piasku, smagany pustynnym wichrem szarpiącym mym płaszczem i grzywą włosów, z idealnie błękitnym niebem nad głowa, z migoczącą zatoką na zachód od Miasta Zachwytów, mając przed sobą same miasto płonące niczym złoty kaganek, mogłem niemal uwierzyć, że w jego granicach mieści się siedziba dżinnów i magów.  
Co w tym dziwnego. Dżinny i magowie, nie takie rzeczy się widziało.  
Zaciągając szczelnie kaptur pustynnego płaszcza ruszyłem by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w granicach Huzuz.

*****

Metropolia pozbawiona była murów obronnych. Każdy mógł wejść i nikt nie kontrolował przybyszów.   
Stolica Zakhary rozciągała się wiele mil od wód zatoki aż po piasek głębokiej pustyni. Masywna sylweta wulkanu zdawała się mruczeć groźnie przez sen. Nawet z tej odległości widziałem, że u podnóża ognistej góry poruszają się drobne sylwetki pracujących ludzi zbierających pył wulkaniczny z głowami nabożnie pochylonymi przed majestatem śpiącego olbrzyma.   
Zdecydowanie nie chciałbym takiej pracy.  
Wszedłem między budynki, ich wysokie dachy przysłoniły mi górski szczyt i niebo, odrobina błogosławionego cienia. Już tutaj, na obrzeżach ludzkiego ula, dało się słyszeć głos tłumu. Jeszcze parę kroków.  
To wystarczyło by za kolejnym zakrętem niemalże wpaść na miejscowego handlarza prowadzącego na postronku jucznego osła. Mężczyzna, zakutany w siermiężny burnus, przeklął mnie imieniem Hakiji, Bogini uczciwości, po czym pociągnął kłapoucha za sobą.   
Szeroki plac, wyprażony słońcem i gdzieniegdzie okryty cieniem wysokich budynków, wyraźnie służył jako jeden z wielu bazarów tego miasta. Wszędzie dookoła stragany, sklepy i sklepiki, wszędzie handlarze i kupujący, ze wszystkich stron zmysły atakował zgiełk, harmider, wielobarwne zapachy.   
Jak wiedziałem nie ma na świecie kupców równie wprawnych w swym fachu co Zakharczycy. Mężczyźni i kobiety w powiewnych szatach raz za razem wznosili ręce do nieba, wielkim głosem oskarżając rywali w targach o liczne grzechy i grzeszki, a sodomia była tylko jedną z nich. Strawa i napoje, kilimy i dywany, księgi i papirusy, droga oraz tandetna biżuteria, broń, zbroje i nie tylko. Także usługi, wśród których brak było usług lubieżnego ciała. Nie ta kultura. Miast tego swe dzieła reklamowali gromko artyści tatuażu, felczerzy trudniący się wyrywaniem zębów czy szemrani wieszcze i wróżki.   
Kroczyłem ulicą starając się ignorować atakującą ze wszystkich stron aurę i atrakcje bazaru. Pustki w sakiewce, rozumiecie. Wreszcie wydostałem się z enklawy handlu i usług wszelakich co nie znaczyło, że przyszło mi zaznać spokoju i intymności.  
Przez ulice przewalały się tłumy stałych rezydentów i przyjezdnych. Tych pierwszych można było odróżnić po religijnych tatuażach i charakterystycznych strojach, burnusach, tarbuszach i fezach. Gdzieś w mieście niósł się azan, wezwanie do modlitwy wyznawców Muhamada.   
Na dachach miejscowego meczetu, imponującej budowli olśniewającej swym dostojeństwem, gnieździły się kruki pustynne. Szczęśliwy omen, Cragocie Kruku.  
Ale dość tego dobrego, nie byłem tu aby zwiedzać. Mój cel, Pałac Oświeconego Tronu, siedziba kalifa, czekał. Nie miałem co prawda złudzeń, że straże wpuszczą mnie do środka, ale żywiłem nadzieję, że dowiem się czegoś o zadaniu, które sprowadziło mnie tutaj. Przebywałem w stolicy zaledwie godzinę, ale już słyszałem nowe plotki o chorobie władcy Zakhary. Oczywiście nie brakło pogłosek, że za chorobą Oświeconego stoją Bogowie, tudzież dżiny, ale niech tam! Choroba jak choroba, nie trzeba magii by się objawiła.  
Co prawda, nie wątpiłem, że kalif tęgich trzyma uzdrowicieli i medyków, zdolnych wyleczyć każdą niemoc. Możliwe więc, że faktycznie coś jest na rzeczy.  
Zdążyłem też dowiedzieć się o enigmatycznej Perle Niebios, która to miała stanowić lek na każdą dolegliwość. Rzekomo w celu odnalezienia tejże błyskotki kalif zbierał i wysyłał w pustynię poszukiwaczy atrakcji wszelakich.   
Obym się nie spóźnił.  
Pałac władcy, monumentalna budowla, zbudowana w bardzo rzadkim stylu Westchnienia Dżina, była, jak wiedziałem, siedzibą władców od pięciuset lat. Centrum kalifatu widziało trzy pokolenia kalifów, nieustannie rozrastające się, upiększane, zachowało jednakże swą formę.   
Odległość obliczałem na dobre pięć – sześć godzin spaceru. W drogę.  
Zbliżałem się właśnie do niewielkiego placu, gdy do mych uszu dobiegły chóralne okrzyki, obelgi i śmiech. Zerknąłem.  
Na północnej części placu, pod odrapaną ścianą z piaskowca, nakryty odrobiną błogosławionego cienia, stał jakiś nieszczęśnik zakuty w drewniane dyby. Przed nim zgromadziła się grupa przechodniów, pokrzykujących obelżywie, ciskających kamieniami. Na moich oczach jeden taki pocisk rozciął nieszczęśnikowi skórę pod okiem, upuszczając krwi. Mężczyzna zaklął i plugawie zelżył swych dręczycieli. Jakiś obdartus sięgnął po kolejny kamień.  
W tym momencie rozpoznałem tą gębę, brzydką jak u trolla. To mógł być tylko...  
– Sabih. Sabih ibn Umshal ibn Faruk – szepnąłem – Co cię tu przyniosło, nicponiu?  
Pocisk obdartusa ugodził bezbronnego w czoło, znów popłynęła karminowa strużka   
Starczy tego dobrego.  
Kilka kroków wystarczyło by zasłonić mego przyjaciela przed tłuszczą. Dzierżące kamienie dłonie zawahały się.  
– Powiem tylko raz – rzekłem tak jak się mówi do nieposłusznych dzieci, spokojnie, ale tonem wykluczającym dyskusję – Macie dziesięć uderzeń serca by stąd spieprzać. Potem moje miecze posmakują waszej krwi. Osiem uderzeń serca...  
Zdążyłem doliczyć do dwóch nim na placu zostaliśmy tylko ja i mój towarzysz.  
– Sabihu, synu Umshala, wnuku Faruka – rzekłem z uśmiechem – Wierz mi, nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj.  
– Craggoth – wymamrotał brzydal – Craggoth Kruk! Ha! I jak tu nie wierzyć w bogów!  
– Prawda? - obejrzałem kłódkę od dyb, zdecydowanie zbyt prostą by mogła się oprzeć mym umiejętnościom – Zaraz cię wyciągnę, bracie...  
– Zostaw, Craggoth.  
Spojrzałem zdumiony na jego zakrwawioną twarz.  
– A to czemu?  
– Mameluckie sukinsyny zabrały mi ekwipunek. Są dwa wyjścia. Albo poczekam do jutra rano, aż mnie wypuszczą i zwrócą sprzęt, albo będziemy szturmować wartownię. Co byś wolał?  
– No tak – mruknąłem – Masz rację. Choć wątpię by mamelucy mogli dać radę takim dwu jak my, nawet nieuzbrojonym. Dobrze. Ale nie będziesz miał chyba nic przeciw temu bym popilnował cię do jutra rana? Co, Sabih?  
– Czuj się jak u siebie w domu. Przy okazji masz może coś mocniejszego? Mam pustynię w gardle...   
Niech to szlag! Wyglądało na to, że Bóg miał inne plany wobec mojej nieskromnej osoby. Czas uciekał jak krew z rany, a zlecenie od kalifa oddalało się coraz bardziej. Ale co z tego? Kim bym był gdybym zostawił przyjaciela, z którym to wspólnie przelewaliśmy krew? Poczekam. Może starczy czasu.  
Przysiadłem obok mego zakutego w dyby kompana.  
– Właściwie czemu cię przyskrzynili? Co, Sabih?  
– Za obrazę moralności – mruknął zakharczyk – Byłem akurat na Wielkim Bazarze gdy zobaczyłem jak jakiś klecha smaga batem kobietę wrzeszcząc, że jest ladacznicą i powinna zakrywać włosy. Nie wytrzymałem i dałem mu w mordę. A cholerni mamelucy, którzy właśnie nadbiegli...ech, życie.  
– Masz szczęście, że nie ucięli ci ręki – odrzekłem – Słyszałem o takich przypadkach. I długo już tak stoisz?   
– Od wczorajszego południa. Nie wierzysz to nosem pociągnij.  
– No tak....

*****  
  
Nad ranem wyrwał mnie z płytkiego snu stukot sandałów i skrzypienie skórzanych zbroi. Otwierając oczy odruchowo uniosłem rękę by zasłonić twarz przed wstającym słońcem. Ciche przekleństwo dało mi znać, że Sabih również się ocknął.   
Siedmiu mężczyzn o rysach twarzy częściowo zakrytych przyciętymi w kwadrat brodami, w lekkich metalowych szyszakach, w skórzniach nabijanych żelaznymi płytkami, z malowanymi tarczami na ramionach, z szablami przy pasach, wspierający się o włócznie. Jeden z nich niósł pęk kluczy. Mamelucy stanęli przyglądając mi się podejrzliwie.  
Posłałem im głupkowaty, pełen szczęścia uśmiech, odsuwając się od dyb i ich rezydenta. Oficer, masywny ja k szafa ogr,wyróżniający się srebrną gwiazdą na sercu, z namaszczeniem wybrał klucz i chwilę później mój towarzysz z jękiem padł na ziemię z bólem rozcierając zdrętwiałe, szarpane skurczami, nogi.   
– Z łaski wielkiego kalifa – rzekł oficer chrapliwie – zostanie ci oszczędzona kara publicznej chłosty. Możesz odejść. A tu jest twój dobytek – mameluk skinął na podwładnego, który ułożył starannie torbę, miecz i kilka drobniejszych sakiewek – Idź, byle prędko.  
Przyklęknąłem by pomóc Sabihowi rozetrzeć obolałe kończyny. Kilka minut później polepszyło mu się na tyle by wstać, a potem nawet chodzić. Ruszyliśmy w stronę pałacu kalifa w nadziei, że znajdziemy po drodze jakiś zajazd.  
W trakcie nocnej warty zdążyłem poinformować mego towarzysza o swym celu, a on zaoferował chęć pomocy...  
– ...Po raz drugi wyciągasz mnie z bagna, Crag...  
...nie miałem jednak złudzeń, że zajmujący się sprawą urzędnik, przyjmie nas, gdy zjawimy się cuchnąc jak obórka. To ostatnie dotyczyło głównie Sabiha. Kąpiel! Skarby dżinów za kąpiel!  
Zajazd nosił nazwę „Szczęście Ifryta” i na pierwszy rzut oka robił dobre wrażenie. Jego czyste kształty i starannie zamiecione podwórze mówiły, że ktokolwiek zarządza tym przybytkiem poważnie podchodzi do swego fachu. Co więcej na podwórzu stało duże poidło dla koni i pompa z wodą doprowadzaną z zatoki. Chwilę później napełniliśmy koryto, a Sabih zrzucił cuchnące szaty i wpakował się do kąpieli, z ulgą zanurzając głowę. Wynurzył się prychając, po czym wziął do szorowania ciała. W międzyczasie wszedłem do zajazdu by zlecić miejscowej praczce upranie i wysuszenie odzienia mego kompana. Wróciłem z kubkiem kawy, gdy Sabih ponownie zanurzył głowę po czym wypluł wodę z lubością delektując się kąpielą.  
– Wymyć ci za uszami? - zakpiłem.  
– A idźże!   
– Twoja kawka, milordzie.  
– Dzięki ci, zacny człowieku.

*****

Na naszą prośbę jeden z wartowników przed bramą Pałacu Oświeconego Tronu sprowadził urzędnika, który to jednym zdaniem przekreślił nasze nadzieje na uczciwy zarobek. Perła została odnaleziona i w ciagu kilku dni trafi do Huzuz. Innymi słowy, niech panowie najmici szukają szczęścia gdzie indziej.   
Wracałem do Szczęścia Ifryta walcząc z czarnymi myślami. Wygląda na to, że trzeba się będzie podjąć innej pracy. Ale która da mi dość zarobku by w rozsądnym terminie wrócić do mej pani i naszego dziecka? Szlag.  
– Potrzebujesz pieniędzy, Crag?  
– Żebyś wiedział. Chyba przyjdzie mi dołączyć do zbójów lub handlarzy żywym towarem. W sakiewce pustki...  
– Wstrzymaj się z tym jeszcze. Chodź ze mną, a w ciągu godziny zarobimy dość byś mógł swe cele zrealizować.   
– Jak chcesz zarobić pięć złotych dinarów w godzinę? Bo tyle będę potrzebował by wrócić po mą kobietę i z powrotem na Davos.  
– Zaufaj mi.

*****

– Niech cię, synu Umshala! Ty to masz łeb!  
– No! – zakharczyk rechotał, widać było, że mój szczery entuzjazm sprawia mu przyjemność - Karty, karty! Rozdanie życia. Połowa, znaczy trzydzieści dinarów dla ciebie.  
– Niech cię...!   
Magiczna talia Sabiha, jego własnoręcznie namalowane karty, pozwalające mu na kontaktowanie się z osobami przedstawionymi na wizerunku lub przechodzenie do namalowanych lokacji. Miejscowy mag z miejsca, bez większych targów, zapłacił uczciwym złotem.  
– Nadal chcesz ze mną jechać?  
– Chcę. Co prawda na jakąś wielka przygodę się nie zanosi, ale przynajmniej spędzimy z sobą trochę czasu. Stęskniłem się za wami. Przy okazji, gdzie masz kartę którą ci dałem w wieży Czarnokija?  
– Zgubiłem. Głupia sprawa – mruknąłem wykonując przepraszający gest.  
– Rozumiem. Ile to już czasu, Crag? Dwa lata?  
– Mniej więcej.   
– Narysuję ci następną kartę. Chcesz?  
– Dzięki ci, zacny człowieku.

*****

W Szczęściu Ifryta o popołudniowej porze zebrało się sporo ludzi. Gorąca atmosfera była zasługą nie tylko dyszącego żarem paleniska, na którym piekło się mięso, ale także rozdyskutowanego tłumu wypełniającego salę. Krople tłuszczu wpadały w żar, dym buchał w przewód kominowy. W powietrzu unosił się aromat dobrej kawy, potu i przypraw. Bywalcy nie zwrócili na nas większej uwagi.  
Zajęliśmy jeden z dwóch wolnych stolików. Młody posługacz przyniósł kawki, mocnej jak kopnięcie wielbłąda oraz strawę. Zabraliśmy się za posiłek.  
W międzyczasie zdążyliśmy zapoznać się z otoczeniem. Same spokojne mieszczuchy topiące stres w małej czarnej, zajęte bez reszty to jedzeniem to rozmową. Gwar w przybytku niemal zupełnie zagłuszał melodie wygrywane na skrzypkach przez złotowłosego elfiego barda.   
Na twarzy elfa widać było lekką irytację. Jego muzyka ginęła w harmidrze. Siedzieliśmy dostatecznie blisko by wychwycić co nieco z gry i wiedziałem, że durnie z Huzuz sporo tracą. Sabih zdawał się podzielać moje zdanie. Kiwając głową i postukując palcami do rytmu raz za razem parskał z irytacją obrzucając zebranych złym spojrzeniem. Znałem go dość by wiedzieć, że czai się w nim sporo podskórnej złości. Oby tylko...  
No tak. Sabih zaklął zbierając się z krzesła z mieczem w garści, dobytym nie wiadomo kiedy.  
– Sabih, uspokój się...  
– Idźże!   
Nim zdążyłem zareagować ostre cięcie sabihowego miecza odcięło dwie tylne nogi krzesła, na którym siedział tęgi kupiec w drogim burnusie. Mężczyzna z rykiem uderzył o podłogę. Fala rozmów opadła gdy kolejne ośrodki uwagi przestały istnieć, zwracając swe wektory na mego towarzysza. Skrzypki umilkły.  
– Jak to szło, Crag? - Sabih na poły rozbawiony i rozjuszony zatoczył mieczem okrąg – Macie dziesięć uderzeń serca by stąd spieprzać. Potem mój miecz posmakuje waszej krwi – kolejne krzesło straciło tylne nogi, następny mąż legł na klepisku – Osiem uderzeń serca...   
Mężczyźni z Huzuz zdawali się nie grzeszyć odwagą. Zanim Sabih zdążył doliczyć do trzech bywalcy zdążyli zrejterować. Elfi bard, pobladły, próbował również umknąć z zaimprowizowanej sceny, ale Sabih zdążył go zatrzymać. Chowając ostrze, zamaszyście zasiadł na krześle nie zwracając uwagi na moje połajanki.   
– Odbiło ci? Chcesz się założyć, że straże są już w drodze? Co cie podkusiło, baranie!  
– Idźże – żachnął się brzydal – Przynajmniej posłuchamy dobrej muzyki. Ejże! Pokaż co potrafisz, bardzie! Zagraj coś skocznego!   
Co by nie powiedzieć o muzyku, nie był tchórzem. Opanował nerwy i jednym pociągnięciem smyczka uwolnił dziką, rozkołysaną melodię. Przeszedł cała skalę dźwięków wkładając serce w każdą nutę. Sabih klaskał, jego brzydka twarz śmiała się.  
– Brakuje tylko partnerek do tańca, co Crag!   
Pokręciłem głową. Nie mogłem jakoś delektować się muzyką. Moje oczy raz za razem wędrowały w kierunku drzwi na ulicę. Bard skończył jedną melodię i zaczął kolejną.  
A otóż i oni.  
Mamelucy wyglądający niczym kopie widzianych wcześniej wpadli do środka z włóczniami, palkami i szablami w dłoniach. Wstałem powoli odruchowo poruszając barkami by poprawić ułożenie mieczy na plecach. Siedmiu. Zakląłem w duchu widząc rozbawienie Sabiha. Mój towarzysz podniósł się leniwie, muskając pieszczotliwie rękojeść swego oręża.  
– Co tu się wyprawia! - warknął jeden z mężczyzn – Tłumaczcie się w tej chwili!  
– Prosimy o wybaczenie – zacząłem szybko by wyprzedzić Sabiha – Mój towarzysz za dużo wypił – tu pokazałem bukłaczek z gorzałką – Prawo zabrania karania za wykroczenia pod wpływem mocnych trunków, prawda?  
– Prawda – odparł mameluk – Ale wyniesiecie się z miasta i my będziemy tymi, którzy się o to zatroszczą. Pójdziecie z nami! Ty! Piękny! Zostaw miecz w spokoju! Idziecie z nami!  
– Oczywiście – odparłem uprzejmie ściskając aż do bólu ramię kompana.   
Na zewnątrz uderzył ponownie skwar popołudnia. Siódemka mameluków otoczyła nas nierównym kręgiem. Na moją prośbę ruszyliśmy w kierunku wschodniego skraju miasta i rzeki, która miała nas zanieść do Przybytku Gunnory. W trakcie marszu łowiłem ciekawskie spojrzenia mijanych przechodniów.  
Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że z zachodu, od strony zatoki, nadciągają ciężkie burzowe chmury. Spasione obłoki, przeszywane raz za razem nićmi błyskawic, ponury malunek na tle radosnego błękitnego nieba. Gwałtowny wiatr, niczym oddech dżina pchał zwiastuny deszczu prosto nad Huzuz. Jeszcze chwila...  
Ulewa runęła niczym deszcz stalowych błyskawic, wiatr o sile zdolnej łamać drzewa. Klnąc, mamelucy dopadli do zadaszonego warsztatu jubilera, nie zwlekając dołączyliśmy do nich. Deszcz z furią siekł ulice wypłukując strumyki brudu spomiędzy kocich łbów. Głos ptaków, które nie zdążyły schronić się pod okapami dachów, ginęły w ryku nawałnicy.  
Rozszalały żywioł nie przepędził jednak wszystkich z ulicy. Gdzieniegdzie widziałem niewyraźne sylwetki ludzi klęczących na ulicy z rękami nabożnie wzniesionymi. Nic dziwnego, woda z nieba to tutaj rzadki widok. Byłem pewien, że będzie się o tym mówić miesiącami.  
Gniew bogów nie trwał jednak długo. Szaleństwo burzy przycichło, ulewa zmieniła się w zwykły deszcz, a ten w mżawkę. Nasi opiekunowie wyszli spod okapu, podążyliśmy w ich ślady. Przywódca mameluków przez chwilę delektował się deszczykiem po czym skinął na nas dłonią.  
– Pójdźmy...

*****

Barka „Błogosławieństwo marida” zabrała nas w kierunku przybytku dwa dni później. Nie było problemu z zapłata i wiedziałem, że starczy nam funduszy by wrócić do domu na Davos. Niewiele minęło czasu, a ja już tęskniłem. Przede wszystkim jednakże brakowało mi mojej pani.   
Nasze odzienie wyschło, wspomnienia o nawałnicy zdążyło zblaknąć. Echo pamięci miało jednakże jeszcze powrócić gdy odmieni się natura świata, a jego prawa zostaną naruszone.  
Jednakże póki co liczyłem jedynie kolejne mile dzielące mnie od R'eeny.  
Idę do ciebie, kochanie. 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Co?! Co się stało?!  
– Ciszej – szepnęła służka Gunnory,macierzyńska kobieta w średnim wieku – Zrozumcie, ona potrzebuje spokoju.  
– Powtórzcie mi to jeszcze raz – wycedziłem czując jak włosy stają mi dęba – Proszę.  
– Wasza małżonka – położna mówiła spokojnie – urodziła w ósmym miesiącu. Dziecko urodziło się martwe...  
– I nic nie mogliście zrobić? Cokolwiek...  
– Przykro mi. To się po prostu zdarza. Ale to nie koniec. Dziecko pozostało przy matce. Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś podobnego...  
– Jak to, przy matce? Co mi tu bredzicie! Przed chwilą mówicie, że urodziło się martwe...  
Nagle poczułem lodowate muśnięcie na prawej dłoni. Spojrzałem w dół.  
Mała dziewczynka, na oko siedmio – ośmioletnia, w czapeczce i tunice.  
Przeźroczysta. Mogłem zobaczyć przez nią ścianę. Zbladłem jak truposz.  
– To nie wszystko. Pójdźmy.  
Poszedłem za kobietą. Robiłem co mogłem by nie patrzeć w dół, ale wiedziałem, że mała upiorzyca idzie w ślad za nami.  
Położna uchyliła wąskie drzwi. Małe widmo zajrzało do środka. Z komnaty dobiegł mnie znajomy głos.  
– Dar – R'eena szeptała czule – Musisz jeść, kochanie. Jeśli nie będziesz, tamta dziewczynka przy drzwiach będzie się z ciebie śmiała.  
Moja pani siedziała na łóżku piastując w ramionach małe zawiniątko. Na moich oczach widmowa łapka dotknęła jej policzka.  
– Mama też cię kocha. Jedz, skarbie, musisz jeść...  
Służka Gunnory, patronki kobiet i położnych, delikatnie przymknęła drzwi. Cofnąłem się odruchowo, nic nie mogąc poradzić na dreszcze. Lodowata łapa strachu ścisnęła mi wnętrzności. Mały upiór patrzył na mnie pustymi oczami.  
– Długo tak ona...  
– Od tygodnia. Nie wiemy co robić. Może wasz widok przywróci jej zdrowe zmysły.  
– Mam tam wejść?  
– Tak byłoby najlepiej. Wiem, że trawi was lęk. Ale wierzcie mi, najlepiej przełamać się od razu.  
– Wiem, wiem.  
Wykonałem kilka głębokich relaksujących wdechów i wydechów, otarłem pot z czoła i zdecydowanie wkroczyłem do komnaty mej pani.  
Podniosła oczy znad zawiniątka.  
– Craggoth! - uradowała się patrząc na mnie radosnymi, obłąkanymi oczami – Mój mężu. Spójrz, to nasza córka. Nadałam już jej imię. Nazywa się Dar. Prawda, że jest śliczna?  
Zbliżyłem się czując jak strach, ból i żal niemal przełamują wytrenowane opanowanie. Usiadłem na łóżku obok R'eeny. Widmowe niemowlę przyjrzało mi się pustymi oczami. Śmiertelnie blade usteczka otworzyły się w upiornym kwileniu.  
– ...prawda, Crag?  
Zdałem sobie sprawę, że moja pani coś mówi.  
– Tak. Jest piękna. Dar, tak? To słowo oznacza - ósmy miesiąc w roku?  
– Tak, właśnie – przeźroczysta łapka bawiła się pasmem szarych włosów R'eeny – Pasuje do niej, prawda? Spójrz, kochanie, tata przyszedł. Chcesz ja potrzymać, mężu?  
– Oczywiście – szepnąłem martwiejącymi wargami.  
Niemowlę nic nie ważyło. Jakbym trzymał na rękach powietrze...  
– Tylko pamiętaj by uważać na jej główkę. Trzymaj ją delikatnie. Właśnie tak.  
...tyle dobrego, że maleńka zjawa nie zaczęła płakać. Odruchowo zerknąłem na dziecko przy drzwiach. Dziewczynka patrzyła w absolutnym milczeniu i bezruchu.  
– Jest piękna. Dobrze się spisałaś, moja żono.  
R'eena rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Delikatnie odebrała mi zawiniątko.  
– A jak tam w Huzuz, mój mężu?  
– Dobrze – rzekłem bardzo się starając by mój głos brzmiał naturalnie – Mam dość pieniędzy by opłacić podróż do domu. Przy okazji, nie uwierzysz kogo spotkałem po drodze. Sabih, syn Umshala dołączy do nas w podróży do domu. Chce spędzić z nami trochę czasu, rozumiesz.  
– Piękny Sabih – uśmiechnęła się.  
– Chcesz go zobaczyć?  
– Może później – szepnęła delikatnie układając przy sobie zawiniątko – Teraz jestem trochę zmęczona. Zobaczymy się później, dobrze, Crag?  
– Dobrze – nachyliłem się by pocałować ją w czoło – Śpij spokojnie.

*****

– Co teraz, Sabihu! Co mam robić, u diabła!  
Siedzieliśmy w stajniach po turecku, przy stole zaimprowizowanym z niskiej skrzynki. Bukłak z gorzałką krążył między nami, acz Sabih wyjątkowo nie zdradzał wielkiej ochoty na trunek. Myślał. Ja nie interesowałem się teraz niczym innym niż środkiem przeczyszczającym dla chorego umysłu.  
– Cóż, Craggoth – mój przyjaciel mówił ostrożnie – To twoja kobieta i twoje dziecko. Ale mam dla ciebie wiadomość. Gdy ty stawiałeś czoła upiorom, ja wykorzystałem talię by porozumieć się z kilkoma znajomymi. Mulhorand, Immaskari, Cienista Dolina. Wszędzie to samo. Wszędzie znać nietypową aktywność nieumarłych. Wszędzie zmarli, miast odejść przez bramę, hulają po świecie śmiertelnych. Od dwóch tygodni,od czasu gdy weszliśmy na pokład „Błogosławieństwa marida”, zmarli przewyższają liczebnie żywych. Co prawda niewielu z nich jest agresywnych, ale jak świat długi i szeroki wszędzie płacz i zgrzytanie zębów. Nasi krewni i przyjaciele wstają z grobów. I co ty na to?  
Pociągnąłem z bukłaka.  
– Co ja na to? Skoro jesteś taki cwany to sam powiedz! - widząc jego spojrzenie pełne łagodnej urazy zakorkowałem bukłak – Przepraszam. Mów, druhu, co to znaczy. Czy bogowie nas przeklęli?  
– W istocie, wiele by na to wskazywało. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że bogowie nie rzucają klątw z nudów. Tak się składa, że porozumiałem się też z naszym mentorem, Khelbenem Arunsunem. Jesteśmy zaproszeni do Waterdeep na spotkanie Spadających Gwiazd. Przy okazji, masz pozdrowienia od Jina, K'reen, Shiris i Orsona.  
– Mogłem się domyślić, że Czarnokij będzie miał coś z tym wspólnego – mruknąłem – Kiedy to spotkanie?  
– Za dwa dni...

*****

– Do Waterdeep? Naprawdę?  
– Naprawdę, R'eena. Chcę się pochwalić naszą córką. Cyba nie masz nic przeciwko?  
– Nie, skądże. Ale jesteś pewien, że te karty Sabiha nie zaszkodzą Dar? Boję się o nią.  
– Nic się jej nie stanie. Sabih wie, że gdyby zaszkodził naszej córeczce osobiście wyprułbym mu flaki. Poza tym, R'eena... - wzruszyłem pogodnie ramionami – To nasz przyjaciel. Jak nie jemu ufać to komu?  
– Masz rację, mój mężu – kobieta delikatnie poprawiła ułożenie zawiniątka przy piersi – Kiedy chcesz się wybrać?  
– Jutro...

*****

– Wszystko w porządku, Crag Skontaktowałem się z naszą kompanią. Zostali ostrzeżeni przed...nienaturalnymi okolicznościami, że tak powiem.  
– Dobrze. Idę po R'eenę, nie traćmy czasu.

*****

– Dziękuję was, służkom Gunnory, za opiekę nad mą małżonką i naszym dzieckiem. Niech bogowie was strzegą.  
– I was, panie...  
Nagle zza zakrętu wyłoniła się widmowa postać kobieca emanująca delikatnym srebrzystym blaskiem nadającym pustym szczelinom oczu i ust upiornego wyrazu. Zjawa zmierzyła nas ślepym spojrzeniem i zniknęła w mroku kolejnego korytarza. R'eena, zajęta swym maleństwem niczego nie zauważyła. Za to dwie pozostałe kobiety, w zielonych szatach uzdrowicielek, odruchowo wykonały gest chroniący przed złem. Porozumieliśmy się z Sabihem spojrzeniami. Mój towarzysz sięgnął po kartę Waterdeep.  
Jak zwykle w takich chwilach, jeszcze nim jej użył, odczułem wrażenie, że przedstawiony na karcie wizerunek zaraz, sam z siebie, poruszy się i otoczą nas ramiona wiosny przedstawionej na powierzchni.  
I tak się stało. Powiał ciepły wiatr, wizerunek zapulsował i zaczął rosnąć, zyskując głębię i przestrzeń.  
W końcu obraz ustabilizował się ujawniając subtelne zmiany w wizerunku. Świat odział się w jesienną szatę, rdzawe, żółte i brązowe liście wirowały wokół, ścieliły się pod stopami. Wiatr delikatnie pieścił policzki. Niebo szare niczym zaparowane lustro.  
Dumne mury Waterdeep nie dalej niż pół godziny spacerkiem.  
– Właściwie czemu nie przeniosłeś nas bezpośrednio do wieży? Masz przecież kartę Czarnokija?  
– Mam. I mogę się z nim porozumieć, ale do wieży nie przejdziemy przez Atut. Co mogę ci powiedzieć. Khelben dba o swą prywatność.  
– Rozumiem.

*****

– Shiris! Orson! Jin i K'reen! Ile to już czasu!  
Czwórka naszych przyjaciół pozwoliła się solidnie wyściskać. Przekomarzaniu i żartom nie było końca.  
– T'ien Jin. Dobrze wyglądasz.  
– Chcesz powiedzieć , że przytyłem?  
– Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że wyglądasz dobrze. Gdybyś jeszcze tylko przykrył łysinę porządnym tupecikiem. Ten warkocz jeszcze ci się nie znudził?  
– I to mówi ktoś komu włosy bez przerwy wpadają do oczu i posiłku! Sabih! Jesteś jeszcze piękniejszy niż cię zapamiętałem!  
– A idźże.  
– Shiris! K'reen! Moje drogie! Tak się cieszę, że was widzę! Piękna suknia jak zwykle, K'reen! Shiris, czy ja widzę makijaż? Tobie to niepotrzebne, wierz mi!  
– Ty także wyglądasz kwitnąco, moja droga. Prawda, Shiris? Dobrze mówią, że blasku kobiety w ciąży i z dzieckiem na rękach z niczym nie da się porównać.  
– No tak, no tak! Moje drogie, to jest Dar, nasza córeczka. Czy nie jest śliczna?  
– I owszem. Mogę ją potrzymać? - rudowłosa Shiris, nieco różniła się od moich wspomnień. Miast miecza i kolczugi, tudzież sukni w stylu późnego Netherilu, nosiła prosty męski strój, legginsy i tunikę. Czarnowłosa K'reen o oczach pełnych gorejącego fioletu, w eleganckiej sukience, w czerni i bieli. Kobiety pochyliły się nad trzymanym przez rudowłosą zawiniątkiem. Ich błogą radość przerwał dopiero płacz widmowego maleństwa.  
– Oj, chyba jest głodna. Przepraszam was na chwilę...  
– Craggoth – K'reen zagadnęła do mnie gdy R'eena wyszła z komnaty w wieży Czarnokija – Proszę, przyjmij nasze kondolencje. To było wasze pierwsze?  
– Tak – zacisnąłem zęby aż do bólu – R'eena tak bardzo się cieszyła. Zupełnie nie wiem co mam teraz zrobić.  
– Wygląda na to, że wasze nieszczęście jest też nieszczęściem całego świata – złotoskóry Jin wyglądał na zafrasowanego – Wszędzie nieumarli...  
– Wiemy – Sabih opadł na misternie rzeźbione krzesło – Widać ich wszędzie. Musieliśmy się przebijać w drodze do wieży. A jak tam lord Arunsun?  
– Powiedzieć, że miewa się kwitnąco byłoby kłamstwem – rzekł spokojnie Jin – Lepiej będzie jak sami zobaczycie.  
– Coś długo go nie ma – rzekła Shiris – Orsonie, mógłbyś...?  
Nim partner Shiris zdążył dotrzeć do drzwi te uchyliły się wpuszczając młodocianego ucznia czarodzieja. Jak mu było? Kyle?  
– Mistrz Arunsun prosi...

*****

„Dobry Boże. Dobry Boże. Khelbenie, jesteś chory. To widać na pierwszy rzut oka.”  
Legendarny mag, jak zwykle odziany w prostą ciemną szatę i wiązane marynarskie sandały, prezentował się dość niewyraźnie. Jego elegancka strzyżona broda została gęściej zapuszczona, czyżby dlatego by ukryć bladość zapadniętych policzków? Czupryna, dumna grzywa, przerzedziła się. Zwykle dobrze zbudowany czarodziej schudł, a jego zmęczone oczy zapadły się głęboko. Na dodatek otaczał go aromat mocnych perfum. A Khelben Arunsun nie był mężczyzną próżnym.  
Czarodziej, zasiadał na szczytowym krześle ustawionym przy dużym prostokątnym stole. Wokół stało kilkanaście krzeseł, z czego kilka wciąż wolnych. Spadające Gwiazdy, zmierzyły nas czujnymi spojrzeniami. Spośród nich znaliśmy jedynie jasnowłosą elfkę, Alysę Z Burzy Zrodzoną, czarnowłosą, elegancką Kiirę Czarnogrzywą oraz Laeral Srebrnoręką. Kilka głów schyliło się w uprzejmym pozdrowieniu, odpowiedzieliśmy.  
– Siadajcie proszę – arcymag skinął nam. Głos też miał chory i zmęczony.  
Gdy zasiedliśmy przez chwilę panowała cisza. Czarnokij przyglądał się nam oczami starca.  
– Khelbenie – Laeral Silverhand, dostojna dama w srebrze o ciemnych gładko zaczesanych włosach przewała milczenie – Przybyliśmy na twe wezwanie. Wszyscy już wiemy, że stało się coś złego. Nic w tym trudnego, wystarczy wyjrzeć na ulicę. Skoro się zebraliśmy, radźmy co mamy robić.  
Kilka głów skłoniło się z aprobatą.  
– Przede wszystkim – rzekł masywny mąż w zieleni i czerni – chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, Khelbenie , czy to nie ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za ten bajzel na ulicach. Powiedz nam...  
– Malchorze Harpell – syknęła Laeral – Trochę ogłady, prosimy.  
– Bardzo proszę, ale tu nie ma czasu na uprzejmości. Khelbienie, wiemy, żeś spotkał się niedawno z czarodziejem Elfem i arcymagiem Telamonem Tanthulem. Na jakiś czas zniknęliście. Wtedy pojawiły się rzekomo naturalne fenomeny, a ulewa sprzed paru dni była tylko jednym z nich. Powiedz nam, co się stało.  
Impulsywnemu magowi chciało odpowiedzieć kilka głosów jednocześnie, ale jeden gest Czarnokija sprawił, że wszyscy zamilkli.  
– Bardzo dobrze, Malchorze. Zrobię dobry początek i opowiem wam wszystko. Proszę tylko byście powstrzymali się od komentarzy nim nie skończę – czarodziej poprawił się na swym przypominającym tron fotelu – Otóż, siedemnaście dni temu spotkałem się z dwójka naszych sojuszników, Elfem oraz Telamonem, władcą Cienistej Enklawy. Razem wyruszyliśmy na plan Elizjum by zgłosić naszej Pani Mystrze akces do najwyższej magii.  
Jak wszyscy wiemy magia najwyższa, została zablokowana przez Panią Magii. Użytkownicy Splotu nie byli w stanie przemieszczać się między wymiarami ani używać epickich zaklęć. To ograniczenie nie dotyczyło jednak Elfa i Tanthula, sług Shar i mistrzów Cienistego Splotu. Dzięki ich wiedzy i mocy dostaliśmy się do Elizjum.  
Nie będę się rozwodził nad naszymi epickim przygodami, a modestia nie pozwala mi podkreślać mych wielkich zasług – tu Khelben uśmiechnął się ironicznie – Dotarliśmy do trzeciej warstwy nim wytropili i otoczyli nas guardinale, strażnicy Elizjum. Na krótką chwilę ukazała się nam wtedy Lady Mystra w spektakularnym pokazie mocy. Nim zdążyliśmy zrobić cokolwiek, nasza magia została zablokowana, Elf i Telamon uwięzieni między wymiarami, a ja wyrzucony portalem w pobliżu Waterdeep. Wtedy właśnie zobaczyłem pierwszych wskrzeszeńców i pojąłem że stało się nieszczęście.  
Nie sądzę, żeby była to zesłana przez Mystrę kara. Większość z nas, jak tu siedzimy, użytkowników Sztuki, szukała wiedzy przez Wieszczenie. Laeral – tu mag skinął na swą towarzyszkę życia – jako pierwsza odnalazła źródło problemu. Doszło do rozerwania osnowy rzeczywistości, uszkodzenia bramy śmierci wiodącej do królestwa Kelemvora. Zmarli objawili się zarówno na naszych faeruńskich nekropoliach, jak i innych planach, gdyż wszyscy Oczekujący zostali rzuceni na plany żywych. Tak to mniej więcej wygląda.  
– Innymi słowy, musimy naprawić bramę – rzekła Alysa spokojnie głosem czystym i ostrym niczym klinga jej miecza – Czy tak, Khelbenie?  
– Dokładnie. Jeśli dziura w osnowie zostanie naprawiona zmarli powrócą na swoje miejsce – mag poprawił się w fotelu – Tak, Phaerl?  
– Milordzie – łagodny głos bladoskórej księżycowej elfki brzmiał niczym okryta aksamitem stal – Nie mówisz nam wszystkiego. Pozwól, że zadam ci kilka pytań. Po pierwsze, czy ty i twoi kompani podnieśliście rękę na sługi Mystry w Elizjum? Po drugie, jak naprawić bramę skoro wymaga to magii epickiej? I po trzecie, co prawda Mystra nie przeklęła nas, w to nie wątpię, ale czy nie przeklęła ciebie? Twe perfumy nie kryją przede mną odoru twego gnijącego ciała, że nie wspomnę tu o innych łatwiejszych do spostrzeżenia znamionach nieumarlego. Odpowiesz mi na te pytania, milordzie?  
– Phaerl Jastrzębia Pieśń – Czarnokij uśmiechnął się blado – Masz iście sokoli wzrok. Po kolei, tak, Telamon użył swej magi przeciw guardinalom. Tak, do naprawienia wrót potrzeba magii najwyższego stopnia. I tak, macie przed sobą pomiot Kelemvora. Co nie znaczy, że mąż który stoi przed wami zapomniał o swych przysięgach i obowiązkach. Czy taka odpowiedź cię zadowala, Phaerl?  
– Nie zrozum mnie źle, milordzie – oczy elfki płonęły – Ja w ciebie wierzę. Wszyscy, jak tu siedzimy, wierzymy. Ale dobrze jest wiedzieć na czym stoimy.  
– Rozumiem i dziękuję – Czarnokij skinął głową – Radźmy co czynić. Czy ktoś ma jakieś pomysły?  
– Naturalnym rozwiązaniem – rzekła spokojnie Kiira Czarnogrzywa – Byłoby zwrócenie się do kapłanów Mystry. Telornymie, podziel się z nami swą mądrością.  
– Oczywiście – drobny mężczyzna w szatach kapłana Bogini Magii odrzekł nieco sarkastycznie, zaraz jednak spoważniał – Modliłem się do Pani o wiedzę i otrzymałem tylko krótką informację, „Szukaj wśród ci najbliższych”. Doprawdy nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Moja Shaal modliła się do Azutha i nie otrzymała żadnych wieści. Czyżby to znaczyło, że ktoś spośród Spadających Gwiazd posiada konieczną wiedzę...? Proszę, drogi T'ien Jin. Zawsze przedkładałem dyskurs składający się z dokończonych wypowiedzi, ale proszę, proszę bardzo.  
Całe gremium skupiło swą uwagę na Kara Turczyku. Ten bynajmniej się tym nie speszył.  
– Przeszło dwa lata tamu, gdy szukaliśmy lekarstwa na ciążącą na nas klątwę, wraz z Ki rin – swym akcentem jak zwykle zniekształcił imię K'reen – Odwiedziliśmy Oazę Zazdrosnego Szkieletu. Spotkaliśmy tam kobietę, czarodziejkę, będącą w posiadaniu klucza do wymiarów. Potrafiła ona otworzyć przejście na dowolny plan. Może nie pomoże to naprawić bramy śmierci, ale czemu nie mielibyśmy udać się na Elizjum i prosić tam o wybaczenie i pomoc? Jak myślicie?  
– Jak się zwie ta niewiasta? - Po raz pierwszy w oczach Khelbena pojawił się ślad zainteresowania.  
– Ruha. Ruha, Wiedźma Harfiarzy.  
– Podwładna Elminstera?  
– Tak sądzę.  
– Niezbyt mi to pasuje – mruknął Czarnokij – Ale na bezrybiu...Laeral, mapa proszę.  
Czarodziejka w srebrze wykonała dłonią zawiły gest. Nad stołem zafalowała i ukształtowała się mapa Zapomnianych Krain, wykonana z wielką znajomością rzeczy i dbałością o szczegóły.  
– To tutaj – lady Srebrnoręka wskazała punkt – Oaza Zazdrosnego Szkieletu, na Anauroch. Niezły kawałek drogi, zwłaszcza, że przestały działać zaklęcia teleportacyjne...  
– To nie do końca prawda – wtrącił się Sabih swym tubalnym głosem – Moje karty działają dalej. Niestety, nigdy nie byłem na Anauroch więc nie przeniosę nas tam bezpośrednio. Ale mogę skrócić drogę i przenieść nas do mego znajomego.  
– Powiesz kto to? Może go znam – Malchor Harpell zerknął na brzydala.  
– W tej chwili w Głośnej Wodzie przebywa czarodziej zwany Nocnym Pełzaczem. Ten sam, którego dzikie plemiona orków z dalekiej północy nazywają Pożeraczem Hord.  
– Pełzacz – Harpell uśmiechnął się – Znam go. To dobry człowiek., mimo swej dość ponurej legendy.  
– Zgadza się, to dobry człowiek, ale dziwak. W każdej chwil może opuścić Głośną Wodę choćby po to by udać się na podmiejskie błonia polować na motyle. Niemniej, teraz jest u siebie. Mogę nas przenieść w każdej chwili.  
– Jeszcze jedno – czysty głos Alysy, niczym mizerykordia wciął się w głos Sabiha – Skoro ta dama jest podwładną Elminstera z Cienistej Doliny to czy nie powinniśmy zwrócić się do niego? Jak to mówią, takie sprawy najlepiej załatwiać z panem, nie sługą.  
– Ostatnio zwróciliśmy się bezpośrednio do niej – rzekł T'ien – Nie było problemu. Teraz też nie powinno być.  
– Ustalone – Khelben zdecydowanie wciął się w dyskusję- Głośna Woda. A potem dalej na wschód przez Llorkh, Szare Wierchy i Samotne Wrzosowiska. Na pustynię i dalej do Oazy....  
W tej chwili nieoczekiwanie zapłakało widmowe niemowlę na rękach R'eeny. Zmieszana kobieta usiłowała uspokoić maleństwo, ale dziewczynka ani myślała się uciszyć. R'eena wstała od stołu.  
– Wybaczcie na chwilę...  
– Mistrzu Khelbenie – poczułem, że wybija moja godzina – Wiesz już o naszym kłopocie. Nie wyobrażam sobie by R'eena mogła wziąć udział w tej wyprawie. Czy możesz...czy ktokolwiek z tu obecnych może...przywrócić jej zdrowe zmysły i pomóc dziecku przejść na drugą stronę? Mistrzu Telornymie, tyś kapłanem, czy możesz nam pomóc?  
– Niestety nie – kapłan Mystry rozłożył bezradnie ręce – Nie, dopóki brama nie zostanie naprawiona. Jedyne co możesz zrobić to zostawić swą panią i wasze dziecko w tej wieży, a samemu ruszyć w drogę. Khelbenie?  
– Nic do dodania. Może poza tym, że mogę ci nieco pomóc. Ale poczekajmy z tym aż matka twego dziecka powróci.  
Nie zajęło to dużo czasu. I dobrze bo miałem dość współczujących spojrzeń. Gdy R'eena podeszła do stołu Czarnokij wstał prostując się na swe sześć i pół stopy wzrostu. Podszedł do mojej pani i delikatnie dotknął jej czoła.  
A w następnej chwili powieki R'eeny zatrzepotały jak motyle skrzydła by opaść i zakryć oczy. Drobna kobieta zachwiała się, ale nim upadła lub upuściła zawiniątko, Shiris podtrzymała ich oboje.  
– Kyle – Czarnokij wezwał ucznia – Weź kogoś do pomocy i zanieście tę damę i jej dziecko do prywatnej komnaty. Złóżcie ją na łożu, niedługo tam przyjdę.  
– No i co teraz? - zapytałem dość bezradnie – Czy sen przywróci jej zdrowe zmysły?  
– Być może – rzekł czarodziej prosto – Ale póki co będzie spać bezpieczna w mej wieży, dopóki nie zdejmę z niej zaklęcia. Przydzielę jej osobistą służkę...  
– To za mało – wciąłem się w słowa czarodzieja – Shiris, Orsonie, K'reen i Jin. Wiem, że aż się palicie do pracy, ale czy w imię naszej zażyłości moglibyście pozostać w wieży i strzec mej pani? Wiem, ze to niełatwe zadanie, ale...  
– Ale co? - K'reen zajrzała mi w oczy. Przełknąłem ślinę.  
– Ale tylko wam ufam na tyle by powierzyć jej życie.  
– Mistrzu Arunsun? - Jin zerknął na naszego mentora.  
– I tak nie możemy wyruszyć licznym orszakiem – odrzekł mag spokojnie – Jestem skłonny zgodzić się z Craggothem. Pozostańcie w wieży, strzeżcie naszych bliskich i dobytku. Nie wykluczam, że zmarli na ulicach zrobią się agresywni, a wtedy czeka was cięższe zadanie niż skłonni bylibyście przypuszczać.  
– Zwróćmy uwagę – rzekł Malchor - że w królestwie Mystry magia nie przyda się wiele tym bardziej, że użycie mocy ściągnie na nas atencję Pani Magii. Bardziej przydadzą się wojownicy. Odkąd Khelben stracił swój status Wybranego, nie przyciąga uwagi Potęg, ale jeśli użyje magii poza wieżą, ściągnie na nas uwagę.  
– Nas? - Khelben uśmiechnął się blado – Ty nigdzie nie idziesz, Malchorze. A przynajmniej nie do Elizjum. Mam dla ciebie inne zadanie. Ale to później. Radźmy nad szczegółami...

*****

Narada przeciągnęła się długo w noc. W pewnej chwili przeprosiłem wszystkich i wyszedłem ścigany współczującymi i ostrożnymi spojrzeniami.  
Od sługi dowiedziałem się gdzie mieści się komnata R'eeny.  
W czyściutkiej, pachnącej naftaliną sypialni, na wygodnym dwuosobowym łóżku, przykryta adamaszkową kołdrą, spoczywała szarowłosa kobieta o zmęczonej, pobladłej twarzy. Obok spało niemowlę.  
Uklęknąłem obok łoża ściskając jej dłoń  
– Bóg wie – rzekłem chrapliwie – że bez ciebie nie dalibyśmy sobie rady w dawnych ciekawych czasach. Ale teraz nie możesz iść z nami. Odpoczywaj, kochanie. Wrócę nim zdążysz otworzyć oczy.  
Klęczałem tak jeszcze długo...


	4. Chapter 4

Ciemności podziemnego segmentu wieży Czarnokija umknęły przed ogniem buchającym z jego dłoni niczym z pochodni. Zeszliśmy po wyślizganych stopniach schodów by stanąć przed dębowymi odrzwiami, obitymi żelazem, ozdobionymi znakiem otwartego oka. Znak został wykonany prosto, ale mimo to czułem jego moc.  
– Może mi teraz powiesz czemu tu przyszliśmy? Mówiłeś, że w twych kazamatach czeka nas sojusznik jakich mało. Trzymasz tam wampira w łańcuchach?  
– Cierpliwości. Prawda zaraz się objawi.  
Mruknąłem pod nosem coś nie przystającego dżentelmenowi. Drzwi uchyliły się pod dotykiem arcymaga, z wnętrza buchnął kurz.  
Wewnątrz pierwszym co zobaczyłem było straszliwie zmasakrowane ciało przymocowane do ściany. Nie, coś było nie tak. Przyjrzałem się mrużąc oczy, ale dopiero gdy Khelben zapalił pochodnie w ścianach i wokół umknęły cienie, spostrzegłem co widzę.  
Przy ścianie stała pełna zbroja, pięknie wykuta ze stali, ozdobiona srebrnym ornamentem, tak ukształtowanym by spychać na bok ciosy. Wykonano ją na kształt łuskowego pancerza, lśniącego w blasku pochodni niczym łuski ryby. Długie do łokci rękawice i nagolenniki zostały wyposażone w zawiasy, a zamknięty hełm, ozdobiony pysznym czerwonym pióropuszem nosił otwory na oczy. W pochwie u pasa zbroi spoczywał długi obosieczny miecz w pochwie.  
Spostrzegłem, że Khelben przygląda mi się tak jak ja przyglądam się zbroi.  
– No i co teraz – mruknąłem – Mam to założyć?  
– Patrz.  
Palce Czarnokija musnęły hełm.  
W pierwszej chwili nic się nie działo. Gdy nagle posłyszałem jakiś dźwięk.  
To był śpiew. Melancholijna ballada nucona cichym dźwięcznym głosem.

_Gdy miłość zapanuje nad nami_  
_Szczęścia radości zaznacie_  
_Żołnierze będą trubadurami..._

– Lecz my w grobie będziemy, mój bracie – dokończyłem z uśmiechem – Ha! Któż to jest, Khelbenie?  
– Craggocie – Czarnokij spełnił obowiązki gospodarza – To jest Klucznik, wędrowny rycerz. Dlaczego wędruje, cóż, niech ci sam opowie. Kluczniku, to jest Craggoth Kruk. Zbudziłeś się już, rycerzu?  
– Na to wygląda – głos zbrojnego brzmiał teraz metalicznie niczym trzepot skrzydełek setek szarańczy – Ile czasu minęło nim zapadłem w sen, magu?  
– Za długo. Jeśliś odpoczął skup się bo nadszedł czas, na który czekałeś. Nadal chcesz szukać swego celu?  
Mąż w zbroi milczał przez chwilę.  
– Magu – rzekł wreszcie – Przede wszystkim pozwól, że ci podziękuję. Dałeś mi chwilę spokoju i wytchnienia, których potrzebowałem. Ale tak, nadal chcę odnaleźć kwiat nieśmiertelnych. Czy teraz możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie znajdują się werwenowe łąki?  
– Mogę – czarodziej złożył obie dłonie na swej różdżce – Gdzie jeśli nie w Elizjum? Krainie szczęścia? Tak się składa, Kluczniku, że wraz z grupą towarzyszy wybieramy się tam. Jeśli wspomożesz nas swym silnym ramieniem w zamian zaprowadzę cię na łąki niebiańskie. Czy to uczciwy układ?  
– Owszem – hełm skinął – Lecz nie chciałbym by między nas wkradły się niejasności. Spójrz, Craggocie Kruku.  
Tu rycerz zdjął hełm. Pod nim czaiła się pustka. Ni szyja ni głowa nie wychylały się z kołnierza łuskowego napierśnika.  
– Oto prawda – rzekł rycerz prosto – Nadal chcesz bym wam towarzyszył?  
– Jak najbardziej. Khelben ręczy za ciebie i to mi wystarczy. Podobnie jak i innym naszym towarzyszom.  
– Pójdźmy więc bo śpieszno mi poznać naszych towarzyszy. Magu?  
– Pójdźmy.

*****

Z podziemi wyszliśmy milcząc. Khelben prowadził. Gdy wydostaliśmy się na poziom parteru okazało się, że na pana tego domu czeka służący w barwnej liberii. Z ukłonem podał Czarnokijowi zwój z wiadomością. Khelben przemknął spojrzeniem po pergaminowej karcie.  
– Wiadomość od Lordów – wytłumaczył czarodziej – Muszę udać się na spotkanie Rady. Craggocie, proszę, przedstaw Klucznika pozostałym, a potem udaj się do miejscowego szpitala miejskiego i odszukaj uzdrowiciela zwanego Kromką. Upewnij się, że jest chętny i gotowy by z nami wyruszyć. Zrozumiałeś?  
– Nie jestem tak głupi na jakiego wyglądam, mistrzu – mruknąłem uśmiechając się krzywo – Powodzenia.  
– I tobie.  
– Kluczniku – zwróciłem się do milczącego rycerza – Pójdźmy.  
– Dobrze.

*****

Prezentacja nowego towarzysza poszła sprawnie. Większość kompanii, póki co, interesowała się głównie bojowymi umiejętnościami nowego towarzysza. Sabih, widziałem to, instynktownie polubił rycerza.  
– Wybaczcie – rzekłem wreszcie – Mam niewielkie zadanie do wykonania. Alyso, ty znasz Waterdeep. Wiesz może gdzie tu można znaleźć szpital?  
– Zaprowadzę cię – zadeklarowała się jasnowłosa elfka – A czemu szpital?  
– To, jeśli pozwolisz, wytłumaczę ci po drodze.

*****

Lecznica, murowany budynek w kształcie prostokąta otwartego z jednej strony, z oknami płonącymi w świetle wstającego słońca prezentował się wcale okazale. Oczywiście także tu kręcili się nieumarli. Po drodze nie spotkaliśmy na ulicach ani jednego żywego człowieka. Wszyscy, wyglądało na to, siedzieli w domach.  
Wnętrze szpitala, czyściutkie i pedantycznie porządne, pachniało płynem do dezynfekcji. Kręcący się po przybytku uzdrowiciele i pomocnicy sprawiali wrażenie mocno zmęczonych.  
Weszliśmy do głównej sali nie zatrzymywani przez nikogo. Przy jednym z łóżek stał..  
– Kromka! - wrzasnąłem uradowany – Mordo ty moja! Niechże cię uściskam!  
Mój dawny kumpel z oddziału najemników, w tunice o barwie zieleni uzdrowicieli, niewiele się zmienił. Wysoki i barczysty, ze zmierzwionymi włosami barwy antracytów, z zarośniętym podbródkiem. Zmęczony, to było widać. Na moje wrzaski zareagował niechętnym spojrzeniem.  
– Co cię sprowadza do mojego szpitala, karmicielu kruków.  
– Mnie też miło cię zobaczyć, doktorze – rzekłem z uśmiechem – Masz czas pogadać? Kiedy kończysz dyżur?  
– Za dwie godziny – mruknął lekarz – Czego chcesz?  
– A takie tam – machnąłem ręką – Pogadać przy winie. Nie krzyw pyska, druhu. Ja naprawdę się cieszę, że cię widzę. Ty też się cieszysz, nie?  
– Szalenie – lekarz, wyglądało na to, bardzo uważał by nie przesadzić z entuzjazmem – Wiesz gdzie jest knajpka „Zielona Gałąź”?  
– Nie, ale ona wie – wskazałem mą towarzyszkę – Za dwie godziny?  
– Tak. A teraz wynoście się stąd oboje. Mamy tu ognisko epidemiczne gorączki krwotocznej. Chcecie się zarazić? Won mi stąd w tej chwili!  
– Jasne – przełknąłem ślinę – Gorączki mówisz...  
– Dokładnie. A teraz wynocha!

Dwie godziny później

– Coś się spóźnia, ten twój druh – rzekła Alysa biorąc łyk trunku z glinianego kubka.  
– Przyjdzie – mruknąłem – Cierpliwości. A oto i on.  
Uzdrowiciel, w czystej tunice, wszedł do knajpki powitany przez karczmarza, którego najwidoczniej znał. Przez chwilę obaj mężczyźni wymieniali uprzejme uwagi nim właściciel knajpy nie poprowadził Kromkę do naszego stolika. Nasza trójka była tu jedynymi gośćmi.  
– Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś – rzekłem nalewając wina do kubka stojącego przed mym dawnym kompanem – Wiem, że masz dużo pracy.  
– Ano tak – mruknął lekarz chciwie opróżniając kubek i dając znak, że mogę nalać mu kolejny – Ale spokojnie, ja też muszę odpoczywać. Właśnie skończyłem czterdziesto ośmio godzinny dyżur i należy mi się parę godzin odpoczynku.  
– Jasne. Mówiłeś coś o ognisku epidemicznym. Możesz to rozwinąć?  
– Nie ma tu wiele do gadania. Gorączka krwotoczna objawiła się jakieś trzy dni temu w jednym z miasteczek u stóp Waterdeep. Ludzie umierają dusząc się skrzepami. Strasznie zjadliwy bakcyl. Na początku pracowałem w tym nieszczęsnym miasteczku, potem przeniosłem się do mojego szpitala w mieście. Mam nadzieję, że uda się nam opanować choróbsko nim się rozprzestrzeni.  
– Do tego trzeba by odciąć źródło choroby.  
– Wysłałem już prośbę do Lordów by wyizolować siedlisko zarazy od świata. Hospitalizujemy wszystkich chorych. Pozostaje mieć nadzieję.  
– Rozumiem. Słuchaj, znasz już źródło tej choroby?  
– Nie. Gorączka krwotoczna ma nieustalone źródło zakażenia. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że od ładnych paru dni po ulicach wałęsa się chmara ożywieńców...  
– No właśnie. Powiedz, Kromka, nie chciałbyś uderzyć w samo źródło choroby?  
– Wygląda na to, że coś wiesz – zauważył lekarz sadowiąc się wygodniej na krześle nieco rozluźniony trunkiem – Podziel się swą mądrością, Kruku.  
Przez kolejne kilkanaście minut referowałem mu sytuację pomijając jedynie aktualny stan Khelbena. Gdy skończyłem lekarz jeszcze przez chwilę obracał w zamyśleniu kubek w dłoniach.  
– Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę. Ale gdzie tu miejsce dla mnie? Mam tutaj pożyteczną pracę...  
– Która jest niczym innym jak leczeniem objawów – zauważyłem – A jeśli chodzi o twój wkład w naszą wspólną pomyślność, to przypuszczam, że lord Arunsun chce być zabezpieczony przed choróbskiem by spokojnie znaleźć źródło problemu. Twoja aura uzdrowiciela mogłaby w tym pomóc.  
– Rozumiem.  
Przez chwilę piliśmy w milczeniu.  
– Kiedy ta wycieczka?  
– Wyruszamy najdalej za dwa dni. Rozumiesz, Khelben spoczywa w sieci administracyjnego pająka. Edykty, obwieszczenia, decyzje, dekrety, instrukcje, polecenia, rozkazy...  
– Jasne. Cóż, stary druhu, jeśli tak to wszystko wygląda to nie mam wyjścia, muszę wam dopomóc w tym zbożnym dziele. Przy okazji – lekarz zwrócił się do Alysy – Wybacz, o pani, że nie przedstawiłem się wcześniej, ale Craggoth i ja nie grzeszymy kurtuazją. Jestem Kromka – tu mężczyzna ucałował dłoń panny z Burzy Zrodzonej.  
– Alysa. Kromka, ciekawe imię.  
– Prawda? - lekarz uśmiechnął się ironicznie – A teraz wybaczcie, idę do łóżka bo jeszcze kilka kropel trunku i padnę na pysk. Muszę odpocząć. Do zobaczenia, Alyso. Trzymaj się, karmicielu kruków.  
– Na razie, doktorze. Czekamy na ciebie w wieży Czarnokija.  
– Odnoszę wrażeni, że to dobry człowiek – zauważyła elfka gdy Kromka już wyszedł – W każdym razie można mu zaufać.  
– Ręczę za niego – zapewniłem umaczając usta w winie – A skoro sprawa załatwiona wracajmy do siedziby Spadających Gwiazd. Trzeba nam przygotować się do wyprawy...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mała uwaga. Mówiąc o Akademii mam na myśli akademię Gaspara Wyrmspike'a, jednego z najświetniejszych aktorów jakich wydały Krainy. Chyba.

Kilka godzin później do wieży dotarły wieści, że większość miejskich świątyń zamknęła swe podwoje z braku wiernych. Za to świątynia Kelemvora, boga śmierci, przeżywała oblężenie.  
Żadne z nas, Spadających Gwiazd, nie wybrało się do kaplicy. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie starczało nam czasu, ale także z polecenia Lorda Khelbena. Który to był najbardziej zajętym człowiekiem w tym mieście, dzieląc się między Radę Lordów Waterdeep, a naszą ekipę. Jeśli chodzi o naszych herosów, w ciągu kolejnych dwu dni zdążyłem trochę ich poznać.  
Sabih ibn Umshal ibn Faruk, najbrzydszy mąż jakiego poznałem, którego to, jak mówił, większość kobiet nie dopuściła by do siebie na odległość noża. Nad podziw zręczny szermierz i świetny kompan.  
Alysa z Burzy Zrodzona, elfia panna, na pierwszy rzut oka szczera i otwarta, w rzeczywistości skrywała niejeden sekret. Bestia, która w sztuce fechtunku w niczym nie ustępowała Pięknemu Sabihowi.  
Zandess Danthiir, paladynka Tyra, kobieta, na której twarzy nigdy nie gościł uśmiech. Potrzebowałem trochę czasu by ją nieco rozpracować. Tym większa sztuka, że panna Danthiir, nawet w grupie trzymała się na uboczu, sam na sam ze swymi myślami.  
Klucznik, jedyny z kompanii, którego nie udało się poznać ani trochę. Bez wątpienia świetny słuchacz, który jak ognia unikał mówienie o sobie. W ciągu dwu dni miałem okazję raz czy dwa skrzyżować z nim klingi stąd wiem, że jego skrytość nie ogranicza się jedynie do konwersacji. Zwyczajnie miałem wrażenie, że rycerz co ciekawsze triki chowa za pazuchą. Cóż, ja nie byłem gorszy.  
Kromka, najlepszy uzdrowiciel wśród kucharzy i vice versa. Choć nie mogłem zwać go przyjacielem, to byliśmy dobrymi druhami, z kilkoma przyjemnymi wspólnymi wspomnieniami. Jedyny z kompanii, który nie przedstawiał sobą żadnej wartości bojowej, jako że składał przed ołtarzem swego Boga przysięgę pacyfizmu. Trzymał się tego przyrzeczenia tak uparcie, że w przeszłości nieraz miałem ochotę na niego warczeć.  
Khelben Czarnokij Arunsun, nasz przywódca. Samo imię skrywające żywą (chyba) legendę, nie mówiące jednocześnie nic. Jak każdy lider sprawiał wrażenie, że jego uznanie i szacunek zdobyć trudno. Cóż, jeszcze trochę czasu spędzimy razem.  
No i ja, Craggoth zwany Krukiem. Nic więcej o sobie nie powiem, jako że wszyscy mnie znają i kochają. Dziękuję Akademii.

*****

W ciągu tych dwu dni sporo czasu spędziłem z R'eeną. Moja pani spała spokojnie, a ja mówiłem do niej, starając się zapamiętać ją jak najlepiej.  
Wrócę do ciebie, kochanie.  
– Nic się nie martw, Crag – Jin klepał mnie po plecach – Przypilnujemy twojej pani. Żaden nieumarły ani inna cholera nie tknie jej, to ci obiecuję.  
– Dziękuję ci, T'ien. Dziękuje wam...

*****

Dwa dni później byliśmy wreszcie gotowi do drogi. Dotyczyło do głównie Czarnokija. Pierwszy Lord w końcu zrzucił z siebie więzy administracyjnych obowiązków. Czas ruszać.  
U podstawy wieży, jak zapamiętałem z poprzedniej wizyty, mieściła się stajnia, utrzymywana w porządku przez ucznia czarodzieja. Chłopiec wyprowadził sześć zadbanych zwierząt w prostych wojskowych rzędach.  
Tu pojawił się problem, z najmniej oczekiwanej strony. Otóż, rumak Khelbena, myszaty ogier, zdecydowanie nie chciał pozwolić czarodziejowi wsiąść na siodło. Boczył się i szczerzył żółte zębiska. Wyglądało na to, że perfumy maga nie kryły do końca zapachu nieumarłego ciała.  
Pozostali nie mieli żadnych kłopotów ze swymi zwierzętami. Cóż.  
W końcu postanowiliśmy, że nasz lider pójdzie pieszo. Pomysł by czarodziej obłaskawił rumaka magią nie przeszedł. Jak tłumaczył mag, takie zaklęcie wpływa otępiająco na zwierzę, które to staje się zdolne tylko do człapania przed siebie.  
W razie czego Danthiir zobowiązała się wziąć czarodzieja na siodło. Jako jedyna dysponowała własnym wierzchowcem i jeśli pogłoski dotyczące paladyńskich rumaków nie były przesadzone, jej kasztanka dysponowała co najmniej ludzką inteligencją. Widząc jak kobieta gładzi szyję swej klaczy, żałowałem, że nie ma tu R'eeny. Nie wątpiłem, że między tą dwójką odbywa się wymiana myśli.  
Ale R'eena została w swej komnacie niczym śpiąca księżniczka. Za to od dwu dni, nieustannie towarzyszył mi mały upiór. Widmo dziewczynki nieodmiennie milcząc chodziło za mną wszędzie.

*****

Gdy wszyscy zebrali się na ulicy przed wieżą Czarnokija Sabih wydobył elegancki futerał na karty, po czym z namaszczeniem wybrał jedną z nich.  
Zdążyłem zerknąć mu przez ramię. Przedstawiona na wizerunku, obrośnięta bluszczem baszta, wyglądała jak krewna wieży, z której to wyruszaliśmy w drogę. A chwilę później z rysunku powiał ciepły jesienny wiatr, obraz nabrał życia i głębi.  
Wystarczyło zrobić jeden krok.  
Zrobiłem. A chwilę później staliśmy już przed siedzibą maga, otoczeni dębowym zagajnikiem. Dywany liści zległy już wokół macierzystych pni, nagie gałęzie poruszały się w takt melodii wiatru. Nad nami ciężkie jak stal chmury, popędzane, północnymi wichrami.  
Sama baszta, sięgała kilkanaście kroków w górę. Smukła sylwetka pomagała zapomnieć, że mieści się tu dom maga i że prawdopodobnie ilość pięter i komnat jest znacznie większa niż to widać z zewnątrz na pierwszy rzut oka.  
Sabih prowadził. Nieśpiesznie objechaliśmy budowlę by ujrzeć przytuloną do niej obórkę, której głównymi lokatorami była koza i kilka kur niosek. Obok ścielił się niewielki ogród zielny. W tym ostatnim pracował mężczyzna w przybrudzonej ziemią i roślinnymi sokami tunice, z grabkami w dłoni.  
Mój wierzchowiec zarżał grzecznie aż echo poszło. Ogrodnik odłożył grabki i wyprostował się ocierając pot z czoła przybrudzona dłonią  
– Szukamy – Khelben wiercił mężczyznę wzrokiem – czarodzieja zwanego Nocnym Pełzaczem. Jesteś jego uczniem?  
Mężczyzna miał na oko jakieś trzydzieści parę lat. Ciut dużo jak na ucznia. Mimo to...  
– Mistrz nie przyjmuje. Odejdźcie, dobrzy ludzie.  
...mimo to maniery miał tradycyjne.  
– Nas przyjmie -uśmiechnąłem się krzywo – Jesteśmy herosami z ballady i właśnie ratujemy świat. To jak będzie?  
Uczeń obrzucił mnie bystrym ptasim spojrzeniem. Uśmiechnął się.  
– Cóż, skoro tak. Zapraszam.  
Wnętrze wieżycy tchnęło spokojem i cieniem. Dwa strategicznie umieszczone okienka dostarczały światła. W głównej części parteru dominowało wygaszone palenisko i prostokątny stół, a na ścianach wisiały takie czarowne cuda jak świeżo zdjęta skóra z wydry czy siatka z cebulami.  
Spodziewałem się, że uczeń poprosi nas do stołu, a sam pójdzie po mistrza, który to, jak nakazuje czarodziejska tradycja, psuje sobie wzrok nad jakąś księgą. Ale ogrodnik przeszedł do kolejnej komnaty kiwając na nas i zapraszając do środka.  
Tam, ze skórzanego wiadra nalał wody do blaszanej miski. Zanurzył palce szepcząc słowo rozkazu i woda momentalnie zaczęła parować. A chwilę później mężczyzna zdjął przez głowę tunikę i koszulę ukazując zarośniętą pierś pokrytą żeglarskimi tatuażami po czym przy pomocy kostki mydła zaczął energicznie szorować tors i ramiona.  
Czekaliśmy. Cierpliwie. Wreszcie czyścioch wytarł się ręcznikiem i założył świeże odzienie by następnie zająć miejsce za masywnym drewnianym biurkiem, gdzieniegdzie pokrytym papierzyskami i przeróżnymi bibelotami.  
– Weźcie sobie krzesła – wskazał na stosik siedzisk pod ścianą – Co czarodziej Pełzacz może zrobić dla herosów? To ja, jeśli się jeszcze nie zorientowaliście.  
Spojrzeliśmy po sobie zaskoczeni. Sabih rechotał w kułak. Skubaniec, podpuścił nas.  
– W zasadzie liczyłem na rozmowę – Khelben spiorunował Sabiha wzrokiem – Zmierzamy do Anauroch przez Llorkh. Możemy liczyć na spokojną podróż? Tak przy okazji, jestem Khelben Arunsun.  
– Witaj, mistrzu – obaj magowie uścisnęli sobie dłonie – Ale, ale, jak widzicie trochę tu ciasno. Niech lwia część drużyny herosów usiądzie przy ogniu i zregeneruje siły, a ja w tym czasie pomówię z mistrzem Arunsunem i Sabihem. Dobrze?  
– Idźcie – nasz lider skinął nam głową – Niedługo do was przyjdziemy.

*****

Godzinę przed południem wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Tętent kopyt, ptasie śpiewy i metaliczne nucenie Klucznika były nam towarzyszami. Jechaliśmy w milczeniu nie przeszkadzając Khelbenowi w rozważaniach. Czegokolwiek dowiedział się nasz przywódca, nie były to szczęsne wieści. Czarodziej szedł, szarpiąc brodę.  
Za to Sabih był w dużo lepszym nastroju. Mimo, że minęło już kilka godzin, wciąż chichotał w kułak. Zakląłem, czując po równo, rozbawienie i irytację. Zakharczyk zerknął na mnie po czym przybrał na moment karykaturalnie poważną minę. Na to nie wytrzymałem i parsknąłem śmiechem.  
– Tak lepiej – brzydal wyszczerzył uzębienie – Dobry był dowcip, nie?  
– Dobry – przyznałem – Ale nie rób więcej takich numerów. Pracujemy razem i...sam rozumiesz.  
– Jasne, jasne. Mistrzu Khelbenie, można?  
– Nawet trzeba – mag skinął głową otrząsając się z zamyślenia.  
– Dobrze – Sabih poprawił się w siodle – Słuchajcie uważnie. W okolicach Llorkh objawili się kamienni giganci. Sporo ich, co najmniej kilka dużych plemion. Nasz przyjaciel, Pełzacz, bada sprawę, ale, jak mówi, nic mu do wojen tego świata. Dopóki guliwery nie zagrożą Głośnej Wodzie nic nie zrobi. Innymi słowy, musimy się mieć na baczności.  
– To jeszcze nie wszystko – Czarnokij gładko przejął pałeczkę – Kilkanaście dni temu, w trakcie pamiętnej burzy, piorun zniósł czary ochronne trzymające w więzieniu Kayalithicę, królową kamiennych olbrzymów. Wiele rodów odpowiedziało na wezwanie do marszu na Llorkh. Już wysłałem wiadomość do Waterdeep i liczę na to, że lordowie i Laeral dadzą radę zapewnić bezpieczeństwo naszemu miastu.  
– Czy zatem nie powinieneś być w mieście, milordzie? – panna Danthiir dysponowała przyjemnym wysokim kontraltem, odezwała się po raz pierwszy i wszyscy zerknęli w jej stronę – Zawróć, a my pójdziemy dalej. Miasto Wspaniałości potrzebuje twej mocy.  
– Na miejscu są Laeral, Malchor i inni – czarodziej wykonał uspokajający gest – Dadzą radę. A jeśli chodzi o mój udział w tej wyprawie, ja narozrabiałem i ja muszę tę sprawę wyprostować.  
– Tak tylko proponowałam – paladyn poprawiła skrzydlaty hełm.  
– Dobrze. Przed nami jakieś dwa dni drogi do Llorkh. Od tej chwili ogłaszam stan podwyższonej czujności. Nie dajmy się zaskoczyć!  
– Bo przecież giganci mogą się chować pod krzakiem – parsknął Sabih – Tak tylko mówiłem – mruknął gdy czarodziej obrzucił go spojrzeniem pełnym politowania.  
– Bądźmy czujni...

*****

Gigantyczne kłopoty nie kazały długo na siebie czekać.  
Jechaliśmy właśnie szlakiem, między strumykiem szepczącym wesołą melodię, a porośniętym rachitycznymi drzewkami wzgórzem, gdy nagle ogromna dłoń opadła na szczyt wzniesienia unosząc kamienne cielsko.  
Olbrzym mierzył co najmniej pięć metrów i ważył dobre kilka ton. Skóra, szara jak otoczaki na dnie strumienia, wydłużona czaszka, mocarne ciało, dłonie ciężkie jak młoty, oparte na potężnej maczudze, na plecach i klatce piersiowej krzyżowały się pasy materiału podtrzymujące umieszczony na plecach garb masywnych głazów. Rumor za jego plecami jasno wskazywał, że olbrzym nie jest sam.  
Jego głos, niski i chrapliwy, wibrował w uszach.  
– Stójcie, mali bracia. Albowiem przejazd tą drogą kosztuje. Opłaćcie się lub zawróćcie. Albo gińcie, co wolicie.  
– Wątpię byśmy mieli dość złota dla nich – szepnął Klucznik odrzucając połę białego płaszcza i luzując miecz w pochwie – W takim razie zarąbię ich. To będzie moja ostatnia walka...  
– Spokojnie – Khelben wyciągnął rękę po czym podniósł głos – Nie szukamy z wami zwady, duzi bracia. Oto złoto dla was – tu czarodziej podał wydobytą spod płaszcza brzęczącą sakwę – Czy możemy przejść?  
Gigant, mrucząc chrapliwie, wysypał na dłoń kupkę złotych monet. Choć zdawało się, że złote krążki zniknęły mu w garści mruknął z zadowoleniem.  
– Możecie przejść.  
– Brawo, lordzie Arunsun – Kromka z uznaniem skinął głową gdy znaleźliśmy się w bezpiecznej odległości od „posterunku celnego” - Żadnej przemocy, sprawa załatwiona szufelką i zmiotką. Tylko czy wystarczy złota dla wszystkich zbójów w Krainach?  
– Złota? - czarodziej szedł energicznie machając kosturem – Kto powiedział o złocie? Złoto głupców, tak się zwie to zaklęcie. Za kilka godzin nasi duzi przyjaciele zorientują się, że dostali sakwę z miedziakami. A przy okazji – uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze – Za długo byłem lordem i administratorem. Zdążyłem zapomnieć jak to jest na szlaku! - czarodziej dobył bukłaczka – Za rozważnych, dzielnych i silnych! Zdrowie!  
– Zdrowie! - odpowiedzieliśmy chórem.

*****

Zandress dostrzegła ich pierwsza gdy jeszcze dzieliło nas dobre dwieście kroków.  
Duża banda, dobre kilkadziesiąt twardych obdartusów, różnych ras, zbrojnych w prymitywną broń, w tym łuki. Przyczaili się w niedużym zagajniku na lewo od szlaku. Dostrzegliśmy ich gdy Danthiir wskazała nam charakterystyczne punkty odniesienia.  
Zatrzymaliśmy się w bezpiecznej odległości by się naradzić  
– Przebijajmy się – poradził Klucznik – lady Danthiir weźmie maga na siodło. Nim zdążą zareagować, będziemy daleko.  
– Mają łuki – zauważyłem – Jeśli spróbujemy się przebijać skończymy ze strzałami wbitymi w plecy.  
– Równie dobrze możemy się znów opłacić – rzekł Sabih – Prawda, mistrzu Khelbenie?  
– Ci zbóje – rzekł Czarnokij – wyglądają mi na żądne posoki hieny. Chcą nie tylko naszego złota, ale także naszej krwi. Czyli są dwa wyjścia. Omijamy pułapkę odbijając na wschód w stronę lasu, albo się przebijamy...  
– Cisza – szepnął Kromka – Słyszycie ten dźwięk?  
Faktycznie, w popołudniowym powietrzu unosił się metaliczny dźwięk kawaleryjskiej trąbki. A chwilę później usłyszeliśmy też pokrzykiwania i tętent kopyt. Co najmniej dziesięć koni.  
Jeszcze chwila i zza wzgórza naznaczonego pręgą wijącego się szlaku ukazała się grupa kawalerii ze smoczym emblematem na napierśnikach. Znaczy, Zhentowie. Znając ich reputację wcale nie byłem pewny, że nie wpadliśmy z deszczu pod rynnę.  
Prowadzący drużynę oficer uniósł buławę wskazując zbójów, z jego gardła wyrwał się dziki okrzyk.  
Kawaleria zaszarżowała w kierunku bandy dobywając szabli i nastawiając lance.  
Nie minęło kilka uderzeń serca, a zbójcy zmyli się pozostawiając po sobie tylko echo panicznych wrzasków. Kawalerzyści nie ścigali ich.  
Oficer Zhentarimów podjechał do nas zdejmując lekki szyszak, przygładzając sterczące włosy i ocierając spocone czoło mankietem zbrojnej rękawicy. Jego żołnierze rozstawili się wokół półokręgiem, prezentując beznamiętne miny zawodowców.  
– Ktoście? - oficer zagrzmiał basem – Azaliż to Lord Khelben?  
– To ja – czarodziej wyszedł na front naszej grupy – Dobrze cię znów widzieć, kapitanie Materi.  
– Ha! To faktycznie lord Khelben Arunsun! Zaszczyconym! Zmierzasz do Llorkh, milordzie?  
– Tak właśnie.  
– Będziemy was eskortować. Przy okazji – oficer przygładził bujne wypielęgnowane wąsy – Nie mieliście po drodze żadnych problemów?  
– Masz na myśli gigantów, kapitanie? Nic z czym byśmy sobie nie poradzili.  
– To dobrze. To dobrze. Jedźmy więc – Zhentarim ponownie założył hełm dając swym jeźdźcom znak do wyruszenia – Musicie zrozumieć, milordzie, że chwilowo nie zaczepiamy gigantów. Rozkaz. A przy okazji, czy mistrz Khelben stracił wierzchowca? Zaraz każę jednemu z moich ludzi wziąć cię, panie, na siodło...  
– Nie trzeba – Khelben machnął lekceważąco dłonią, nagle zwolnił tempo marszu – Spójrz, kapitanie, czy to nie widma?  
Zerknęliśmy. Faktycznie, grupa siedmiu - ośmiu z grubsza ludzkich sylwetek okupowała niewielkie wzgórze na poboczu drogi. Upiorna aura, usta otwarte w bezgłośnym wrzasku, ślepe spojrzenia. Nieumarli stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, by rozpłynąć się w blasku słońca pozostawiając tęczowy powidok, który to również rozpłynął się kilka uderzeń serca później.  
– Widma, a jakże. Sporo ich w okolicy, nawet w samym Llorkh. Nie tylko widma i upiory, także insze, bardziej materialne rodzaje ożywieńców. Nie zaczepiamy ich i one też nas nie zaczepiają. W zasadzie.  
– A jak tam stan zdrowia mieszkańców waszego miasta? - Kromka zagadnął oficera – Jakieś bakcyle, tudzież zarazy? Jestem uzdrowicielem – wyjaśnił spokojnie.  
– Bakcyle? Zarazy? - kapitan wzruszył ramionami – Nic takowego nie odnotowano.  
– Rozumiem.  
Jechaliśmy wystarczająco powoli by Khelben mógł dotrzymać kroku i dość szybko by dotrzeć do celu przed szóstym dzwonem. W międzyczasie zdążyliśmy dowiedzieć się, między innymi, że Lord Burmistrz, Geildarr lltym, jest obecny w mieście. Jak wytłumaczyła nam Zandress, mistrz Arunsun i burmistrz czarodziej Zhentów nie darzyli się szczególną sympatią.  
Zapowiadało się ciekawie.  
– …i tak to wygląda, milordzie. Widzę, że chcesz coś rzec. Proszę.  
– W istocie, kapitanie Materi. Nie myśl, że grzeszę wścibstwem, ale dziwi mnie, że tak zdolny i doświadczony oficer został zdegradowany do dziesiętnika. Ja to z tobą jest, kapitanie?  
– Nie jestem już kapitanem – odparł mężczyzna dość chłodno – I tak, zdegradowanym. Nie pytajcie czemu, milordzie. Bo długo by mówić. Na pewno nie chcecie dosiąść wierzchowca?  
– Dziękuję, nie. Oszczędzajmy rumaki, na wypadek gdyby przyszło się przebijać.  
– Jak sobie życzycie...


	6. Chapter 6

Llorkh nie było metropolią. Niewielkie górnicze miasto, przytulone do góry o ściętym szczycie, będącej częścią Szarych Wierchów, mogło się jednak pochwalić murami obronnymi, co prawda wysokością nie przekraczającymi siedmiu metrów. Przed murami mieściło się podgrodzie będące szaloną mieszaniną domków, szałasów, namiotów, zagród dla zwierząt, sklepików i straganów. Zapach tej gromady, odór brudu i nieodprowadzanych ścieków, dał się wyczuć już kilka kilometrów od celu.  
Przejechaliśmy przez podgrodzie i wkroczyliśmy do miasta, dzięki towarzystwu Zhentów, unikając oczekiwania i kontroli przy bramie. Miasto połknęło nas.  
W środku było nieco czyściej, choć nadal mało przestronnie. Otuleni cieniami wysokich kamienic, atakowani ze wszystkich stron gwarem głosów w miejscowych dialektach illuskańskiego i wspólnego oraz, ciągle, odorem rynsztoków, czuliśmy się niemal jak w domu. Przynajmniej ja, nieodrodne dziecko miejskich zaułków, tak czułem.  
Mimo, że wokół ludzie zdawali się całkiem normalnie żyć, pracować i ubijać interesy, to często wokół widać było patrole Zhentów, których klingi miały ten charakterystyczny połysk często używanego oręża, zaś miejscowi zdawali się być bardziej nerwowi. Byliśmy tu dopiero od pół godziny, a ja już czułem, że w powietrzu, zużywanym w zgodzie przez ludzkich kupców i rzemieślników oraz krasnoludzkich górników, coś wisi. I nie jest to tylko subtelny aromat gotowanej kapusty.  
– Mistrzu Arunsun – dziesiętnik zatrzymał wierzchowca – Musimy wracać na patrol. Co znaczy, że niestety nie możemy ci dalej towarzyszyć. Wyznaczę jednego z moich ludzi by odprowadził cię do siedziby Lorda Burmistrza.  
– Rozumiem i dziękuję, także za pomoc na szlaku. Szczęśliwej drogi!  
– I wam, panie.  
Bezimienny kawalerzysta poprowadził nas w kierunku położonej w centrum miasta cytadeli, sądząc po zapachu świeżego wapna całkiem niedawno wybudowanej lub remontowanej. Zwarta budowla obronna, otoczona własnym kwadratem murów, wzmocnionych w czterech narożnikach wieżycami była, na moje oko, domem dla trzystu – czterystu zbrojnych i może połowę tego pracowników cywilnych. Imponująca budowla jak na tak małe miasto, przypominająca mi boksera z uniesioną gardą.  
– Craggocie – Khelben zwrócił się do mnie – Idź, zapowiedz nas. Rozumiesz, taki jest obyczaj.  
– Jasne.

*****

– Mistrz Geildarr nie przyjmuje...  
– Odejdźcie, dobrzy ludzie – dokończyłem złośliwie.  
– Bywałeś już w gościnie u magów, co? - gwardzista zrewanżował się zjadliwością – Mówiłeś, że kogo zapowiadasz?  
– Mistrza Khelbena Arunsuna, pana na Waterdeep. Oto i on.  
Mężczyzna przez chwilę obserwował mnie jakby sprawdzał mą poczytalność, po czym zerknął na Czarnokija  
– Czemu lord jest pieszo?  
– Jak chcesz zebrać kijem po mordzie to się go sam zapytaj – rzekłem uprzejmie – A skoro mistrz Geildarr „odejdźcie dobrzy ludzie” jest zajęty, zapowiedz nas seneszalowi. Już.  
Strażnik jeszcze przez chwilę mierzył mnie spojrzeniem by w końcu wzruszyć ramionami i uchylić furtę obok dużej mocnej bramy. Wszedł do środka zostawiając mnie w towarzystwie drugiego żołnierza, który to, żując słomkę, przez chwilę mierzył mnie spojrzeniem, by w końcu się tym znudzić.  
Czekałem. Wreszcie furta uchyliła się ponownie. Strażnik wrócił, nieco stropiony. Obrzucił mnie urażonym spojrzeniem. Mogłem zgadywać jak seneszal opieprzył żołnierza i jeśli teraz każe otworzyć główną bramę...  
– Otwierać bramę! Droga dla dostojnego pana!  
...no i proszę. Wrota uchyliły się z cichym skrzypieniem starannie oliwionych zawiasów. Drużyna zsiadła z wierzchowców, prowadząc je za uździenice wkroczyliśmy na plac przed cytadelą.  
Kilka chwil później dopełniliśmy formalności oddając konie do stajni. Czarnokij przywołał nas do siebie.  
– Idę spotkać się z Lordem Burmistrzem. Sam. – tłumaczył – To jedna z tych chwil gdy trzeba okazać jak nie zaufanie to chociaż brawurę. Idźcie do kuchni, zjedzcie coś, odpocznijcie przy ogniu. Jutro o świcie ruszamy dalej.  
– Mam lepszy pomysł – rzekłem z uśmiechem – O ile wiem, tu w Llorkh, mieści się filia Akademii Dobytego Miecza, słynnej szkoły fechtunku, prowadzonej jak nie przez mistrzów to przynajmniej weteranów. Wysupłajmy trochę grosza, kto wie, może się na coś lekcja przyda. Co myślicie?  
– Róbcie jak chcecie – rzekł Khelben – Tylko pamiętajcie, że o świtaniu macie być do gotowi do drogi. Tak, Zandress?  
– Milordzie. Nie godzi się byś poszedł sam bez żadnego strażnika. Pozwól mi...  
– Nie, moja droga. Zrobimy jak rzekłem. Idę sam, a wy rozejrzyjcie się po mieście. Brawura i bezczelność, to nasza broń – wojowniczka po chwili wahania niechętnie skinęła głową wyraźnie nie chcąc spierać się z lordem przy ludziach – Idźcie.

*****

Idąc grupą po mieście w stronę Akademii, którą to wskazał nam uprzejmy kupiec (trzeba było najpierw wysupłać grosza na paszteciki z mięsem) rozglądaliśmy się wokół. Odnosiło się wrażenie, że patrole Zhentów są wszędzie. Oczywiście było to niemożliwe, ale i tak zbrojni kręcili się we wszystkich kluczowych punktach miasta, takich jak ulice wokół cytadeli, główny bazar, zbrojownia, okolice świątyni Bane'a czy po prostu główne ulice grodu. To było miasto Zhentarimów i nie przepuszczą żadnej okazji by to okazać, zwłaszcza przybyszom z Waterdeep. Wiedzieliśmy to już po pierwszej próbie zagadnięcia żołnierzy, kiedy to oficer, wzgardliwie kalecząc wspólny, odpowiedział szorstko. Kij wam w oko, okupanci.  
Minęliśmy świątynię Mrocznego Boga, która to zdawała się być wykuta z jednego masywnego bloku obsydianu. Przez jakiś czas pokręciliśmy się też po głównym bazarze. Biżuteria, piękne lalki (R'eenie by się podobały) czy oręż. A także łzy smoka, krew wampira czy łajno nietoperza. Złożono nam też kilka bardziej interesujących propozycji, jak choćby kupno miecza niejakiego Elryka z Melnibone, o którym nigdy nie słyszałem, a który miał być legendarnym herosem oraz księgę zaklęć Khelbena Arunsuna czy też pewną nieświeżą niewiastę. Za wszystko podziękowaliśmy uprzejmie.  
– Hej, rycerzu! - dziewka z długimi warkoczami odziana w sukienkę z wyzywającym dekoltem złapała Zandress za okryte karwaszem przedramię – Masz ochotę na kobiece towarzystwo...Ojej! Nie wiedziałam! Przepraszam!  
Dziewka zniknęła w tłumie. Panna Danthiir sapnęła z niesmakiem. Starannie ukryliśmy uśmiechy choć nie wszystkim wyszło to dobrze. Sabih parsknął.  
– Od razu widać kto w tej ekipie nosi spodnie – uniósł ręce obronnym gestem gdy paladyn spojrzała na niego gniewnie – Tak tylko mówię. Moment – zatrzymał się przy straganie z łakociami i chwilę później podawał już pannie Danthiir ciastko z kremem – Na przeprosiny i smacznego. No już! Przecież wiem, że mnie lubisz – wyszczerzył zęby przez co jego dostatecznie już brzydka twarz nabrała koszmarnego wyrazu.  
– Owszem. I dziękuję – rozbawiona kobieta przyjęła poczęstunek – Pozwól, że ja też ci coś podaruję. Może sukienkę albo biżuterię?  
– Idźże! - zarechotał brzydal – Ale wiecie, to niegłupi pomysł by coś sobie podarować. Słyszałem że nowe Purpurowe Smoki, cormyrscy rycerze, pierwszego dnia służby wymieniają z kolegami ze swej dziesiątki drobne podarunki. Dla wyrażenia szacunku.  
– Niezła myśl – zadźwięczał Klucznik – Ale może najpierw dostarczmy sobie powodów do szacunku i skrzyżujmy klingi. Znowu, ale tym razem na poważnie, Craggocie Kruku.  
– Zgoda. A oto nasz cel.  
Drewniany parterowy budynek miast okien miał strzelnice. Drzwi były otwarte na oścież dzięki czemu docierał do nas gwar, szczęk drewna i stali oraz donośne komendy. Nikt nie strzegł wejścia więc bez problemu dostaliśmy się do środka.  
Do zbudowania sali ćwiczeń użyto tylko drewna. Wnętrze przypominało klasyczną Halę Boju z wysokim sufitem, równomiernie oświetloną i pedantycznie czystą.  
Wokół, kilkanaście par toczyło bój treningowy. Centrum grupy, okiem cyklonu był, na oko, trzydziesto – paroletni mąż w bawełnianej bluzie, szerokich spodniach i bosych stopach, z głową wygoloną do skóry. W dłoni dzierżył palcat i poruszał się w ten pełen niebezpiecznej gracji sposób, który każdemu szermierzowi mówił jasno o jego umiejętnościach. Mąż krążył wokół ćwiczących, od czasu do czasu zatrzymując się by uderzyć palcatem w czyjeś plecy lub ramię. Nie było to złośliwe zachowanie, tym bardziej, że po upomnieniu następował krótki wykład połączony z praktyczną demonstracją.  
– Crag – Sabih szturchnął mnie w ramię – Zapowiesz nas?  
– Jasne.  
Jak się okazało godzina treningu kosztowała srebrną monetę od głowy. Zapłaciłem tłumacząc przy tym, że nie potrzebujemy nauki, chcemy tylko potrenować. Brwi instruktora powędrowały w górę, ale przyjrzawszy się nam skinął głową.  
– Rozumiecie, chcemy skrzyżować ostrza w treningowym boju, a na ulicach trochę nam niezręcznie.  
– Oczywiście.  
Podzieliliśmy się na pary, ja z Klucznikiem, Sabih z Zandress. Alysa zaś zajęła z Kromką miejsce pod ścianą.  
Dobyłem krótkich mieczy, Klucznik zaś swej klingi, którą to natychmiast otoczyła chmura lewitujących drobin światła niczym robaczki świętojańskie. Rycerz zamachnął się klingą na krzyż, po czym zastygł w postawie szermierczej.  
Zacząłem bardzo szybką kombinacją parada – riposta, raz jeszcze oceniając postawę i refleks Klucznika. Przez kilka minut wyprowadzaliśmy nagłe ataki i ryzykowne kontry, próbując wytrącić przeciwnika z równowagi, zmusić do błędu, poznać wreszcie. W powietrzu unosił się dźwięk mego oddechu i zapach potu. Mój przeciwnik, co oczywiste, nie pocił się wcale. I nacierał ostrzej niż podczas ostatniego treningu w wieży Czarnokija.  
Już po kilku chwilach zrozumiałem dlaczego rycerz jest tak trudnym przeciwnikiem. W sposób nieosiągalny dla szermierza skrępowanego materialnym ciałem przechodził od ataku wykonywanego w tempie modliszki do absolutnego bezruchu. I, choć jeszcze mnie nie sięgnął, to wytrącał mnie tym z równowagi. Moje ostrza raz za razem chybiały celu o grubość włosa, a mój rywal zdawał się tym nie przejmować z nieskończonym spokojem przechodząc od zręcznego ataku do twardej obrony.  
Czas zwolnił. Mój świat zawęził się do tupotu stóp, starannie kontrolowanego oddechu i szczęku stali. Nie pamiętałem już, że obok ćwiczą inni, że Zandress i Sabih toczą własny bój. Widziałem tylko postać w zbroi, z nieskończona cierpliwością odpychającą moje ostrza i raz za razem szukającą szczeliny w mej obronie.  
Rozdzieliliśmy się na chwilę, przez parę sekund byłem sam na sam z mym przyśpieszonym oddechem. Było dla mnie jasne, że jedynym sposobem by zwyciężyć jest podpuścić Klucznika do frontalnego ataku, nie było szans by go zmęczyć. Ostrożnie stawiając stopy zacząłem krążyć. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości usłyszałem głos Kromki.  
– Hej, karmicielu kruków. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale chyba dajesz zły przykład młodzieży...  
Kątem oka dostrzegłem pod ścianą widmo dziewczynki. Moja córka.  
Pchnięty impulsem zaatakowałem i tym razem Klucznik cofnął się o pół kroku. I jeszcze pół. Nie do końca zdawałem sobie sprawę z mych odczuć, ale wiedziałem, że moje ataki stały się szybsze i agresywniejsze niż poprzednie. W pewnej chwili natarłem z prawdziwą furią zapominając zupełnie o obronie i zmuszając przeciwnika do cofania się. Raz za razem zagrażałem jego strefie. I w końcu...  
Miecz rycerza wyskoczył do przodu ciągnąc za sobą jego ciało w szaleńczym wypadzie i dotknął mego brzucha, a w tej samej chwili klinga w mojej lewej dłoni dotknęła jego szyi, tuż nad kołnierzem napierśnika. W prawdziwej walce zginęlibyśmy obaj, ale teraz, podczas walki treningowej, zamknęliśmy sprawę remisem. Nasze miecze cofnęły się do pochew, ścisnąłem ramię rycerza, tak jak on moje. Mój oddech uspokajał się, moje serce zwalniało, pot sechł na skórze. Gdzieś obok uczniowie bili brawo.  
– Druhu.  
– Druhu. Chcesz teraz poćwiczyć z Alysą?  
– Czemu nie – rzekł Klucznik dźwięcznym głosem – Panno Burzo?  
Gdy ta para zajęła miejsca naprzeciw siebie, zasalutowała sobie en garde i rozpoczęła bój, zasiadłem pod ścianą obok uzdrowiciela obserwując z ciekawością pojedynek Zandress i Sabiha. Mężczyzna poruszał się jak wąż, ale styl walki paladyn cechował mocarny wdzięk, raz za razem starała się odrzucić klingę Sabiha od gardy swym cięższym mieczem. Ich praca nóg była ze wszech miar godna podziwu, widziałem jednak, że Sabih ma przewagę szybkości, a ciężka zbroja Danthiir zarowno chroni ją jak i obciąża. Wiedziałem już, że jeśli walka się przeciągnie, postawię na Zakharczyka.  
Obok Klucznik znów nacierał, co chyba najbardziej mu odpowiadało, Alysa zaś krążyła wokół niego, jej smukła klinga raz za razem zagrażała witalnym punktom, elfka operowała swym ostrzem z precyzja chirurga. Szczęk stali i unoszący się w powietrzu zapach metalu i ozonu puentował bój, co z tego że treningowy.  
Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że do instruktora dołączył drugi mąż, jego postawa jasno wskazywała, że to on jest mistrzem tej szkoły. Smukły, czarnowłosy, sucho umięśniony, przypominał zwinięty bicz. Gdy instruktor skończył tłumaczyć sytuację, wskazując przy tym na widmo dziewczynki, mistrz skinął głową, po czym podszedł nieśpiesznie do mnie i Kromki. Wstałem.  
– Tak? O co chodzi?  
– Nie zrozumcie mnie źle – gdy mówił jego wytatuowana twarz zdawała się falować – Ale wolelibyśmy byście się tu nie kręcili.  
– Zrobiliśmy coś nie tak? Uchybiliśmy etykiecie Hali Boju? Jesteśmy z daleka więc...  
– To nieporozumienie – mistrz mówił teraz wyjątkowo spokojnie – Nie trzeba jednak wielkiego rozumu by wiedzieć, że to stworzenie – wskazał na małego upiora – przyszło tu z wami. I zapewne z wami odejdzie. Proszę, odejdźcie w spokoju jako tu przyszliście.  
– Rozumiem. Odejdziemy więc.  
– Tu są wasze pieniądze – mężczyzna podał nam w garści nasze srebro – I nie zrozumcie nas źle. Nic do was nie mamy. Po prostu przynosicie pecha.  
– Jasne – mruknąłem widząc , że moi towarzysze przerwali już swe sparingi i teraz obserwują – Chodźmy stąd. Będzie jeszcze okazja by potrenować, może w cytadeli albo za miastem...

*****

– I co teraz? - Alysa zerknęła na pozostałych – Zwiedzamy miasto? Czy wracamy do cytadeli?  
– Wróciłbym już – mruknął Sabih – Ta wężowa nora źle na mnie działa – spojrzał przez ramię – No popatrz, Crag, twój dzieciak wciąż idzie z nami.  
– Zostaw go – Zandress wzięła mnie w obronę – Czy to jego wina?  
– Pewnie nie – warknął Zakharczyk – To raczej zasługa Czarnokija i jego żądnych władzy koleżków. Chciałaś coś powiedzieć Zandress?  
– Owszem – głos paladyn był zimny – Odpuść sobie. Znam go lepiej niż ty. Ale i ty powinieneś już wiedzieć, że to mąż prawy i sprawiedliwy. Prawdziwy nasz przywódca – tu zdjęła na chwilę hełm by otrzeć pot z czoła, jej krótkie ciemne włosy przypominały mi czepek noszony przez żony wielmożów w podróży – Przecież, z tego co wiem, stawałeś już przy jego boku z mieczem w dłoni, jak powiedziała mi Shiris. A teraz masz wątpliwości?  
– Źle mnie zrozumiałaś – Sabih spojrzał szybko – Tak, on jest naszym przywódcą. Boję się tylko tego, że teraz zwątpi w siebie.  
– Lepszy przywódca, który czasem wątpi niż taki, który zawsze wszystkiego jest pewien – rzekł sentencjonalnie Kromka – Wątpliwości są jak przeziębienie, które choć jest chorobą, oczyszcza i wzmacnia organizm. A Khelben nie zrobił dotąd nic byśmy my osobiście mieli w niego wątpić – zakończył spokojnie i wszyscy zgodzili się z nim.  
Odczekałem chwilę by zrównać się w marszu z uzdrowicielem.  
– Dobrze odparowany cios – szepnąłem mu na ucho – Nadal mówisz mało, ale do rzeczy.  
– Całe szczęście, ale oszczędzajcie mi takich sytuacji.  
– Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że dobrze się spisałeś, doktorze.  
– Gadanie.


	7. Chapter 7

Seneszal Lorda Burmistrza przydzielił nam obszerny alkierz w południowo – zachodniej wieży cytadeli. Trzy podwójne łóżka, spora szafa na ubrania, wewnątrz kilkanaście sukien, z wyglądu drogich i lustro na odrzwiach tejże szafy. Do środka, przez strzelnicę w murze, wkradała się jesienna ciemność. Jedynym źródłem światła był kopcący świecznik na toaletce przed drugim, mniejszym, lustrem.  
Nasi gospodarze nie widzieli chyba nic nieprzyzwoitego w dzieleniu sypialni przez czwórkę mężczyzn i dwie kobiety. Tak, komnata ta miała być sypialnią dla naszej szóstki gdyż lord Arunsun otrzymał własna jednoosobową izbę obok naszej. Ponownie stanął okoniem gdy Zandress zaproponowała, że przypilnujemy jego drzwi.  
– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wyśpijcie się bo jutro o świcie ruszamy w drogę- cokolwiek Khelben dowiedział się od burmistrza nie poprawiło mu to humoru, acz i tak wyglądał lepiej niż wtedy gdy szykowaliśmy się do wyprawy.  
– Nie będzie brzęku kielichów i nagich tancerek? - Sabih skrzywił się upiornie – Jestem zawiedziony.  
– Cicho, cicho. Idźcie spać. Dzisiaj możemy odpocząć w spokoju. Korzystajcie bo nie wiadomo co przyniesie jutro.  
– Jak wiesz, milordzie, ja nie potrzebuję snu – Klucznik wciął się gładko – Całonocna warta nie zmęczy mnie w najmniejszym stopniu. A będę spokojniejszy strzegąc snu was wszystkich.  
– Przypomnij mi o tym gdy zagłębimy się w bezdroża. Tu musimy okazać zaufanie naszym gospodarzom. Polityka, rozumiecie. A teraz spać.  
Jak się miało okazać obie nasze panie stanowczo zaprotestowały przed rozbieraniem się pod ostrzałem męskich spojrzeń. Zostaliśmy wypchnięci na korytarz i wpuszczeni dopiero gdy obie damy zrzuciły już dzienne okrycia odziewając się w nocne koszule oraz zanurkowały pod pierzynę.  
W krótkich negocjacjach (kamień-papier-nożyce) ustaliliśmy, kto z mężczyzn śpi w samotnym łóżku. Sabih, mrucząc z ukontentowaniem wyciągnął się w pościeli. Klucznik zgasił świece i komnata pogrążyła się w ciemności.  
Cisza i ciemność pozwoliła się nam odprężyć. Czując jak skrada się do mnie sen zamknąłem oczy...

*****

– Alarm! Alarm! Napaść! Wszyscy na nogi! Do broni!  
Dziki wrzask i bicie dzwonu brutalnie wyrwały nas ze snu. W ułamku sekundy przeszedłem od odpoczynku do czuwania wyskakując z łóżka jak z katapulty. Klucznik był już przed drzwiami, pióropusz jego hełmu powiewał na wietrze w korytarzu.  
– Wstawajcie! Do broni! Giganci!  
Do rycerza dopadł w korytarzu Czarnokij, w pełnym odzieniu. No tak. On też nie musiał spać.  
– Ubierajcie się – mag zajrzał do komnaty – Szybko!  
Było oczywiste, że najwięcej czasu na odzianie potrzebuje panna Danthiir, ale nawet jej nie zajęło to dłużej niż dwie minuty. Mimo zaskoczenia paladyn wkładała zbroję ruchami pewnymi od wieloletniej praktyki. W międzyczasie reszta też nie ślamazarzyła. Pozbieraliśmy manatki i po dwu minutach byliśmy w korytarzu.  
– Zandress – Khelben momentalnie wszedł w tryb przywódcy – Idź po konie. Pamiętasz gdzie są stajnie? Dobrze. Będziemy czekać przy bramie cytadeli. Czas opuścić miasto.  
– Ale co się dzieje? - Kromka zarzucił pas torby na ramię – Krzyczeli coś o gigantach...  
– Tak – mag zgrzytnął zębami – Kayathilica, królowa gigantów, jest tutaj. Wyczuwam jej moc. Zandress, pośpiesz się.  
– Tak, milordzie.  
Wszyscy pobiegliśmy po schodach, u stóp wieży rozdzieliliśmy się. Paladyn pobiegła do stajen, my zaś dopadliśmy bramę tuż przed tym nim ją zatrzaśnięto. Przywódca Zhentów wyraźnie ściągał do cytadeli wszystkie patrole, zdecydowanie odcinając drogę cywilom, którzy to pragnęli schronić się za fortyfikacjami. Pokrzykując panicznie mieszczanie na przemian klęli i błagali. Dowódca warty pokazał im zgięty łokieć, po czym dał znak swym ludziom. Zbrojni pobiegli by uruchomić mechanizm bramy.  
– Stać! W imię Khelbena Arunsuna stać!  
Wzmocniony magią głos Czarnokija sparaliżówał Zhentarimów. Mag dopadł do dowódcy warty klarując mu, a widząc, że to nie pomaga, zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć.  
– Masz jeszcze dwie minuty trzymać tę bramę otwartą! Słyszysz, tłusty skurwysynu?! OTWARTĄ! Zamkniesz gdy wyjedziemy! - słysząc stukot kopyt na kamieniach placu lord Waterdeep obejrzał się przez ramię - W samą porę Zandress! Wszyscy na koń!  
Chwilę później cała nasza siódemka wypadła na ulicę przed cytadelą, Khelben dosiadł rumaka Zandress obejmując paladyn w pasie. Jej kasztanka zdawała się nie mieć nic przeciw temu. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę wschodniej bramy i ruszyliśmy przez piekło.  
Nocne niebo naznaczyła łuna pożaru, blask gwiazd przegrywał z płomieniami. Ziemia drżała niczym w trakcie pełnokrwistego trzęsienia ziemi. Pękające szyby roniły drobiny szkła, spadały dachówki. Ludzie uciekali w panice, a nieumarli, materialni i nie, jakby dostali amoku, atakując mieszczan.  
Jak mieliśmy dowiedzieć się później, kamienni giganci, podzieleni na grupy, podeszli do murów z czterech stron wykorzystując swą naturalną zdolność widzenia w słabym świetle. Krotko mówiąc, oni w nocnych ciemnościach widzieli całkiem nieźle w przeciwieństwie do straży na murach. Część napastników, mierzących w porywach przeszło pięć metrów wzrostu, wspięła się na umocnienia i dostała do miasta. Zmietli straże z korony murów (wywołując alarm), po czym, nim straże zdążyły zareagować, otworzyli bramy. Giganci, po raz pierwszy od stuleci złączone zbójnickie rody, wpadli do środka miażdżąc wybiegających na ulice mieszczan ciosami ciężkich maczug i tratując ich, masakrując ludzi i budynki ciskanymi głazami.  
Bloki skalne i pociski zaimprowizowane z kamiennych elementów siedzib miejskich siały panikę i śmierć. I, choć żołnierze oraz mieszczanie bronili się rozpaczliwie, zasypując gigantów lawina bełtów, strzał i oszczepów, to kamienne skóra były niemal nie do przebicia zwykła bronią w zwykłej dłoni. Wszelkie próby zorganizowanego oporu miały tragiczny finał, odgłosy walki ściągały gigantów z wszystkich przyległych ulic.  
Ale wtedy nie byliśmy w stanie ogarnąć całego pola walki. Siłą rzeczy widzieliśmy tylko fragmenty. Tu zhentarimski kawalerzysta cisnął oszczepem w plecy kamiennego wojownika, oszczep trzasnął, a żołnierz i jego rumak zginęli pod ciosem maczugi. Tu poszarpany granitowy głaz zmiażdżył sklep i ludzi, którzy usiłowali znaleźć w nim schronienie. Tu kobieta z dzieckiem na rękach uciekała panicznie przed szalejącymi gigantami i nieumarłymi. A nad tym wszystkim unosił się dźwięk dzwonu, niczym ostatnie rozpaczliwe wołanie o pomoc.  
Minęliśmy kolejną przecznicę, skręciliśmy omal nie tratując dwójki przerażonych tuziemców. Ręce mężczyzny wyciągnęły się chciwie w kierunku Alysy, by wyrwać ją z siodła i zagarnąć wierzchowca, ale panna Burza jednym kopniakiem odrzuciła natręta. Skręcając w zaułek by ominąć dwójkę kamiennych agresorów, którzy urządzili sobie zabawę z miażdżenia umykających nieszczęśników, wpadliśmy, skręciwszy, na kolejnego. Oczy, bezbarwne i nieruchome niczym kamyki na dnie strumienia, zwróciły się na nas, maczuga wzniosła do ciosu.  
Zza hełmu Klucznika wyrwał się metaliczny okrzyk, rycerz wyciągnął przed siebie opancerzoną dłoń.  
W pierwszej chwili giganta otoczyła świetlista aura migocząca w blasku księżyca. Olbrzym na ułamek chwili zastygł w całkowitym bezruchu. I nagle aureola eksplodowała żarłocznymi płomieniami momentalnie pokrywając giganta chmurą ognia od stóp aż po czubek bezwłosej głowy, niczym drzewo rażone piorunem. Wyjąc przeraźliwie stwór zataczał się raz za razem, nim ostatecznie przegrał z bólem i szokiem padając na brukowana ulicę.  
– Nieźle! - Sabih krzyknął z aprobatą – Jeszcze tylko kilka przecznic...!  
Z dachu, koszącym lotem, spadł na nas upiór. Rozmigotane kształty, widmowa ręka wyciągnięta chciwie w moim kierunku. Syk dobywanego miecza, cios i skrzek zlały się w jedno. Nieumarły zniknął by kilka sekund później objawić się znowu na pochyłym dachu kamienicy.  
– Niech to szlag! Przecież trafiłem...!  
– Nie stój, Crag! Nie można zabić tego co już nie żyje! Dalej, jedźmy!  
Poszliśmy w galop. Sabih prowadził, pewnie, niczym ogar na polowaniu, mijał kolejne ogniska walk, nieustannie zbliżając się do wschodniej bramy. Krzyki mordowanych, łoskot ciężkich stóp, trzask płomieni, upiorne okrzyki ożywieńców, łoskot nadciągającej nad nieszczęsne miasto burzy, wszystko to było nam braćmi i siostrami.  
Kolejne zbiorowisko nieumarłych, na oko kilkadziesiąt postaci, pozornie tak zwiewnych jak jesienne liście, a przecież zabójczych.  
– Przebijamy się!  
– Stójcie! - Zandress uniosła miecz trzymając go gardą do góry, zabłysnął błękitny klejnot w rękojeści – Wszyscy wokół mnie! Teraz, naprzód!  
Zdawało się, że kamień rozbłysnął jasnym światłem otaczając nas łagodną poświatą. Ruszyliśmy. W kilka chwil byliśmy po drugiej stronie zatoru. Zmarli cofnęli się przed nami tworząc przejście.  
– Dobrze! - krzyknął Czarnokij - Teraz wszyscy do muru!  
Faktycznie, mur był już o parę kroków. Mijając ostatnią przecznicę, zwolniliśmy, każde sam na sam z własnym bijącym sercem. Ani jednego giganta w pobliżu.  
– Co teraz, milordzie? – Alysa wskazała mieczem nieodległą bramę, teraz otwarta gościnnie na oścież – Tędy? Chyba nie...  
– Nie – czarodziej nawykowo otarł czoło – Za bramą są giganci, czekają tam na uciekinierów. Musimy znaleźć inną drogę.  
Sięgnął za pazuchę dobywając niewielki woreczek na rzemyku, a z niego lśniącą zielonym blaskiem kulkę, bez problemu mieszczącą się na dłoni. Po czym cisnął ją w ceglany mur.  
W jednej chwili przegroda zagotowała się od potwornego żaru. Z cichym sykiem palące macki wyciągnęły się jakby na ślepo szukały żywego ciała. Wierzchowiec Danthiir cofnął się w porę, a kilkanaście uderzeń naszych serc później płomienie osłabły, zostawiając wypalone w murze przejście, w którym to zmieścić się mógł jeden jeździec.  
– To chyba nie magia – zadźwięczał Klucznik – W każdym razie takiej nie czuję.  
– To podrasowany fosfor. Przejeżdżajmy ostrożnie.  
Zostawiliśmy za sobą miasto walczące w beznadziejnej walce. Przed nami podgrodzie. A obok...  
– Heh – basowy pomruk dał nam znać, że jeszcze nie jesteśmy bezpieczni.  
– Jedźcie – Klucznik obrócił wierzchowca dobywając miecza,klingę otoczyła chmura lśniących drobin – To tylko jeden gigant. Zarąbie go, to będzie moja ostatnia walka.  
– Pomożemy ci. Zandress, Alysa, strzeżcie Czarnokija – gdy gigant obserwował nas na przemian rozwierając i zaciskając ogromne pięści, spokojnie dobyłem drugiego miecza – Razem!  
Gigant zaatakował pierwszy. Gdy z jego ust dobył się basowy skowyt zrozumiałem, że musimy szybko z nim skończyć i umknąć nim nadciągną pozostali.  
Skoczył na Sabiha próbując pochwycić go w morderczy uścisk. Zakharczyk w ostatniej chwili ściągnął wodze wymykając się z chwytu. W tej chwili Klucznik dopadł z boku i ciął w biodro, jego klinga weszła w kamień jak w masło. Olbrzym ryknął. Królowa będzie wiedziała, że jej wojownik został zraniony.  
Gigant zachwiał się na nogach nierozważnie próbując skręcić rozpłatane biodro, bliski upadku wyciągną rękę w dół tylko po to by ostrze Sabiha obcięło mu palce. Wojownik stracił równowagę i upadł. W następnej chwili w ciele stwora spotkały się cztery ostrza. Westchnął ciężko i skonał.  
Niestety, z niedaleka nadciągali już kolejni. Pięć, może sześć gigantycznych sylwetek. Nie było sensu z nimi walczyć. Korzystając z przewagi szybkości i dystansu zacięliśmy wierzchowce i poszliśmy w galop. Zandress prowadziła.  
Oddalając się od muru przemknęliśmy przez podgrodzie, minęliśmy rachityczny brzozowy zagajnik szumnie zwany parkiem i ścigani tupotem kamiennych stóp wypadliśmy na gościniec, co prędzej biorąc kurs na wschód, do Anauroch.  
Gdy wydostaliśmy się na Czarną Drogę, za naszymi plecami burza uwolniła swą furię. Deszcz, do tej pory nieszczególnie dokuczliwy, siąpiący wrednie, przeszedł w potężną nawałnicę. Z ciężkich chmur raz po razie uderzały raniące oczy błyskawice, tnąc miasto. Stawiając kaptur płaszcza obejrzałem się widząc, że ośrodkiem szaleństwa żywiołów staje się cytadela w centrum Llorkh raz za razem niknąca w ciemnościach by w następnej chwili ujawnić się gdy pioruny kruszyły mury i chęć oporu załogi cytadeli.  
Potężna magia. Nawet ja, z mymi skromnymi zdolnościami, wyczuwałem skupioną wolę stojącą za naturalnymi mocami. Czułem tym łatwiej, że wiatr, mój najlepszy przyjaciel, szeptał mi do ucha swe sekrety.  
W drogę. Byle dalej.  
Po pewnym czasie nie słysząc ani nie widząc pościgu zwolniliśmy nieco. I dobrze, bo nasze wierzchowce, z wyjątkiem kasztanki Zandress, robiły już bokami, opuszczając głowy. Wreszcie stanęliśmy oglądając się na płonące, poskromione miasto.  
– Chyba nas nie ścigają – Kromka ściągnął wodze.  
– Chyba nie. Ale milordzie – Alysa zdjęłą hełm uwalniając proste pasma swych jasnych włosów – Czy nie powinniśmy raczej wziąć udział w bitwie? Wszak Zhentarimowie to nasi sojusznicy. Tak jakby...  
– Nie mielibyśmy szans – odparł mag – Nasza obecność odsunęła by tylko to co nieuniknione. Nie ma już Llorkh, de iure jeśli nie de facto. Jedźmy na wschód, przed nami Szare Wierchy, a potem Wrzosowiska. Póki można, będziemy jechać Czarną Drogą, a potem zobaczymy, wszystko zależy od tego gdzie teraz znajduje się wiedźma...


	8. Chapter 8

Jechaliśmy szybko, chcąc jak najbardziej oddalić się od Llorkh. Gdy jednak dwie godziny później nadal nie widzieliśmy żadnych śladów pościgu, zwolniliśmy nieco, niemniej, było dla nas jasne, że musimy jechać nocą. Normalnie stanąłbym okoniem z troski o nasze zwierzęta, które to w ciemnościach mogłyby łatwo połamać nogi, ale na równym szlaku nie groziło im to. Daliśmy więc bydlętom dodatkową porcje ziarna z solą, pozwoliliśmy trochę odpocząć i poszliśmy stępa.  
Deszcz znów przeszedł w siąpienie, cały czas jechaliśmy z naciągniętym kapturami, aż do bólu wytężając zmysły. W końcu nie wiadomo co tu może się czaić. W górach polowały różne bestie, a niektóre z nich, te najgroźniejsze, dysponowały co najmniej ludzką inteligencją.  
Tak oto wkroczyliśmy na górzyste tereny Szarych Wierchów. Noc obejmowała nas chciwie, niewyraźne w świetle księżyca skały flankujące szlak przypominały przyczajone bestie. Grunt pod naszymi stopami rozmiękł już od deszczu i musieliśmy uważać by rumaki nie wpadły w naturalna pułapkę błota. Górski wiatr szarpał naszymi płaszczami, a na zachodzie, ponad poziomem górskich szczytów, a pod chmurami, przemknął rój spadających gwiazd, krótkie wydłużone rozbłyski. Nocny ptak, przelatując, musnął skrzydłem hełm Klucznika. Rycerz nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
Jechaliśmy, prawie nie rozmawiając, tylko przemykające przez nieboskłon chmury, urozmaicały nam podróż. Utrzymując tempo, w ciągu kilku godzin oddalimy się dostatecznie od płonącego miasta Zhentarimów by poczuć się bezpieczniej. Ale póki co trzeba było jechać jak najdalej.  
Czas płynął monotonnie i gdy przed nami pojawiło się światło dużego ogniska, podświetlającego płachty ustawionych w krąg wozów, a na jego punkcie wyrosła sylwetka zbrojnego, niemalże się ucieszyłem. Nie byliśmy sami wśród tych ponurych szczytów.  
– Stać! - zbrojny okrzyknął nas – Opowiedzcie się! Coście za jedni!  
– Uczciwi wędrowcy jako i wy. Kilka godzin temu opuściliśmy Llorkh i zmierzamy dalej Czarną drogą - odrzekłem.  
– Uczciwi! – wartownik parsknął śmiechem – To kupiecka karawana, nie uświadczysz tu uczciwych!  
– Bardzo zabawne – otulony futrem mężczyzna o oczach lśniących w blasku ogniska stanął obok strażnika – Jestem Flargan syn Haralda, kupiec wybrany przywódcą tej skromnej karawany. Czy chcecie coś kupić lub sprzedać?  
– Pragniemy jedynie spocząć przy ogniu i, gdy słońce wstanie, razem z wami ruszyć dalej. Wygląda na to, że jedziemy tą sam drogą.  
– Skąd ta pewność?  
– Jedna tu droga i prowadzi na wschód – rzekłem prosto.  
– Słusznie – kupiec przez chwilę mierzył nas spojrzeniem – Normalnie przyjąłbym zapłatę od każdego kto chce zaznać bezpieczeństwa naszej gromady, ale widzę żeście konni i zbrojni. Jeśli obiecacie walczyć wspólnie z nami w razie napaści, dostaniecie miejsce przy ogniu i na wozach. Podzielimy się też z wami tymi nędznymi resztkami pożywienia, które nam zostały. Jak to brzmi?  
– Przednio – odparłem uprzejmie starając się naśladować illuskański akcent kupca – Kiedy planujecie ruszyć?  
– Za godzinę, o świtaniu. Troczcie konie do wozów. Jechaliście pewnie całą noc więc pewnieście zdrożeni. Zdrzemnijcie się przy ogniu, a o poranku ruszamy.  
– Umowa stoi – podałem kupcowi rękę – Dziękuję.  
– My również...

*****

Nie byliśmy specjalnie senni, wszak nim obudziło nas larum zdążyliśmy przespać dobre pięć godzin. Ale co tam, trochę snu nie zaszkodzi. Za godzinę ruszamy? Przednio. Obudźcie nas, gdy zacznie się coś dziać.  
Twarda dłoń wartownika wyrwała mnie ze snu gdy niebo zaczęło przybierać poranny wygląd, zaróżowione chmury, poganiane wiatrem, śpieszyły na wschód, słońce wypalało resztki senności. Kupcy, do spółki z konwojentami zwijali obóz, wozy zaprzężone w woły, ustawiono w równym szyku. Wreszcie ruszyliśmy.  
Karawana wędrowała w równym wolnym tempie, znaczy wolniej niż mogłoby wędrować kilku konnych. Znaczy nas. Już godzinę później Alysa przyszła z tym do Czarnokija.  
– Spokojnie, moja droga. Coś, moja słynna intuicja, podpowiada mi, że powinniśmy zwolnić. Na jakiś czas. Coś wisi w powietrzu i nie chcę tego przegapić.  
– Milordzie...  
– Jeszcze przez jakiś czas będziemy towarzyszyć tym ludziom. Tak postanowiłem. Skosztuj mięsnego placka, moja panno. Te góry co prawda nie są bezpieczne, ale wątpię by jakiś potwór ośmielił się nas zaatakować.  
– Milordzie, wiemy że w tych górach żyje plemię Duergów.  
– To prawda, ale nie sądzę by nas zaczepili. Spokojnie, Alyso. Zjedz coś, wyprostuj kości na wozie. Będzie co ma być...  
Choć mag zachowywał swój zwykły spokój to nie wątpiłem, że nieco się droczy z panną z Burzy Zrodzoną. Wygląda na to, że ponury z natury czarodziej odkrywał w sobie poczucie humoru.  
Póki co przyjdzie nam wędrować powoli. Korzystając z wolnego tempa wysiadłem z wozu i powędrowałem jakiś czas pieszo, oceniając stopień naszego bezpieczeństwa.  
Nie było źle. Karawany strzegło około dwudziestu zbrojnych najmitów, w skórzniach i tarczach bez herbu, zbrojnych we włócznie, krótkie kordy i pałki. Trzech z nich posiadało też mocne łuki z rogów jelenia. Część konwojentów wędrowała na wozach, reszta szła równym tempem dotrzymując kroku wozom.  
Na tle jesiennego nieba rozgościło się już słońce w pełnej krasie i w jego blasku bez problemu spostrzegłem kołujące w powietrzu kobiece sylwetki ze skrzydłami u ramion, wyposażone w imponujące pazury u nóg. Harpie. A oprócz nich w zawody z wiatrem szedł drapieżny sokół. Przez chwilę byłem zdania, że drapieżnik szuka zdobyczy, ale wtedy skrzydlaty łowca wydał z siebie donośny skwir i zanurkował w dół. Prosto na mężczyznę nieśpiesznie jadącego konno na czele karawany. Sokół krzyknął raz jeszcze i ostrożnie usadowił się na okrytym sokolniczą rękawicą przedramieniu mężczyzny.  
Zerknąłem ciekawie. Mężczyzna, konny, o twarzy częściowo zasłoniętej skrzydlatym szłomem, nosił poreperowaną drutem kolczugę, bure nogawice i wysokie do kolan buty. Przy boku nosił długi obosieczny brzeszczot. Maskujący płaszcz, w barwach szarości i bladego błękitu, niemal roztapiał jego sylwetkę wśród skalnych ścian.  
Jego sokół, co teraz zauważyłem, nosił szkarłatne pęta, znak, że ptak ten jest ptakiem oswojonym. Tylko czy dało się oswoić sokoła? Z tego co słyszałem był to proces trudny i kosztowny. Za wytrenowane do polowania ptaki płaciło się złotem.  
Zbliżyłem się. Sokolnik przez chwilę patrzył w oczy drapieżnika, wydając z siebie dźwięki podobne do ptasich. Sokół odpowiedział, przyjął od mężczyzny pasek suszonego mięsa, a chwilę później ponownie wzbił się w powietrze.  
Zwiadowca wstrzymał konia, zrównał się z wozem przywódcy karawany, by w krótki i zwięzły sposób, powiadomić pracodawcę, że w promieniu kilkunastu kilometrów nie czai się żadne poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Flargan podziękował rozwlekle. Żołnierz skinął szorstko głową i wrócił na czoło karawany.  
Zrównałem się z wozem przewodnika kupców.  
– Mogę?  
– Hm? A jasne. Siądź na koźle. Pewnie masz już dosyć spacerów, co?  
– Jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem mieć – usadowiłem się obok syna Haralda obserwując dyskretnie plecy zwiadowcy – Kim on jest? Ma jakieś imię?  
– Tropiciel? Mało o nim wiem. Nie jest gadatliwy co chwali się w jego profesji. Wiem tyle, że nazywa się Nirrel i pracuje na uczciwe srebro. Zdążyłem się przekonać, że jest go warty. Zresztą skoro cię ciekawi idź sam go zagadnij. Obaj jesteście żołnierzami, wymienicie te swoje krwawe opowieści – kupiec uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale – Jeden profesjonalista zawsze pozna drugiego, prawda?  
– Prawda – zgodziłem się bez wahania.  
Dziś wieczorem.  
Dzień minął spokojnie. Gdy znów ustawiliśmy wozy w szyku ubezpieczonym i rozpaliliśmy ognisko, przeprosiłem Sabiha, który to chciał o czymś porozmawiać...  
– Później. To może poczekać, prawda?  
– Raczej.  
...dosiadłem się do ogniska, przy którym to zasiadł sokolnik. Nigdzie nie było widać jego skrzydlatego partnera. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zmęczonego i nie wdawał się w rozmowy z kupcami, ani innymi najmitami. Zgadywałem, że jeszcze zapali fajeczkę i pójdzie spać by wstać przed świtaniem.  
Widząc, jak mężczyzna dobywa glinianej fajki i zaczyna szukać czegoś za pazuchą dosiadłem się do niego wyciągając kapciuch i podsuwając go towarzyszowi podróży.  
– To się przydaje na koniu – zagaiłem rozmowę.  
Przez chwilę przyglądał mi się. Blask ogniska zapalił w w jego szarych oczach złote iskry.  
– To się przydaje na koniu – zgodził się rozpalając fajkę i dziękując skinieniem głowy – Nie znam twego miana.  
– Craggoth.  
– Nirrel – ścisnęliśmy sobie krzepko przedramiona zwyczajem wojowników – Pyszny tytoń. Ty nie zapalisz?  
– Ależ jak najbardziej – w ciemność królującą poza zasięgiem przyjaznego ogniska poleciały skry, przez chwile paliliśmy w milczeniu – Daleko jeszcze do Wrzosowisk?  
– Jakieś dwa dni drogi tym tempem. Tylko czekać na Duergów. Dobrze znam te góry i wiem, że mało która karawana przejeżdża nie opłaciwszy się im.  
– Tej gromady strzeże dwudziestu wojów nie licząc nas. Będą mieli dość odwagi by nas zaatakować?  
– Wiele można zarzucić karłom, ale nie brak odwagi. Zresztą gdybyśmy odmówili zapłaty pewnie wystrzelaliby nas z kusz.  
Skinąłem głową. Trudno było coś zarzucić jego logice.  
– Skąd pochodzisz? Mówisz wspólnym całkiem dobrze, ale nie poznaję twego akcentu.  
– Z Gniazda.  
– Gniazdo – przez chwilę milczałem – To jakaś górska twierdza? - sokolnik skinął głową – Ale chyba nie w tych górach?  
– Daleko – żołnierz wykonał niejasny gest dłonią z fajką. Miast indagować zmieniłem temat.  
– Długo już wędrujesz po tym szlaku?  
– Prawie dwa lata. Kilkadziesiąt przepraw przez wierchy nie licząc drogi powrotnej.  
– Aha – przez chwilę kopciłem z fajki niczym smok – Powiedz, gdyby to zależało od ciebie, nie pragnąłbyś czegoś więcej niż droga tam i z powrotem?  
– Masz dla mnie jakąś ofertę? - rzekł mężczyzna dość oschle – Przedstaw ją. Pomyślimy.  
– Ofertę? Może. To by zależało od tego czy jesteś już zmęczony drogą tam i z powrotem.  
– Niczego mi tu nie brak – sokolnik patrzył w ogień – Góry, wiatr, wolność i mój sokół. Nie trzeba mi więcej.  
– Zapomniałeś o srebrze - zażartowałem i po raz pierwszy na twarzy mego rozmówcy pojawił się cień uśmiechu – Zresztą wojownicy często mawiają, że liczy się tylko krew, trzask ognia pożerającego ciała wrogów i okrzyki ich kobiet.  
– W takim razie nie jestem wojownikiem. Chyba.  
– Chyba! - parsknąłem – Ale nie zrozum mnie źle. Widziałem jak pracujesz. Razem z twoim partnerem w kilka chwil przeczesujecie górskie ścieżki w promieniu wielu kilometrów. Są zwiadowcy i zwiadowcy, a ty jesteś tym drugim. Nie dziw się więc, że miałbym dla ciebie ofertę.  
– Ofertę – sokolnik pyknął z fajeczki – Przedstaw ją.  
– Zmierzamy do Oazy Zazdrosnego Szkieletu. W południowej części pustyni Anauroch. Dwie złote monety dla ciebie jeśli nas tam zaprowadzisz. Byłeś już kiedyś w głębokiej pustyni?  
– Tak – mężczyzna rzekł prosto – Ale czemu nie wynajmiesz grupy beduinów? Oni znają te pustkowia lepiej niż ja.  
– Myśleliśmy i o tym. Problem w tym, że nikogo tam nie znamy, więc zadając się z miejscowymi ryzykujemy, że wpadniemy na zbójów i handlarzy żywym towarem, którzy wystawią nas swym kompanom zaczajonym wśród piasków.. Z tobą jest inaczej. Rozmawiałem o tobie z synem Haralda. Stąd wiem, żeś uczciwy wojownik. Nasza oferta, dwa złote lwy za doprowadzenie nas do Oazy.  
– Nie. Dałem słowo, że doprowadzę karawanę do Kopalni Tethymaru.  
– Z tego co wiem kopalnie leżą w bliskości Czarnej Drogi. A droga jest święta. Nikt z miejscowych, nawet zbóje nie napadnie grupy idącej drogą. Innymi słowy, jesteś potrzebny tu w górach i na wrzosowiskach. Dalej kupców może już poprowadzić miejscowy przewodnik. A jeśli tego ci mało jesteśmy gotowi przejąć twój kontrakt. Ile płaci ci Flargan?  
– Dwanaście srebrnych za drogę do kopalni.  
– Zapłacę mu za twój czas i za koszty wynajęcia miejscowego przewodnika, jeśli będzie tego chciał, choć, jak mówiłem, Czarna Droga wiedzie prosto jak w mordę strzelił – raz jeszcze rozpaliłem wygasłą fajkę – Oto nasza propozycja. Co powiesz?  
– Muszę się zastanowić – sokolnik zgasił fajkę – Twoja oferta wygląda uczciwie. Odpowiem ci jutro rano. Zgoda?  
– Zgoda – ponownie uścisnęliśmy sobie przedramiona – Do jutra, Nirrelu.  
Najemnik oczyścił i schował fajeczkę po czym udał się na spoczynek rozkładając swe posłanie pod jednym z wozów. Dołączył do mnie Sabih, który oczywiście wszystko słyszał. Usadowił się obok.  
– Dobra robota – mruknął wyciągając własną fajkę – Tylko czy Czarnokij wie?  
– To on wpadł na ten pomysł. Za moment dam mu znać, że wędka z przynętą została zarzucona i czekamy na rybę. A potem idę spać.  
– Jasne. Śpij dobrze, Crag.

*****

Godzinę po północy obudziło mnie moje prywatne zaklęcie alarmowe. Słyszalne tylko dla mych uszu dzwonienie dało znać, że do obozu ktoś się zbliża.  
Wstałem nieśpiesznie z posłania pod wozem przewodnika aż do bólu wytężając swą słabą moc. Od północy ktoś nadchodził. Jeden człowiek.  
Spojrzałem w ciemność.  
Jeden Duerg.  
Niewysoki, barczysty cień w skórzanej kurcie, z długą miotłowatą brodą. Zwiadowca? Gdzie u diabła są straże!  
Kierowany rozsądkiem przyczaiłem się przy burcie wozu gotów skoczyć karłowi na plecy. Ale on, miast mnie ominąć, skierował się prosto do kozła wozu przewodnika. Przez chwilę rozglądał się by w końcu szepnąć basem.  
– Flarganie.  
Chwila ciszy. Wreszcie na pace wozu zapaliła się lampka. Cienie zatańczyły pod płachtą.  
– Kto tam? - głos przewodnika – To ty, Talahimie?  
– Nie, Elminster z Cienistej Doliny. Mogę wejść?  
– Wejdź, wejdź, zapraszam.  
Kozioł wozu ugiął się pod dodatkowym ciężarem. A chwilę później obaj mężczyźni przywitali się krótko i rozpoczęli rozmowę. Mówili we wspólnym. Rozumiałem każde słowo.  
– …Na Cyrica, przysięgam, król Duergów w tych górach, Horgar Stalowy Cień, spotkał się pięć nocy temu z wysłannikiem Kayathalicy, pani kamiennych gigantów. Radzili potajemnie.  
– Potajemnie? Ale chyba nie przed tobą, Talahimie? Proszę, nie pomniejszaj swych zasług!  
– Radzili nad sprawami wojny i pokoju, zwłaszcza wojny. Nie wiem czy już wiesz, ale giganci dwie noce temu starli w proch Llorkh.  
– Słyszałem. Mów dalej, proszę.  
– Horgar zaproponował sojusz. Przybili umowę, Za trzy noce od dzisiaj, Duergowie z tych gór, zbiorą swe siły i razem z kamiennymi łbami pójdą na zachód w stronę Wybrzeża Mieczy. Ominą Głośną Wodę od północy, idąc przez Wysoki Las i Gwiezdne Góry i spadną z zaskoczenia na Secomber. Co dalej nie wiem, ale podejrzewam, że Złote Pola, Czerwony Modrzew i Trzy Dziki nie są w stanie się im oprzeć. Tak więc, alianci, po zdławieniu oporu i zagrabieniu bogactw Secomber pójdą na północny zachód. Nie wiem co zrobi Czarnokij, ale nieumarli w granicach jego miasta to coś więcej niż mały problem więc wątpliwe by armia Miasta ruszyła na pomoc jakimś mieścinom.  
– Rozumiem. A czy...  
– Cicho!  
Kupiec umilkł. Zrozumiałem, że Duerg w jakiś sposób musiał wyczuć mą obecność. Nie mógł zobaczyć ani usłyszeć, ale wyczuł. Natychmiast wstałem i starając się poruszać bezgłośnie ukryłem się za kolejnym wozem.  
Wyjrzał z wozu. Zastygłem w bezruchu.  
– Coś mi się przesłyszało, Flarganie. Dalej...  
Nie odważyłem się dalej podsłuchiwać. Omijając starannie śpiących, minąłem ognisko i dotarłem do wozu Czarnokija. Czarodziej podniósł wzrok znak jakichś zapisków.  
– Tak?  
– Nie uwierzysz co słyszałem przed chwilą...  
Przez kilka minut relacjonowałem podsłuchane informacje. Mag słuchał cierpliwie.  
– Cenne informacje, bardzo cenne. Dobra robota, Kruku.  
– No i dobrze, ale co teraz? Chcesz przypalić szpiegowi pięty?  
– Nie. Lepiej będzie gdy szpieg odejdzie wolny. Jesteś pewny, że klął się na Cyrica?  
– Tak.  
– Dobrze. Zaraz wyślę wiadomości. Idź spać, Kruku, dobranoc.  
– Dobranoc.


	9. Chapter 9

Nad ranem zwinęliśmy obóz i powędrowaliśmy dalej, szlakiem wśród wierchów.  
Krótko przed wyruszeniem w dalszą drogę Nirrel, chwilowo bez hełmu, spotkał się z Khelbenem i ze mną. Zaprosiliśmy do tej rozmowy również Flargana.  
Na wieść, że sokolnik postanowił udać się z nami w głąb pustyni, kupcowi zrzedła mina. Gdy powtórzyłem swe wczorajsze argumenty zaczął w odpowiedzi uprawiać kazuistykę próbując pogrzebać nas pod stertą „ależ” i „jednakowoż” i dopiero ciężar naszego srebra przywrócił blask jego uśmiechowi.  
Ustaliliśmy, że Nirrel poprowadzi karawanę do Rogu, wioski na Czarnej Drodze. Tam znajdziemy przewodnika do kopalń i rozdzielimy się. Karawana powędruje na wschód, my zaś, na południe.  
Ale póki co musieliśmy wyjść z wierchów i przebyć wrzosowiska. Wciąż nie było widać Duergów. Jadąc wygodnie na wozie, na koźle którego zasiadła Alysa, obok wozaczki, z którą zdążyła się już zaprzyjaźnić, słuchałem jak obie kobiety rozmawiają. Głównym tematem rozmowy było zagrożenie ze strony szarych krasnoludów.  
– Zjawią się, wspomnisz me słowa. Nie będzie rąbaniny, o nie, ale mistrz Flargan będzie musiał ściepę zrobić i się za nas opłacić...  
Ale dzień mijał, ale zagrożenia, tudzież punktu celnego, ani widu ani słychu. Kupcy rozmawiali i w tonie tych rozmów zaczęła się pojawiać się nadzieja.  
– A może przejdziemy? Sporo waluty byśmy zaoszczędzili...  
Słońce wędrowało powoli, a skrzydlaty zwiadowca nadal nie przynosił wieści o jakiejkolwiek zasadzce, tudzież innym niebezpieczeństwie.  
Nie wiedziałem czy się cieszyć czy smucić. Jeśli Duergowie nie czają się na przejezdnych to znaczy, że mają coś ciekawszego do roboty. W świetle podsłuchanej rozmowy nietrudno zgadnąć co.  
Dwa dni później opuściliśmy górskie przełęcze, by wkroczyć na szarpane wiatrem Samotne Wrzosowiska. Górzysty teren zmienił się w pagórkowaty, porośnięte falującymi wrzosami wzgórza, mniejsze i większe. Staraliśmy się wędrować omijając pagóry i unikając wchodzenia na ich szczyty. Miało to swoje zalety, bo i trudniej było nas wypatrzeć, a konie i woły nie musiały się tak męczyć. Z drugiej strony musieliśmy nadkładać drogi. Poruszaliśmy się więc nieśpiesznie, na dalekie zwiady wysyłając sokoła. Wciąż jedynym śladem życia była tu miejscowa fauna, półdzikie konie, umykające sarny i jelenie błyskające lustrami zadów, węże i żmije wygrzewające się na słońcu, nierzadko straszące barwnymi plamami gatunków jadowitych. I ptaki, głuszce, gołębie, dzikie gęsi i takie o których nie słyszałem. I wciąż żadnego humanoida.  
Przebycie wrzosowisk zajęło nam kolejne dwa dni. Już na kilka godzin przed opuszczeniem pagórkowatej krainy zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze ślady nieużytków. Gleba zmieniła się w skalistą hamadę, pustynię skalistą, porośniętą gdzieniegdzie twardą spieczoną trawą. Wiatr, miast przynoszącego ulgę powiewu, zaczął smagać ciała niczym bicz, wpychając w oczy, usta i odzienie drobiny piasku. Chmury zrzedły, ostry blask słońca zmuszał do zaciągnięcia kapturów w poszukiwaniu cienia. Temperatura rosła i wkrótce wkroczyliśmy na erg, pustynię piaszczystą.  
Oczywiście wciąż wędrowaliśmy drogą, która to teraz, z wydeptanego szlaku, przeszła w wysłaną tłuczeniem trasę. Jak nam wytłumaczono, tę część pustyni, w której znajdowała się droga, praktycznie nie nawiedzały burze piaskowe. Dzięki temu piach nie zasypywał traktu. A jeśli nawet, to miejscowi, żyjący z karawan i kupców, co prędzej śpieszyli z łopatami.  
Już po kilku godzinach zdaliśmy sobie sprawę dlaczego klimat pustynny ma tak ponurą sławę. Słońce operowało z zabójcza mocą, wypalając ostatnie krople potu i śliny, zmuszając do sięgania po manierkę nawet wędrowców twardych i zahartowanych. Kilka drobnych strzępiastych chmurek nic a nic nie łagodziło spiekoty. Powietrze falowało, oddech pustyni nieustannie zmieniał położenie łach piasku, piach drażnił ciało. Szybko zacząłem marzyć o chłodnej kąpieli i zmianie odzienia, ale nic to. Żołnierze nie pękają.  
Tym bardziej, że inni cierpieli mocniej. Zwłaszcza Zandress, w pełnej zbroi niczym przypiekane na rożnie danie. Wojowniczka starała trzymać się twardo, ale Khelben widząc jak czerwienieje jej skóra, a pot wylewa się strugami, srogo zapędził ją na wóz, w cień, gdzie polecił jej zdjąć zbroję. Pozostali cierpieli również, tylko Klucznik, Nirrel, Alysa i Khelben zdawali się być niewrażliwi na piekielny upał.  
Słońce wędrowało powoli, dwanaście klepsydr później dostrzegliśmy pierwsze zabudowania Rogu.  
Wbrew temu co nam mówiono to raczej nie była wioska, bardziej miasteczko. Dobra setka domków jednorodzinnych, z wypalanej cegły. Gdzieniegdzie z kominów unosiły się smugi dymu, niosły się pokrzykiwania dzieci, gdzieś ryczał wielbłąd. Dotarliśmy, kolejny kamień milowy za nami.  
Mieszkańcy wylegli przed domy, powitaniom i pozdrowieniom nie było końca. Wielu mężczyzn zgłosiło się do wyładunku towarów, a Flargan wybrał kilkunastu z nich. Towary powędrowały na ryneczek.  
Tu Nirrel podziękował przewodnikowi karawany za wspólną podróż. Nie zatrzymywaliśmy się na długo. Uzupełniliśmy zapasy wody, żywności i paszy dla zwierząt, zakupiliśmy pustynne płaszcze, nabyliśmy też dwa myszate muły, jeden dla Zandress będzie niósł jej zbroję i tarczę, drugi poniesie nasze zapasy i część ekwipunku.  
Krótki posiłek, odpoczynek i w drogę, w erg.  
Szybko zostawiliśmy za sobą Róg, pustynia pochłonęła nasze drobne sylwetki. Owinięci w jedwabne płaszcze, dające nieco ochłody, z daszkami czapek zapewniającym oczom nieco cienia. Kopyta zwierząt zagłębiały się w piachu. Wędrowaliśmy powoli, sokół kołował nad nami.  
Nie byliśmy oczywiście tak nierozważni by wierzyć, że ptak wypatrzy wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa więc sami również rozglądaliśmy się czujnie. Ale póki co jedynymi śladami życia były żmije, skorpiony, sępy i harpie. Gdzieś szczęknął szakal.  
Szczęśliwie nie widzieliśmy tu nieumarłych, prawie. Moje najdroższe widmo zmieniło nieco taktykę. Teraz, miast trzymać się w pobliżu, dziewczynka wędrowała w pewnym oddaleniu, nieustannie na granicy mego poola widzenia, znikając gdy tylko próbowałem ją zlokalizować i pojawiając się znów. Moje nerwy już w tej chwili były obciążone. Zarazo jedna!  
Nirrel, wędrujący na czele grupy, zwolnił i zrównał się z Khelbenem.  
– Będziemy jechać w nocy – oznajmił sokolnik – To zresztą najlepszy sposób wędrówki na pustyni. Przed wschodem słońca, schronimy się i poczekamy do zapadnięcia zmroku nim ruszymy dalej. Może być?  
– Tak – mag zerknął po pozostałych – Tak będzie najlepiej. Nie śpieszymy się aż tak bardzo by przez niecierpliwość umrzeć na udar słoneczny.  
– Dobrze.  
Tak też uczyniliśmy. Gdy zapadła noc, gdy ukazały się gwiazdy i konstelacje, a piasek ochłodził się znacznie, wędrowaliśmy dalej. A ci z nas, którzy nigdy po pustyni nie podróżowali, teraz cierpieli od zimnego jak ostrze noża, chropowatego powietrza, drapiącego w gardle. W kilka sekund ochłodził się pot na skórze. Wokół syczenie piasku szepczącego swe sekrety niczym jad w nasze uszy. Ciche nawoływania nocnych zwierząt.  
I tak do rana. Zaś gdy słońce powoli zaczęło unosić się ponad horyzont, gdy rosa na skąpych trawach poczęła parować, Nirrel przywołał sokoła, po czym poprowadził grupę w kierunku flankujących nas od zachodu urwistych szczytów, które nazywał Sejmitarowymi Iglicami. Jak zwięźle wytłumaczył, w kamieniu jest sporo jaskiń i uskoków, gdzie można się schronić bezpiecznie, nawet przed burzą piaskową. Schroniliśmy się w takiej jaskini, dość przestronnej, by pomieścić nas i nasze zwierzęta.  
Rozpaliliśmy ognisko, nie dla ciepła, bo tego, nawet w cienistej pieczarze, było dosyć, ale raczej dla ugotowania strawy, oświetlenia i poprawy nastroju. Zgromadziliśmy nieco opału i zwierzęcych odchodów, polaliśmy to wszystko odrobina oleju z manierki, po czym zasiedliśmy wokół ognia. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Klucznika, który to zgłosił się na całodzienną wartę. Odziany w biel rycerz zasiadł przy wejściu, w cieniu.  
Sokolnik, zagadnięty, zdradził swą strategię podróżowania. Będziemy wędrować na południe, trzymając się Iglic, na wypadek pogorszenia pogody. O tej porze roku, burze miały być częstsze i bardziej zabójcze. W ten sposób, w miarę bezpiecznie, w ciągu siedmiu – ośmiu dni, dotrzemy do części pustyni zwanej prze beduinów – Saiyaddar, czyli Mieczem. A stamtąd już tylko dzień, góra dwa dni drogi do, Oazy.  
– Hej, karmicielu kruków! Spójrz na to!  
Kromka, wracając z wycieczki za naturalną potrzebą, wezwał mnie do wyjścia z pieczary. Wskazał na horyzont. Zerknąłem ciekawie.  
Byłem dumny z mojego doskonałego wzroku, teraz też bez trudu wypatrzyłem latającą bestię. Smok? Chyba. Stwór miał ciało szczupłe niczym ostrze włóczni, ogon jak młot, łeb jak grot strzały. I skrzydła o rozpiętości dobrych kilkunastu metrów. Łuski w żywej intensywnej barwie mosiądzu, roziskrzone słońcem. Stwór leciał trzymając w szponach kozła.  
– Podobno rzadko się tu trafiają – zauważył Kromka.  
– Mało zdobyczy – odparłem – I klimat zbyt surowy. Tylko czerwonym i mosiężnym smokom to nie przeszkadza.  
– Aha. Słyszałem, że białe i niebieskie trzymają się lodowców. A i inne też wolą chłodniejsze warunki. Rzadko tu smoka uświadczysz.  
– To i lepiej. Kęsim kęsim.  
– Ha!  
Ani smok ani żadne inne tutejsze drapieżniki nie narzucały się nam i gdy słońce zaczęło chować się za horyzontem wyruszyliśmy dalej. Czas mijał spokojnie. Nasze zwierzęta wypoczęły, więc jechaliśmy całkiem przyzwoitym tempem.  
Kolejny dzień, kolejna jaskinia. Faktycznie było ich tu sporo. Te szczyty były pełne jam i uskoków, niczym stare spróchniałe zęby. Ta, w której się schroniliśmy, była większa nawet niż poprzednia. Było dość miejsca by wyciągnąć się na kocu. Każdy znalazł sobie zajęcie. Z wyjątkiem niestrudzonego Klucznika, który to znów spędzi dzień na straży.  
Kromka zapełniał starannym pismem kolejne strony swego diariusza. Alysa i Zandress, z głowami dyskretnie zbliżonymi rozprawiały o czymś, przy czym elfka uśmiechała się szelmowsko. Sabih ostrzył swój i tak nienagannie ostry miecz. Nirrel czyścił pióra sokoła, ptak poddawał się temu cierpliwie. Zaś Khelben i ja paliliśmy fajki rozprawiając o dalszej drodze...  
– Trudy? Jakie trudy? - żachnął się Sabih na moją uwagę, jego miecz powędrował do pochwy, wojownik dosiadł się do nas – Wystarczy, że znajdziemy Wiedźmę. Zrobię kartę Oazy i już. A na wypadek naprawdę poważnych kłopotów mamy mistrza Khelbena. Który to potrafi porazić smoka jednym zaklęciem, jak to w Waterdeep dowiódł, w dawnych czasach. Prawda, mistrzu?  
Czarnokij przez chwilę ssał fajkę, nie odpowiadając dostatecznie długo by Sabihowi zrzedła mina.  
– Moi drodzy – rzekł wreszcie Khelben – chodźcie tu, muszę wam coś wyznać.  
– To brzmi groźnie – mruknąłem.  
– Cichaj, Kruku. Otóż – tu czarodziej wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, po chwili intensywnej koncentracji pojawił się na niej płomień – to jest granica moich obecnych możliwości. Nie wiem czy to przemiana w nieumarłego czy gniew Mystry, a może jedno i drugie. Owszem, ten stan będzie się zmieniać i to nawet szybko, ale póki co to szczyt mojej mocy czarodziejskiej.  
Przez chwilę milczeliśmy.  
– Więc to tak - Sabih rozproszył ciszę przy ogniu – To tłumaczy pewne moje wątpliwości. Choćby dlaczego, miast użyć magii gdy to było najbardziej potrzebne, przykładowo uciekając z Llorkh, mistrz użył alchemicznego cudeńka. Ale, ale, masz nerwy, mistrzu, że w takim stanie stanąłeś przed obliczem takiego burmistrza Geildarra, który to mógł cię przejrzeć i wycisnąć jak serwatkę.  
– Trzeba mocy by rozpoznać moc. Lub jej brak – odparł Czarnokij enigmatycznie.  
– No tak – Zandress dotknęła rękojeści swego miecza – Ale nie martw się, mistrzu. Nasze zbrojne ramiona będą dla ciebie ochroną.  
– Dziękuję, moja droga – odparł Czarnokij po czym dodał jeszcze widząc naszą jednomyślną reakcję - Dziękuje wam wszystkim...  
– Cicho – od strony wejścia dał się słyszeć metaliczny szept Klucznika – Ktoś idzie. Spora grupa.  
Powstaliśmy sięgając po broń. Faktycznie, ktoś nadchodził. Klucznik zrobił miejsce Zandress i teraz oboje pancerni zasłaniali wejście do pieczary. Stanęliśmy za nimi z bronią w pogotowiu.  
– Co do cholery...!  
Basowy głos i zaraz potem masywna sylwetka zasłoniła światło przy wejściu. Za ubranym w siermiężny burnus mężem stłoczyli się inni, przeważnie w brudnych zapiaszczonych szatach. W powietrzu unosił się metaliczny brzęk łańcuchów.  
Wyjrzałem. Kilkunastu mężczyzn o twardych twarzach otaczało kilkudziesiecio osobową grupę w łachmanach, wynędzniałą i brudną. Skuci łańcuchami nieszczęśnicy wbijali w nas tępe, apatyczne spojrzenia. Przeważnie ludzie, ale widziałem też parę półelfów i jednego ogra.  
– Aaaaa! - basowy głos przywódcy handlarzy zdawał się wprawiać powietrze w drżenie – Wędrowcy, tak? I zajęliście naszą jaskinię. No dobrze, dobrze. My, ludzie pustyni musimy się dogadywać. Pójdziemy dalej. Widzieliście tu gdzieś jakieś bestie, tudzież poborców podatków? - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko,a jego ludzie zarechotali ze starego dowcipu – Nie? No to do powodzenia w drodze. Ruszamy!  
– Mistrzu – Zandress zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Khelbena – Wiem, ze i ty patrzysz z niechęcią na taki gatunek podludzki jak handlarze niewolników. Za twym pozwoleniem, rozgromimy tę bandę. Zróbmy dobry uczynek...  
– Nie, moja panno – rzekł czarodziej spokojnie – Ktoś z nas mógłby ucierpieć. A moim obowiązkiem jest zachować nas w dobrym zdrowiu i z dala od kłopotów. Zresztą – żachnął się – Jeśli będziemy starali się naprawić każdą niesprawiedliwość po drodze nigdy nie osiągniemy celu.  
– Wydawało mi się, że od celu ważniejsza jest droga – odparła paladyn prosto – Czemu raz na jakiś czas nie przystroić naszych dusz wieńcem dobrych uczynków?  
– Próbowałem już raz zmienić świat, Zandress. I tak, droga jest ważna, ale nie zmienisz ludzkiej natury. Mierzmy siły na zamiary. Rzekłem. I szykujmy się do drogi, bo niedługo zapadną ciemności...  
Kolejna noc, znów trochę bliżej do celu. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej upodabnialiśmy się do rasowych jeźdźców pustyni. Choćby aromatem niemytych ciał. Gdybym nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak cenna jest woda wśród piasków, tak, nawet w oazach, obiecałbym swemu ciału kąpiel. Ale zdawałem sobie sprawę. Jedyne na co mogliśmy liczyć to kąpiel parowa w namiocie potu. Też dobrze.  
Gdy znów spojrzeliśmy w twarz wstającemu słońcu, po raz pierwszy pogoda zaczęła się psuć. Pierwsze podmuchy sirocco niosły coraz to gorętszy piach, od południa nadciągały ciężkie chmury wypełnione ognistymi nićmi. Bezgłośne gromy raniły oczy. Wiatr, wiejący w twarz, zmuszał do zwolnienia tempa jazdy. I wciąż żadnej dużej jaskini. Akurat gdy była naprawdę potrzebna, psiakrew!  
– Nirrel! - krzyknąłem starając się przekrzyczeć żywioł – Musimy się schronić! Gdzie...!  
– Niedaleko! - odkrzyknął tropiciel – jeszcze jakieś pół kilometra stąd! Pośpieszajmy!  
Przyśpieszyliśmy, czując jak wicher, niemal zdziera odkryte partie skóry. Oślepiani szalejącym wiatrem nie widzieliśmy dalej niż na kilka kroków. Jeszcze trochę!  
Oto sokolnik pociągnął mnie za rękaw skręcając w kierunku niewyraźnego zarysu skalnej ściany. Wejście było wąskie, ledwo dla jednego jeźdźca, za to jaskinia obszerna. Sokolnik, własnym ciałem zasłaniając sokoła, nerwowo trzepoczącego skrzydłami, wszedł pierwszy.  
Nasze nozdrza zaatakowała istna symfonia rozkładu. Pod stopami trzeszczały kości, żebra, czaszki, miednice. Także kilka świeższych sztuk padliny, w nielicznych miejscach nie obgryzionych. Jaskinia tonęła w ciemnościach, ale co to dla moich oczu. Nocna wizja pozwoliła mi ustalić, że kimkolwiek czy czymkolwiek jest rezydent tej jaskini w tej chwili nie ma go tutaj. Kromka zapalił pochodnię. Zmrużyłem oczy porażone nagłym rozbłyskiem światła.  
Zaanektowaliśmy jaskinię na nasze potrzeby. Pochodnia posłużyła do rozpalenia porządnego ogniska. Otrzepując się z piachu zasiedliśmy wokół ognia podśmiewując się z naszego marnego stanu.  
Nikt nie mógłby teraz ustalić pory dnia. Przez wejście do środka, raz za razem, jaskinię penetrowały piaskowe macki, niesione wiatrem. Nie sięgały jednak dalej niż dwa kroki w głąb naszego schronienia. Podczas gdy lwia część ekipy doprowadzała się do porządku, Klucznik jak zwykle usiadł przy wejściu, tuż poza zasięgiem lewitującego piasku.  
On pierwszy spostrzegł zagrożenie.  
– Cisza – jego metaliczny głos uciszył nasza paplaninę – Coś idzie, nie słyszycie?  
Zamilkliśmy, ale i tak jedynym co słyszałem było wycie burzy piaskowej. Kromka zawahał się.  
– Tam coś się czai. Coś żywego. Prawie.  
Może to była tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale pod wpływem słów uzdrowiciela zacząłem słyszeć dodatkowe tony w pieśni wichury. Pieśń. Krzyk. Ryk.  
Rycerz zerwał się na nogi.  
– Nadchodzi! Jest tuż obok!  
Nim zdążyliśmy zareagować, Klucznik skoczył na zewnątrz z dobytym mieczem. Lada chwila zniknął w zamieci.  
W pierwszym odruchu chciałem ruszyć za nim, ale powstrzymała mnie ta sama myśl co pozostałych. W burzy, my, żywi skrępowani ciałem, nie mogliśmy walczyć, a ta istota, kimkolwiek była, traktowała rozszalały żywioł jak swoje sanctum. Nawet Klucznik, nie potrzebując patrzeć ani oddychać, nie będzie mógł długo toczyć boju. Jeśli pozostanie zbytnio w uścisku piaskowego huraganu, ten potnie jego zbroję.  
Staliśmy bezsilnie i, gdybym wierzył w moc modlitwy błagalnej, modliłbym się teraz.  
Nagle do schronienia wtoczył się rycerz. Ale nie był już tak imponujący jak przed paroma chwilami. Jego zbroja była w licznych miejscach naruszona, a chód nieskoordynowany. Chwiejąc się i pobrzękując pancerzem, Klucznik dotarł do ściany i osunął się po niej na ziemię.  
Dopiero teraz poruszyliśmy się, jakby ktoś zdjął z nas czar.  
Kromka był pierwszy.  
– Nie pchajcie się! - warknął badając metalowe ciało Klucznika – Siedź spokojnie. Zaraz ci pomogę.  
– To był dżin – normalnie dźwięczny głos rycerza przeszedł w metaliczny szept – Musiałem do niego wyjść bo inaczej on wszedł by do środka i rozmazał nas wszystkich po ścianach...  
Nagle dłonie uzdrowiciela rozjarzyły się intensywną szarą poświatą. Na naszych oczach wgniecenia, rozcięcia i inne uszkodzenia, łączyły się i zamykały. Klucznik dygotał bezgłośnie. Gdy wreszcie poświata zniknęła Kromka cofnął się, a rycerz wstał jakby nie wierząc, że poruszanie się nie sprawia mu żadnego problemu.  
– Dziękuję – zadźwięczał swym zwykłym głosem.  
– Drobiazg.  
Wróciliśmy do ognia, a Klucznik ponownie zajął swe miejsce przy wejściu. Wszyscy byliśmy zmęczeni, rozmowy rwały się, większość z nas chciała po prostu spać. I wreszcie, kołysani melodią burzy, stopniowo zapadaliśmy w sen.

*****

Kolejne kilka dni minęło bez przygód. Poruszaliśmy się na południe, nocując w jaskiniach (jedna z nich należała do gorgony, ominęliśmy ją staranie). Jedynymi ludźmi pustyni, których po drodze spotkaliśmy, byli zbieracze pustynnej soli, a raz kolejna karawana zmierzająca na północ.  
Ósmego dnia od wyruszenia z Rogu, zobaczyliśmy zieleń oazy. Chwiejące się na wietrze palmy, szelest zarośli i duże jezioro w centrum, otoczone namiotami.  
Wjechaliśmy, witani przez kilkoro beduinów. Żylaści mężczyźni w burnusach i zawojach pomogli naszym rumakom pokonać ostatnie wzniesienia wokół pustynnej świątyni życia. Oto jesteśmy.

*****

– Ruha? Czarownica? Wyjechała.  
– Dokąd?  
Beduin, spokojny i uprzejmy starzec, wzruszył chmurnie ramionami. Odkąd dowiedział się, czemu przybyliśmy do oazy, jego dobry humor skwaśniał wyraźnie.  
– Dokąd?  
– Abo ja wiem. Nie znam się na sprawach czarowników.  
Sposób w jaki starzec wyrzekł to ostatnie słowo, pozwolił mi zrozumieć, że nic od niego nie uzyskam. Skinąłem mu tylko głową i opuściłem jego towarzystwo.  
Grupa spotkała się w centrum oazy.  
– Nic?  
– Nic.  
– Nic.,  
– Cholera. No i co teraz?  
Poczochrałem mą dumną grzywę. Jedynym co przychodziło mi do głowy było przekupstwo, tudzież tortury. A mi tuo fo, jak mawiał T'ien Jin.  
– Alyso – Kromka przerwał zaaferowane milczenie – Ta młoda kobieta nie może oderwać oczu od twej bransoletki.  
Wszyscy zerknęli. Faktycznie. Młoda brązowoskóra dziewczyna w błękitnych szatach nie odrywała wzroku od wysadzanej szafirami bransolety elfki. Pod ostrzałem naszych spojrzeń nieco się zmieszała, odwróciła by odejść. Zawahała się i zatrzymała gdy uzdrowiciel, z dobrodusznym uśmiechem, skinął na nią.  
– Ty masz łeb! – mruknąłem – Alyso z Burzy Zrodzona, wiedz, że lepiej dawać niż brać, a altruizm to cecha szlachetnych. Chciałaś coś powiedzieć?  
– A skąd – elfia panna potrząsnęła włosami – Nirrelu, tłumacz. „Ta biżuteria dla ciebie, moja droga, jeśli nam wyjawisz gdzie jest teraz Ruha Czarownica”.  
Sokolnik wyrzucił z siebie przemowę w twardym języku ludzi pustyni. Kobieta beduinów raz jeszcze zerknęła na bransoletę i odpowiedziała.  
– Ona mówi – rzekł Nirrel - że osiem dni temu, wiedźma wyjechała do Evereski. Mówi też, że już tam wcześniej wędrowała i zawsze zostawała na dłużej.  
– Zapytaj czy wyruszyła sama – polecił Khelben.  
– Tak – Nirrel przetłumaczył po chwili – Sama, tylko na koniu z luzakiem.  
– W takim razie nie marnujmy czasu – polecił czarodziej – Napełnijmy bukłaki i ruszajmy na zachód. Nirrelu, wiem że to wychodzi poza naszą umowę. Co powiesz na dodatkową złotą monetę za doprowadzenie nas do Evereski?  
– Zgadzam się – żołnierz odparł prosto – Ruszajmy bez zwłoki.

*****

Kolejne kilka dni znów spędziliśmy na karmieniu piasków swym potem, płosząc skorpiony, węże i bajecznie ubarwione jaszczurki. Wędrowaliśmy w dzień i noc, przesypiając najgorętsze godziny dnia, chroniąc się do zakupionego od mieszkańców oazy, namiotu. Nie było już czasu na leniwą podróż wśrod nocnych ciemności.  
Krajobrazy pustyni mijały monotonnie. Ciągle ten sam rytm. Krok za krokiem. Dzień i noc.  
I w końcu dotarliśmy do celu...


	10. Chapter 10

Oto przed nami dolina wyglądająca niczym tort z duża ilością kremu śmietankowego. Mniam.  
– To już niedaleko. Widzicie te chmury? Skrywają podest, wysoki na dobre trzysta kroków, zwieńczony miastem – schronieniem, Evereską. By się tam dostać musimy przejść przez Wschodnie Pasmo, wzgórza chronione przez elfów – strażników. Żadnej groźby ni siły bo zginiemy od strzał i magii.  
Gdy Nirrel udzielał ostatnich ostrzeżeń, podjechałem do naszego uzdrowiciela.  
– Hej, Kromka...  
– No?  
– Jeszcze miesiąc temu uwierzyłbyś, że będziesz ratował świat, ludzi i cholerną służbę zdrowia?  
Lekarz parsknął jak koń.  
– Nie, prawdę mówiąc nigdy bym w to nie uwierzył.  
– Ja też nie. My weterani wszyscy jesteśmy pieprznięci, nie? Tak przy okazji, kiedy ostatni widziałeś chłopaków z kompanii?  
– Koniec i Grabie odczepili się ode mnie jakieś trzy miesiące temu.  
– A pozostali?  
– Nic o nich nie wiem...  
– Hej, wy! - sokolnik wciął się ostro w naszą rozmowę – Czy wam się wydaje, że jesteście na wycieczce? Czujni macie być!  
– Jasne – mruknąłem spolegliwie.  
Stopniowo krajobraz wokół nas zmieniał się nie do poznania. Gdy wkroczyliśmy na pasmo trawiastych wzgórz zwane przez eladrinów, Shaeradim, nad nami, wśród mgły, zamajaczyły zwarte kształty pierwszej cytadeli. Unoszące się we mgłach mury, smukłe wieżyce i krępe bastiony były elementem złożonego systemu fortyfikacji strzegącego elfiego schronienia. Tak mówił Khelben i nie mieliśmy powodu by mu nie wierzyć. Pomyśleć, że kiedyś elfowie nie budowali zamków.  
Sokół wrócił ze zwiadów. Przez chwilę skrzeczał potrząsając nerwowo skrzydłami. Nirrel spokojnie posadził ptaka na łęku swego siodła.  
– Mój upierzony brat nie jest w stanie zajrzeć w głąb mgły. Mówi jednak, że wewnątrz doliny widać poruszenie. Wiedzą o nas.  
– Nietrudno w to uwierzyć – mruknął Czarnokij – Pamiętajcie, żadnych gróźb i przemocy. Musimy się z nimi dogadać...  
Głos Khelbena zdławił szelest napinanych cięciw. A wokół, z doskonałej zasadzki, wynurzyło się kilkunastu wysokich elfich wojowników.  
– Z koni! Powoli! Ręce z dala od broni!  
– Czy oślepłeś, że mnie nie poznajesz, Tahirze Cienisty Płaszczu?  
Smukły muskularny elf, w skórzanym napierśniku, powoli zdjął strzałę z cięciwy.  
– Ha! To przecież mój pan, Khelben Arunsun – po chwili namysłu elf polecił pozostałym opuścić łuki – Co cię sprowadza do naszego schronienia, Czarnokiju?  
– Spodziewałem się milszego powitania – odparł czarodziej oschle – Czy lord Duirsar opuścił nas i powędrował na łąki niebieskie?  
– Zaiste nie. Ale jego uczucia do ciebie ochłodły gdy lordowie Waterdeep poczęli przyjmować Zhentów jak przyjaciół.  
– Polityka, drogi Tahirze, polityka. Nasze uczucia do Tel'Quessir nie ochłodły. Czy Phaerl Jastrzębia Pieśń nie przybyła jeszcze?  
– Zaiste przybyła – odparł elf uprzejmie – Ale i ona nie jest witana tak uprzejmie jak to drzewiej bywało. Polityka.  
– Rozumiem. Czy zaprowadzisz nas do lorda Duirsara?  
– Tędy – elf ceremonialnym gestem wskazał drogę.  
Gdy trójka eladrinów odłączyła się od większej grupy (pozostali zniknęli bez śladu w mlecznej zawiesinie) ruszyliśmy w ślad za nimi przez mgłę. Opar otulający nas ze wszystkich stron nie pozwalał nam przyjrzeć się elfom dokładnie.  
W trakcie wędrówki do naszych uszu docierały najróżniejsze dźwięki. Łopot skrzydeł olbrzymich orłów i huk kopyt Asperi, latających wierzchowców. Iskrzący odgłos pokonywanych kolejnych magicznych barier. Szelest niebieskoliści i muskanych wiaterkiem owoców miejscowych winnic. To ostatnie, jak tłumaczył Czarnokij, było znakiem, że zbliżamy się już do celu. Sady winne otaczały Evereske szerokim okręgiem.  
Czas rozciągnął się niczym mokry sznur, ale mogłem w przybliżeniu ocenić, że wędrujemy od dobrych pięciu – sześciu godzin.  
I nagle mgła rozpadła się wokół na drobne strzępy, ukazując sady, winnice i szklarnie, a przed nami wykuty z jednej bryły granitu taras. I kolejny. Niezliczone tarasy, tak przemyślnie urządzone, że woda ze szczytu wędrowała kanałami w dół, pojąc rośliny. Obok widniały schody prowadzące na szczyt, do najwyższego tarasu.  
– Tutaj – rzekł elf prosto – Znasz drogę, Czarnokiju. Konie zostawcie nam.  
– Dziękujemy. Szczęśliwej drogi.

*****

Audiencja u władcy Evereski pozostawiła po sobie mieszane uczucia. Lord Duirsar, drobny elf o zmęczonej twarzy, przywitał Khelbena dość chłodno. Zimna uprzejmość, wymiana banałów, obu rozmówcom się nie śpieszyło. Wreszcie Khelben skłonił się tronowi, a następnie udaliśmy się na spoczynek do przydzielonych nam komnat.  
Ale nie mógłbym pominąć samego miasta. Zamieszkane przez, blisko, dwadzieścia tysięcy eladrinów, cieszyło oczy zmysłową architekturą. Delikatne jak morska piana mostki i krużganki, zwiewne wieżyczki i perystyle, delikatne pałacyki, biblioteki i ogrody. Skąpane w jesiennym słońcu, tonęło wręcz w chłodnym miodowym blasku, zmiękczającym kontury budowli. I te malowidła, te rzeźby, te freski i lustra, wszystkie cieszące oko swymi barwami i symetrią. No i mieszkańcy, długowłosi, w fantazyjnych kubrakach, sukniach i tunikach, wysocy i dumni. Piękne twarze kobiet z rysami podkreślonymi ostrym makijażem. Gdzieś grał lutnista, czyste dźwięki podkreślone szeptem fontanny.  
Na moją prośbę zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę w korytarzu pałacu bym mógł przyjrzeć się dwóm mistrzowsko wykutym klingom mieczy zawieszonych na ścianie, ponad usadowioną niżej ozdobną szkatułą. Byłem tak zaaferowany, że dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, iż dogoniła nas Spadająca Gwiazda, elfka Phaerl Jastrzębia Pieśń. Odziana w ceremonialną dworską suknię, w barwie jesiennych liści, o skupionej zdeterminowanej twarzy z ostrym podbródkiem, była w trakcie zdawania Czarnokijowi raportu.  
– ...Tak, Ruha jest na dworze. Przybyła kilka dni temu i od tego czasu prawie nie odpoczywa zajęta naradami z innymi Harfiarzami i opieka nad Elminsterem...  
– Opieką? Czy staruszek jest chory?  
– Na to wygląda. Przyniósł ze sobą bakcyla gorączki krwotocznej. Szczęśliwie ta choroba nie szkodzi elfom, ale w Cienistej Dolinie dziesiątkuje populację.  
– Czy przybył tu by się leczyć?  
– Raczej znaleźć sposób na chorobę i zanieść lekarstwo do Doliny.  
– I jak mu idzie?  
– Kiepsko. Uzdrowiciele z Evereski, podobnie jak przyjezdni, mogą jedynie zwalniać postępy choroby i nieść ulgę w bólu. Ale pracują nad tym.  
– Rozumiem. Kromko?  
– Tak?  
– Idź do komnat Elminstera i zbadaj sprawę. Gdyby nie chcieli cię do niego dopuścić, powiedz że przychodzisz z mojego nakazu...zresztą, wymyśl coś. Najważniejsze byś powiadomił Wiedźmę, że pragnę z nią porozmawiać i że stan zdrowia jej mistrza będzie tematem tej rozmowy. Zapamiętałeś?  
– Tak sądzę.  
– No to już. A pozostali niech odpoczną. Kromko, jak tylko załatwisz sprawę natychmiast mnie powiadom...

*****

– Lordzie Khelben.  
– Lady Ruho.  
Dwoje magów, w moim, Alysy i Sabiha towarzystwie, zasiadło na balkonie pałacu, na ozdobnych krzesłach, przy malachitowym stoliku, na którym stała karafka z winem i pięć pucharów. Przed Wiedźmą stała dodatkowo szkatułka z haszyszem. Dumna ciemnowłosa kobieta o rysach arystokratki, z wytatuowanymi policzkami, w eleganckiej szacie kobiet pustyni, napełniła fajkę, używając mocy by rozpalić iskrę.  
Nie poczęstowała Czarnokija. Zły znak.  
Czarodziejka wydmuchnęła artystycznie dymne kółeczko. Wyglądała na zmęczoną.  
– Cóż. Zdecydowałam się przyjąć twe, mój panie, zaproszenie. Choć mam dużo pracy. Twój człowiek był dość enigmatyczny, ale wspomniał, że może znajdziemy wspólnie sposób na pomoc mistrzowi Elminsterowi. Słucham więc.  
– Jak zapewne wiesz – rzekł Arunsun - uszkodzenie bramy do królestwa Kelemvora sprawiło, że na całym świecie zmarli wstają z grobów. Mam powody przypuszczać, że jest to przyczyną szerzenia się gorączki krwotocznej. Tak twierdzą uzdrowiciele z Waterdeep, a nie mam powodu by im nie wierzyć.  
– Jak na razie nie powiedziałeś niczego czego byśmy nie wiedzieli. Mów dalej.  
– Będę szczery. Niedawno ja oraz dwójka moich towarzyszy odwiedziliśmy Elizjum, dom Mystry, by zgłosić akces do magii najwyższego stopnia. Ta wizyta skończyła się uwięzieniem mych towarzyszy oraz, jak zapewne czujesz, odebraniem mej mocy. Przy okazji, doszło do uszkodzenia bramy. Widzisz, ja niczego przed tobą nie ukrywam.  
Ruha wydmuchnęła dym raz jeszcze. Wyglądała na spokojną, ale jej ciemne oczy były twarde jak szkło.  
– Ty wypuściłeś ten koszmar na świat? Ty? - odłożyła fajkę, a w jej spojrzeniu zapłonął zimny gniew – I jak mam mnie to obligować do współpracy z tobą? Choroba Elminstera jest twą zasługą! Mam ochotę użyć na tobie mej magii...  
– Wstrzymaj się z tym – rzekł mężczyzna spokojnie – Zaprawdę, co uszkodzone można naprawić. Dlatego planuję przenieść się przez bramę do Elizjum i poświęcić swe życie na ołtarzu Pani Tajemnic. Moje życie za życie świata. Marna wymiana, ale wiemy przecież, że nasza Pani ceni poświęcających się za sprawę.  
– Oddasz swoje życie i moc za nas wszystkich?  
– Tak – tu Khelben odparł tak spokojnie i pewnie, że żadne z nas nie mogło wątpić w jego słowa.  
– Ciekawe – czarownica splotła dłonie patrząc w oczy maga – Magia wymiarów nie działa, tak jak teleportacja. Pragniesz mego klucza, prawda?  
– Pragnę twej pomocy. Moje Spadające Gwiazdy powiedziały mi o tobie. Pozdrowienia od K'reen i T'ien Jina.  
– Dziękuję – odparła kobieta oschle – Dalej.  
– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że pragniesz pomóc nie tylko swemu mistrzowi, ale także innym. Jak wygląda sytuacja w Cienistej Dolinie?  
– Marnie – czarodziejka ponownie sięgnęła po fajkę – Ludzie umierają, nie tylko zresztą tam.  
– Możemy temu zaradzić. Co ci mówią twe umiejętności wieszczki?  
– Że nie można tak po prostu udać się na plan naszej pani. Trzeba czegoś więcej, a konkretnie kogoś.  
– Mów dalej, proszę.  
– Gdzieś na północnych rubieżach wyczuwam kogoś kto...hmmm...będzie pomocny w zażegnaniu stanu zagrożenia. Nie wiem kto to, ale wiem, jak odnaleźć tego kogoś. Czuję nić więzi, która poprowadzi mnie jak psa tropiącego.  
– Północ – zamyślił się mag by rzec po chwili – A dokładniej?  
– Nie wiem – odparła czarownica spokojnie – Trzeba by wrócić do oazy i stamtąd portalem do Ascore. A potem się zobaczy.  
– Rozumiem. Sadzę, że możemy ci dopomóc.  
– Nie potrzebna nam twa pomoc. Wspólnie z innymi Harfiarzami pójdę tą drogą...  
– Jeden z mych towarzyszy – Khelben wciął się gładko w jej słowa – posiada umiejętności pozwalające teleportować się...  
– Nawet teraz?  
– Nawet. Droga, która tobie i Harfiarzom zajmie kilka dni my pokonamy w kilka uderzeń serca. Te kilka dni może oznaczać być albo nie być dla Elminstera. Czy to jest coś dla ciebie warte?  
Ruha przez chwilę mierzyła maga spojrzeniem.  
– Hmmm...  
– Sabihu – mag zwrócił się do wojownika – Pokaż swe karty.  
Czarownica przez dłuższą chwilę studiowała talię.  
– To możliwe – rzekła po chwili namysłu – Dziwna to moc, ale chyba wystarczająco silna – oddała karty Sabihowi – Moja oferta. Połączymy siły, a ze mną pójdzie Arilyn Księżycowa Klinga.  
– Dziękujemy za zaufanie – mag skłonił głowę.  
– Zaufanie – czarownica uśmiechnęła się dziwnie – Nasze zaufanie, lordzie Arunsun, dla was. Bądź jednak pewny, że jeśli uznam, żeście to zaufanie zawiedli potraktuję was tak jak złapanego w paść lisa. Nie zawaham się was zabić. Czy mnie rozumiesz?  
– Jak najbardziej. Kiedy chcesz wyruszyć?  
– Za kilka godzin. Twój uzdrowiciel pracuje z Elminsterem, może coś z tego będzie.  
– A jeśli tak? Pójdziesz z nami?  
– Pójdę. Świat nie kończy się na mym mistrzu. Do zobaczenia niedługo, Khelbenie.  
– Do zobaczenia, Ruho.

*****

– Lordzie Khelben. Przyjacielski pojedynek?  
Wyraz twarzy elfiego wojownika wcale nie był przyjacielski.  
Działo się to dwie godziny po spotkaniu z czarownicą. Właśnie wracaliśmy ze spotkania z Kaliesh'erai, zgromadzenia elfich psionów, których to, korzystając z okazji, poprosiłem o pomoc w sprawie mojej pani. By dowiedzieć się, że aby można jej dopomóc, musiałbym ją tu doprowadzić. Innymi słowy, póki co, strata czasu. Idąc w towarzystwie Khelbena i Alysy korytarzami pałacu, bezskutecznie starałem się poprawić swój skwaśniały humor.  
Wtedy to, przechodząc obok placu, służącego tu za Halę Boju, mieliśmy okazję obejrzeć w akcji Rhaellena Darthamella, elfiego mistrza ostrza. Poruszający się ze zwinnością kota elf, płynnie przechodził od formy do formy, sprawnie obracając włócznią. Przyglądało się temu kilku młodych wojowników. Nagle elf zatrzymał się. Mimo że ćwiczył długo jego oddech nawet nie przyśpieszył.  
Gdy nieśpiesznie szedł w naszym kierunku widziałem blizny na jego skórze. Sporo ich było, zwłaszcza na torsie.  
– Po co? - Czarnokij odrzekł spokojnie – Rhaellenie Darthamell, nie przypominam sobie byśmy mieli coś przeciwko sobie.  
– To nie uraza, raczej prośba od przyjaciela. Który to poprosił mnie o sprawdzenie twych umiejętności. Uczynisz mi tę uprzejmość i skrzyżujesz ze mną klingi?  
– Dobrze. Ale jeśli wygram...  
– Tak?  
– Powiesz mi kto jest tym przyjacielem. Do pierwszej krwi?  
– Zgoda i jeszcze raz zgoda.  
Obaj walczący stanęli w przepisowej odległości, skłonili sobie i przyjęli postawy bojowe. Elf stanął bokiem do przeciwnika osłaniając ciało drzewcem włóczni. Czarnokij zaś frontalnie ze swą słynną różdżką wysuniętą przed siebie.  
– Czy on ma jakieś szanse? - mruknąłem w szpiczaste ucho Alysy.  
– Mistrz? Ha. Zaraz zobaczysz kunszt dopracowywany przez stulecia. Może utracił swą magię, ale nie umiejętności.  
Obaj oponenci zaczęli ostrożnie krążyć wokół siebie. Czekali na drobny sygnał nieuwagi, jakieś mrugnięcie okiem nie w porę, wyczuleni na najdrobniejszy ruch mięśnia przeciwnika. Obserwując ten taniec czułem jak moje mięśnie też zaczyna wypełniać płynny ogień, całym sobą pragnąłem rzucić się w bój.  
Ale nie mogłem. To był pojedynek Czarnokija.  
Nie było gwałtownego ataku. Obaj przeciwnicy powoli zbliżyli się o siebie, krok za krokiem, w łagodnym, głębokim balansie całego ciała. I wreszcie...  
Elf zaatakował, jego włócznia skoczyła do przodu jak wężowy język mierząc w gardło. Jednego ruchu starczyło by Khelben odrzucił w bok ostrze Rhaellena i, miast zaatakować, wykonał zwód, fintę i odskok próbując zmusić przeciwnika by ten sięgnął za nim, by stracił równowagę. Ale elf nie był nowicjuszem. Cofnął się do postawy i tak zastygł na długie minuty.  
Khelben powoli krążył, zręcznie obracając kijem. Elf obracał się za nim, nie spuszczając czarodzieja z oka.  
Nagle zaatakowali obaj. Włócznia skoczyła do przodu, różdżka zbija ją w bok, po czym mag zawinął swą bronią mierząc pod żebra.  
A potem był już tylko taniec boju, gdy obaj walczący podejmowali decyzje w ułamkach sekund, z szokującą agresją wymieniając ciosy. Walczyli jak dwie łasice, dopadając się gwałtownie i nieoczekiwanie cofając do postawy wyjściowej. Cios za cios. Dwóch mężczyzn, zamkniętych w krwawym kręgu, z którego, zdawałoby się, wyjść żywy mógłby tylko jeden.  
A przecież to był tylko sparing. Przyjacielski pojedynek. Prawda?  
Włócznia elfa mierzyła w witalne punkty ciała maga, gardło, udo, oko. Ciosy Arunsuna zdawałoby się powinny połamać włócznię jak zapałkę i zdruzgotać szczupłe ciało elfiego wojownika.  
I w końcu szala przeważyła się na jedną ze stron. Gdy różdżka Khelbena zaczepiła przeciwnika za kostkę pozbawiając go równowagi, mocny cios drugim końcem kija , choć sparowany, powalił elfa na ziemię. Khelben skoczył by dobić. I wtedy Rhaellen zawirował nogami w nożycowym kopnięciu jednym ruchem powalając przeciwnika i wstając. W ułamku sekundy włócznia dotknęła brzucha maga.  
– Poddajesz się, lordzie?  
– Poddaję – głos czarodzieja był lekko zdławiony – Pax, Rhaellenie.  
Gdy elf pomógł Czarnokijowi pozbierać się z ziemi, dostrzegłem Ruhę, obserwującą samotnie pojedynek zza rzeźbionego filaru. W jej ciemnych oczach błyszczała satysfakcja.  
Widząc, że ją obserwuję, czarownica skinęła uprzejmie głową. Po czym odwróciła się i pomaszerowała w głąb pałacu.  
– Zardzewiałeś, mistrzu – Alysa z szerokim uśmiechem droczyła się z magiem – Kiedyś potrafiłeś walczyć, ale straciłeś kondycję.  
– W moim przypadku nie można mówić o kondycji, moja droga – nieumarły mag wzruszył ramionami – A przegrać z fechmistrzem to nie wstyd. Chodźmy już, bo czas goni, niedługo ruszamy w drogę.  
– Oczywiście – mruknąłem - W drogę, a mnie tyłek boli od konnej jazdy. Odpoczęlibyśmy trochę...  
– Ruha nie byłaby zadowolona, że marnujemy jej czas i zdrowie jej mistrza. Jeszcze się w ziemi wyleżysz, Kruku.  
– Nie wątpię.

*****

– Nic?  
– Prawie nic. Ta choroba nie reaguje na moją moc. Lepsi ode mnie próbowali i jedyne co nam wychodzi to zwalnianie postępów. Innymi słowy jeśli Elminster ma przeżyć musimy się pośpieszyć z lekarstwem.  
– Rozumiem. Alyso, zawiadom proszę lady Ruhę, że czas nam ruszać.  
– Oczywiście...


	11. Chapter 11

Oto jesteśmy. Na północ od nas ruiny Ascore, na zachód droga do Sundabar. Szczęśliwie do tego pierwszego się nie wybieramy. Starożytna moc, znana jako Ciemność, traktuje te ruiny jako swe dominium. Mało kto się tam wybierał, jeszcze mniej wróciło z tej podróży. Opowieści tych, którzy wrócili pełne były zdumiewających, czasem makabrycznych, wizji.  
Jak się tu dostaliśmy? Z Evereski do oazy przeszliśmy przez Sabihową kartę. Gdy wyłoniliśmy się z pustki pasterz miejscowych kóz mało nie zszedł na zawał. Ruha nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi. Natychmiast poprowadziła nas do zrujnowanej wieżycy, kilkaset kroków za oazą, gdzie po raz pierwszy miałem okazję obejrzeć klucz w działaniu.  
Na jeden gest czarownicy, wśród zgruzowanych ścian pojawił się portal. Ruha przekręciła klucz niczym w standardowym zamku, portal rozbłysnął mlecznym blaskiem. Na krótką chwilę, nim przeszliśmy, zdawało mi się, że zrujnowana wieża zniknęła, a pojawiła się kompletna, masywna budowla obronna. Gdy przekraczałem bramę zdało mi się jeszcze, że wokół widać widmowe postacie ludzkie. A chwilę potem wyskoczyliśmy z bramy w pobliżu ruin innego rodzaju i formatu. A dokładnie na przedmieściach zrujnowanego miasta.  
Zapomniałbym, że drużyna powiększyła się też o kolejną elfkę. Arilyn Księżycową Klingę, smukła i gibka ciemnowłosa i blado skóra piękność, nie rozstająca się ze swym słynnym księżycowym ostrzem. Praktycznie nie opuszczała boku Ruhy, aż za bardzo wczuwając się w rolę ochroniarza czarownicy. Elfia wojowniczka mogła, zdaje się, pochwalić niezłą spostrzegawczością. Momentalnie wytropiła widmo dziewczynki, która to zniknęła na czas pobytu w Everesce, a teraz znów wędrowała w niewielkiej odległości od nas.  
Usłyszałem, jak Ruha mówi coś do Czarnokija, a ten odpowiada, żeby zwróciła się do mnie. Chwilę później czarownica zrównała się ze mną.  
– Czy to widmo należy do kogoś kogo kiedyś znałeś?  
Potarłem nieogolony podbródek. I, po chwili zastanowienia, powiedziałem jej jak wyglądają sprawy.  
– Rozumiem. Współczuję. I dziękuję, za zaufanie.  
– Komu ufać jak nie Harfiarzom?  
– Ba! - czarownica spojrzała nieco życzliwiej.  
– Czy wiesz którędy mamy iść? Żeby znaleźć tę osobę, której szukamy?  
– Na zachód. Traktem do Sundabar. Tyle wiem, a potem się zobaczy.  
W międzyczasie Khelben rozmawiał z sokolnikiem.  
– Nirrelu, dobrze się spisałeś. Zaiste, zasłużyłeś na swe złoto. W zasadzie mógłbym już cię zwolnić ze służby. Oto twa zapłata.  
– Dziękuję. Idziecie do Sundabar?  
– Tak. Chcesz nam towarzyszyć?  
– Tak. Będę dalej prowadził zwiad. Za osiem srebrnych.  
– Zgoda. Znasz te ziemie?  
– Nie, ale z map wiem, że niedługo pójdziemy szlakiem między Górami Nether. Góry jak góry, wszędzie takie same.  
– No tak. Przecież ty jesteś góralem.  
– Góry jak góry, mistrzu.  
– Dobrze. Swoje srebro za ten odcinek trasy wręczę ci jak dojdziemy do celu.  
– Rozumiem - Nirrel zdecydowanie zakończył lakoniczną wymianę informacji, zdjął z łęku siodła sokoła, zaćwierkał w jego języku, po czym wyrzucił ptaka w powietrze. Latający zwiadowca szybko zniknął nam z oczu.  
Jechaliśmy w stałym tempie. Rosochate drzewa flankowały nas z obu stron niczym milczący wartownicy. Jedwabne płaszcze, które tak dobrze służyły nam w pustyni, chłodząc ciało, teraz chroniły przed chłodem. Zbliżała się zima, już niedługo terytorium Srebrnych Marchii utonie w śniegu. Czas, coraz mniej czasu.  
Nadciągały nocne ciemności, biorąc tę część świata w posiadanie. Góry, majaczące w oddali, zbliżały się stopniowo, ale było jasne, że dziś jeszcze nie osiągniemy tej rubieży. Zaczęliśmy się rozglądać za schronieniem, czując jak każdy koński krok wyrywa nam z ust obłoczki pary.  
Zapadła ciemność, a my wciąż jechaliśmy. I wtedy sokół przyniósł wieści, że jakieś dwa kilometry przed nami znajduje się stacja pocztowa.  
Poganiani lodowatym wiatrem pojechaliśmy dalej, w ciemność. Drzewa zmieniły się z wartowników w przyczajone cienie o wielu szponach. Wiatr targał ich gałęziami, szelest igieł niczym szept.  
I w końcu, za zakrętem, jadący na czele obok sokolnika, Sabih, spostrzegł światła stacji. Ciepłe schronienie, grzane wino, ciepła strawa i łóżko! Popędziliśmy wierzchowce.

*****

Gdy następnego dnia ruszyliśmy dalej, w żołądkach czuliśmy miły ciężar strawy, grzane wino rozgrzewało krew. Łóżka były twarde, ale przynajmniej nie musieliśmy spać pod krzakiem. Jechaliśmy przed siebie, ze wstającym słońcem za plecami.  
Wtedy ich spotkaliśmy. Sokół przyniósł wieści, że przed nami kilkunastoosobowa grupa pieszych. Zobaczyliśmy ich niespełna godzinę później.  
Siedmiu mężczyzn i trzy kobiety, nadzy do pasa. Śpiewali jękliwie z każdym krokiem smagając swe plecy biczami o wielu rzemieniach.  
– O Kelemvorze! Panie umarłych! Przebacz nam nasze grzechy! Odpuść winy! Nasz krew dla ciebie, nasze życie dla ciebie! Odpuść...  
Minęli nas obojętnie, nie poświęcając ni jednego spojrzenia. Przygarbione sylwetki szybko zniknęły nam z oczu.  
– Wariaci – mruknął Sabih – Oni naprawdę w to wierzą? Że bogowie pochylą się nad nimi?  
– Bogowie cenią tych co poświęcają się za sprawę – mruknął Czarnokij. Zamknął się w sobie. Nie odważyliśmy się pytać więcej.  
Tak oto, w milczeniu, wkroczyliśmy między szczyty Gór Nether. Nie wątpiłem, że oczy Nirrela cieszy szarość i siność wierchów, niczym noże wbijających się w brzuszyska nisko płynących chmur. Gdzieniegdzie wiatr targał grzywami samotnych drzew wczepionych mocnymi korzeniami w kości skał. Górskie ptaki i kozice były nam jedynymi towarzyszami.  
Do czasu aż sokół z wysokim ostrzegawczym skwirem wylądował na rękawicy Nirrela. Tropiciel przyjął meldunek, a jego twarz spochmurniała bardziej niż zwykle.  
– Konni. Około czterdziestu. Ścigają nas.  
– Kto? - chrapliwy głos Khelbena.  
– Nie wiem, Po prostu konni i zbrojni mężowie.  
– Co robimy, mistrzu? - Zandress zwróciła się do siedzącego jej za plecami czarodzieja.  
– Poszukamy schronienia wśród tutejszych jaskiń. Może to tylko podróżni albo żołnierze Sundabar na patrolu, ale nie będziemy ryzykować. Nirrelu, rób swoje.  
– Tędy.  
Sokolnik poprowadził nas ze szlaku między skalne ściany. I choć nie znalazła się jaskinia dość duża by pomieścić nasze wierzchowce, to my zmieściliśmy się. Nim zapadliśmy w kryjówkę, cuchnącą niedźwiedzim łajnem, Ruha okryła jeszcze pozostawione na zewnątrz wierzchowce silną iluzją. Wtedy ich zobaczyłem.  
Raport sokoła był dość precyzyjny. Około czterdziestki jeźdźców, wśród wojowników w kolczugach, zbrojnych, widać też było kilka postaci w szatach magów, również konnych. Na tarczach zbrojnych widoczny był znak. Wytężyłem wzrok.  
– Kult Smoka! - syknąłem w głąb jaskini – Khelbenie, to Kult Smoka!  
– Chowaj się – warknął czarodziej.  
Tupot kopyt nagle ustał. Końskie parsknięcia, ktoś podniesionym głosem zapędzał żołnierzy do roboty. Arilyn zerknęła raz jeszcze i błyskawicznie ukryła za ścianą.  
– Podjazd – szepnęła – Może wcale nie nas szukają. W każdym razie idą do nas po naszych śladach...  
– Cicho – szepnął Nirrel.  
Faktycznie, zmysły nie myliły elfki. Do naszych uszu docierały odgłosy wspinaczki po wznoszącym się łagodnie zboczu, hurkot kamieni pod obutymi stopami. Szli prosto do nas.  
Ruha znacząco dotknęła ramienia Czarnokija, jakby niemo prosząc o spokój. Po czym wyszła przed jaskinię.  
– Stójcie! Czego od nas chcecie...?  
Świst strzały. Czarownica cofnęła się błyskawicznie, ale i tak pocisk przeszył jej ramię. Zatoczyła się chroniąc na powrót za załomem. Ktoś wrzasnął triumfalnie. Ale wrzask urwał się gwałtownie gdy Nirrel wyskoczył przed pieczarę posyłając szybko pocisk z pistoletu strzałkowego. Ktoś krzyknął, krzyk urwał się gwałtownie. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić jak wojownicy kultu przycisnęli się do ściany z mieczami w dłoniach i strzałami na cięciwach.  
Sokolnik, znów skryty w pieczarze, załadował kolejną strzałkę.  
Ruha tymczasem osunęła się po ścianie na ziemię. Wzrok miała gniewny. Arilyn uklękła obok.  
– Uzdrowicielu.  
– Już.  
Kromka przyklęknął obok rannej. Spokojnie i pewnie złamał strzałę, ujął brzechwę i szarpnął. Pocisk wyszedł gładko uwalniając dodatkowy strumyk krwi, Ruha wyprężyła się dziko i opadła bez sił, zlana potem.  
Lekarz dotknął jej rany. Dłonie otoczyła zielonkawa aura, a czarownica zaczęła dygotać. W końcu aura zniknęła, tak jak rana, zostawiając jedynie rozcięty, poplamiony krwią, rękaw.  
W międzyczasie ktoś potrącił kamyk tuż obok jaskini. Starczyło. Zza załomu wyskoczył kusznik, ale nim wziął kogoś na cel, trzasnął pistolet sokolnika. Strzelec, trafiony w oko, zginął na miejscu spadając bezwładnie ze ścieżki.  
Kolejna strzałka. Ponure oblicze Nirrela zastygło w wyrazie cierpliwości tak nieugiętej jak te góry.  
Słysząc jak nasi prześladowcy cofają się nieco, schowałem do pochwy na plecach jeden z mieczy miast tego dobywając sztylet z cholewy, gotów poprawić sokolnika gdyby ten chybił.  
Nasłuchiwałem. Z tego co docierało do moich uszu, na zewnątrz wybuchła awantura. Ktoś próbował popędzić żołnierzy do ataku. Ci zaś nie byli zbyt chętni by ofiarować swe życie w imię sprawy.  
Czekaliśmy cierpliwie. Tam na zewnątrz osiągnięto wreszcie konsensus. Do moich uszu dotarły odgłosy wleczenia, a potem ktoś zaczął uderzać hubką o krzesiwo. Jeszcze chwila i obok wejścia do naszego schronienia zapłonął ogień, ktoś zanucił basowym głosem. Wyczułem magię.  
Lada moment dym z płonącego ogniska, pod wpływem magii, zaczął wykręcać się w fantazyjne kształty i dryfować w głąb jaskini. Chcieli nas podusić...  
– Co z wami, magowie! - syknąłem – Zróbcie coś!  
– Cierpliwości, Craggocie Kruku.  
Gdy dym wyciągnął swe ramiona by wyrwać nam z płuc ostatnie tchnienie, Ruha splotła palce. W jednej chwili otoczyła nas pulsująca spokojnie, w rytm serca czarownicy, sfera delikatnego błękitu, spychająca dym z powrotem do wyjścia.  
Kolejny kultysta wyskoczył zza załomu, zachwiał się w chmurze dymu, bezskutecznie próbując złapać oddech. Wyraźnie nic nie widział, a trzask pistoletu sokolnika było ostatnim co usłyszał.  
Ktoś, klnąc wściekle, kazał zgasić ognisko. Jeszcze chwila i dym rozproszył się bez śladu.  
– No i co teraz? - Sabih obejrzał się na pozostałych – Nie możemy tu siedzieć wiecznie. Może Arilyn albo Klucznik wyprowadzą mistrzynię na półkę i zasłonią przed pierwszymi strzałami, a w tej chwili pani Ruha porazi ich magią?  
– Oni też mają magów – odrzekła Alysa – Klucznik pewnie nic by sobie nie robił ze strzał, ale magia nawet jego powali.  
– To co robimy?  
– Czekamy – mruknął Khelben szarpiąc wąsa – W końcu się odezwą, a wtedy podejmuję się paktować.  
– Nie zapowiada się na pakty – rzekł brzydal spokojnie.  
Faktycznie, nie zapowiadało się. Kultyści postanowili wziąć nas na przeczekanie. Nirrel, ukryty za Klucznikiem, piastował gotową do strzału kuszę pistoletową. Pozostali też zachowywali czujność, stojąc pod ścianami z bronią pod ręką.  
Mijały godziny, a sucze syny nie odpuszczały. Czyżby szukali właśnie nas? To nie musiało być tylko złe zrządzenie losu.  
Raptownie na półkę wyskoczył kolejny wojownik. Nirrel momentalnie wziął go na cel, ale nim zdążył wypuścić strzałkę, Khelben powstrzymał go.  
– Iluzja – rzekł Czarnokij – Zgrabna, ale tylko iluzja. Patrz.  
Iluzyjny kusznik wymierzył w nas, a moje mięśnie brzucha odruchowo napięły się, jakby mogły powstrzymać pocisk wypuszczony z niespełna dziesięciu kroków. I wtedy mężczyzna w kolczudze i płaszczu zniknął niczym sen jaki złoty. Na zewnątrz ktoś zaklął.  
Jeszcze kilka godzin. Nie odrywając oczu od wejścia sięgnąłem po manierkę, gdy nagle do moich uszu dotarł, stłumiony odległością, dziwaczny kaszlący dźwięk i jakby warczenie.  
– Słyszycie?  
– Jakby sapanie...  
– Jakaś bestia! Pewnie drakolicz!  
– Wyjrzeć? - Alysa zerknęła na Khelbena.  
– Poczekaj...  
Nagle do naszych uszu dobiegł dźwięk, który mógł być odgłosem smoczego zionięcia, przeraźliwy wrzask poparzonych ludzi. A chwilę później, słyszeliśmy to wyraźnie, wojownicy i magowie czający się pod naszą jaskinią zaczęli szybko się wycofywać. Popatrzyliśmy po sobie.  
– Ki diabeł...  
– Odsiecz?  
– Wyjrzę – Alysa zdecydowanie ucięła nerwową wymianę zdań.  
Wyjrzała. A chwilę później brwi podjechały jej na czoło. Skinęła.  
– Zobaczcie sami. Śmiało, nic nam nie grozi.  
Wyszliśmy na półkę skalną. Przed nami widok doprawdy osobliwy.  
Ocalali kultyści Smoka, nie więcej niż trzydziestu mężów, otaczali charczącą, dyszącą, posapującą machinę, w kształcie prostokąta, na gąsienicach pozostawiających za sobą zgniecioną trawę i głębokie ślady na szlaku. Górna część machiny, w kształcie, wieżycy, nosiła działko, z którego to właśnie lał się strumień ognia, smagając bez litości konnych i pieszych żołnierzy. Zbrojni przelewali się w jedną masę, potrącani magowie nie byli w stanie tkać magii, a miecze i strzały odbijały się bezsilnie od pancerza machiny. W tej chwili płomień umocnił się, wieża z wyciem mechanizmu zaczęła obracać się szybciej. Strumień ognia w jednej chwili zamienił kolejnych kilkunastu wojowników w płonące słupki. Przywódca kultystów, zdartym od wywrzaskiwania rozkazów głosem, wzywał towarzyszy do kolejnego ataku gdy nagle jego głos zmienił się we wrzask poparzonego. Konie, przerażone żarem, ponosiły.  
Tego było kultystom za wiele. Ocaleli mężczyźni, góra kilkunastu, spięli konie i umknęli na wschód zostawiając swych spalonych zabitych i jęczących rannych. W kilka chwil konni zniknęli za zakrętem. Nikt ich nie ścigał.  
– To ci dopiero – mruknęła Ruha zdejmując iluzję z naszych rumaków – Zejdźmy tam do nich.  
– Słusznie, wypada podziękować – Zandress pierwsza zeszłą ze skalnej ścieżki.  
Gdy podeszliśmy do kopcącej dyszącej machiny, wieżyca skrzypnęła i działo groźnie zwróciło się w naszą stronę. Co prędzej podnieśliśmy ręce. Machina zgrzytnęła raz jeszcze i zamilkła.  
– Wędrowcy do Sundabar, nie wadzący nikomu. Dziękujemy za pomoc!  
Chwila ciszy.  
Wreszcie otworzył się właz na wieży, skrzypiąc upiornie. A z wnętrza wyłoniły się dwie dziwaczne postacie.  
Barczysty krasnolud w pikowanym kubraku, białymi wąsami niczym bycze rogi i hełmie ozdobionym złotym dzwoneczkiem. Jego gęba zastygłą w wyrazie jowialnej życzliwości.  
Drugi okazał się należeć do szlachetnej rasy gnomów. Śniady, ruchliwy jak fretka, z gładko wygolonym podbródkiem i goglami na oczach uśmiechał się psotnie niczym chłopiec.  
Krasnolud zaczął pierwszy.  
– Horgrim syn Asgulfa jestem. A to Roger syn Badgera! Z niepełnej załogi trzeciego Lekkiego Gąsiennika Bojowo Transportowego armii Sundabar! A wy?  
Przedstawiłem nas wszystkich. Na wieść, że prowadzi nas Khelben Arunsun obaj usmarowani sadzami żołnierze spojrzeli ciekawie.  
– Zaszczyceniśmy, naprawdę! Witajcie w Górach Nether choć smoki już was przywitały. To jeszcze jedna obelga, za którą nam w swoim czasie zapłacą. Przede wszystkim jednak, czy ktoś z was potrzebuje lekarza?  
– On jest lekarzem – wskazałem na Kromkę – Wszystko z nami w porządku. A smoki często się tu spotyka?  
– Ostatnio coraz częściej – Horgrim spochmurniał szarpiąc wąsa – Znosimy coraz silniejsze podjazdy. Co mi przypomina...przepraszam na chwilę.  
Chwilę później krasnolud skończył dobijać rannych przy pomocy krótkiego korda.  
– Roger, dawaj łopaty! Pogrzebmy to gówno! Pomożecie?  
Pomogliśmy i pracując na zmianę, w ciągu godziny, wykopaliśmy dół dość głęboki by pomieścić przeszło dwudziestu mężów.  
– Niech im ziemia lekką będzie – Horgrim zdjął hełm z dzwoneczkiem – A Moradin niech prowadzi. No! Zadośćuczyniliśmy normom cywilizacji, ruszamy dalej! Chcecie nam towarzyszyć?  
– A z jaką szybkością potraficie wędrować? - zapytał Sabih.  
– Z szybkością jadącego kłusem konia! No już. Jedziecie z nami czy nie?  
– Jedziemy, jak najbardziej – Khelben skinął głową.  
Tak oto ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę w towarzystwie gąsiennika. Warkot machiny płoszył wszystkie ptaki i zwierzęta w promieniu pół mili, a gąsienice rozjeżdżały kępy trawy i ziół oraz nieliczne kwiaty. Wyglądało na to, że wykute z metalu bestie, często jeżdżą tą drogą, bo szlak nosił ślady wielu gąsienic. Jadąc rozstawieni wokół maszyny staraliśmy się zachowywać czujność, ale warkot silnika mógł spokojnie zagłuszyć nawet niewprawną zasadzkę.  
– Kruku – Sabih podjechał bliżej – Widziałeś już kiedy coś takiego? – wskazał na pojazd.  
– Widziałem, w Lantan. Ale nie wiadome mi było, żeby armia Sundabar zakupiła takie maszyny. A czemu? Jesteś ciekaw co machina ma w środku?  
– Jestem. Postaram się rzucić okiem na postoju.  
– Powodzenia.

*****

– Za dwa dni będziemy w domu – Horgrim zasiadł wygodnie przy ognisku, nie mieliśmy co liczyć na noc spędzoną w łóżku, kolejna stacja została spalona, chyba całkiem niedawno – Co? - zerknął na Sabiha wpatrującego się w niego jak w pełny dzban – No co?  
– Zostało jeszcze parę chwil dnia. Pokażesz nam wnętrze machiny?  
Krasnolud pociągnął z bukłaczka, otrząsnął się.  
– Czemu nie.  
Jak się okazało, oprócz położonego w wieżycy włazu, było jeszcze jedno wejście, z tyłu machiny. Gdy gnom sprawnie odryglował drzwi, zajrzeliśmy ciekawie do środka. Tylko Khelben, Ruha i Arilyn nie okazali się ciekawi.  
– Widzicie? - krasnolud, ewidentnie dumny z maszyny, pokazywał co i jak – Tu z tyłu jest miejsce dla trzech pasażerów. Ten worek zawiera mieszankę rafinowanego oleju skalnego, smoły, siarki, saletry, soli kamiennej, żywicy i wapna palonego. Na czele pojazdu mieści się stanowisko operatora, znaczy moje, a przy wieżycy stanowisko strzelca. Zwróćcie uwagę, że wokół pancerza maszyny pozostawiono wąskie strzelnice dla operatora działa, które to może obracać się o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni.  
– A pancerz? Jaka jest jego grubość?  
– Od przodu dwanaście milimetrów, od boku dziesięć, a od góry sześć...  
– Ojejku! - Roger syn Badgera, ruchliwy gnom przerwał wykład zwróciwszy uwagę na Klucznika – Jaka piękna zbroja! Mogę?  
– No cóż... - rycerz nie mógł się już nawet zawahać.  
Już po chwili ciekawskie palce gnoma „oglądały” pancerz ze wszystkich stron. Rycerz stał w idealnym bezruchu.  
– No i co tam szukasz? - Horgrim trącił gnoma w plecy serdelkowatym palcem – Co tam jest ciekawego?  
– Nie widzisz? - gnom na pół sekundy oderwał się od oględzin – Nie, chyba nie widzisz. No to popatrz sobie!  
– Zbroja jak zbroja – mruczał krasnolud – Ale faktycznie...psiakrew, masz rację! Stawy...  
– Nie tylko, zwróć uwagę jak precyzyjne są łuki kości. Idealne odwzorowanie ludzkiego układu kostnego! Zrobione z jakiejś substancji przypominającej rubin, twardej, ale wystarczająco giętkiej. A te stawy! Cud techniki! Pierścienie i łożyska z onyksu i szlachetnego mosiądzu! Często musisz je smarować?  
– W ogóle nie muszę tego robić – zadźwięczał Klucznik.  
– Magia?  
– Chyba nie. Po prostu konstrukcja – syn Asgulfa raz jeszcze sprawdził dolną połowę zbroi.  
– Imponujące! - gnom podskoczył jak koza - Ktokolwiek wykuł ten pancerz był prawdziwym mistrzem! Dziękuję, żeś pozwolił obejrzeć!  
– Drobiazg. To najmniejsze co możemy zrobić by podziękować za pomoc...  
W międzyczasie większość z nas zaglądała do pachnącego olejem, smarem i egzotyką wnętrza pojazdu. Horgrim, zostawiając kolegę, zajętego kolejnymi elementami żywej zbroi, dalej klarował schemat działania maszyny. Szybkość maksymalna, szybkość podróżna, zasięg rażenia działa, zasięg maszyny. Słuchaliśmy i zadawaliśmy pytania, a dyskurs na temat wojsk pancernych armii Sundabar przeciągnął się do kilku godzin i gdy szedłem spać, w głowie wciąż wirowały mi obejrzane i zasłyszane cuda.  
Wreszcie posnęliśmy zostawiając Klucznika na warcie. Gdy tylko skryliśmy się pod kocami, zaczął padać lekki acz dokuczliwy deszcz. Pomyśleć, że gdy mieliśmy dach nad głową niebo pozostawało czyste. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że bogowie nas kochają.  
Opatuleni kocami garnęliśmy się do siebie szukając ciepła drugiego człowieka.  
Jeszcze dwa dni do Sundabar...


	12. Chapter 12

Dwa dni po spotkaniu załogi gąsiennika dotarliśmy do miasta wkraczając przez Bramę Miecza.  
Najpierw musieliśmy jednak przejść przez drogę nad przepaścią otaczającą miasto ze wszech stron. Widząc obudowany wieżycami i bastionami podwójny rząd murów, naznaczonych runami siły, czujności i odporności, na których słońce zapalało błyski odbite od zbroi i oręża licznej i zaprawionej w bojach załogi, nie miałem wątpliwości, że mieszkańcy tego miasta poważnie myślą o swym bezpieczeństwie. Co tu dużo mówić, Sundabar, bardziej niż miastem kupieckim, było cytadelą, schronieniem dla przeszło dwudziestu tysięcy mieszkańców.  
Dwoje pobliźnionych krasnoludzkich weteranów w pełnych zbrojach obrzuciło nas czujnymi spojrzeniami robiąc przejście dla gąsiennika. Weszliśmy.

*****

– Wyjechała. Kiedy?  
– Jakieś pięć dni temu.  
– Dokąd?  
Kromka wzruszył ramionami. Khelben szarpnął wąsa.  
– Kapłani nic więcej nie powiedzieli?  
– Tylko tyle, że powędrowała samotnie na zachód. Choć nie chcieli jej puścić.  
– Czemu?  
– Ona potrafi odsyłać zmarłych za bramę Kelemvora. Nawet teraz. W mieście przez jakiś czas o niczym więcej się nie mówiło. Tak przy okazji, ona nazywa się Yuna.  
– Yuna. Tylko Yuna?  
– Tytułu dziewczyna nie posiada, z tego co wiem.  
– No tak.  
Siedzieliśmy w Rydwanie Ognistej Gwiazdy, popularnym wśród młodzieży zajeździe z muzyką, tancerkami, dobrym winem i zacną kuchnią. Młodzi traktowali to miejsce jako swoje terytorium i aktywnie przepędzali przypadkowych przechodniów.  
Chyba, że ci przechodnie liczyli sobie dziesięć sztuk i byli uzbrojeni po zęby. Jak my. Służki podały natartą czosnkiem baraninę i wino, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mieliśmy się najeść do syta.  
Owieczka szybko zniknęła w naszych paszczach. Palacze sięgnęli po fajki dzieląc się tytoniem i haszyszem.  
Alysa pierwsza przerwała ciszę wokół stołu.  
– Mistrzyni, co teraz? Będziemy wędrować szlakiem na zachód? Czy mamy przynajmniej blade pojęcie dokąd panna Yuna zmierza?  
– Jeśli idzie na zachód i nie planuje iść w dzicz to pójdzie szlakiem do Silverymoon – Zandress wydobyła mapę i rozłożyła ja na stole, pochyliliśmy się nad blatem – Dalej szlak prowadzi na południe do Everlund. Lady Ruho, wszystko w porządku?  
Czarownica otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że jej duch opuścił ciało.  
– Everlund. Nie znam jej finalnej destynacji, ale nie zatrzyma się w Silverymoon. Pójdzie do Everlund i dalej. To nasza szansa, możemy ją dogonić.  
– W jaki sposób? - zerknąłem ponownie na mapę - Ach, rzeka Rauvin, prawda?  
– Zgadza się. Co prawda, to niebezpieczna droga, gdyż od zachodu, w Wysokim Lesie, żyją drzewce, a te nie pałają sympatią do ludzi, zaś na wschodnim brzegu, wśród Gór Nether, czają się ludzkie hieny, banici, którzy mają zwyczaj podpalać płonącymi strzałami łodzie płynące po rzece. Ale jeśli pokonać nam te niebezpieczeństwa, zaoszczędzimy sporo drogi i przetniemy dziewczynie trasę.  
– Ustalone – rzekł spokojnie Czarnokij – Nie będziemy zwlekać. Wokół Sundabar brak drzew, ale dzień drogi w dół rzeki, na obrzeżach Lasu, drzew będzie pod dostatkiem. Zakupimy w mieście siekiery i zbudujemy tam tratwy.  
– Po co tratwy? - Sabih zerknął – Nie możemy kupić takiej w sadybie flisaków przy rzece? Albo wynająć łódź?  
– Nikt nie podejmie się przeprawy przez rzekę w obliczu zagrożenia ze strony drzewców i zbójców. Sądzę, że dowiozą nas, w najlepszym razie, do podnóża południowych rubieży Gór Nether. Tam zbudujemy własne tratwy i pożeglujemy dalej. Kupować łodzi nie będziemy, moja sakiewka nie jest bez dna. Tak, Alyso?  
– Przydałoby się nabyć nie tylko siekiery. Pozbądźmy się tego namiotu kupionego w oazie. Nic nam po nim, tylko miejsce zabiera. I jeszcze parę szczegółów do ekwipunku.  
– Jestem pewien, że każdy ma już w głowie listę zakupów. Przy południowej bramie za dwie godziny?  
– Jasne – Sabih zatarł ręce.

*****

– To tamój, panie – flisak, ponury i milczący mężczyzna wskazał na łachę piasku na zachodnim brzegu rzeki Rauvin – Tamój was wysadzę i ni kroku mi dalej.  
– Dziękujemy – Czarnokij sięgnął do sakiewki kładąc srebrną monetę na spracowanej dłoni flisaka - Wracaj spokojnie.  
Grupa opuściła dwie tratwy, używane tu na północy do spławu drewna. W trakcie kilkugodzinnej podróży miałem czas i sposobność przyjrzeć się im dokładnie. Jak mówił Khelben, nie będziemy kombinować i zbudujemy takie właśnie balsy.  
– No dobrze – Khelben zważył w dłoni jedną z sześciu siekier zakupionych w mieście – Sabih, Kruk, Klucznik, Kromka, Nirrel i ja bierzemy się za wycinkę. Reszta niech pilnuje koni i naszych pleców.  
– Jasne – zważyłem w dłoni siekierę.  
Wokół nas wszędzie widzieliśmy ślady życia. Mur drzew, świerków, jodeł i cedrów, upojnie pachnących żywicą. Jesienny wiatr, niosący na swych skrzydłach ptaki, szarpał iglastymi gałęziami. Słońce z trudem przebijało się przez zasłonę chmur. Woda w rzece, zasilanej przez liczne strumienie i rzeczki, chlupotała beztrosko. W pobliżu przemknął lis. Gdzieś dał się słyszeć ryk polującego niedźwiedzia.  
– Pięknie tu – Klucznik rozglądał się po lesie – A te drzewa są szlachetne. Szkoda, że musimy je ściąć.  
– Czuję tak samo – odparł Kromka – Nie skrzywdziłbym żadnej żywej istoty gdybym nie musiał.  
– Myślałem, że ślubowałeś nie krzywdzić nikogo? - zerknąłem na niego.  
– Nie krzywdzić ludzi – poprawił mnie uzdrowiciel – Wierz mi, gdyby było inaczej nie jadłbym z wami baraniny w zajeździe.  
– Dość już tych rozmów- mag skarcił nas spokojnie - Po dwóch na drzewo. Sabihu, ty ze mną.  
Czarodziej zadał pierwszy, dobrze wymierzony cios,od którego masywny świerk zadygotał. Obok wojownik z Zakhary uderzył również wyrąbując klin. Miał wyznaczyć kierunek upadku drzewa. Ptaki zerwały się panicznie do lotu. Mała puchata wiewiórka zaskrzeczała wściekle. Las rozbrzmiewał odgłosami drwalskiej roboty.  
Nie minęły dwie godziny, a już pięć drzew leżało w równym rzędzie. A kolejne trzy godziny później dziesięć pni, już pozbawionych gałęzi, spoczywało wśród mchów. Wyczerpani drwale rozłożyli się wokół starając się złapać oddech i zobaczyć cokolwiek przez strumyki potu zalewającego oczy. Oczywiście Khelben i Klucznik ani trochę się nie zmęczyli. Ten drugi wrócił znad rzeki z bukłakiem wody, którą spryskał wyczerpanych mężczyzn.  
– Wstawajcie! Jeszcze odpoczniecie! Te drzewa trzeba zaciągnąć nad rzekę!  
Klnąc pozbieraliśmy się na nogi by przyprowadzić wierzchowce, które to miały posłużyć za zwierzęta pociągowe.  
Wiązanie bali linami szpagatu poszło sprawnie. Dwie mocne tratwy były gotowe w ciągu dwu kolejnych godzin. Słońce wędrowało po niebie osiągając dwie klepsydry po południu gdy skończyliśmy pracę. Wreszcie, jak obiecał Czarnokij, mogliśmy się wyciągnąć na belkach.  
Podzieliliśmy się tak by na drugiej tratwie płynęły wszystkie konie i muły oraz Zandress i Sabih, zmieniający się przy sterowaniu. Za ster robiła długa mocna tyczka. Na tratwie pierwszej wędrowała reszta ekipy.  
Nie trzeba było zresztą za bardzo się męczyć przy sterowaniu łodzią. Wystarczało raz na jakiś czas odepchnąć się od łachy piasku czy podwodnej skały. Sama rzeka była bystra i gładko niosła nas przed siebie. Bulgotanie wody przy burtach brzmiało kojąco. W głębinach błyskały srebrne i nakrapiane ciała ryb, znak niechybny że jakby co, to z głodu nie umrzemy.  
Siedziałem sobie spokojnie obserwując widoki przemykające po obu burtach. Klucznik sterował. Obserwowałem zauważając w pewnej chwili małego upiora, który to z irytującą regularnością znikał i pojawiał się na powrót. Co wtedy czułem? Żal czy irytację?  
Podróż miała zająć, według oceny Nirrela, trzy dni. Jego sokół rzadko odpoczywał, nieustannie wysyłany na zwiady. My również przepatrywaliśmy oba brzegi.  
Tego dnia jednakże nic się nie wydarzyło. Zacumowawszy przy brzegu ułożyliśmy się na piasku. Naszego bezpieczeństwa strzegli Klucznik oraz Zandress na zmianę z Sabihem.  
Przywykłem już, że po dniu ciężkiej pracy, czy to w domu czy na szlaku, śpię bez żadnych snów, głęboko i mocno. Ale tym razem było inaczej.  
Stojąc na brzegu podmywanym morskimi falami, obserwowałem zachodzące słońce, podświetlające chmurki czerwienia i żółcią, barwiące bałwany na złoto. Moje uszy atakował ciągły szum żywiołu. Buty, czułem to, były pełne piasku.  
Coś kazało mi się odwrócić.  
Później obracałem ten zapamiętany obrazek na wszystkie strony. Plażą, od strony wydm, truchtała naga dziewczyna, o włosach barwy ciemnego brązu, łagodnej szczerej twarzy o lekko skośnych oczach. Potem nie byłem pewien, ale wtedy jej oczy zdawały się był różnokolorowe, prawe zielone, lewe niebieskie, dodawały jej urody. Delikatne naturalne rumieńce na policzkach. Przyjemnie zaokrąglona w interesujących miejscach, przyciągała mój wzrok jak magnes.  
Zwolniła nieco gdy ja stałem bez ruchu, oczarowany. Szczerym, spontanicznym gestem wyciągnęła w moja stronę szczupłe ramię. Na widok jej uśmiechu zareagowałem odruchowo wyciągając rękę...  
– Hej. Budź się, karmicielu kruków.  
Szorstki głos i twarda dłoń wyrwały mnie ze snu.  
Przez chwilę leżałem na piasku, starając się obudzić. A przecież zawsze budziłem się momentalnie, natychmiast gotowy do działania. Dziwne. Tym dziwniejsze, że swój sen pamiętałem co do szczegółu.  
Uzdrowiciel wskazał na moje spodnie. Spojrzałem bezmyślnie.  
– Całkiem nieźle. Takie sny u mężczyzny po trzydziestce, pogratulować witalności. Kto ci się przyśnił?  
– Żona – burknąłem wstając – A żeby ci się sokół zesrał na głowę, Kromka. Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty niż trząść się nad moim zdrowiem?  
– Jestem uzdrowicielem, baranie. Dbam o zdrowie was wszystkich, taki zawód.  
– To nie popadaj w nadgorliwość – odciąłem się mrużąc oczy przed słońcem – Ruszamy?  
– Tak – tym razem odpowiedział Khelben – Wszyscy na pokład! Posiłek zjemy w drodze!  
Klucznik sterował sprawnie, podczas gdy materialna część kompanii posilała się sucharami, paskami wędzonego mięsa i słabym winem. Szybko uporaliśmy się z posiłkiem.  
Rozglądałem się czujnie i w pewnym momencie zauważyłem na lewym brzegu wśród drzew, dwa skośne ogniki, niczym błysk złowieszczego ognia w mroku. Zniknęły po chwili, ale od tego momentu nikt nie mógłby zarzucić nic mej czujności. Wizerunek dziewczyny z mych snów zbladł nieco.  
Kolejny dzień na rzece. W połowie dnia pogoda popsuła się i zaczął padać dokuczliwy deszcz. Owinęliśmy się płaszczami, ale i tak nasze ciuchy namokły i nie chciały wyschnąć. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że jeszcze trochę, a nabawię się jak nie malarii to zapalenia oskrzeli. A co tam! Choćby i gorączki krwotocznej!  
Rzeka poszerzyła się. Jeden brzeg od drugiego dzieliła odległość strzału z łuku. Mgiełka otuliła obie rubieże wyciągając też chciwe palce w kierunku środka plosa. Ale my, herosi, mgły się nie boimy!  
Tym razem spaliśmy na zachodnim brzegu, pod drzewami, których gałęzie miały choć trochę chronić przed deszczem. Na żadnym z brzegów nadal nie było widać żadnych bestii, czy to czworo- czy dwu nożnych.  
Zapadłem w sen zastanawiając się czy moja randka z tajemniczą damą będzie miała ciąg dalszy...

*****

– Crag. Obudź się. Tylko spokojnie.  
Ocknąłem się momentalnie, natychmiast gotów do działania. Dobrze.  
– TURLANG!  
Głos jak szelest liści dębu w czasie wichury.  
– TURLANG!  
Co u diabła?! Zerknąłem.  
Nad naszym prowizorycznym obozowiskiem pochylało się drzewo. Niby nic wielkiego, ale to drzewo nie dość, że było tysiącletnim dębem, któremu to sięgaliśmy do górnej części korzeni, to jeszcze nosiło na pniu brodatą dziuplę, a jego ramiona przypominały dwie żylaste macki zakończone szponami. Kora żywego dębu nosiła szramy od toporów i blizny od ognia. Korona liści pod wpływem wiatru od gór szumiała nieprzyjaźnie.  
– TURLANG.  
Wstałem bezsensownym gestem sięgając po miecze. Kromka złapał mnie za nadgarstek kręcąc głową.  
Pozostali też już wstali. I zapewne wszyscy myśleli o tym samym. Jak wyjść z życiem z tego spotkania. Z tego co słyszałem o drzewcach byłoby to wyzwanie samo w sobie.  
Dąb pochylił się nad nami kąpiąc w swym cieniu.  
– Pachniecie żywicą- krwią braci drzew – zadudnił stwór – Wrogowie lasu. Czemu Turlang miałby was darować życiem? Powiedzcie mu.  
Nagle wokół pociemniało gdy chmura zasłoniła słońce. Drzewa, zbitą gromadą stojące za drzewcem, zaszumiały niczym pod wpływem wiatru. Tyle że żaden wiatr nie czesał ich liści. Jeszcze chwila i przez las przeszedł pomruk. Otworzyły się paszcze, zaszumiały korony, korzenie porzuciły glebę. Dziesiątki drzewców stanęły milczącym murem za swym przywódcą.  
Nim Khelben czy Ruha zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć przed szereg wyszła Alysa, z ręka z dala od swego oręża. Elfka pokłoniła się staremu drzewcowi.  
– Turlangu, pasterzu drzew, bracie lasu. To prawda, że zadaliśmy rany braciom drzewom, ale zmusiła nas do tego konieczność. Zmierzamy do Everlund, a żadna droga szybsza niż ta rzeka.  
Korona dębu zafalowała gdy stary ent pochylił się niżej nad Alysą. Jego ręce macki niemal pieszczotliwie musnęły ciało elfki.  
– Elf. Mały elf. Co robisz w lesie Turlanga, mały elfie? Co robisz w towarzystwie zgrai zabójców drzew?  
– Zmierzamy do miasta nad rzeką, Turlangu.  
– Miasto – zadudnił olbrzym – Nic nie wiem o miastach. Czego tam szukacie, mały elfie?  
– Szukamy tam naszej siostry, która to potrafi przynosić ukojenie umarłym. Czy po Wysokim Lesie nie wędrują zmarli?  
– Tak! – to jedno słowo jak trzask z bicza.  
– Chcemy naprawić bramę umarłych. Dlatego zmierzamy do miasta. Proszę, przepuść nas, Turlangu.  
– Chcecie pomóc – zaszemrał stwór – Miasto nad rzeką otoczyli kamiennogłowi i szaroskórzy. Jak chcecie się przedostać do miasta, mały elfie?  
To było coś nowego. Zerknęliśmy po sobie.  
– Nie wiedzieliśmy o tym. Czy ci obcy karczują las?  
– Tak! - zagrzmiał ent – Budują swoje...hem, hem,,,machiny do burzenia kamienia.  
– Chcemy im przeszkodzić.  
– W dziesięciu przeciw wielu? Ledwo was zauważą, mała siostro.  
– Oto jest – elfka wskazała na Czarnokija – Khelben Arunsun, mag i pan Waterdeep. Jeśli zdołamy dostać się do miasta, da znać swym ludziom by uderzyli na kamiennogłowych i szaroskórych, przepędzili ich i zniszczyli ich machiny.  
– Mag pachnie żywą śmiercią – zaszumiał ent.  
– On także pragnie spokoju. Jeśli naprawimy bramę, będzie mógł odpocząć. A póki co nie zapomina o swych przysięgach i obowiązkach względem swych ludzi.  
Zauważyłem, że elfka stara się mówić prosto. Korona żywego dębu zaszumiała spokojnie.  
– Tak. Spokój. Przysięgi i obowiązki względem swych braci. To bardzo ważne- ent zamilkł na chwilę rozważając coś – Turlang przepuści was, jeśli przysięgniecie na Silvanusa, Ojca Dębów, rozgromić zabójców drzew wokół miasta na wodą. Tak by nie ścieli już ni jednego brata drzewo. Przysięgniecie?  
Co było robić. Złożyliśmy przysięgę. Drzewiec wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
– Turlangu? - Alysa raz jeszcze zagadnęła enta.  
– Hem, hem...  
– Którędy szaroskorzy i kamiennogłowi dostali się do miasta nad rzeką?  
– Przez las Turlanga – zagrzmiał drzewiec – Było ich zbyt wielu by z nimi walczyć. A oni nie wycinali wtedy drzew, ani nie palili ognia. Przepuściliśmy ich.  
– Rozumiem.  
Kwadrans później byliśmy już na rzece podejmując podróż do Everlund. Drzewiec przyglądał się nam z oddali.  
– Alyso. Dobra robota.  
– Dziękuję, mistrzu. Ale wiesz, że będziemy zmuszeni dotrzymać przysięgi. Rozgniewaliśmy Mystrę i Kelemvora, jeszcze tylko Silvanusa brakuje.  
– Dotrzymamy przysięgi – zapewnił mag spokojnie – Jak tylko zorientuję się na miejscu w sytuacji dam znać do Waterdeep. Gdy połączymy siły z lady Alustriel i Rycerzami w Srebrze bez problemu rozerwiemy pierścień wokół miasta. Tylko co potem?  
– Ha.

*****

Kromka jowialnie poklepał Alysę po plecach. Jak na znak posypały się pochwały i słowa podzięki pod adresem bohaterki, która to jako jedyna zachowała zimną krew i zapobiegła masakrze. Elfka oganiała się jak od much.  
– Idźcie.  
– Co? Wstydzisz się? - ścisnąłem jej ramię – To było wspaniałe, panno Burzo!  
– Przestań mi dokuczać, Craggocie Kruku.  
Jeszcze parę chwil i masywna postać drzewca zniknęła za zakrętem rzeki.  
Przed nami Everlund.


	13. Chapter 13

  


Przed nami Everlund.  
Leżymy na skraju lasu, osłaniani przed nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem wysokim pasem krzewów. Konie, które to w trakcie tej podróży, w naturalny sposób przyjęły zwierzchnictwo kasztanowej klaczy Zandress, na jedno parsknięcie położyły się pochylając głowy.  
Przed nami szeroki pas wolnej od drzew przestrzeni okrytej kobiercem traw. Rzeka Rauvin, wstęga zieleni i szarości, naznaczona jesiennym deszczem. Płynie przez zniszczone, wypalone pola, których barwne łaty zastąpiły obrazy wojny, ogień, dym i śmierć. Na nielicznych ocalałych drzewach kołyszą się wisielcy. W oddali mury Everlund. Nawet z dużej odległości, w widoczny sposób naznaczone ranami od głazów i płonącego fosforu. Wszędzie gdzie sięga wzrok, pikiety zajęte przez czaty, strzegące tyłów armii, oblegającej miasto, jak plaga szarańczy spustoszone pola. W umocnionych punktach stoją machiny oblężnicze, wieże, katapulty i balisty, z tej odległości wyglądające jak dziecinne zabawki, strzeżone przez mrówki o szarej skórze. Rozstawieni w regularnych odstępach monstrualni giganci, czy to nadzy, czy w znoszonych skórach, zbrojni w maczugi i młoty. Innymi słowy, Pani Wojna, objęła we władanie tę część Krain.  
Jak się tu dostaliśmy? Cóż, jest to opowieść sama w sobie…

*****

Podróż w dół rzeki nie obfitowała w poważniejsze atrakcje. Jedynym napotkanym problemem były dwa wodospady, pieniące się wzburzoną wodą, siejące wokół bryzgami nurtu, szumiące swobodnie. W obu przypadkach poradziliśmy sobie sprawnie, przenosząc tratwy na ramionach. Ósemka niosła balsy, Arilyn i lady Ruha poprowadziły wierzchowce. Minąwszy spady, spychaliśmy tratwy na wodę, tak kontynuowaliśmy podróż.  
Wokół przesuwały się krajobrazy. Na lewym brzegu złociły się jesienne lasy, na prawym wznosiły Góry Nether, szare surowe i nieprzystępne. Jedynymi śladami życia było późnojesienne ptactwo, czasem w pieśń rzeki wcinały się głosy polujących bestii. W większości czworonożnych, banici, z jakiegoś powodu, zostawili nas w spokoju.  
I tak wędrowaliśmy, na dalsze zwiady Nirrel wysyłał sokoła. W ten sposób odkryliśmy pułapkę nim zdołała się ona zatrzasnąć.  
Przed nami jeszcze kilka mil od miasta, które to miało się ujawnić za dwoma kolejnymi zakrętami. Wtedy sokół przyniósł wieść o zasadzce nie założonej na brzegach, czego moglibyśmy się spodziewać, a w nurcie rzeki Rauvin.  
Nie ryzykowaliśmy pakowania się w kłopoty. Co prędzej przybyliśmy do brzegu zaganiając konie między drzewa i wyciągając tratwy na brzeg. Sokolnik i jego upierzony partner zniknęli w lesie.  
Wrócili jakieś pół godziny później.  
\- Giganci. Siedmiu, może ośmiu. Stoją na całej szerokości nurtu, tak że tylko czubki głowy wystają. Nie ma szans ich ominąć idąc nurtem. Ale w lesie jest ścieżka. Poprowadzę was.  
\- Czy to aby bezpieczne? - Zandress wyraziła swe wątpliwości – Zapadają ciemności. A nie wszyscy tu widzą w mroku.  
\- Jednak niektórzy to potrafią – rzekłem spokojnie – Poprowadzimy was za rączki.  
\- Ustalone – rzekł Khelben – Ja, Sabih, Kruk, Arilyn, Alysa i Klucznik poprowadzimy resztę. Sabihu, poprowadź konie. Dzierż wodze by któryś nie chrapnął. Nirrelu, ty przodem.  
Zwiadowca skinął głową wyrzucając sokoła w powietrze. Ruszyliśmy.  
Las nocą jest wystarczająco złowieszczy. Tłuste cienie, rosochate pnie o wyszczerzonych dziuplach, odgłosy nocnych zwierząt, w ciemnościach nabierają złowrogiego znaczenia. Tylko ciemne niebo migoczące iskrami gwiazd dodaje odwagi by iść czujnie przed siebie.  
Szliśmy więc, wyszukując drogę dla tych co w nocnym mroku są ślepi jak nietoperze. Kromka, Zandress, lady Ruha, każde z nich miało swego przewodnika. Wierzchowce prowadzili Sabih i kasztanka panny Danthiir.  
Zdążaliśmy na zachód prowadzeni przez nieomylnego tropiciela. I głównie dzięki temu nie wpadliśmy w kolejną zasadzkę.  
Wszystko stało się zbyt szybko by skupić się na szczegółach. Raptownie Nirrel syknął niczym nadepnięty wąż, ten dźwięk zjeżył mi włosy na głowie, odruchowo sięgnąłem po miecze.  
Śmierć spadła na nas spomiędzy liści, które to znakomicie zakamuflowało napastników kryjąc ich przed naszym nocnym widzeniem. Wychudzone cienie, żylaste stwory o długich szponach i ptasich dziobach, okryte piórami, o wielkich opalizujących ślepiach. Poruszały się bardzo pewnie w mroku i nie miałem wątpliwości dlaczego to właśnie oni dostali nocną wartę,  
To uświadomiłem sobie później. Wtedy moje postrzeganie ograniczyło się do szczegółów, równie przejrzystych jak ułamki strzaskanego witraża.  
Nirrel zniknął na chwilę gdy chudy cień, ze zwinnością pantery, niemal spadł mu na głowę. Sabih w porę zasłonił Czarnokija. Miecz Arilyn odgłowił jedną z bestii, szybki sztych w podgardle rzucił kolejnego prosto na miecz Klucznika. Moje klingi poruszyły się synchronicznie, cięcie prawą na odlew w szyję przeszło górą, ale drugie ostrze, pewnie prowadzone, weszło pod kątem między żebra. Stwór zakrakał gdy moje kopnięcie odrzuciło go, konającego, do tyłu, uwalniając broń i idąc za tym ruchem pozwoliło mi przetoczyć się w tył. Ostre szpony, niczym gorący wiatr, musnęło ramię i przeszło, ciągnąc za sobą chmurkę czerwonych kropel. W ułamku sekundy obaj zbalansowaliśmy na nogach, udało mi się go zmylić, a reszta była już historią.  
Nagły ruch zmienił się w ciszę, równie przejmującą co zgiełk przed chwilą. Płonące w płucach powietrze, uszło wraz z cofającą się adrenaliną. Szok zmienił się w spokój i zmęczenie, zupełnie nieadekwatne do czasu starcia. Zawsze tak samo, czy starcie trwa kilka chwil jak teraz czy dziesięć razy dłużej.  
\- Kromka, zrobisz coś z tym draśnięciem? - na ramieniu miałem trzy krótkie szramy pulsujące czerwienią.  
Lady Ruha rozpaliła na dłoni magiczne światło. Cienie zapląsały dziko odsłaniając pole walki.  
\- Spokojnie, karmicielu kruków. Po kolei. Alyso, ta rana na nodze wygląda paskudnie…  
W oczekiwaniu na moją kolejkę rozejrzałem się wokół zauważając osiem kopczyków z piór szponów i dziobów. Wszyscy rozglądali się czujnie po lesie tak spokojnym, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, iż przed chwilą płonął tu ogień boju.

*****

Dalej nie napotkaliśmy już żadnych straży. Przemykając w ciemnościach raz i drugi słyszeliśmy odgłosy stąpań, ale nauczeni krwawym doświadczeniem, przemieszczaliśmy się cicho jak śmierć.  
Skąpani szarością przedświtu, perłowym blaskiem kryjącym blady krąg słońca, przyczailiśmy się o kilka mil do bram miasta. Wyglądało na to, że droga nie będzie łatwa, jeśli w ogóle będzie.  
\- Kilka setek żywych kamieni i dobre dwa i pół tysiąca Duergów – ocenił fachowo Nirrel – I jeszcze jakieś stwory jakich nigdy nie widziałem, też kilka setek. Razem około trzy i pół tysiąca, znaczy trzy razy tyle co garnizon miasta.  
\- Zdołałbyś się tam zakraść? - Czarnokij zerknął na tropiciela.  
\- Sam, tak. Ale nie przeprowadzę was.  
\- Chcesz zawiadomić mieszczuchów? - zaciekawił się Sabih - Coś w rodzaju - „Hura! Chłopcy wrócili!”.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby ryzykować życiem i zdrowiem naszego przewodnika – wtrąciła czarownica z Anauroch – Wyślę wiadomość do mego znajomka w mieście. Gdy nadejdzie czas, uchylą nam bramy. Ale jak się tam dostaniemy?  
\- Może galopem? – zaproponowała Zandress – Przebić się w najsłabszym punkcie i do bram.  
\- To chyba jedyny sposób – przyznał Khelben – Ale tam są Duergowie, a oni mają kusze. Nie przejdziemy taktyką taranową. Ktoś musi odwrócić uwagę pikiet. Rozumiesz, Zandress?  
\- Oczywiście,milordzie – paladyn skłoniła głowę – Dajcie mi tylko parę chwil by się przygotować,  
\- Za bardzo się narażasz – Sabih zerknął – Małe masz szanse by wyjść cało z tego hazardu.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, mój panie, że do tej pory byłam bezużyteczna? - wojowniczka odparła chłodno - Masz rację. Pora to zmienić.  
\- Nic takiego nie mówię…  
\- Dajcie spokój tym przepychankom – rzekła Ruha – Zandress, okryję cię czarem ochronnym. Będziesz zabezpieczona przed strzałami i bełtami. Zaklęcie potrwa tylko kwadrans więc nie zwlekaj.  
\- Dziękuję. Ukryjcie się. Milady, proszę wyślij tę wiadomość.  
Kwadrans później czarownica bezradnie opuściła ręce.  
\- Nic z tego. Ktoś blokuje wezwanie. Lordzie Khelben?  
\- To samo ze mną. Prawdopodobnie Kayalithica, Pani gigantów, rzuciła zasłonę na miasto. Niech to! Miałem nadzieję, że wejdziemy czysto i wyjdziemy kartą Sabiha, ale teraz nie mam pewności. Synu Faruka, dasz radę przenieść nas z powrotem do Ascore?  
Piękny milczał, przez chwilę wpatrując się w kartę.  
\- Nie wiem. Ale przecież i tak musimy zaryzykować. Jeśli dziewczyna jest w środku…  
\- Jest – Ruha skinęła głową – Wyczuwam ją. A co do ryzyka to nic dodać nic ująć. Wchodźmy, damy radę.  
\- Dobrze – Khelben pogładził brodę – Posłuchajcie, oto co zrobimy…

*****

Pół godziny później Zandress, w lekkiej zbroi, na nieobciążonej kasztanowej klaczy, wjechała w strefę wojny. Kwestię zbroi rozważyliśmy starannie. Duergowie mogli zatrzymać paladyn wyłącznie strzelając z kusz, a tę sprawę miało załatwić zaklęcie. A jeśli chodzi o gigantów, przed ciosem młota lub maczugi wielkości małego drzewka nie ochroni żaden pancerz.  
Nim zaczęła się krwawa rozprawa najpierw starannie wybraliśmy najsłabszy punkt pierścienia otaczającego miasto. Jakieś pół obsidai na wschód od nas z lasu wyłoniła się rycerz. Przez chwilę stała niczym uosobienie cierpliwości, kamienny pomnik. Wreszcie ruszyła przed siebie szybko przechodząc w galop.  
Przez jedną cudowną chwilę miałem nadzieję, że przejdzie czysto, nie alarmując nikogo. Ale w kilkanaście uderzeń serca pierwszy gigant zwrócił się w stronę Danthiir, zaalarmowany uderzeniami kopyt. Jego towarzysze, w porę ostrzeżeni, zwrócili się plecami do miasta. Duerscy wartownicy, o twardych szarych twarzach, sięgnęli po kusze. W jednej chwili względnie spokojny punkt w pierścieniu, zaroił się niczym mrowisko, w które ktoś wsadził patyk.  
Patrzyliśmy zauroczeni na Zandress dającą pokaz fenomenalnej sztuki jeździeckiej. Młot w dłoniach olbrzyma zamierzył się na jeźdźca i chybił gdy paladyn położyła się na końskim boku. Ciężki obuch przeszedł nad nią. Jeszcze dwa ciosy maczug, ale Zandress niczym centaur zespolona ze swym rumakiem, uniknęła ataków. Praktycznie nie musiała kontrolować wierzchowca, klacz sama niosła ją tak by ciosy kamiennogłowych mijały celu, choć wymagało to fantastycznej szybkości, zwrotności i bystrości.  
Gdy rycerz przedarła się przez pierścień żywych kamieni trzasnęły kusze, istny deszcz bełtów uderzył w jeźdźca i rumaka jego. W punktach uderzeń błysnęły iskry gdy magia ochroniła pannę Danthiir, pociski odbijały się od tarczy.  
Jeden z Duergów zastąpił drogę paladyn unosząc spisę. Zalśniła klinga miecza, krew trysnęła z rozpłatanego gardła. Duerg padł kurcząc kolana.  
Wszystkie oczy utkwione były w konnym napastniku, kolejni oblegający porzucali posterunki by spróbować go dopaść, czyniąc lukę w pierścieniu. Nirrel uniósł ramię.  
\- Teraz!  
Wypadliśmy jak burza. Na czele sokolnik, prowadząc pewnie. Wicher niczym ściana, kopyta wyrywają grudy ziemi, tętent pulsuje w uszach. Byle szybciej! Byle dalej!  
Rzuciłem tylko jedno spojrzenie w kierunku Zandress. Nie mogłem nie czuć podziwu dla odwagi tej kobiety. Miast rzucić się galopem w kierunku zbawczego cienia murów miejskich, rycerz zawróciła by ściąć się z goniącymi ją gigantami. Maczuga chybiła, miecz zatoczył krąg tnąc w kolano. Noga olbrzyma złamała się niczym scyzoryk. Kolejny krasnolud doskoczył do Zandress by ściągnąć ją z siodła. Klinga rozszczepiła czaszkę szaroskórego aż do szczęki  
Dzięki jej przewagom w pierścieniu czat powstała luka. Momentalnie zostawiliśmy za sobą gigantów. Kusze brodaczy zagrały ponownie, ale zaklęcia Ruhy były wysokiej próby, odbijając nawałnicę strzał.  
\- Kruku! - głos Czarnokija, jadącego z tyłu mego siodła, przebił się przez wicher i tętent kopyt – Zandress nie da rady! Jedźmy jej na pomoc! A pozostali galopem do miasta! Już!  
Jakaś nuta w głosie czarodzieja nakazała nam posłuchać. Klnąc na czym świat stoi, sięgnąłem po miecz, drugą ręką dzierżąc wodze. Khelben krzyknął niczym atakującym jastrząb, poczułem żar płomieni gdy cisnął kulę ognia. Trafiony gigant zatoczył się ogarnięty płomieniami. Kolejny czar zaś sprawił, że wszystkie owady w pobliżu dostały amoku kąsając odsłonięte fragmenty ciał szarych krasnoludów. Dość tego było by Zandress wyrwała się z okrążenia. Położyliśmy się na końskie karki by zmniejszyć opór powietrza i dalej! Szybciej! W galop!  
Za nami zamieszanie i chaos. Które to przeciągnęły się dość długo byśmy dostali się do naznaczonej ogniem i uderzeniami tarana bramy. Zbrojni, w czarno – złotych barwach Everlund wyraźnie nie mieli pojęcia co o nas myśleć i co robić. Ale gdy Klucznik, na zmianę z Sabihem, zaczęli wrzeszczeć, raz za razem powtarzając miano i tytuł lorda Arunsuna, znalazł się jakiś kompetentny, obdarzony inicjatywą, oficer. Padł ostry rozkaz, wrota uchyliły się po czym zamknęły za naszymi plecami. Ostatnią próbą zatrzymania nas zażegnali elfi łucznicy szyjąc w ścigających z elfickich łuków. Ścigała nas chmara przekleństw, ale ściganci musieli się cofnąć.  
Chłopcy wrócili do domu.


	14. Chapter 14

Jak zostało powiedziane oficer dowodzący żołnierzami przy południowej bramie Everlund, mógł się pochwalić inicjatywą. Naprawdę szybko myślał, skubany. Wystarczająco szybko by nasza ekipa zdołała skryć się za murami.  
Ale to nie koniec. Gdy tylko lord Arunsun zażądał...zażądał, nie prosił...audiencji u lorda Moorwalkera, oficer szybko doszedł do wniosku, że to nie jego sprawa i że należy przerzucić odpowiedzialność na zwierzchników. Co prędzej wyznaczył dwójkę zbrojnych by doprowadzili nas przed oblicze władcy tego miasta i umył ręce od kłopotów.  
Jak zdążyłem przywyknąć, Czarnokij nie zabrał nas na spotkanie z miejscową wierchuszką. Miast tego dostaliśmy miejsce przy ławie w zamkowej kuchni i gorący sycący posiłek. Zdążyłem rozprawić się z rosołem, kubkiem węgrzyna i czymś smażonym gdy dźwięk trąbki dał znać, że nadszedł początek krwawego dnia.  
Zerknęliśmy po sobie ponuro. Z wyjątkiem Zandress, która to towarzyszyła lordowi podczas audiencji oraz Ruhy, która to miała wytropić Yunę, wszyscy jak tu siedzieliśmy mieliśmy przykazane by dołączyć do obrońców na murach. Szykowała się krwawa rzeźba. Polecą głowy jak nic.  
Klucznik klepnął mnie w ramię. Zazgrzytała pancerna rękawica.  
– W bój.  
– W bój!

*****

Muszę tu przedstawić scenę boju w grodzie Everlund. Miasto, dom dla przeszło dwudziestu tysięcy mieszkańców, miało bojową załogę w liczbie niespełna półtora tysiąca zbrojnych. Sześć setek piechocińców, trzy seciny elfich łuczników oraz lekkiej jazdy, a także półtorej seciny kopijników, przetaczających się po wrogach jak walec. Do tego należy jeszcze doliczyć jakieś dwa tysiące mieszczan, słabo zbrojnych tak na ciele jak na duchu, ale nikt nie musiał mi tłumaczyć zasady mięsa armatniego. To ostatnie nie dotyczyło elfich mieszczan, którzy dzielnie stawali z łukami w garści. Niemniej, tylko łucznicy w czarno – złotych barwach Everlund, mogli wypuścić celną strzałę na dwieście kroków.  
Ta załoga broniła wysokich na dziesięć kroków, murowanych fortyfikacji, otaczających miasto ciasnym pierścieniem. W oczy rzucał się masywny barbakan, okrągła murowana budowla, wysunięta przed linię murów, połączona tak zwaną szyją z bramą strzegącą wejścia do bastionu. Ten oto element fortyfikacji oraz masywne odrzwia, naznaczono runami mocy. Prawdopodobnie dzięki temu dębowe, wzmocnione żelazem wrota, trzymały się dalej, mimo że powinny już ulec ciosom taranów i głazów.  
Gdy wdrapaliśmy się na mury przed oczami ukazały się nam widoki prastarego grodu Everlund. Widok cieszyłby oczy gdyby nie to, że nad miastem unosiły się smugi dymu, a część budynków leżała zrujnowana i wypalona. Gdzieniegdzie świeciły upiornym blaskiem plamy po płonącym fosforze. Największy miejski dzwon, na dzwonnicy w monumentalnej katedrze, zdławił dźwięk trąbki, basowym głosem wzywając do boju, rywalizując z dzwonkami straży pożarnej. Masywne beczkowozy, każdy ciągnięty przez dwie pary koni, ustawiono w kluczowych punktach miasta. Mieszczanie, dla których z różnych powodów nie znalazło się miejsce na murach, czekali z wiadrami w dłoniach.  
Należy tu też wspomnieć o znajdującej się w centrum miasta cytadeli. Zbudowana na planie ośmiokąta, z ośmioma dumnymi ośmiokątnymi wieżycami, pozbawiona fosy, acz, podobnie jak główna brama, naznaczone runami siły i odporności. Na wieżach łopotały flagi Srebrnych Marchii, Everlund oraz osobiste proporce lorda Moorwalkera. Znak niechybny, że lord był w mieście, dowodząc obroną. Sama cytadela miała minimalną załogę, większość zbrojnych była już na murach miejskich.  
Co do oblegających, wraz ze słońcem, na pasie ziemi niczyjej między obozami Duergów i kamiennych gigantów, zaroiło się od wojowników. Wieże oblężnicze, popychane w przód, ruszyły z upiornym skrzypieniem. Na oko, kilkudziesięciokilogramowe pociski ładowano na łyżki katapult i łuczyska balist. Te dwie ostatnie machiny miały zasięg do dwustu kroków, co oznaczało, że nasi łucznicy mogli zgotować Duergom kilka chwil piekła. Nie tylko zresztą obsłudze machin. Także niosący drabiny szarzy krasnoludowie na cale kilkanaście sekund znajdą się w zasięgu strzelców wyborowych. To będzie krwawa jatka. Tylko czy to wystarczy? Zwłaszcza, że krasnoludzcy kusznicy też nie będą próżnować.  
Wybrawszy stanowisko na murach instynktownie zerknąłem za siebie, tam gdzie bielał świeżym wapnem szpital polowy. Oczywiście Kromka nie stanie do walki razem z nami. Miast tego jego osobę splami krew rannych. Nie byłem tego świadkiem, ale nie wątpiłem, że nasz uzdrowiciel dogadał się z miejscowym personelem medycznym i, jako i my, szykował się na ciężki dzień.  
Należało tu też dodać, że do załogi broniącej miasta można doliczyć dwudziestu sanitariuszy i czterdziestu noszowych chronionych przez cztery dziesiątki zbrojnych. Oni też będą ciężko pracować.  
Co do naszych herosów, podzieliliśmy się tak by do boju stanąć dwójkami, chroniąc swe plecy. Mnie przypadło towarzystwo Sabiha,z czego byłem rad. Obserwując jak mój brat po mieczu nawykowo przesuwa osełką po swej nienagannie ostrej klindze nie miałem wątpliwości, że spisze się dobrze.  
I tylko widok hordy gotującej się do boju warzył mi humor. Linia za linią za linią, zupełnie jakby do boju szykowało się nie trzy tysiące wojowników, a dziesięć razy tyle.  
Przetarłem oczy. Psiakrew! Pod moim spojrzeniem znaczna część szykujących się do ataku oddziałów zamigotała i rozpłynęła się bez śladu. Iluzja. Niemniej, patrząc na pozostałych obrońców, widząc ich strach odgadłem, że dla nich atakujący nadal dziesięciokrotnie przewyższają nas liczebnie. Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Do tej bitwy, jak i do każdej innej, każdy stanie samotnie.  
Pod nami, na przedpolu, roiło się od Duergów. W skórzanych kaftanach nabijanych żelaznymi płytkami, żelaznych szłomach i wzmocnionych metalem tarczach, co niektórzy w kolczugach, tłoczyli się w cieniu wież oblężniczych. Dzikie wrzaski, zawołania rodowe, obelgi i wyzwiska poprzedzały ich hordy. Jeszcze jeden okrzyk i wieże ruszyły pchane przez gigantów, flankowane przez nienazwane bestie, przyprowadzone tu przez szaroskórych.  
– Cel!  
Regularnie rozstawieni dla poprawy celności elfi strzelcy, sięgnęli do kołczanów, płynnie napięli luki, już w trakcie napinania celując.  
– Salwą!  
W tej samej chwili jęknęły katapulty i balisty. Rozległ się złowrogi świst, a chwilę później głazy i masywne strzały spadły na szańce i budynki grodu. Na moich oczach elfi łucznik i towarzyszący mu zbrojny w złoto - czarnych barwach zostali strąceni z wałów jak zabawki odrzucone przez kapryśne dziecko i zginęli roztrzaskując się o chodniki.  
Łucznicy z Everlund i kusznicy Duergów jednocześnie wypuścili pociski. Śmierć przesunęła swą kosą nad polem bitwy. Rozległ się dziki wrzask gdy elfi strzelcy upuścili pierwszej krwi wroga.  
Kilku elfów próbowało podpalić płonącymi strzałami wieże toczące się powoli w stronę murów, ale te zostały wcześniej okryte namoczonymi skórami. Ryk nadchodzącej hordy, linia za linią za linią, wymachujących bronią, niczym bestie z szaleńczo wykrzywionymi pyskami. A za nimi giganci wymachujący młotami i maczugami. Ich ponure zawodzenie, niczym requiem dla tych co zginęli i tych co jeszcze zginą. Coraz bliżej.  
– Salwą!  
Raz jeszcze łucznicy wystrzelili w idealnej synchronizacji...  
– Każdy swego!  
...by zmienić tempo, każdy szył z łuku tak szybko jak mógł. Deszcz pocisków z obu stron dziesiątkował szeregi nacierających oraz obrońców na murach. Niemniej, załoga miejska, chroniona przez fortyfikacje, ucierpiała znacznie mniej niż atakujący w polu.  
Mimo przewag naszych łuczników pierwsi oblegający dotarli już do murów wrzeszcząc ochryple, rozległ się stukot dostawianych drabin, świst lin z hakami. A chwilę później pierwsi Duergowie, z zaskakującą zwinnością poczęli wspinać się na blanki. Ich kompani, ustawieni pod murami, czekając na swa kolejkę, prażyli z kusz. Ostrzał ten miał głównie za cel wybić nam z głowy wychylanie się zza fortyfikacji by wypuścić strzałę czy odepchnąć drabinę. Mimo to, obrońcy Everlund, raz za razem sięgali szaroskórych wojowników celną strzałą, rzuconym głazem czy wylanym na głowy szturmujących płynnym ołowiem. Okrzyki triumfu mieszały się z wrzaskami bólu.  
Giganci jeszcze nie zaatakowali bezpośrednio, ograniczając się do ciskania głazów i napędzania wież. Nie miałem wątpliwości, ze i oni włączą się do walki, ale jeszcze nie teraz.  
Walka o miejsce na murach trwała puentowana przedśmiertnymi wrzaskami. Ale wreszcie krasnoludowie zdobyli przyczółek. Kolejni wojownicy zaczęli przeskakiwać przez blanki. Broniący tego odcinka murów mężczyźni w szatach mieszczan legli przeszyci bełtami. Z każdą chwilą coraz więcej oblegających przechodziło przez mur.  
Poruszyłem barkami dobywając mieczy. Porozumieliśmy się z Sabihem spojrzeniami. Po czym, widząc, że odwód w sile pięciu żołnierzy Everlund ściera się już z wrogiem, próbując zepchnąć ich w dół i odepchnąć drabinę, ruszyliśmy z odsieczą.  
A dalej był już tylko wir ostrzy, wrzaski bojowe i charczenie umierających. Wspólnie dopchaliśmy się do żywego ciała krasnoludzkich piechurów, tnąc i dźgając mieczami. Już w pierwszej chwili gorąca krew bryzgnęła mi w twarz, wrzasnąłem dziko, spychając umierającego w tył, sparowałem cios sierpowatego miecza kolejnego, zawirowałem otaczając się kręgiem ostrzy, czyniąc sobie i Sabihowi miejsce. Mój kompan przeszedł płynnie obok mnie rozpruwając gardło wroga jednym sztychem.  
Idealnie się uzupełniając raz za razem myliliśmy Duergów szermierczymi sztuczkami, to ścinając ich jak żyto, to wystawiając sojusznikom, przebijając w chwili wydawania triumfalnych okrzyków. Obok źle wycelowana ciężka strzała z balisty przeszyła szaroskórego wojownika, a chwilę później Sabih przebił się do drabiny, pochwycił stojącą obok runkę i napierając odepchnął drabkę. Manewr spuentowały wrzaski spadających szaroskórych, obok głowy mego kompana przeleciał ze świstem bełt. Sabih nie zwrócił na to uwagi ponownie chwytając za miecz. W tej chwili, wspólnie z żołnierzem w barwach lorda Moorwalkera, przeszyliśmy ostatniego intruza. Tak oto drobny epizod bitwy został zamknięty.  
Otarłem pot z czoła. Obok gęba Sabiha śmiała się do mnie radośnie.  
– Niezła zabawa, co Crag!  
– Odpuść – mruknąłem. Choć Kromka wyzywał mnie od karmicieli kruków nie czerpałem z rzezi przyjemności. Wskazałem kolejny odcinek murów, na którym to właśnie Duergowie zdobywali przewagę.  
– Tam, Sabih.  
– Jasne!  
Szaroskórzy dostali się na mury i teraz ustawieni ramię przy ramieniu bronili kompanów co to przyciągali do murów wieżycę.  
– Szybciej, Sabih!  
Chwilę później ponownie ścięliśmy się z krasnoludzkimi wojownikami. Cios za ciosem za ciosem, stal uderzająca o stal. I nagle, jakiś ponadprzeciętnie mężny mieszczanin, piastujący w objęciach beczułkę smoły, wpadł w środek formacji wroga, podpalił swe brzemię i cisnął je po mostku zaimprowizowanym z desek. W jednej chwili wieża zapłonęła. Wrzeszczący Duergowie, nierzadko w płonących ubraniach, wyskakiwali z wieży by, niczym spadające gwiazdy, rozbić się u jej podstawy. Ogień stopniowo ogarniał budowlę.  
– Za dzielnych! - Sabih wrzasnął triumfalnie salutując mieszczaninowi klingą. Chłopak, młody pryszczaty gnom, w futerku z królików, zasalutował szczerząc zęby. Obok żołnierze dobijali rannych Duergów zrzucając ciała z murów. Mój brat miecza klepnął mnie w ramię wskazując kolejny punkt zapalny.  
– W bój...

*****

Nim pierwsza fala nacierających została odparta zdążyliśmy jeszcze dwukrotnie zamknąć luki uczynione w naszym pierścieniu obrońców. Nie widziałem reszty ekipy, ale nie wątpiłem, że radzą sobie dzielnie.  
To był ciężki bój. Duergowie, choć nie grzeszyli wzrostem, imponowali odwagą i odpornością. A my? Cóż. Jak zostało powiedziane większość naszych sił stanowili mieszczanie. Którzy to stawali nad podziw dzielnie, ale nie zawsze mogli zastąpić doświadczonych rębaczy. Nie ta liga. I tak walczyli mężnie.  
Nim druga fala ruszyła, znów musieliśmy przetrwać kanonadę machin oblężniczych. Obsługa katapult i balist, które to zaprzestały ostrzału gdy pierwsza fala dotarła pod mury, teraz znów wzięła się do roboty. Tym razem nie było żadnych wież. Giganci pozostawili machiny poza naszym zasięgiem, nacierając wspólnie z sojusznikami.  
Najpierw znów musieli przetrwać ostrzał naszych łuczników. Obserwując szturm z zimną fascynacją rejestrowałem kolejne punkty z podręcznika sztuki wojennej, rozdział: Oblężenia. Duergowie, kryjąc się za tarczami i masywnymi sylwetami monstrualnych sojuszników, stopniowo zdobywali teren. Pod zmasowanym ostrzałem elfów padło tylko dwóch gigantów naszpikowanych pociskami. Pozostali, wiele dziesiątek dotarło pod mury.  
Tyle dobrego, że machiny znów zaprzestały ostrzału. Zamiast tego ponownie elficki łuk spotkał się z krasnoludzką kuszą. Dwa najdoskonalsze narzędzia rzemiosła strzelców Krain mierzyły się raz za razem.  
Większość gigantów mierzyła około pięciu metrów, znaczy o połowę mniej niż nasze mury. Jak się jednak miało okazać w pierścieniu było dość uchwytów dla silnych rąk by olbrzymi mogli wspinać się na blanki.  
I zaczęła się rzeź.  
Śmiertelnie przerażeni obrońcy, w ostatecznej determinacji, rąbali palce wspinających się olbrzymów. W odpowiedzi maczugi i młoty zrzucały ludzi z fortyfikacji, ziemia drżała pod uderzeniami monstrualnych stóp. Świst strzał i bełtów, huk spadających głazów, złowieszczy syk płonącego ołowiu. Na naszych oczach jeden z gigantów, który zdołał wspiąć się na blanki, jednym zamachem młota strącił kilku obrońców z murów. Nim zdołał pomóc kompanom dostać się wyżej otoczył go nagle płomienny krąg. W ułamku chwili krąg buchnął płomieniami, momentalnie zamieniając kamiennego wojownika w płonący słup walący się z murów na ziemię.  
Wyszczerzyliśmy do siebie zęby jak wilki.  
– Klucznik.  
– Aha.  
– Jeszcze po jednym, Crag?  
– Ha!  
Nim dopadliśmy kolejnego osłabionego punktu obrony dostrzegłem jak jeden z kamiennogłowych unosi oburącz w górę Arilyn Księżycową Klingę. Na moment przed tym nim cisnął nią o ziemię, elfka uniosła oburącz swoje słynne księżycowe ostrze płynnym ruchem zatapiając je w niemrugającym żółtym ślepiu. Wojownik wydał przedśmiertny okrzyk, puścił przeciwniczkę waląc się w dół. Arilyn spadła na blanki ze zwinnością kota. Otaczający ją obrońcy zareagowali gromkim aplauzem, a w tym dźwięku była żądza krwi.  
Tak, właśnie to mogliśmy zrobić. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że przewyższamy doświadczeniem większość obrońców, a więc najlepsze co mogliśmy zrobić to dać im przykład własną brawurą. Jeśli będą w nas wierzyć będą walczyć jak wilcza sfora.  
Damy radę. Wiedziałem, że jeśli będę sobie to powtarzał, to w końcu uwierzę.

*****

Słońce wskazywało około godzinę po południu gdy po raz drugi odepchnęliśmy hordę z dala od naszych murów. Cofali się obrzucając nas przekleństwami.  
Rozcierając Sabihowi obolałe ramię mocnymi kciukami starałem się ocenić ile jeszcze potrwa nasz dzisiejszy trud. Na oko szarym i kamiennym łbom starczy sił na jeszcze jeden szturm. Jeśli wytrwamy będą musieli odpocząć, jak i my.  
W międzyczasie pogoda zmieniła się stopniowo. Ciężkie chmury zasłoniły owal słońca. Powiał przyjemny jesienny wiatr. Z przyjemnością nadstawiłem twarz na jego pieszczotę.  
O psiakrew!  
Machiny.  
– Kryć się!  
Już pierwszy pocisk rozwiał moje nadzieje, że spokojnie przetrwamy ten element szturmu. Zamiast kamieni i strzał na miasto i jego umocnienia poleciały płonące pociski ciągnąc za sobą trupio blade ogony. Fosfor.  
Gdy pierwszy pocisk eksplodował mi nad głową skuliłem się nim zdążyłem pomyśleć. Fosfor, gorący jak samo piekło. Ten kogo dotkną jego palce skona w męce. Szlag!  
Kolejna płonąca kula przeleciała nad nami. Patrzyłem jak zahipnotyzowany, leciała prosto na szpital. Kromka.  
Nie było czasu by ostrzec uzdrowicieli. Gdy kula sięgnęła celu, eksplodując z sykiem i rażąc oczy trupim błyskiem mogłem tylko krzyknąć. Kromka!  
Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że szpital pozostał nietknięty. Płomienie szalały, ale utrzymywała je ponad dachem lecznicy błękitno zielona sfera łagodnie pulsująca w rytm serca czarownicy. Ruha.  
Kobieta beduinów wykonała kolejny gest i cios wiatru zepchnął ładunek bomby fosforowej na bezludny fragment placu. Sfera zamigotała i zniknęła.  
Kolejne pociski.  
Obok Wiedźmy pojawił się mężczyzna w prostych szatach maga. Uniósł dłonie, a jego palce zakwitły jasnofioletowymi smugami, które to musnęły delikatnie nadlatujące bomby. Fosfor, raz za razem, eksplodował niegroźnie w powietrzu.  
– Krowen! - podniosły się krzyki – Krowen Valharrow!  
Coś kazało mi spojrzeć w górę. W koronie chmur na kilka chwil pokazała się twarz. Zniknęła zbyt szybko bym mógł ją zidentyfikować. Ale była to twarz o oczach pełnych mocy.  
Katapulty zamilkły, ktoś krzyknął z ulgą.  
Przedwcześnie.  
Brzuchate chmury nad naszymi głowami pękły uwalniając deszcz błyskawic. Pulsujące mocą groty niczym palce przemknęły po murach krusząc fortyfikacje i ciskając w dół poczerniałe ciała obrońców. Podniosły się krzyki.  
W odpowiedzi Ruha i jej kompan rozpoczęli zaśpiew unosząc ramiona. Skutek był niemal natychmiastowy. Nad głowami pary magów pojawiła się szara osłona, która zaczęła natychmiast się rozrastać. W kilkanaście uderzeń serca zakryła całe Stare Miasto i zastygła gdy magowie podwiązali zaklęcie. Magiczne błyskawice raz za razem nakłuwały tarczę by rozbijać się niegroźnie. Powietrze wypełnił silny zapach ozonu i nadchodzącego deszczu.  
Burza stopniowo wyczerpywała swój gniew. Jeszcze kilka uderzeń i pioruny zastąpił deszcz. Uniosłem głowę spijając chciwie zimne krople. Jasności, co za ulga!  
Na przedpolu oblegający szykowali się do kolejnego szturmu.

*****

Gdy jakieś trzy godziny później Duergowie i ich sojusznicy wycofali się do swych ognisk, zmęczeni i chwilowo pokonani, mogłem tylko usiąść za krenelażem, wdzięczny za każdą chwilę, w której ktoś nie nastawał na moje życie. Po całodziennym boju poruszałem się dwa razy wolniej niż na początku. Obok usiadł Sabih, podając mi bukłaczek młodego, rozcieńczonego wina. Podziękowałem.  
– Myślisz, że na dzisiaj mamy już spokój, Crag?  
– Chyba. Jest ich sporo, ale ciągle za mało by napierać na nas przez cały dzień i noc. Odpocznijmy...  
Urwałem widząc, że na blanki wspina się mężczyzna w czarno złotej liberii lokaja.  
– Tak?  
– Lord Moorwalker i mistrz Arunsun zapraszają na spotkanie w cytadeli. Zaprowadzę jeśli panowie pozwolą.  
– Jasne. Bo po co odpoczywać skoro można tyrać jak dziki osioł.  
– Cichaj, Sabihu, cichaj. Zobaczmy co też odkryje przed nami wierchuszka.  
– Szlag...

*****

Jasna przestronna komnata cytadeli, równomiernie oświetlona przez wysoką strzelnicę, była pełna książek. Masywne regały wznosiły się wokół, a liczba znajdujących się tu woluminów przyprawiała o zawrót głowy. Płócienne i skórzane okładki cieszyły oczy. Unoszące się wokół drobiny kurzu w świetle zachodzącego słońca migotały jak klejnoty.  
Przy ustawionym w centrum pomieszczenia stole siedziało pięć osób. U szczytu zasiadał gospodarz, lord Moorwalker, po jego prawej, Czarnokij. Po lewej zaś rozsiedliśmy się my, przedstawiciele ekipy, w sile trzech, ja, Sabih i Arilyn Księżycowa Klinga.  
Pociągnąłem z pucharu łyczek wina, w rzeczy samej bardzo dobrego, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy pana tego grodu.  
Kayl Moorwalker był mężem w sile wieku, o jasnej skórze i starannie strzyżonej brodzie. Jego policzek nosił ślad po szabli, znak że miecz przy jego boku nie był paradną ozdóbką. Odziany w wygodną, acz prostą tunikę i legginsy robił dobre wrażenie.  
Lord Everlund mówił.  
– Przede wszystkim chciałbym wam podziękować za wasz pot i krew. Dość miałem świadków by wiedzieć, że dzielnie stawaliście. Iście, obawiam się, że wymagać będę od was zbyt wiele by się odpłacić, ale mimo to chcę was prosić byście raz jeszcze dopomogli nam w krwawym dziele. Wysłuchacie mnie?  
– Oczywiście, ale nie wiem po co ten oficjalny ton – mruknąłem chowając nos w pucharze – Jeśli ty, milordzie, rozmawiałeś już z mistrzem Arunsunem to nie musisz nas o nic prosić. Prawda, mistrzu? Wystarczy wydać rozkaz.  
– I po co ta impertynencja, Kruku? - Czarnokij zakołysał pucharem, był to jedyny widoczny objaw jego napięcia – Nie rozumiesz? On stara się być uprzejmy.  
– W taki sposób nie zyska mojego szacunku. Prawda, Sabih? Plebs uprzejmość bierze za słabość. Nie lepiej byłoby wydać rozkaz...  
– Wybacz, lordzie Moorwalker – Khelben nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku – Gdy Craggoth jest zmęczony wychodzi z niego zrzęda. Chcesz rozkazu? Oto on. Wysłuchajcie lorda Moorwalkera i podejmijcie decyzję zgodnie z tym co wam serce dyktuje. Rzekłem.  
– Dziękuję, mistrzu – rządca Everlund oparł łokcie o stół pochylając się w naszą stronę – Być może wiecie już jaka jest nasza sytuacja. Dzisiejszego dnia straciliśmy w boju przeszło dwie seciny zbrojnych, zabitych i okaleczonych. Ilu zginęło mieszczan nie wiemy. Część połamała nogi i poskręcała karki spadając z murów i tylko ogólny apel mógłby ujawnić ich dokładną liczbę. Innymi słowy w takim tempie w ciągu pięciu, najwyżej sześciu dni, oblegający wyłamią nasze bramy i wtargną do miasta. Jedyne co może nas uratować to pomoc naszych sojuszników z Marchii, a dokładnie z Silverymoon i Waterdeep. Co do Miasta Wspaniałości, rozmówiliśmy się z lordem Arunsunem. Armia Waterdeep przybędzie na pomoc, a co do lady Alustriel i jej rycerzy w srebrze, to nie mm podstaw by w nich wątpić. Jedyny problem to...milordzie, czy mógłbyś?  
– Czarownica gigantów rzuciła zasłonę na miasto – Czarnokij zgrabnie przejął pałeczkę – Nie można wysłać magicznej wiadomości. Magia tłumi też zaklęcie tropiące. Jak tam twoje karty, Sabihu?  
Brzydal pokręcił frasobliwie głową.  
– Nie da rady. Zasłona, mówisz? Dopóki nie upadnie, nici z przejścia przez Atuty.  
– No właśnie. Ale na pocieszenie mam dla was dwie dobre wiadomości. Po pierwsze, dosłownie kilka godzin temu, znalazła się panna Yuna.  
Czarnokij musiał zauważyć, że cała nasz trójka drgnęła na te słowa.  
– Gdzie? Kiedy?  
– Mówiąc wprost – Khelben obserwował nas uważnie - Już rano lord Moorwalker polecił rozgłosić po całym mieście kogo szukamy. Dziewięć godzin temu do szpitala polowego zapukała młoda dziewczyna prosząc o przyjęcie do grona sanitariuszek. Gdzieś w trakcie wykonywania swych obowiązków wpadła na Kromkę. Przedstawiła się. Nasz uzdrowiciel co prędzej wysłał do mnie umyślnego, a ja, jak się pewnie domyślacie, byłem szczęśliwy mogąc z nią pomówić.  
– A ta druga dobra wiadomość? - Arilyn spojrzała przenikliwie na czarodzieja.  
– Druga. Cóż. Wiemy gdzie w mieście namiotów zebrali się magowie kamiennych gigantów, wspierając swym kręgiem swą królową. Jeśli uda się przerwać krąg, choć na chwilę, będziemy w stanie wysłać wiadomość do naszych sojuszników na północy i południu oraz skorzystać z Atutu. Innymi słowy, czeka was, moi drodzy, nocna wycieczka do obozu wroga. Czy to przemawia do waszych serc?  
– Ależ jak najbardziej! - Sabih jednym łykiem wychylił swój puchar z głośnym brzęknięciem odstawiając go na stół – To się nazywa przygoda, co Crag? Arilyn?  
– Zgadzam się oczywiście – panna Księżycowa Klinga skinęła głową, pasma jej ciemnych włosów rozsypały się po jej ramionach jak żmijki – Co powiesz, Craggocie Kruku?  
– Będziemy potrzebowali magicznego wsparcia – mruknąłem – W moim skromnym magicznym repertuarze znajdzie się zaklęcie zmieniające wygląd, ale na was go nie rzucę. Nie umiem. Mistrzu?  
– Znajdzie się i takie zaklęcie.  
– No to wybornie. A przy okazji, mistrzu, ta dziewczyna, Yuna, Czy jej oczy są dwubarwne, jedno niebieskie, drugie zielone?  
– Tak – Czarnokij niczym nie dał po sobie poznać zaskoczenia – Skąd wiedziałeś? Czyżby wizja?  
– Coś w tym rodzaju. Zresztą sam się przekonam już niedługo. Radźmy więc jak podejść wroga. Tylko, mistrzu, wszyscy jak tu siedzimy jesteśmy wykończeni krwawą robotą na murach. Czy znasz magię i na to?  
– Niech przemówi alchemia – czarodziej wydobył zza pazuchy prostokątną karafkę z zielonego nefrytu – Gdy przyjdzie czas ruszać na nocną wycieczkę podam wam po kilka kropel tego eliksiru.  
– Co to jest? - Arilyn zerknęła ciekawie jako i my dwaj.  
– Krew Bohaterów. Napełni ona wasze ciała energią i siłą, wyostrzy zmysły, poprawi koncentrację i odporność na ból. Ale tylko parę kropel.  
– Krew Bohaterów, no proszę – podrapałem się po szczęce uśmiechając się szelmowsko – Kiedy ruszamy?  
– Gdy zapadną ciemności. Przygotujcie ekwipunek. Przy bramie południa za trzy godziny.  
– Będziemy...


	15. Chapter 15

Raz jeszcze poprawiłem ekwipunek. Plecak obijał mi okolice nerek. Brudny przepocony strój pachniał „upojnie”. Kolcza misiurka drapała w wygoloną czaszkę.  
Innymi słowy, zarówno ja, jak i Sabih z Arilyn, zdecydowanie zmieniliśmy swój wygląd dzięki magii.  
– Dziękujemy, o pani.  
– Drobiazg – Ruha raz jeszcze obejrzała nas krytycznie – Pamiętajcie, macie dwie godziny. Potem będziecie zdani tylko na własny spryt. W każdym razie cała drużyna czekać będzie na was przy bramie. I pamiętajcie o rakietnicy. Zielony pocisk jeśli wszystko się uda. Czerwony jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.  
– Jasne – poprawiłem wymieniony element ekwipunku zatknięty za pas – Mistrzu?  
– Tak? - Czarnokij raz jeszcze zmierzył nas spojrzeniem niczym krawiec biorący miarę z klientów, skinął głową – O co chodzi?  
– Właściwie dlaczego Kayalithica została uwieziona przez magów? Możesz mi powiedzieć?  
– Oczywiście z zawiści – mag uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
– Z zawiści?  
– Ta czarownica to druga Simbul, ale za nic ma wszelkie rygory. Gdy zaczęła palić wioski i miasteczka, ot tak, dla wypróbowania swej mocy, my magowie, zawistni i podli, miast jej na to pozwolić, uwięziliśmy ją. Wykazując się bezprzykładnym okrucieństwem, miast ją zabić, uwięziliśmy pod ziemią.  
– No tak – mruknąłem drapiąc się w swędzącą brodę – Skoro to takie proste to nie marnujmy czasu. Ruszajmy, ja prowadzę. Sabih za mną, Arilyn zamyka szyk. Zaraz...  
– Hmmm?  
– Coś jest nie tak...Niech to! Właśnie sobie uświadomiłem, że przez cały dzień nie widziałem żadnego nieumarłego!  
– Zastanawiałem się kiedy zauważysz – Czarnokij uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie – Chyba ci ich nie brakuje?  
– A skąd. Zaraz...Dziewczyna, prawda?  
– Tak sądzimy.  
– Wybornie – przez chwilę pozwoliłem sobie na nadzieje, że mój mały upiór odszedł w zaświaty. Co tu dużo mówić, mój humor całkiem, całkiem się poprawił – No. Ruszajmy, bracia Duergowie. Królowej gigantów pisane jest odgłowienie tej nocy. Marsz!  
– Jasne, Crag. Jasne.

Nim wyruszyliśmy, Khelben podał nam jeszcze kilka kropel Krwi Bohaterów.  
Eliksir pachniał żelazem i rtęcią. Przez chwilę kosztowałem ten bukiet smaków, nie czując żadnej różnicy.  
Efekt był nagły jak cios miecza. W jednej chwili serce przyśpieszyło, pompując energię w zmęczone całodziennym bojem mięśnie. Kształty, barwy, zapachy wyostrzyły się nadludzko. Dobiegające od duerskich ognisk śmiechy i wrzaski uderzyły w ośrodek słuchu jak młot. Pokrzykiwanie nocnych ptaków nabrało dodatkowego znaczenia. Zapach traw, ognisk, metalu i nasz osobisty odór, wszystko to osiągnęło wyższy poziom percepcji.

Do obozu dostaliśmy się zdumiewająco łatwo. Nie trzeba było mi mówić, że wyjść, gdy już poruszymy to gniazdo szerszeni, będzie trudniej.  
W każdym razie nasza trójka nie wyróżniała się zbytnio na tle reszty hordy. Wszędzie włóczyli się Duergowie, pojedyńczo i grupami. Oni to, zdaje się, nazywali taki spacer, obchodem.  
Minęliśmy pojedynczego, znudzonego wartownika opartego na spisie. Przez chwilę obserwował nas obojętnie, ale gdy spokojnie przekroczyliśmy umiejscowioną na ziemi czujkę z błękitnych kamieni i nie rozległ się żaden alarm, stracił zainteresowanie. Czary Ruhy były wysokiej klasy.  
Starając się opanować mocno bijące serce minęliśmy kolejnego krasnoluda i zanurkowaliśmy w miasto namiotów. Wszędzie dookoła jurty, ich płachty podświetlone przez światło ognisk.  
A wokół nich duerscy wojownicy. Rozgadani, pociągający piwa ze stągiewek, obserwujący swych kompanów zajętych tańcem przypominającym kopulację zwierząt. Mimo tego rozluźnienia każdy z nich piastował oręż. Nie będzie łatwo.  
Nim ruszyliśmy Khelben pokazał nam odpowiedni punkt oznaczający nasz cel. Byłem dumny z mego wybornego wzroku, ale i tak jedynym co widziałem były rozstawione na tyczkach skórzane przesłony. Oczywiście, za nimi krył się magiczny sabat królowej. Zapamiętaliśmy i teraz przemieszczaliśmy się do celu, powoli i ostrożnie.  
W trakcie marszu do naszych uszu dobiegał jakiś zduszony dźwięk. Który to przerodził się w rasowy wrzask.  
Na podświetlonej płomieniami płachcie namiotu tańczyły cienie, jak nocne ptaki. Gdy zbliżyliśmy się jeszcze trochę do naszych uszu dobiegł szloch i bełkotliwy głos.  
– No kochaniutki, to przykrość prawdziwa, że muszę powtarzać. Jechało się do miasta zaprzęgiem a na wozie sepet zamknięty magicznie. Jakie hasełko, pytam ja ciebie? A w środku co? Złoto? Klejnociki? Podał hasełko, a pozwolę ci umrzeć.  
Czyjś rozpaczliwy szloch, błaganie.  
– No, no! Zła odpowiedź. Chyba znowu muszę sięgnąć po narzędzia...  
Zaciskając zęby minąłem namiot. Nic nie mogliśmy tutaj zrobić. Zupełnie nic.  
Okrzyki i błagania ofiary zbladły i ucichły. Za to odór obozowiska nie chciał wywietrzeć. Śmierdziało tu wszystko, namioty i ich rezydenci. Nie żeby inne obozowiska, które widziałem w życiu, robiły lepsze wrażenie. Bałagan, brud i smród, znak, że obozuje tu armia.  
Wędrując na zachód starannie zapisywałem w pamięci drogi ucieczki i trasy wartowników. Nie będzie łatwo.  
I w końcu dotarliśmy do celu. Brudne przesłony, widziane z murów, wyrosły przed nami. Wokół, z każdej strony świata, stał gigant. Światło księżyca srebrzyło im skórę. Zza przesłony dobiegał nas niegłośny, basowy zaśpiew. Poczułem pierwotny dreszcz na skórze. Magia.  
Skryliśmy się za jednym z namiotów.  
– No i co teraz? - Sabih, zazwyczaj gładko wygolony, tarł frasobliwie krasnoludzki zarost.  
– Proste – odmruknąłem – My dwaj odciągniemy jednego z dużych braci, a Arilyn zada czarownicy śmiertelny cios. I wiejemy. Jak to brzmi?  
– Może być – elfka skinęła głową – Którego?  
– Bez różnicy...  
Jeszcze przez chwilę ustalaliśmy cicho szczegóły planu, prostego, jak każdy najlepszy plan. Czas. Arilyn zniknęła w mroku.  
Chwilę później obaj wyszliśmy zza namiotu spacerowym krokiem. Nieśpieszenie podeszliśmy do wartownika. Spojrzał na nas czujnie niemrugającymi oczami. Odpowiedziałem uśmiechem.  
Sytuacja dobiegła końca nim zdążyła się zacząć. Krótkim cięciem miecza rozpłatałem kolano wojownika. Zachwiał się i padł wydając basowy okrzyk. Chwilę później miecze mój i Sabiha spotkały się w jego ciele. Wartownik skonał.  
Niemniej, pozostali byli czujni. Któryś ryknął chrapliwie. A chwilę później pozostała trójka straży pojawiła się przed nami.  
Tak jak ustaliliśmy wcześniej zaczęliśmy się cofać. Powoli, bez pośpiechu, wystawiając klingi jak skorpionie żądła. Zdążyliśmy zrobić kilka kroków gdy olbrzymi zdali sobie sprawę, że lada chwila wejdziemy między namioty. Zaszarżowali.  
Ziemia zadrżała pod uderzeniami bosych stóp, twardych jak głazy. Błyskawicznie rozdzieliliśmy się skacząc każdy w swoją stronę. Giganci zawahali się na moment. Ale szybko pozbierali się. Dwóch skręcił za Sabihem, jeden za mną.  
Wykonując dzikie uniki uchylałem się przed ciosami młota. Na moją korzyść działało otoczenie, między namiotami nie było tyle miejsca by gigant mógł się dobrze zamachnąć. Gorzej, że ich ryki zaalarmowały innych rezydentów. Wszędzie wokół uchylały się poły namiotów, pytania, wrzaski, rozkazy. Szybciej!  
Nagle nacierający na mnie gigant potknął się i upadł. Nim się pozbierał Arilyn skoczyła mu na plecy, zatapiając swe słynne księżycowe ostrze w jego czaszce.  
– Kruku! Zielona raca! Już!  
Sięgnąłem po rakietnicę, wymierzyłem krótko, naciskając spust. Zielona raca wystrzeliła w górę eksplodując donośnie raz, drugi i trzeci. Popiół po fajerwerku opadł na obóz.  
– Arilyn! Pomóżmy Sabihowi!  
Tym razem nie zdołaliśmy ich zaskoczyć. Obaj odwrócili się plecami do siebie. Sabih, któremu to daliśmy nieco swobody, cofnął się ostrożnie.  
Giganci zawahali się. W jednej chwili porozumieliśmy się spojrzeniami. I, już słysząc odgłosy nadciągającej odsieczy, jak jeden mąż skoczyliśmy między namioty.  
Gdzieś po drodze zdałem sobie sprawę, że opadła nasza magiczna osłona. Znaczyło to, że do bezpiecznego schronienia musimy dotrzeć we własnych postaciach.  
Raz za razem chroniliśmy się w niepewnej kryjówce słysząc tupot stóp i wrzaski. Tylko raz wpadliśmy na grupę trzech Duergów. Śmierć zatańczyła na klingach.  
I biegliśmy dalej.  
W końcu wydostaliśmy się na otwartą przestrzeń. Depcząc w szaleńczym pośpiechu trawy i zioła biegliśmy w stronę południowej bramy w każdej chwili oczekując strzały w plecy.  
Wreszcie brama uchyliła się. Wpadliśmy do środka. Wrota zatrzasnęły się za nami. Wokół zaroiło się od zbrojnych w złoto czarnych barwach.  
A kilkanaście kroków dalej stali nasi towarzysze. Otoczyli nas gdy łapaliśmy oddech.  
– Wysłaliśmy wiadomość – poinformował nas Czarnokij – Zarówno do Waterdeep jaki i Silverymooon. Innymi słowy dobra robota. Choć zdaje się, że nie zdołaliście ubić Kayalithicy. Zgadza się?  
– Zgadza – panna Księżycowa Klinga jako pierwsza odzyskała głos – Ubiliśmy dwójkę magów i rozpędziliśmy sabat. Minie trochę czasu nim ponownie się połączą...  
Arilyn mówiła dalej, a ja, doszedłszy już do siebie, nie odrywałem wzroku od dwójki nowych naszych towarzyszy.  
Dziewczyna, choć była budowy niepomiernie szczupłej, mogła się pochwalić zgrabnymi kobiecymi krągłościami. Jej włosy, w świetle pochodni, lśniły głębokim brązem. Twarz, choć daleka od ideału urody, była łagodna i życzliwa i tak też uśmiechała się do naszej trójki. W błękitnej spódnicy, cieńkiej białej bluzce i gorsecie, prezentowała się niczym młoda arystokratka. Na jej prawym ramieniu skręcał się kolczyk z różnokolorowych sznurków. Na ramieniu trzymała różdżkę maga.  
Jej spojrzenie przyciągało uwagę. Jedno oko niebieskie, drugie zielone.  
Ale najbardziej uroczy był jej uśmiech. Szczery i życzliwy. Kobiecy. Piękny.  
Z trudem oderwałem od niej wzrok zerknąwszy na jej towarzysza.  
Średniego wzrostu mężczyzna w czarno – złoto – czerwonych szatach, z mieczem na ramieniu. Chwiał się lekko na nogach, czułem bijącą od niego woń nieprzetrawionego alkoholu.  
– Arilyn, Sabihu, Kruku. Ta pani to Yuna, a to Auron, jej strażnik. Będą nam towarzyszyć w naszej podróży.  
Z przyjemnością uścisnąłem jej dłoń, witając się też z mężczyzną. Yuna uśmiechnęła się szczerze, jej strażnik beknął uśmiechając się krzywo.  
– Nie traćmy czasu – rzekł wreszcie Khelben – Pożegnaliśmy się już z lordem Moorwalkerem, a w ciągu dwóch najbliższych dni do Everlund dotrą posiłki z Silverymoon, zaś w ciagu dwóch kolejnych nadejdzie armia Waterdeep. Sabih...  
– Jasne, mistrzu – brzydal sięgnął po futerał na karty.  
– W drogę.  
– Chwileczkę – Nirrel nieoczekiwanie zabrał głos – Rozumiem, że kolejny przystanek to inny plan, czy tak?  
– Zgadza się – lord Arunsun zwrócił się do sokolnika – Czyżbyś miał dość włóczęgi?  
– Przejrzałeś mnie, mistrzu – zwiadowca skinął głową – doprowadziłem was do Everlund i wziąłem udział w walce na murach. Wystarczy.  
– Rozumiem. Ale chyba nie chcesz tu zostać?  
– Bynajmniej. Sabihu z Zakhary, twoje karty mogą mnie zaprowadzić w bardziej znajome okolice. Czy mógłbyś?  
– Mistrzu? - Zakharczyk zerknął.  
– Nie krępuj się. A tu – mag sięgnął do sakwy dobywając pięć złotych krążków – Za ostatni etap naszej drogi i za mężna walkę na murach. Dziękujemy. Możesz iść w swoją stronę.  
– To ja dziękuję – Nirrel skłonił głowę – Zrozumcie, mam wrażenie, że zbytnio igram ze śmiercią. Dziś w nocy wyśniłem własny zgon. Nie chcę ginąć. Jeszcze.  
– Rozumiemy – Czarnokij skinął głową – Powodzenia.  
Kolejno ściskaliśmy rękę sokolnika. Pożegnawszy wszystkich Nirrel stanął obok Sabiha. Chwilę później zniknął w tęczowym blasku.  
– Dokąd go przeniosłeś? - zapytałem.  
– W okolice Głośnej Wody. Powinien być tam bezpieczny, a i otoczenie znajome.  
– Dobrze – czarodziej skinął na Sabiha – A teraz do Ascore. Już.  
– Natychmiast...


	16. Chapter 16

– I co tam widzisz?  
– Cicho! Ja się muszę skupić!  
Westchnąłem. Ciężko. I zostawiłem lady Ruhę w spokoju.  
Czarownica siedział po turecku przed bramą w Ascore. Portal, pulsujący czerwienią żywą i bogatą, niczym szlachetna wampirza krew, ukazywał rozmigotane krajobrazy innych światów. Próbowałem wejrzeć, ale dałem spokój już po kilku chwilach. Portal migotał zbyt szybko. Odpuściłem więc i zacząłem rozglądać się po okolicy.  
Ruiny miasta, niczym grobowiec starożytnego króla, zachowały część swego majestatu. Portal znajdował się na przedmieściach, o kilkaset kroków dalej, otwierały się pierwsze budynki, w większości zniszczone i zrujnowane, acz dysponujące dostojeństwem szlachetnego starca.  
Miasto, jak było widać, nie miało murów obronnych. Każdy mógł wejść i wyjść. Być może właśnie to stało się przyczyną upadku Ascore, gdy starożytna moc zwana jako Ciemność, zajęła to miasto jako swe dominium. Dziś jedynymi lokatorami grodu były magiczne bestie i potwory. Gdy spojrzałem dalej dostrzegłem jak stado skrzydlatych bestii, ani chybi gargulców, zerwało się do lotu, lądując na dzwonnicy zrujnowanej katedry. Gapiły się na nas.  
– Już, już idziemy – mruknąłem.  
Gdzieś po drodze ustało działanie Krwi Bohaterów, zmęczenie i melancholia opanowały mnie, Sabiha i Arilyn bez reszty. Mogłem myśleć tylko o odpoczynku. A nie zanosiło się na to.  
– Khelbenie. Podejdź, proszę.  
Czarnokij przerwał szeptaną konwersację z Zandress i podszedł do czarodziejki beduinów. Jego szata kreśliła niepokojące wzory w pyle i kurzu ulicy.  
– Tak?  
– Wyizolowałam dwie lokacje prowadzące do portali o destynacji Elizjum. Problem w tym, że obie są strzeżone. Spójrz.  
– Ciekawe – mruknął mag – Pierwszy cel to jakiś trujący las, same grzyby, zarodniki i gigantyczne robactwo. Oceniam, że nawet jeśli zasłonimy nosy i usta, trucizna i zarodniki zabiją nas prędzej czy później. A ten drugi?  
Czarownica prostym gestem zmieniła obraz.  
– Hmmm, to wygląda lepiej. Ta rzeka to Okeanos, prawda? Płynie przez Plany Wyższe, także przez Elizjum. Lasy i góry pełne zwierząt, ciekawe. Wygląda na to, że zwierzęcy oczekujący nie zostali przeniesieni na inne plany. A co z Bytopią? Mówiłaś, zdaje się, że klucz otwiera bramę także do tamtego wymiaru i że stamtąd też dostaniemy się do Elizjum.  
– Klucz otwiera też portal do Arborei, ale tam nie znam dalszej drogi. To samo jeśli chodzi o Bytopię. Znam tylko dwa portale do Elizjum. Oba występują na Ziemi Bestii.  
– Która to warstwa?  
– Imperium Celere, znaczy Krigala. Wieczne słońce i deszcz raz dziennie.  
– Mówisz, że w tej krainie słońce nigdy nie zachodzi? - Auron odezwał się po raz pierwszy, dysponował przepitym, chrapliwym barytonem.  
– Dokładnie tak, to wieczność zamknięta w zenicie słońca. Dom dla wszystkich zwierząt bytujących za dnia. Także drapieżników.  
– Zostawmy to – Khelben wciął się zdecydowanie – Co z portalami do Elizjum?  
– Widziałeś oba. Pierwszy znajduje się na terenie trującego lasu.  
– A drugi wśród czystych lasów i gór? Wiesz dokładnie gdzie?  
– Czemu miałabym nie wiedzieć? Problem w tym...spójrz.  
– Giganci – podsumował ponuro mag – Karczują las i wznoszą forty z kamienia i drewna.  
– Co na to bogowie Ziemi Bestii? - Zandress stanęła za plecami magów.  
– Sama ich zapytaj, moja droga – rzekła Ruha uprzejmie – A wracając do tematu, portal do Elizjum znajduje się na terenie dużego fortu, domu dla kilkudziesięciu kamiennogłowych. Nie mogę zajrzeć do środka, ale są tam i strzegą bramy. Spójrzcie też na to.  
– Siedziba Fakcji Znaku Jedynego – rzekł Sabih spokojnie – Nie wiedziałem, ze mają tu swą siedzibę.  
Zerknąłem ciekawie. Niewielki, foremny zameczek na planie trójkąta, z trzema wysokimi wieżycami i mocnymi murami obronnymi, z fosą wypełnioną mętną zielono – szarą wodą. Na blankach i wieżycach stało kilkunastu mężów pod bronią. Więcej szczegółów nawet mój wzrok nie był w stanie wychwycić.  
– Znak Jedynego – tłumaczył Sabih – 'To zgraja wariatów sądzących, że każdy z nich stanowi centrum Wieloświata, który to istnieje dzięki ich wyobraźni. Dosłownie. Ich ulubiony sposób spędzania wolnego czasu to kłótnie, który z nich stanowi wyobrażenie drugiego. Ich domem jest Sigil, Miasto Drzwi, a władczynią Pani Bólu. Nie wiedziałem, że mają siedzibę na Ziemi Bestii.  
– Teraz już wiesz – Khelben pogładził z namysłem brodę – Ruho, rozumiem że nasz portal leży na terenie fortu. Ten, którym możemy przejść z Ascore również?  
– Nie, ten portal znajduje się wśród gęstego lasu. Kamiennogłowi chyba jeszcze go nie odnaleźli.  
– Przejdźmy więc. A na miejscu zorientujemy się w terenie i odpoczniemy trochę. To znaczy – mag przeczesał rzedniejącą czuprynę – Odpoczną ci, którzy tego potrzebują.  
– Przechodzimy więc?  
– Tak, Ruho. Otwórz portal i w drogę.

*****

Spokój Ziemi Bestii zakłóciło pojawienie się kolejnej żywej istoty. Istota, kobieta w pełnej zbroi, wychyliła się z pulsującej czerwienią bramy. Zastygła na chwilę w absolutnym bezruchu badając zmysłami otoczenie, by po chwili dać znak.  
Przeszliśmy przez portal.  
Nasze stopy, w butach i sandałach oraz końskie kopyta natychmiast zapadły się w bujnych soczystych trawach. Wokół krajobraz niczym nie zmąconej dzikiej przyrody. Drzewa, od łuskowatych, z gałęziami niczym bicze, przez poruszające się w rytmie własnego oddechu organizmy przypominające watę cukrową, do drzew o fantazyjnych kształtach zastygłych w formie kamienia. To nie był znany nam las faeruński.  
I choć chwilowo nie widzieliśmy żadnych zwierząt, ni bestii, to nie wątpiłem, że one również okażą się niepowtarzalne i jedyne w swym rodzaju.  
Przymrużyłem oczy, chroniąc je przed blaskiem ostrego południowego słońca.  
Spokój i cisza.  
– Mistrzu – usłyszałem głos Sabiha – Wiem, że my, Spadające Gwiazdy, jesteśmy twardzi i żadne bestie, giganci ani inne czubki nie mącą nam dobrego humoru, ale rad byłbym odpocząć. I pozostali pewnie też.  
– Oczywiście – mag nie odrywał wzroku od czesanego łagodnym wiatrem otoczenia – Rozbijmy obóz. Kluczniku, czy mógłbyś...?  
– Oczywiście – zadźwięczał rycerz – Odpoczywajcie. Będę strzegł waszego snu.  
– Nie będziesz sam – Khelben usiadł po turecku – ja też popilnuję snu moich Spadających Gwiazd. Zdejmijcie zbroje, rozścielcie swe posłania i śpijcie dobrze. W razie czego zbudzimy was.  
Wyszczerzyłem zęby po czym ziewnąłem potężnie rozścielając mój płaszcz wśród traw. Po całodziennym wysiłku na murach i intensywnej wycieczce do obozu wroga byłem potężnie zmęczony, a te trawy wyglądały tak wygodnie...  
– Obudźcie mnie jak zacznie się coś dziać – mruknąłem kładąc miecze przy swym posłaniu – Dobrydzień.  
– Dobrydzień! - zareagowała ekipa. Czarnokij uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.  
– Śpijcie dobrze...

*****

Słońce nie zmieniło swego położenia nic, a nic, ale mój wewnętrzny zegar wskazywał, że spałem jakieś siedem godzin.  
Z pozostałych nie spał Sabih, a i naszego uzdrowiciela nigdzie nie było widać. Ziewnąłem potężnie przeciągając się z lubością, cudownie wypoczęty.  
– Gdzie Kromka?  
– Poszedł za potrzebą – Piękny przy pomocy okorowanej gałęzi mieszał w kociołku zawieszonym nad ogniskiem, pachniało tłustą gorącą zupą – Budź pozostałych, śniadanie dochodzi.  
– Niech jeszcze pośpią – mruknąłem uśmiechając się do słońca pełną gębą, nagle nabrałem ochoty do figli – Zanim zasnąłem usłyszałem jak Czarnokij każe ci namalować kolejną kartę. Nie masz jeszcze dość?  
– Czego? - mój towarzysz parsknął jak koń – Malowania? Weź mi raczej wytłumacz, czemu ja się z wami włóczę, ryzykując życiem i zdrowiem skoro mógłbym oprowadzać wycieczki. Możesz mi to powiedzieć?  
– Cóż – odparłem słodkim głosem – Pewnie dlatego, że nas lubisz, a my lubimy ciebie. Przyznaj się, Śliczny, takie obustronne uczucie to rzadkość w twoim życiu.  
– Ha!  
– W moim zresztą też – dosiadłem się bliżej garnka – Wszyscy jak tu siedzimy, czy leżymy, jesteśmy niedostosowani. Darzymy silnym uczuciem naszych towarzyszy i ukochanych, a resztą świata może się wypchać i zakwitnąć. Czy to jest normalne? Chyba nie.  
– Jak to nie? Większość świata tak ma. Może z wyjątkiem tej małej Yuny.  
– No tak – przypomniałem sobie w zarysach mój dzisiejszy sen.  
– Co ci się śniło, Crag?  
– Czytasz w myślach? Jak moja R'eena?  
– A skąd. Przez chwilę miałeś je dosłownie wypisane na twarzy. No?  
– Mówiłem przez sen?  
– Aha. Coś w rodzaju - „Oh, Yuno! Przestań! Przestań! Nie przestawaj!”  
– Dobrze, że mnie wtedy nie obudziłeś bo powiedziałbym coś w stylu - „Odwal się, dziwko, ja jestem żonaty” - zarechotałem, Sabih wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Kiedy ostatni raz miałeś kobietę?  
– Bo ja wiem – poczułem słodki ucisk w podbrzuszu – Pół roku temu? Jesteśmy w drodze od jakiegoś miesiąca, a wcześniej moja pani była w stanie błogosławionym więc wiesz, tylko pozycja na wilka.  
Spojrzał pytająco.  
– Leżysz koło nory i wyjesz.  
– Aha. Znaczy rozumiem, że nie będziesz się zalecał?  
– Zalecał? - parsknąłem – Do dziewczyny, która mogłaby być moją córką? Jeszcze nie ocipiałem. Ile ona może mieć lat?  
– Szesnaście, góra siedemnaście.  
– No więc sam widzisz. Ja mam trzydzieści cztery.  
– Chętnie bym ci współczuł, ale ja bardziej biedny. Z taką mordą nawet dziwki mnie nie chcą, choć mam czasem kieszenie pełne złota.  
– Biedny Sabih...  
Zakharski wojownik mieszał zupę. W międzyczasie Kromka powrócił do obozu. Pociągnął nosem.  
– Nieźle pachnie ta zupa.  
– Budzisz pozostałych? Craggothowi się nie chce.  
– Momencik – wciąłem się – Kromka, siadaj tutaj. Chcę cię o coś zapytać.  
– No?  
– Ta mała Yuna. Jaka ona jest?  
Lekarz uśmiechnął się zaskakująco życzliwie. Przysiadł obok.  
– Jaka jest? Milutka, słodka, życzliwa, szczera, skłonna do poświeceń. Wiem to bo przecież pracowaliśmy razem. I jest całkiem ładniutka, nie Kruku? Może nie piękność, ale dziewczyna, która śni się po nocach – patrząc na mnie uśmiechał się domyślnie, a i ja nie skąpiłem uśmiechu.  
– Pięknie...

*****

Ostatecznie pobudziliśmy wszystkich i zjedliśmy sabihowe śniadanie. Zupa na paskach wędzonego mięsa z dodatkiem gorącego tłuszczu. Przez jakiś czas słychać było tylko chrobot łyżek zderzających się w garnku. Wreszcie dokonaliśmy Wielkiego Dzieła.  
– Niedaleko jest staw – schowałem wylizaną łyżkę do cholewy – Idę się wykąpać. Męska część drużyny może się przejść ze mną. Dziewczyny po nas.  
– Ach, ach, ach! - Alysa spojrzała kpiąco – Cóż za galant!  
– Prawda? - uśmiechnąłem się uprzejmie – Ale jeśli chcesz Alyso możemy wykąpać się razem.  
– Jakby ci to powiedzieć... – elfka udała zamyślenie – Mówiąc po krasnoludzku - „Takiego wała”.  
– Jestem urażony. Panowie?  
– Idziemy.

*****

Woda w stawie lśniła łagodnym fioletem. Brzegi zarośnięte krzewami, które to nawet z grubsza nie przypominały swojskiego tataraku, raczej metalicznie połyskujące zarośla, z liśćmi jak klingi noży. Po dnie zbiornika biegały małe stworzonka przypominające perły na czterech nóżkach, a przy brzegu rozpościerały skrzydła dwa czaplopodobne stwory o długich dziobach, z niezmąconym spokojem oczekujące na ryby.  
– Do wody, panowie...zaraz, ta woda nie jest trująca, prawda? I nie ma tu chyba żadnych potworów?  
– Mistrz Khelben powiedział, ze nie – Sabih nieśpiesznie wyskakiwał z odzienia – Na tej wodzie gotowałem zupę więc raczej powinno być w porządku.  
– No to do wody! Kluczniku, chcesz wypolerować pancerz?  
– Raczej nie – w metalicznym głosie rycerza zabrzmiało rozbawienie – Kąpcie się, ja popilnuję waszych rzeczy.  
Kwadrans później wydostałem się z wód skończywszy szorowanie. Przez chwilę unosiłem się jeszcze na wodzie delektując się dotykiem słońca i chłodem wody. Rozmigotane promienie zmuszały do mrużenia oczu, ale na dłuższą metę było to przyjemne.  
Wychodziliśmy ze stawu razem, otrząsając się i wylewając wodę z uszu.  
– Zauważyliście? – Klucznik wskazał kierunek – Z tego stawu wypływa strumień, zmierza na północ w stronę Okeanosu.  
– I co z tego? – zacząłem wciągać elementy odzienia na mokre ciało.  
– To chyba dobry kierunkowskaz.  
– Może... Hmmm...  
– Co jest? - Sabih zerknął czujnie.  
– Nic takiego. Widzicie to co ja? - wskazałem cel.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli.  
Na przeciwległym krańcu stawu rosło kilka cudownych białoliliowych kwiatów rozsiewających wokół delikatny blask. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić jak upojnie pachną.  
– Kwiaty. No i co? - Sabih przypasał miecz.  
– Moje marne zdolności mówią mi, że te kwiatki są przepełnione magią natury.  
– Potwierdzam – Khelben naciągnął szatę – Chcesz je zerwać, Craggocie?  
– Czemu nie? Byłby fajny podarek dla dziewcząt.  
– Dajże spokój – Kromka rzucił mi surowe spojrzenie – Czy wiesz jak rzadko spotyka się takie fenomeny? Może ich przeznaczeniem jest cieszyć oczy i ducha?  
– Sam dajże spokój. A może ich przeznaczeniem jest być zerwanymi przeze mnie?  
– Może... - Auron poprawił ułożenie miecza na ramieniu – Karma. Hej! Spójrzcie jakie ryby. Jak smoki.  
Wzrok nie mylił strażnika. Trzy srebrzysto – błękitne ryby, każda wielkości, niemalże, dorosłego mężczyzny, powoli płynęły w kierunku brzegu. Zatrzymały się o kilka kroków od nas, powoli, z namysłem niemalże, zaczęły krążyć pod skórą stawu. Ich płetwy przecinały wodę kreśląc niepokojące wzory.  
Poczułem pierwotny dreszcz. Magia.  
– Mistrzu...  
– Nie podchodźcie do nich – Khelben ponownie zrzucił szatę zanurzając się w wodę do pasa.  
Jeden ze stworów zwrócił się do czarodzieja, podpłynął blisko muskając go pyskiem, skubiąc wyciągnięte palce. Woda w stawie, do tej pory, nieruchoma, teraz falowała delikatnie. Oczy olbrzymiej ryby lśniły połyskliwą czernią.  
Stwór okrążał Czarnokija muskając go delikatnie. Wreszcie, poruszając się falującym ruchem odpłynął, dołączając do pozostałych dwu ryb. A następnie cała trójka odpłynęła na głębinę znikając nam z oczu. Czarnokij wyszedł z wody.  
– Co to było...?  
– Cicho – Khelben spokojnie, jednym słowem, uciszył Sabiha – Otwórzcie swe umysły i patrzcie.  
Dotknął mego czoła.  
W ułamku chwili przed okiem mego umysłu przesunął się kolaż obrazów. Spięte razem wizje niczym ostrze wbiły się w moją psyche przynosząc wiedzę. Niewyraźnie czułem, że moje ciało chwieje się na nogach, obrazy atakowały zmysły, tym razem wolniej, tak że mogłem je odcyfrować.  
Spostrzegłem gigantów z perspektywy...ryby? Ptaka? Zwierzęcia? Z toporami w łapskach karczowali wielkie przestrzenie lasu, stawiając mocne forty z drewna i kamienia. Zastawiali sidła łowiąc oczekujące zwierzęta. Całe setki, tysiące zwierząt uciekały w panice przed ścianami ognia, wpadając w pułapki. Monstrualne dłonie zdejmowały skóry. Olbrzymi budowali dymarki, garbarnie, tartaki, plugawiące naturę. Słyszałem krzyk planety. I nagle dostrzegłem jednego z kamiennogłowych, muskularnego, pokrytego tatuażami, odzianego w czerń i czerwień, ze złotymi dyskami w uszach i złotym diademie na wysokiej czaszce.  
Nagle spojrzał na mnie, a mnie przeszedł dreszcz od tego spojrzenia. W ułamku chwili z jego czoła, tam gdzie Przebudzeni posiadają trzecie oko, buchnął fioletowy ogień, wypalając mi oczy, krusząc skórę...  
– Craggocie, ocknij się.  
Wyrwałem się z koszmaru. Usiadłem, starając się oczyścić oczy z pajęczyn snu. Obok stał Czarnokij. Musnął moje czoło palcami prawej dłoni, a ja odkryłem że znów mogę myśleć i mówić.  
– Co się stało, u diabła?  
– Domyśl się – czarodziej zwrócił się do pozostałych, nawet Klucznik leżał bez ruchu – Wstawajcie wszyscy!  
– Co to było? - Auron pozbierał się z trudem – Ale mi się chce chlać...  
– Odpuść – warknąłem – Kim były te ryby, mistrzu?  
– To, zdaje się, miejscowi druidzi – Arunsun muskał czoła pozostałych przywracając im zimną krew – Zapamiętajcie coście widzieli. Chodźmy do obozu, trzeba poinformować panie co się tutaj stało...

*****

Żeńska część drużyny wysłuchała relacji Khelbena w ciszy. Gdy czarodziej skończył, lady Ruha odezwała się pierwsza.  
– Ostatnio często wpadamy na druidów. Tym też będziemy starali się pomóc? W imię przysięgi na Silvanusa?  
– Zastanowię się nad tym – odparł Czarnokij cierpko.  
– Zwróćcie uwagę – Alysa wtrąciła - że tu nie mamy armii Waterdeep na wezwanie.  
– Słuszna uwaga – rzekł mag – Ale być może będę miał pomysł jak ten problem rozwiązać. Hmmm...  
Obserwowaliśmy go w ciszy wiedząc, że jeśli ktoś będzie miał pomysł to tym kimś będzie Khelben Arunsun.  
– Dobrze – Czarnokij otrząsnął się z zamyślenia – Ruho, ile czasu zajmie nam droga do portalu Elizjum?  
– Trzy, może cztery dni jeśli nie będziemy oszczędzać koni i nie wpadniemy po drodze na jakieś przeszkody. Obawiam się jednak, że ta podróż to zbyt wiele na zdrowie mistrza Elminstera.  
– Spokojnie – Sabih poklepał czarodziejkę po ramieniu – Wiem, że tutejszy współczynnik konwersji czasu to jakieś jeden do czterech. Innymi słowy, cztery dni tutaj to jakiś dzień na Faerunie.  
– Zawsze coś – Księżycowa Klinga skinęła energicznie głową – Lordzie, rozumiem, że masz jakiś plan?  
– W zarysach, ale wszystko będzie zależało od tego jak nas przyjmą giganci w forcie. Jeśli zdołamy ich przekonać, tudzież oszukać i udostępnią nam portal nie będzie problemu.  
– Na co więc czekamy? - Ruha sięgnęła po wodze swego wierzchowca – Ruszajmy.  
– Czy panie nie zechcą się wykąpać? - zerknąłem znacząco.  
– Szkoda czasu...  
– Ależ lady Ruho – Arilyn dotknęła barku niższej kobiety – Wspólnie z Krukiem i Sabihem całą dzień i noc pracowaliśmy. Pragniemy oczyścić ciało i ducha. Dobrze mówię?  
Pozostałe panie skinęły głowami.  
Czarownica poddała się z westchnieniem.  
– Byle szybko...

*****

Pół godziny później wyruszyliśmy w drogę. Konie, wypoczęte, niosły szybko.  
Przed nami krajobrazy nieznanych światów. Pod niezmiennym niebem, chmury o barwie przydymionych pomarańczy. Przefiltrowane światło topiło nas w miodowym blasku. Fantazyjne drzewa i krzewy, te pierwsze nierzadko porośnięte pulsującymi grzybami, pod kopytami koni ścieżki wysłane brunatnym piaskiem. Na gałęziach jakieś małpopodobne stworki, o purpurowych pyskach i ciemnoszarym futrze, rzucające w nas ogryzkami owoców, równie egzotycznych jak ich macierzyste drzewa. Gdzieś między roślinnością ryki polujących drapieżników. Raz i drugi dostrzegłem w gąszczu błysk skośnych ślepi, ale nasza ekipa była chyba zbyt liczna i pewna siebie by jakiś zwierz ośmielił się nas napaść.  
Gdzieś po dwu godzinach spadł zapowiadany przez Czarnokija deszcz. Był intensywny, acz krótki i szybko ustał zostawiając po sobie tylko parujące fioletowe kałuże. Dalej.  
Jechaliśmy. W ciągu trzech kolejnych dni zatrzymaliśmy się raz i drugi przy wesoło ciurkającym strumieniu, tym samym, który wypływał ze stawu, w którym to kąpaliśmy się. Zaczerpywaliśmy wody i dalej. Dalej.  
Im bliżej do wielkiej rzeki Okeanos tym bardziej krajobraz stawał się swojski. Pulsujące, łuskowate czy kamienne rośliny, fioletowe trawy, ustępowały miejsca szacie roślinnej bliższej zieleni. Gdy zaś trzy dni później, ukazał się brzeg Okeanosu i, położony zaledwie o kilka obsidai fort, piach odzyskał barwę bliższą żółci. Zatrzymaliśmy się.  
– Już prawie w celu – Khelben poprawił się w tyle siodła Zandress – Jeszcze niespełna godzina drogi. Nie traćmy czasu.  
– Słusznie – czarownica zacięła swego rumaka prowadząc nas przed siebie, jak większość beduinów znakomicie trzymała się w siodle. Jej koń prychnął i poszedł kłusem. Podążyliśmy za nią.  
Przed nami, na tle rzeki szerokiej jak morze, fort, o powierzchni ponad stu kroków, otoczony drewnianą palisadą z zaostrzonych pali o wysokości jakichś czterech kroków. Jego drewniana brama była staranie zawarta, a z każdej strony świata ponad palisadą wznosiły się postacie gigantów, trzech o skórze barwy obsydianu oraz czwartego, na którego piersi i nagiej czaszce migotały płomyki. Ten ostatni opierał się na wielkim dwuręcznym mieczu. Pozostali zbrojni byli w maczugi. Właśnie jeden z kamiennych dostrzegł nas jako pierwszy. Basowy okrzyk sprawił, że w forcie zaroiło się od rezydentów.  
Podjechaliśmy bliżej.  
– Stać! - kamiennogłowy okrzyknął nas gdy podjechaliśmy do palisady – Okażcie znak!  
– Jesteśmy planarnymi podróżnikami z Pierwszej Warstwy! – odkrzyknął Khelben – Wiemy, że w obrębie waszego domu znajduje się portal do Elizjum! Proszę, pozwólcie nam z niego skorzystać, a odpłacimy się hojnie!  
Olbrzym przez chwilę obserwował nas bez emocji. Wreszcie odsunął się robiąc miejsce kolejnemu. Który to był o dwie głowy wyższy od strażnika mierzącego dobre pięć kroków. W słońcu migotały złote elementy biżuterii, bransolety, kolczyki, diadem. To był, bez dwóch zdań, ten sam gigant, którego widziałem w wizji.  
– Zwę się Hgraam. Sferowcy, czy tak? - głos miał spokojny i wyważony – Nie sądzę. Czy wy choć raz odwiedziliście Miasto Drzwi?  
– Zmierzamy tam – Khelben zrewanżował się spokojem – Ale najpierw pragniemy odwiedzić Elizjum. Prosimy, wielki bracie, otwórz nam bramę.  
– Nic z tego, mały bracie. Zgodnie z umową z Panią Bólu z Miasta Drzwi tylko wybrani kupcy ze znakiem mogą korzystać z portali w Ziemi Bestii. Odejdźcie.  
– Kupcy powiadasz.  
– Tak właśnie. Jeśli okażecie znak pozwolimy wam przejść.  
– Słyszeliśmy, że w odległości kilku dni drogi stad mieści się siedziba Znaku Jedynego...  
– Coś jednak wiecie, pierwszaki – uśmiechnął się olbrzym – Ano mieści się. Polecam wam tę ścieżkę. W tę stronę, wzdłuż rzeki, a nie zgubicie się.  
– Dziękujemy. Skorzystamy z twej rady. Czy jest coś co możemy dla was zdobyć w siedzibie znakowców?  
– Jeśli chcecie pomóc, czemu nie. Znajdźcie na miejscu giganta z mojego plemienia i przekażcie mu, że potrzebować będziemy więcej drewna i kamienia na nowy fort przy Gaju Jednorożców. O połowę więcej niż w ostatnim transporcie. Zapamiętacie?  
– Oczywiście – Khelben skinął głową – Dziękujemy za zaufanie. Ruszamy więc, bywajcie.  
– Bywajcie, maleńcy.  
Odjechaliśmy na wschód od fortu. Gdy znaleźliśmy się w bezpiecznej odległości lady Ruha zainicjowała rozmowę.  
– To miał być ten słynny blef Czarnokija?  
– Bez złośliwości, proszę. Ten gigant nie jest prostaczkiem, którego można oszukać jakąś błahą sztuczką. Tym bardziej, że sam podał nam rozwiązanie na srebrnym talerzu.  
– Mówił o kupcach – wtrąciłem – A skoro udajemy się zaoferować nasze służby kupcom dobrze byłoby wiedzieć co tu się kupuje i sprzedaje. Przypuszczam, że musimy wykazać się sprytem i zaradnością by bogaty handlowiec wziął nas na służbę.  
– Spokojnie. Mam na to sposób.  
– Jaki? – Alysa i Sabih zapytali jednocześnie.  
– Nie teraz. Prawda objawi się na miejscu.  
– Masz coś wspólnego z kapitanem mojego oddziału najemników, mistrzu – mruknąłem – Też nie zdradzał swoich planów dopóki jakiś sukinsyn nie chciał ci upuścić krwi.  
– Twój kapitan był rozważnym człowiekiem – Khelben nagrodził mnie uśmiechem – Ale dość już tego. Jesteście zmęczeni? Nie? No to przejedźmy jeszcze parę mil. Im szybciej i dalej tym lepiej. Kłusem!

*****

Gdy trzy dni później (jak wskazywał mój wewnętrzny zegar) znaleźliśmy się w zasięgu wzroku od zamku sigilijczyków byliśmy solidnie zmęczeni, zarówno my jak i nasze wierzchowce. Nie oszczędzaliśmy się, jadąc póki sił starczyło, odpoczywając krótko i zrywając się na nogi po kilkugodzinnym odpoczynku. Ruha, jako jedyna, była z tego umiarkowanie zadowolona. Gdyby mogła nie zatrzymałaby się ani na chwilę, ale wiecie, człowiek dużo wytrzyma, ale koń mniej.  
Jechaliśmy więc póki sił starczyło. Zaś w trakcie odpoczynku byłem świadkiem jak ekipa usiłuje się zintegrować z Yuną i Auronem. Zwłaszcza dziewczęta wykorzystywały każdą sposobność by z nią porozmawiać. Przysłuchiwałem się temu i w miarę czasu budowałem swój obraz tej panny.  
Tak jak mówił Kromka, Yuna była milutka i nie tylko ja byłem nią oczarowany. Gdyby tylko była mniej nieśmiała. Najpewniej czuła się w towarzystwie innych kobiet, choć nie było członka ekipy, który nie zamieniłby z nią paru słów.  
Z kolei Auron wolał męskie towarzystwo, z którym to można napić się i pogadać o niczym. Trzeba mu jednak oddać, że pił tylko podczas odpoczynku, w trakcie wędrówki zachowując wstrzemięźliwość i czujność.  
Sama podróż była spokojna i monotonna. Podczas postojów Khelben i Sabih starali się przekazać nam wszystko co wiedzieli o sferach i Mieście Drzwi. Nie byle tego dużo. Najchętniej słuchałem o Znaku Jedynego i kminie...  
– Zapamiętajcie, kmina jest językiem sferowców. Nie nadużywajcie jej bo tylko się ośmieszycie. Mówię wam o niej gdyż powinniście wiedzieć co oni mówią między sobą.  
– Nie kłap trumną, krwawniku – rzekłem uprzejmie – Nie jesteśmy trepami, pomyleńcu.  
– O tym właśnie mówię!  
– Ha! A tak przy okazji, mistrzu, mówiłeś, że Okeanos płynie przez Elizjum. Nie moglibyśmy dostać się tam rzeką?  
– Raczej nie. Czas dziwnie płynie na Okeanosie. Subiektywnie moglibyśmy spędzić tam jeden dzień, a obiektywnie sto lat. Dopiero w samym Elizjum czas zaczyna płynąć na rzece normalnie. Rozumiesz, Kruku?  
– Chyba. Dzięki za wyjaśnienie...

*****

– Stać! Opowiedzcie się!  
– Wędrowcy z Pierwszej! Przybywamy w poszukiwaniu zajęcia, wykorzystujące nasze rozliczne talenty! Azaliż jest w zamku Faktor?  
– Jest! – strażnik obserwował nas uważnie – Wiecie dokąd przybyliście?  
– To siedziba Znaku Jedynego! Słyszeliśmy o was na Pierwszej!  
– Uchylę wam furtkę.  
Furtka, nieduże drzwi obok bramy, była dość szeroka byśmy przeszli pojedyńczo, prowadząc konie za uzdy.  
Forma tego zamku opierała się wyraźnie na liczbie trzy, czy też, jak pouczył nas Sabih, na Regule Trójek. Trójkątny zameczek, z trzema wysokimi trójkątnymi wieżycami, z trójstronnymi skrzyżowaniami uliczek i trójkątną cembrowiną studni czy innych użytecznych budynkach. Jeden z trójki wartowników przy bramie, uniósł do góry skręcony róg dobywając czysty dźwięk. Z niedużej cytadeli wyszło troje urzędników w ceremonialnych szatach. Z zadartymi nosami, ozdobieni niegustowną biżuterią, otoczeni aurą arogancji. Tak, bez wątpienia urzędnicy.  
– Jam jest Darryl ze Znaku Jedynego – pierwszy z trójki wyrzekł nosowym głosem – Kupiec i faktor tych oto znakowców. Czyim jesteście wyobrażeniem?  
– Nie wiemy – odrzekł płynnie Khelben – Albowiem przybywamy tu jako głupcy szukający pochodni prawdy.  
– Oraz zajęcia?  
– Owszem.  
Mąż zmierzył nas znudzonym spojrzeniem.  
– Co potraficie?  
– Władamy mieczami i magią. I mamy głowy na karku...  
– Byliście – faktor wciął się w słowa Khelbena – Byliście kiedyś w Klatce? Ha. Nigdy, prawda?  
– Nie. Ale wędrowaliśmy już po światach, nie jesteśmy pierwszakami.  
– Jeśli nie znacie Sigil to nie wiecie nic o planach. Nie posmakowaliście Klatki Zgodzicie się więc ze mną, że żadni z was sferowcy. I ja miałbym was zatrudnić? Do czego?  
– Jesteśmy w drodze do Elizjum i mamy podstawy sądzić, że zostaniemy tam przyjaźnie powitani. Na Elizjum rosną kwiaty werweny, kwiaty nieśmiertelnych. Czy taki curios byłby dla ciebie, panie, coś warty?  
– Mam już bystrzaków, którym mogę zlecić taką robotę.  
– Z tego co wiem – Khelben był spokojny aż do bólu – Teraz tylko wybrani mogą przejść przez bramę do Elizjum. Bogowie tej krainy zamknęli przed wami drogę na ten plan gdy zaczęliście eksploatować Ziemię Bestii. Pani Bólu zamknęła portale do Klatki przed Bogami, a oni zablokowali wejście do swoich światów przed sferowcami. Ne jesteśmy sferowcami, ja zaś jestem wybranym Mystry. Czy to jest dla ciebie, panie, coś warte?  
– Ciekawe. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz, siwobrody?  
– Aby dostać się do Elizjum musimy okazać gigantom wasz znak. Udziel nam swego pełnomocnictwa, a my dostarczymy wam werwenę.  
– Ha. Cóż – mężczyzna nie był już tak znudzony - Ciekawa oferta, ale muszę ją odrzucić. Pracuję tylko z tymi, którzy znają Klatkę. Posłuchaj mnie więc uważnie, siwobrody. Jak się nazywasz?  
– Zwę się Khelben.  
– Może być Khelben. Słuchaj uważnie. Uchylimy wam portalu do Klatki. Udacie się do Miasta i odszukacie mego współpracownika A'kina, zwanego Przyjaznym Biesem. I przedstawicie swą ofertę raz jeszcze. A'kin się wami zaopiekuje. Gdy zaś was zaguści i uzna, że jesteście gotowi, przyśle was do mnie. Wtedy pogadamy o Elizjum raz jeszcze.  
– Rozumiem – Czarnokij skinął głową – Dziękujemy. Radzi będziemy skorzystać z portalu natychmiast, albowiem czas nas goni. Ale mamy też jeszcze wieść do przedstawiciela gigantów w waszej siedzibie.  
– Przekażę ją od was.  
– Zwierzchnik gigantów, Hgraam, składa zamówienie na drewno i kamień do nowego fortu przy Gaju Jednorożców. Ładunek ma być o połowę większy niż ostatni.  
– Poznaliście Hgraama. Zawsze wiedziałem, że moje wyobrażenia są zaradne. Pójdźmy do portalu. Pamiętajcie – A'kin, Przyjazny Bies. I powodzenia.  
– Dziękujemy – czarodziej skinął głową - Wrócimy niedługo.


	17. Chapter 17

– A więc to jest Sigil. Miasto jak miasto. Tylko bardziej brudne – mruknąłem.  
– Zaiste słusznie prawisz – Czarnokij zrewanżował się ostrożnym sarkazmem.  
Jak się zapewne domyślacie, przed chwilą wypluł nas portal z Ziemi Bestii. Wystarczająco obszerny by przedostał się przez niego wóz zaprzężony w mekillota.  
Wokół rozpościerała się obszerna metalowa platforma, jakieś trzydzieści kroków przed nami kończąca się zjazdem. Wszędzie kręcili się odziani w bure tuniki pracownicy, barwa ich szat znakomicie pasowała do atmosfery otoczenia. Unosząca się toksyczna mgła ścieliła się ciężkim smakiem na języku, szczypała w oczy i gardło. Zaprawdę, zasięg widzenia nie przekraczał dziesięciu kroków, a dalej położone budynki wyglądały niczym widma. Zerknąłem w górę.  
Spostrzegłem, że w przestworzach wznosi się torus, po którego wewnętrznej stronie ścielą się budynki, pionowo nad nami widziałem malutkie figurki ludzkie. Postarałem się to sobie wyobrazić i poczułem jak zjedzony przed chwilą owoc podchodzi mi do gardła.  
– Crag, w porządku?  
– Jasne, Sabih, jasne.  
Ktoś zaczął wrzeszczeć w naszym kierunku byśmy odsunęli się od portalu. No tak. W każdej chwili mógł się pojawić zaprzęg wiozący niezbędne miastu produkty, takie jak kalosze czy papier toaletowy. A taki zaprzęg mógł nas łatwo stratować. Odsuwając się od portalu zauważyłem, że wokół niego wymalowano jaskrawą farbą pole oznaczające bezpieczny dystans.  
– Coście przywieźli? - zawarczał w naszą stronę chudy jak szczapa githyanki w burej tunice – Nic? Cholerne trepy, za mało wam portali? Musicie się kręcić przy naszym? A żeby was Pani...  
– Chodźmy – Khelben nie był jedynym, który zlekceważył githa – Im prędzej znajdziemy tego całego A'kina tym lepiej.  
– Popytam – zaoferowałem się.  
Unosząca się wokół mgła była bez wątpienia produktem rozlicznych kominów fabryk, warsztatów i gospodarstw domowych. Nikt nie regulował takich spraw i mieszkańcy tej dzielnicy stopniowo truli się sami. Widząc przechodzącego obok mieszkańca nie byłem bynajmniej zdziwiony widząc wrzody i pryszcze na gadzim pysku.  
– Czy mógłbyś nam powiedzieć...?  
– Nie! - syknął stwór oddalając się w nieznane.  
– Hej, kolego...  
– Jaki ja dla ciebie kolega. Szpicuj się, skurlu!  
– Czy mógłbyś...?  
– Idź w labirynty.  
Zatrzymałem się na chwilę by przemyśleć strategię. No tak. Zapomniałem o najważniejszym. Widząc kolejnego przechodnia wynurzającego się z mgły sięgnąłem po sakiewkę.  
Brzdęk! Przechodzień zatrzymał się.  
– No?  
– Szukamy sklepu A'kina, Przyjaznego Biesa. Przy okazji, jaka to dzielnica? - sięgnąłem do sakwy po miedzianą monetę – Jedna? No dobrze. Dwie.  
– Trzy? - zaryzykował przechodzień. Musiałem mieć niezbyt przyjazny wyraz twarzy bo spasował – No dobra, niech będą dwie. Jesteś w Dzielnicy Niższej. A do A'kina, tędy...  
Poprosiłem go by powtórzył drogę jeszcze raz po czym wręczyłem mu monety. Zawróciłem do pozostałych.  
– Znam drogę. Chodźmy nim udusi nas ta cholerna mgła...

*****

Nasz cel znajdował się godzinę drogi dalej, między sklepem z dywanami, a manufakturą produkującą ciżmy. Z niewiadomego powodu mgła nie dławiła tutaj tak bardzo. Umiejscowione po obu stronach wejścia papierowe lampiony ozdobione onirycznymi symbolami świeciły przyjemnym głębokim blaskiem. Weszliśmy.  
Wnętrze przypominało graciarnię. Nie było widać żadnego źródła światła, a mimo to lokum było jasno oświetlone. Wszędzie wokół stały stosy książek, przeźroczyste kuferki wypełnione eliksirami, kilkanaście sztuk zaklętego oręża i jedna zbroja o nieludzkich kształtach dopasowana na osobnika dość otyłego i wyposażonego w macki. Na półeczkach za kontuarem stały zagadkowe utensylia, a sam kontuar nosił sztuki magicznej biżuterii i kosmetyków.  
Wszystko to emanowało magiczną aurą, silniejszą lub słabszą. Czułem to przez skórę. Wnętrze było na tyle zajmujące, że dopiero po chwili dostrzegłem właściciela tego przybytku.  
Mierzący sobie najwyżej półtora metra osobnik, z wilczą głową i paszczęką, którą to szczerzył przyjaźnie w naszą stronę. Pod wilgotnym nosem pyszniły się zawadiackie wąsiki, a jasnozłote oczy lśniły humorem. W szpiczastych uszach nosił kilkanaście złotych kolczyków. Odziany w szatę wyszywaną w symbole i runy prezentował się jak wasz Stereotypowy Mag.  
– Witam szanownych klientów – głos miał jowialny i bardzo sympatyczny – Witajcie w sklepie Przyjaznego Biesa. Czym mogę służyć?  
– To zależy od tego czy jesteś A'kinem – przyjemny głęboki baryton Czarnokija poszedł w zawody z życzliwością czarta.  
– Jam ci jest!  
– Przybywamy od twego przyjaciela Darylla ze Znaku Jedynego. Powiedział nam, że jeśli chcemy poznać sfery powinniśmy zaznajomić się z Miastem Drzwi, a ty masz być tym, który przetestuje nasze talenta, dyskrecję i bystrość. Widzisz, szukamy zajęcia.  
– U Darylla? – czart uśmiechnął się pełnym garniturem zębów – Rozumiem. Ale Daryll nie jest mym przyjacielem, raczej partnerem w interesach. Co nie zmienia faktu, że czasem wyświadczamy sobie przysługi. Mówiłeś, mój drogi, że jak się nazywasz?  
– Zwij mnie Khelbenem. To zaś... - tu Czarnokij przedstawił nas kolejno – Czy dojdziemy do porozumienia?  
– Spokojnie – A'kin zachichotał – O takich sprawach rozmawiam przy herbacie i ciastkach. Momencik.  
Czart poszedł do drzwi przekręcając wywieszkę z napisem „Zamknięte, przepraszam”. Po czym uprzejmym gestem zaprosił nas na skryte w głębi sklepu zaplecze.  
Jak się okazało przy stole w stosunkowo niewielkim pomieszczeniu stały tylko cztery krzesła. Usiedli tylko lord Arunsun i właściciel sklepu. Pozostali podparli ściany.  
– Moja droga – czart zwrócił się do Zandress – Mogłabyś otworzyć tę szafkę? Trzymam tam ciastka, herbata zaraz będzie.  
– Oczywiście – paladyn uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.  
Parę chwil później na stole pojawiły się dwa kubki z gorącą herbatą i talerz czekoladowych ciasteczek.  
– Smakuje? - czart zerknął na Czarnokija z nadzieją.  
– Uhm.  
– Napijmy się herbaty.  
– Uhm.  
Kilka chwil wypełnionych chrupaniem i siorbaniem.  
– Nie ma to jak gorąca herbata. To miasto słynie z wielu rzeczy, ale o dobrą herbatkę trudno. Zwiedziliście już miasto?  
– Jeszcze nie. Widzisz, przyszliśmy prosto do ciebie. Ale chętnie zwiedzimy w wolnym czasie. Co tu jest do oglądania?  
– Klatka – czart schrupał ze smakiem kolejne ciasteczko – Wszystko czego może zapragnąć planarny turysta. Świątynie, zabytkowe więzienie, Wielka Kostnica, labirynty Pani, prawda że urocze?  
– Tak jakby.  
– No tak. Ale ja zawsze byłem zdania, że jeśli chcesz poznać nowe miasto idź na wódkę do speluny. Trzymając się tego powinniście najpierw odwiedzić Ul, to takie nasze slumsy.  
– Poważnie?  
– Jak najbardziej. Owszem, możecie udać się do Dzielnicy Urzędników, ale tam nie uświadczycie atmosfery Sigil. Tylko jedna uwaga, jeśli idziesz do Ula, upewnij się, że ktoś chroni twe plecy.  
– Nic nowego – odparł Khelben spokojnie – Taka dzielnica jest w każdej metropolii. Rozumiem, że straże rzadko zapuszczają się do Ula?  
– Jak najbardziej. Ta dzielnica ma swoje własne sposoby na wymierzanie sprawiedliwości, zazwyczaj szybko i brutalnie.  
– Brzmi jak znakomite miejsce do wykazania się sprytem i zaradnością.  
– I silnym ramieniem, owszem. Myślę jednak, że zbytecznym okrucieństwem byłoby wrzucać was z marszu prosto do Ula...  
– A'kinie – Czarnokij spokojnie położył dłoń płasko na stole - Proszę, nie traktuj nas jak smarkaczy co to sami zrobić kroku nie potrafią. Wierz mi, poradzimy sobie wszędzie. Jeśli masz coś dla nas to mów prosto.  
– Faeruńczycy, co? - czart uśmiechnął się pełnym garniturem zębów – Zawsze tacy sami, od razu do rzeczy. Cóż, jest to cecha profesjonalistów, do dzieła, bez zbędnego gadania.  
– Bez przesady. Twoje towarzystwo jest mi bardzo miłe, ale z przykrością mówię, że czas nas goni. Mam nadzieję, że na obraził cię prosty faeruńczyk...?  
– A skąd! Zaprawdę nie ma to jak herbata i ciastka w miłym towarzystwie. Jeszcze herbaty?  
– Tak, proszę.  
– Wracając do tematu – A'kin wrócił do tematu – Szukacie zajęcia. A jakiego dokładnie?  
– Każdego, które pozwoli nam zdobyć pełnomocnictwo faktora Znakowców z Ziemi Bestii. Widzisz, chcemy dostać się do Elizjum.  
– Rozumiem, rozumiem – czart pokiwał głową – Może miałbym coś dla was.  
– Słuchamy.  
– Znacie Regułę Trójek?  
– Słyszeliśmy o niej.  
– Takoż miałbym dla was, zadania. Trzy. W sam raz dla sprytnych, zaradnych i silnych.  
– Tak?  
– Po kolei. Słyszeliście może o Shemesce Maruder?  
– Nie.  
– To diablica jakich wiele. Jej pretensje do bycia Czarnym Charakterem są wyjątkowo zabawne. Zwą ją Królem Targowym i jest zwierzchnikiem świata przestępczego Sigil.  
– Brzmi jak ktoś z kim lepiej nie zadzierać.  
– A mimo to pragnę zrobić jej drobny żart – tu A'kin dobył z kieszonki swej szaty złoty męski pierścionek. Ułożył go na stole i przez chwilę pokrywał drobnymi znaczkami mały zwitek pergaminu, po czym zwinął go i przełożył przez pierścień – Zapisałem tu - „Z wyrazami miłości – Twój A'kin”. Jak myślisz, drogi Khelbenie, czy przyjemnie jej będzie otrzymać taki prezent?  
– Jak każdej kobiecie. Chyba, że jesteście na noże...  
– Otóż to! Shemeska mnie nie cierpi, bez wzajemności. Do tego stopnia, że pewnego razu ubiczowała pewnego głupca, który wspomniał ją i mnie w jednym zdaniu. Chciałbym by ten pierścień znalazł się na jej poduszce.  
– Da się to zrobić – odparł Czarnokij spokojnie – Co jeszcze?  
– Druga sprawa. W Dzielnicy Pani zamieszkuje jeden z jej potomków. Niejaki Kassimir, zwany Sigilijskim. Często wędruje po Planach w swoich sprawach, ale wiem, ze teraz jest u siebie w domu. Pragnąłbym się z nim spotkać na prywatnej rozmowie. W czasie i miejscu, które sam wybierze. O ile to możliwe - w tajemnicy.  
– Dobrze. Przejdź do trzeciej sprawy.  
– Trzecia sprawa. W Ulu można spotkać wiele młodzieżowych gangów. Rozumiecie młodzi muszą się wyszumieć, a także chronić wspólnym wysiłkiem przed innymi gangami. Jednymi z nich są Rycerze Przyjaznego Biesa – tu czart uśmiechnął się z lekkim politowaniem – Znani tam także jako Śpiewacy Ulicy. Ich hersztem jest Simon, zwany Siwym. Za punkt swego honoru uznają rozbijać głowy wszystkim, którzy źle o mnie mówią. Nie powiem, pochlebia mi to, ale ostatnio zrobili się zbyt aktywni. Odwiedźcie ich i ochłódźcie gorące młode głowy. Da się to zrobić?  
– Oczywiście. To wszystko?  
– Na razie tak – czart schrupał kolejne ciastko – Jeśli dobrze się spiszecie dam wam list pochwalny do Darylla. Aha, jeszcze jedno. Macie trzy dni na załatwienie spraw. Przybijemy umowę?  
– Tak – Khelben uśmiechając się uprzejmie uścisnął rękę uśmiechniętego A'kina – Trzy dni powiadasz? Dobrze. Twoje zdrowie, pracodawco!  
– I wasze – życzliwie uśmiechnięty czart przepił herbatą do Czarnokija – Bierzcie się do dzieła. Widzimy się za trzy dni.  
– Za trzy dni więc. Do zobaczenia.  
– Powodzenia...


	18. Chapter 18

Opuściwszy sklep biesa stanęliśmy się przy wejściu do odrapanej kamienicy. Ustawieni wkoło skupiliśmy uwagę na Czarnokiju.  
– ...nie ma sensu byśmy załatwiali sprawy kolejno, wszyscy razem. Miast tego podzielimy się. Kruku, ty zajmiesz się infiltracją siedziby Shemeshki. Oto pierścień. Arilyn uda się do Dzielnicy Pani na spotkanie z księciem. A pozostali pójdą ze mną. Pogwarzymy sobie z młodzieżą z Ula. Aha, jeszcze jedno. Yuno, ty zostajesz w jakimś przyzwoitym zajeździe. Poczekasz tam na nas.  
– Ale dlaczego! - obruszyła się dziewczyna – Chcę pomóc...!  
– Idziemy na spotkanie z trudną młodzieżą. Jesteś zbyt delikatna by zrobić wrażenie na tych zakapiorach. Żadnych sprzeciwów, postanowiłem.  
– Lord ma rację – przyznał Auron niechętnie – Poczekasz na nas w bezpiecznym miejscu. Spokojnie, maleńka, jeszcze się przydasz.  
– Jeszcze jedno – panna Księżycowa Klinga spojrzała w oczy Czarnokija – Co to znaczy – spotkanie z księciem?  
– Znaczy, zrobisz wszystko co konieczne by cię wysłuchał.  
– Wszystko?  
– Tak.  
– Moja droga – Ruha pogłaskała elfią ślicznotkę po policzku – Pomyśl o tym jak o jeszcze jednym zadaniu godnym Harfiarki. Nie wątpię, że syn Pani będzie interesującym mężczyzną.  
– Rozumiem – wojowniczka skinęła głową z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.  
– Wszystko jasne? – Khelben poczekał aż wszyscy potwierdzą – Bierzmy się więc do dzieła. Widzimy się w sklepie A'kina za trzy dni...

*****

Nie potrzebowałem wiele czasu by znaleźć posiadłość Króla Targowego. Co jak co, ale zwierzchniczka świata przestępczego Sigil umiała się urządzić. Wielka, rozległa willa, otoczona murem, robiła wrażenie. W tej części Niższej Dzielnicy smog nie dokuczał tak bardzo i nie ograniczał zbytnio wizji. Z łatwością mogłem więc przyjrzeć się memu celowi.  
Plan by z marszu zakraść się do siedziby diablicy odrzuciłem szybko. Nadchodził wieczór, blade słońce z trudem przebijało się przez barierę smogu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że miałem całe trzy dni na wykonanie zadania mogłem poświecić noc i dzień na wstępną infiltrację.  
Znalazłem wygodny posterunek obserwacyjny naprzeciw posiadłości, na dachu kamienicy. I począłem się przyglądać.  
Wyglądało na to, że diablica nie trzyma wielu sług. W trakcie nocnej obserwacji, raz i drugi, dostrzegłem uzbrojonych w pałki mężczyzn przechadzających się po dziedzińcu. Żadnych zbrojnych i żadnych strażników na murze.  
W dzień nie zmieniło się wiele, z tym wyjątkiem, że otwarta została brama posiadłości. Raz i drugi jakiś dostawca wkroczył zaproszony przez sługi, niosąc produkty niezbędne do istnienia pani tego domu. Nie przyglądałem się zbytnio. Raz, że w dzień mogli mnie wypatrzeć. Dwa, że i tak, jak postanowiłem, odwiedzę Shemeshkę w nocy.  
I wreszcie nadszedł czas.  
Otulony ciemnością nocy i zasłoną smogu, cicho niczym nocny wiatr dostałem się pod mur. Rozejrzawszy się raz jeszcze, dobyłem raków, zaczepiając je na stopach i dłoniach, po czym zacząłem spokojną wspinaczkę na mur.  
Szczyt muru został wyłożony odłamkami szkła. Spokojnie ułożyłem zbrojne w raki dłonie na koronie muru, napiąłem mięśnie stając na rękach i przerzuciłem ciężar ciała za mur, lądując gładko na dziedzińcu.  
Dalej, raki do torby, szybko i cicho pod ścianę budynku. Znalazłem nieduże okienko, po czym podważyłem jego ramę nożem. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się zbyt małe bym się przedostał, ale z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że jeśli przejdzie głowa to reszta też się zmieści. Schowałem nóż przedostając się do środka.  
Wylądowałem w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, pachnącym intensywnie jabłkami i cebulą. Wokół panowała ciemność zmącona tylko światłem księżyca więc co prędzej przestawiłem się na inne niż wzrok zmysły.  
Pracując na ślepo w ciągu pół minuty otworzyłem zakluczone drzwi do spiżarki. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwałem. Słysząc tupot stóp na korytarzu przeczekałem by w końcu otworzyć drzwiczki.  
Na korytarzu, oświetlonym lampami zawieszonymi na hakach, pedantycznie czystym i porządnym nie spotkałem nikogo. Na prawo para drzwi, sądząc po umiejscowieniu, należących do służby, na lewo korytarz ciągnący się na kilkanaście kroków, ozdobiony gobelinami i kobiercami, dalej kolejne dwie pary drzwi.  
Nie musiałem szukać długo. Przed drzwiami stały eleganckie pantofle należące do kobiety oraz solidne męskie obuwie. Ponownie sięgając po wytrychy szybko i bezgłośnie otworzyłem zamek. Wślizgnąłem się do środka zamykając drzwi za sobą unosząc je nieco by nie zaskrzypiały.  
W powietrzu unosił się zapach ostrych perfum, zasłoniłem nos i usta by nie kichnąć. Po prawej stała toaletka ozdobiona dużym lustrem i baterią kosmetyków, po lewej duże podwójne łóżko zajęte przez, sądząc po zapachu, damsko – męską parę. Zbliżyłem się do łoża stąpając cicho po deskach podłogi.  
Od lewej strony, spod kołdry, wystawała głowa lisicy ozdobiona dużymi szpiczastymi uszami. Zapach pachnideł nasilił się. Po drugiej stronie spoczywał masywny mężczyzna,odwrócony do partnerki plecami.  
Lisica spała obejmując poduszkę. Sięgnąłem do kieszonki na piersi dobywając pierścienia. Delikatnie ułożyłem go na pościeli.  
Nagle Shemeshka poruszyła się po adamaszkiem. Tego było dość by pierścionek zsunął się uderzając kobietę w paszczękę. W jednej chwili otworzyła oczy. Zastygłem bez ruchu.  
Lisi pyszczek otworzył się radośnie gdy zamruczała rozkosznie.  
– Och, Tormie! Jakiś ty cudowny! Chodź tu do mnie, mój dzielny kochanku. A nim się nie przejmuj, nie jest w połowie takim mężczyzną jak ty.  
Dłoń diablicy ujęła moją prowadząc ją pod kołdrę do jędrnej piersi. Nim zdążyłem zareagować polizała mnie w ucho. Ku swemu zakłopotaniu poczułem, że moje zdradzieckie ciało zaczyna reagować na jej pieszczoty. Do diabła z celibatem!  
W samą porę zareagowałem używając wolnej ręki by przysunąć pierścień bliżej, wskazałem na śpiącego mężczyznę kręcąc głową, po czym w natchnieniu ucałowałem swe palce, dotykając jej wilgotnego noska. Uroczo nadąsana diablica wsunęła podarek pod poduszkę i zamknęła oczy. Co prędzej wymknąłem się za drzwi sypialni.  
Już bezpieczny za zakluczonymi drzwiczkami spiżarki oparłem się o ścianę czując jak drżą mi nogi. Miałem ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem, nie wiedziałem czemu.  
Zadanie wykonane. Do domu, do domu. R'eena, moja zmysłowa kochanko, gdzie jesteś gdy tak bardzo cię pragnę...

*****

Zostawiwszy Yunę w Białej Szkatułce, umiarkowanie zacnym zajeździe w Niższej Dzielnicy, drużyna ruszyła do Ula.  
Khelben prowadził pewnie. W ciągu, bagatela, trzech godzin dostali się do sigilijskich slumsów. Smog oszczędzał tę dzielnicę, ale istniały tu inne zagrożenia niż toksyczne opary. Raz i drugi poczuli na sobie nieprzyjazny wzrok. Z uliczek i zaułków wydostawały się szczury, czasem na dwóch nogach. Mieszkańcy tej części miasta zdawali się żyć dla zarobku, każdego zarobku. Jeśli nie masz towarzystwa, nie wchodź. Taka tabliczka powinna wisieć nad każdym szczurzym gniazdem zwanym tu eufemistycznie, kamienicą.  
Dostawszy się w głąb ropiejącej tkanki miasta zwanej Ulem zatrzymaliśmy się niedaleko dużego budynku o uroku ciężarnej samicy pająka. Sądząc po ładunku dużego wozu, który to zatrzymał się przed nim była to miejska Kostnica, jak szepnął nam Khelben, siedziba fakcji Grabarzy. W sam raz, nikt nas nie podsłucha.  
– Wszyscy są? Dobrze – Khelben zebrał naszą gromadkę razem – Teraz rozdzielimy się na mniejsze grupy. Każda uda się w inną stronę szukać informacji o Śpiewakach Ulicy. Pamiętajcie, rozmawiajcie, nie pytajcie. Sabih pójdzie ze mną...  
– Milordzie – Zandress wyraźnie miała wątpliwości.  
– Spokojnie, moja panno. Gdy już znajdziemy nasz cel, Sabih będzie robił lepsze wrażenie. Zwróć uwagę, lepsze nie znaczy bardziej estetyczne.  
Brzydal zarechotał.  
– Takoż, ja i Sabih. Ty, moja panno, z Kromką i Auronem. Alysa zaś pójdzie z Ruhą i Klucznikiem. Zapamiętajcie tę lokację. Widzimy się o świcie pod Kostnicą. I bądźcie czujni. Pilnujcie nawzajem swych pleców. Powodzenia!  
– Powodzenia, mistrzu...

*****

O świcie spotkaliśmy się pod Kostnicą bogatsi o wiedzę i kilka siniaków.  
To ostatnie dotyczyło głównie Aurona, który to, jak mruknęła skwaszona Zandress, nie mógł się powstrzymać od dokładnego odgrywania roli moczymordy i zakapiora.  
Szczęśliwie nie przeszkodziło to Kromce w ciągnięciu miejscowych za jęzory. Co prawda, wrócił lekko zawiany, pachnący miksturami używanymi przez mieszkańców do integracji towarzyskiej, ale to właśnie on przyniósł najcenniejsze informacje.  
\- ...z tego co ustaliłem siedziba Śpiewaków mieści się na ulicy Żelaznej, na terenie opustoszałej fabryki. Sąsiadują z innym gangiem, Szponami, z którymi są na noże. Dzisiejszego wieczoru mają się tam spotkać by rozstrzygnąć kwestię władzy nad terytorium.  
– Bitwa?  
– Nie, Kluczniku. Wygląda na to, że są w miarę cywilizowani. Walka ograniczy się do pojedynku przywódców. Tak przynajmniej słyszałem.  
– Rozsądnie – Czarnokij potarł brodę w namyśle – Rozumiem, że nie znasz dokładnej pory tego spotkania?  
– Nie.  
– Nie szkodzi. Przejdziemy się i weźmiemy tę lokację pod obserwację. Czy ktoś potrzebuje zaklęcia trzeźwiącego?  
– Do mnie mówisz, magu?  
– Nie, Kluczniku. Jak jesteście tacy twardzi to zabierajmy się z miejsca na ulicę Żelazną. Kromko, prowadź...

*****

Opuszczona fabryka na terytorium zwanym Żużlami, pełnym nieczynnych fabryk, opuszczonych kamienic i, oczywiście, szczurów. Mgła cuchnęła smarami i olejem.  
– Nie przyjdą.  
– Przyjdą, Alyso, przyjdą – Zandress wsunęła do ust kolejne ziarno słonecznika – Cierpliwości. Nawet złodzieje i gówniarze mają honor, a przynajmniej tak to wygląda w ich pojęciu.  
– Ha! – elfia wojowniczka skrzywiła usta – Honor złodziei. Zaraz, Zandress, spójrz.  
– No i widzisz, to mogą być tylko oni. Budź pozostałych...  
– Nie śpimy – Khelben podszedł do brudnego zakurzonego okna w opuszczonej kamienicy, którą drużyna wybrała na posterunek obserwacyjny – Siedmiu, ośmiu, dziewięciu...szesnastu młodzieńców. To mogą być tylko Szpony.  
– Idziemy za nimi?  
– Spokojnie, moja panno. Poczekajmy półgodziny, niech się przywitają i załatwią swoje sprawy. Za półgodziny wchodzimy...

*****

Wejścia na dużą halę produkcyjną strzegł młodzian w skórzanej kurtce, zielonej chustce na głowie, z uszami ozdobionymi srebrnymi kolczykami. Wejście straszyło ciemnością i cieniem, a z wewnątrz dobiegały stłumione pokrzykiwania i odgłosy ciosów.  
Strażnik nie był problemem. Khelben znokautował go czarem usypiającym...  
– Moja moc do mnie wraca. Dobrze.  
...po czym ostrożnie wkroczyliśmy do dużej hali, oświetlonej pochodniami, pełnej nieczynnych pras hydraulicznych zwieńczonych ciężkimi młotami kruszącymi surowce, zwalonego pod ścianami urobku i, oczywiście, trzema dziesiątkami trudnej młodzieży.  
Chłopcy i dziewczęta, zapewne nikt starszy nad dwadzieścia lat, odziani barwnie jak papugi, acz z pewnymi cechami wspólnymi, czyli zielonymi chustami na głowach oraz złotymi kolczykami w kształcie nuty w prawym uchu. Ci pierwsi, byli prawdopodobnie Szponami, ci drudzy, Śpiewakami Ulicy.  
Pokrzykujący, rzucający przekleństwa, wyzwiska i zachęty otaczali dwójkę młodzianów, nagich do pasa i okładających się pięściami. Wokół spadały krople krwi z rozbitych nosów, przyśpieszone oddechy rozpalały atmosferę.  
Jeden z tamtych, smagły półork z agresywnie wysuniętą szczęką, właśnie wyrzucił przed siebie sierpowy. Drugi chłopak, duży, barczysty, z wyraźna muskulaturą i włosami barwy popiołu odpowiedział mocnym ciosem pod żebra. Kamraci zareagowali triumfalnym wrzaskiem.  
Walka skończyła się nagle. Jasnowłosy zadał cios w uniesioną gardą przeciwnika, prosto w splot nerwowy na łokciu, a gdy zasłona opadła, a półork zachwiał się porażony bólem, kolejny cios trafił go w skroń. Padł jak ścięty.  
Potworne ryki Śpiewaków zagłuszyły warczenie Szponów. Oklaski, triumfalne wycie i wyzwiska umilkły gdy zwycięzca podniósł ramię do góry.  
– Kto jest najsilniejszy?  
– Siwy!  
– Kto jest najwspanialszy?  
– Siwy!  
– Kto jest najpiękniejszy?  
– Siwy!!!  
– Taaa...  
Młoda dziewczyna z barwnym tatuażem na policzku podała zwycięzcy puchar wina. Przywódca, niewiele myśląc, wylał je sobie na głowę. Obserwatorzy zarechotali życzliwie.  
W tej chwili obecni zauważyli naszą cicho stojącą grupę. Wrzaski i śmiech umilkły. Młodzi zerknęli po sobie.  
Przywódca Śpiewaków skinął na jednego ze swoich. Przewyższający pozostałych o głowę olbrzym z wytartej skórzanej kurtce podszedł arogancko.  
– Coście, kurwa, za jedni? - przyjrzał się nam wysuwając agresywnie dolną szczękę skupiając się na Khelbenie – Zgredzik! Kminisz?!  
– Nie.  
– No to wypierdalaj! - wrzasnął chłopak unosząc pięść do ciosu.  
Nim zdążył zadać cios, różdżka Czarnokija zaczepiła go o kostkę. Chłopak zachwiał się na nogach by, po chwili rozpaczliwych zmagań, pożegnać z równowagą. Padł waląc głową o podłogę.  
– Co jest, kurwa? - Śpiewacy zareagowali wściekłym warczeniem, ale jeden gest lidera uciszył ich.  
– Coście za jedni? - zapytał zimno – Czego chcecie?  
– Przynosimy wiadomość – rzekł Khelben spokojnie – Porozmawiajmy na osobności.  
– Wiadomość. Powiedz od kogo, a ja zdecyduję gdzie będziemy kminić.  
– Od A'kina.  
Zapadło ciężkie milczenie.  
– Dlaczego sam do nas nie przyszedł?  
– Może dla tego, że słysząc o waszych wyczynach pęka ze śmiechu. Za bardzo rozrabiacie, smarkacze.  
– Smarkacze – wycedził chłopak. Atmosfera ochłodła.  
– Właśnie tak. Opanujcie się bo będziemy musieli was uspokoić.  
– Takiś pewny, skurlu. Ale takie sprawy załatwia się po męsku. Ty – wskazał na Sabiha – wyglądasz na twardego, a przynajmniej twardszego od reszty. Masz się za mężczyznę?  
– Poczekaj, niech no sprawdzę – Sabih ostentacyjnie zajrzał w nogawice – Chyba tak.  
– No to pokaż co umiesz. Jak dasz mi radę pogadamy jak mężczyźni.  
– Dobrze. Wynieście tego tam – tu Piękny wskazał na powalonego Szpona.  
– Wolisz na noże, czy po męsku na pięści?  
– Nie mam zrobić ci krzywdy, chłopcze. Pięści...  
Chłopak, dopingowany przez kilka dziesiątków gardeł, jako że nawet Szpony zagrzewali go do boju, krążył wokół półnagiego Sabiha, który to przed chwilą zrzucił skórzany kaftan, odkładając też miecz.  
Młodzian zaczął ostrożnie, stosując pięściarskie kombinacje, sprawdzając refleks przeciwnika. Sabih, z dłońmi rozstawionymi w postawie zapaśniczej, miast krążyć obracał się tylko, by nie stracić Siwego z pola widzenia, unikając uderzeń o włos. Raz i drugi przyjął szybki cios nawet nie przymykając oczu.  
Zakharski wojownik jeszcze przez kilka chwil bawił się w pojedynek by nie urazić zbytnio dumy chłopaka i nagle zaatakował. Zadał krótki cios w wątrobę, a gdy Siwy pochylił się z bólem, dopadł go zakładając na szyję chwyt zwany obrożą tak starannie, że chłopak mimo swej siły mógł tylko podrygiwać, nie mogąc się uwolnić.  
Publiczność zamilkła. W nagłej ciszy słychać było stękanie pokonanego.  
– Poddaj się, chłopcze albo złamię ci kark.  
– Lepiej zginąć niż przegrać – warknął Siwy – Idź w labirynty!  
– To może złamać ci kręgosłup. Przez resztę życia będą cię karmić i podmywać.  
– Kamraci mnie dobiją. Szpicuj się!  
Sabih zerknął na Czarnokija. Widząc wymowny gest cisnął przeciwnika na podłogę hali jak worek ziemniaków, a gdy ten próbował się podźwignąć zadał mu jeden, niezbyt mocny, cios w nasadę szyi. Młodzieniec padł jak ścięty.  
Sabih odsunął się od nieruchomej postaci na podłodze hali. Ta sama dziewczyna, która podawała Siwemu puchar, podeszła do powalonego z lękiem sprawdzając jego stan. Wyprostowała się z rozjaśniona twarzą.  
– Żyje!  
– Jasne, że żyje – Zakharczyk raz jeszcze pochylił się nad pokonanym naciskając dwoma palcami punkt na jego szyi. Lider Śpiewaków drgnął i otworzył oczy, dysząc ciężko i obejmując oburącz głowę.  
– Będzie cię jakiś czas bolała, głowa znaczy się – Sabih poklepał chłopaka po czuprynie – Ale nie na tyle byś nie mógł rozmawiać. Dobrze mówię?  
– Tak – młodzian skinął głową – A wy tu jeszcze czego? - warknął w stronę Szponów – Przedstawienie skończone, spierdalać!  
– Jest tu jakieś pomieszczenie na tyle duże byśmy się wszyscy pomieścili? - Sabih odprowadził wzrokiem wychodzących Szponów.  
– Jest, w magazynie. Młodziak, stań na warcie. A wy chodźcie...

*****

– ...Naprawdę? Jesteście od A'kina?  
– Patrz mi w oczy gdy mówię- rzekł Khelben cierpko – Tak, jesteśmy od niego. A wy jesteście Rycerzami Przyjaznego Biesa. Znaczy dobrze trafiliśmy.  
– I co chcecie nam od niego przekazać?  
Spojrzeliśmy po sobie. Czarnokij przeczesał brodę.  
– Tam w hali – rzekł spokojnie – Mówiliśmy serio. Za bardzo rozrabiacie w imię A'kina. Ma przez was kłopoty.  
– Jakie kłopoty – herszt machnął niechętnie ręką – Przecież my...  
– Wiem. Wy tylko podziwiacie go i szanujecie i chcecie pomóc. Ale ostatnio przeginacie. Pobicie syna miejskiego urzędnika, czy malowanie różową farbą posagu pierwszego Gitzerai to może i wasze sposoby by pomóc. Gdybyście robili to anonimowo nie byłoby wielkiego problemu. Ale wy trochę za bardzo lubicie rozgłos. Dobrze mówię?  
– Śpiewka – chłopak schował nos w kubku z winem – ma swoje prawa. Nikt nie powinien czuć się urażony...  
– Dobrze, dobrze, do rzeczy. Jeśli chcecie pomóc to na jakiś czas przyczaicie się tutaj i nie zaglądajcie do innych dzielnic. Równie dobrze możecie zająć się rywalizacjami o teren z miejscowymi gangami. Ale przez jakieś dwa trzy miesiące żadnych figli w imię A'kina. Jeśli to zrobicie nie będziemy mieć powodu by tu wrócić i spuścić wam lanie.  
– Ha.  
– Dojdziemy do konsensusu?  
– No dobra – Siwy wyciągnął rękę – Przybijamy. Dwa, trzy miesiące, mówisz.  
– Tak.  
– No to umowa stoi. Jeszcze wina?  
– Chętnie. Jaka to marka?  
– Zgadnij.  
– Ja wiem- Sabih uśmiechnął się upiornie – To Szczyny Bayle'a. Dobry trunek z innych planów. Wasze zdrowie!  
– I wasze – trudna młodzież spełniła toast, herszt spojrzał życzliwiej – Zostaniecie do rana? Zabawimy się...  
– Może nie do rana, ale nie widzę przeszkód by spędzić z wami godzinkę lub dwie – Khelben skinął głową – Zależy co rozumiecie za zabawę.  
– Trunki, karty, kulturalna kmina – Siwy wyszczerzył białe zęby.  
– No to godzinka lub dwie...

*****

Wkroczyłam do Dzielnicy Pani ulicą zwaną Ścieżką Aasimona.  
Gdyby ktoś dostrzegł mnie teraz mógłby nie rozpoznać. Miast koszuli, kamizelki i leginsów oraz wygodnych ciżm nosiłam elegancką suknię w kolorze szmaragdów ozdobioną na dekolcie złotą tasiemką, zaś na stopach eleganckie pantofle. Złote rzemienie po dwakroć obiegały smukłą łydkę. Ciemne włosy zaplecione w wyrafinowaną koafiurę, na palcach połyskiwały pierścienie ze szmaragdami kaboszonami i ognistymi opalami. I żadnej broni z wyjątkiem skrytego za dekoltem małego sztyletu.  
Wszystkie te kobiece utensylia jeszcze wczoraj lady Ruha nosiła w swej magicznej sakwie. I to czarownica zaplotła mi włosy...  
– Jeśli ten mężczyzna nie padnie ci do stóp to znak, ze coś z nim nie w porządku.  
...teraz szłam ulicami eleganckiej dzielnicy z dumnie uniesiona głową, z piersiami podanymi w przód, ostrożnie stawiając stopy. W dłoni trzymałam koronkowy wachlarz ozdobiony feniksami. Ten ostatni służył nie tylko do wachlowania. Gdy minął mnie patrol straży w pełnych zbrojach jeden z mężczyzn zerknął ciekawie na elegancką kobietę. Uprzejmie odwróciłam wachlarz. Dowódca patrolu skłonił głowę.  
Z każdą chwilą czułam się coraz swobodniej. Ha! Może ten cały Kassimir to faktycznie mężczyzna tak interesujący jak szeptała służka w jego posiadłości. Odwiedziłam willę potomka Pani w przebraniu dostawcy win i, czekając na seneszala tego domu wdałam się w leniwą pogawędkę z dziewczyną do posług. Stąd wiedziałam, że dzisiejszego wieczoru pan Kassimir odwiedzi łaźnię miejską. Miejsce w sam raz by nawiązać znajomość.  
Sama dzielnica była pełna eleganckich posiadłości, odgrodzonych od ulicy żywopłotami i murami. Przed wieloma z nich stali zbrojni w pałki mężczyźni obserwujący przelewający się ulicami tłum, między innymi demony z Otchłani i anielskie serafy. Rozglądałam się dyskretnie.  
Nim dotarłam do łaźni miejskiej napotkałam dwu mężczyzn, rogatego bariaura i eleganckiego demona w drogim surducie, którzy zaproponowali mi wspólne spędzenie wieczoru w eleganckiej restauracji. Podziękowałam uprzejmie tłumacząc, że idę na spotkanie ze swym wybrankiem. Usłyszawszy to amanci nie narzucali się zbytnio.  
A oto i cel.  
Obszerny budynek, z frontonem ozdobionym wizerunkami maridów i wejściem naznaczonym symbolem żywiołu wody nie był strzeżony, każdy mógł wejść. Dopiero w przedsionku stary krasnolud w okienku pobrał opłatę za skorzystanie z usług łaziebnych. Uprzejmie wskazał drogę. Maszerując pachnącymi ciepłą parą korytarzami odnalazłam w końcu wejście do damskiej szatni.  
Pomieszczenie wyłożone na przemian szmaragdowymi i jasnym płytkami wyposażono w kilka dużych luster. Jakaś tęga kobieta w negliżu poprawiała włosy przed jednym z nich. Starannie złożywszy elegancką suknię pozbyłam się też reszty przyodziewku anektując jedno z luster na swe potrzeby.  
Widok raczej zadowalał. Byłam kobietą wysoką i szczupłą, o cerze barwy alabastru, gibkiej figurze i szczupłych acz mocnych kończynach. Ciemne włosy, wyzwolone z uczesania, opadały na mocne ramiona niczym fala. Płaski twardy brzuch, łagodnie zaokrąglone, ciemne łono. Przyglądałam się przez chwilę swym piersiom, dochodząc do wniosku, że skoro nie muszę podtrzymywać biustu paskami gazy to chyba nie jest źle. Żeby tylko zniknęły szpecące nieco blizny. Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego.  
Przechodząc do pomieszczenia ze zbiornikiem z wodą natknęłam się na tęgiego nagiego czarta idącego pod rękę z jasnowłosa anielicą. Sądząc po stanie mężczyzny był już gotów by skonsumować znajomość. Mimo to zerknął na mnie z ciekawością, Anielica oderwawszy się na krótką chwilę od partnera rzuciła mi zimne wzgardliwe spojrzenie. Zignorowałam ich oboje, wchodząc do komnaty z kadzią.  
Pomieszczenie miało jak nic kilkadziesiąt kroków długości i szerokości. Na krawędzi basenu stały podtrzymujące sufit filary, zdobione w scenki rodzajowe. Zbiornik z łagodnie zieloną, delikatnie falującą wodą, pachnącą rozmarynem i lawendą, był częściowo wypełniony szlachetnie urodzonymi lub po prostu zamożnymi rezydentami Miasta.  
Sam zbiornik był od strony drzwi do szatni wyposażony w trzy błyszczące krany, z których lała się na przemian zimna, ciepła i gorąca woda. Rzucało się w oczy, że prawie nikt nie spoczywał w zimnej.  
Schodząc po schodkach do zbiornika przez chwilę drgnęłam uderzona temperaturą wody. Nie zwlekając dłużej wkroczyłam do basenu zanurzając się po łydki, uda, brzuch.  
Już po chwili delektowałam się przyjemnym, relaksującym gorącem. Wygodnie usadowiona, z głową odchyloną na krawędź kadzi, spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwowałam uważnie kąpiących się mieszczuchów. Głównie tego, dla którego tu przyszłam.  
Opis, w wykonaniu posługaczki, ewidentnie zauroczonej swym panem, był dokładny. Chudy, żylasty, sucho umięśniony mężczyzna, z gładko ogoloną głową i policzkami, rozmawiał właśnie leniwie z korpulentnym faunem, o imponującej męskości i porośniętych włosem nogach zakończonych kopytkami. Co ciekawe, sam Kassimir również mógł pochwalić się eleganckim futrem porastającym jego ciało od pasa do stóp, ludzkich stóp. W rozmytym lustrze wody widać było, że jest to futro ewidentnie kocie.  
Mężczyźni rozmawiali. Odprężałam się, starannie przygotowując do swego zadania. Jak to było, lady Ruho? Interesujący mężczyzna? Ha! Może coś w tym jest.  
Mężczyźni skończyli rozmowę i pożegnali się. Faun wydostał się z wody i postukując kopytkami powędrował do wejścia męskiej szatni. Zaś potomek Pani, odchylił głowę na krawędź basenu, przymykając oczy.  
Jeszcze parę chwil.  
Mężczyzna odpoczywał błogo, po policzkach i zamkniętych powiekach płynęły krople potu. Otworzył leniwie oczy gdy tylko stanęłam przed nim aż po brzuch zanurzona w wodzie.  
– Przepraszam – odsunęłam pasmo włosów z twarzy – Czy pan również czeka na kogoś?  
– Owszem – mężczyzna odparł po chwili obserwując mnie złotymi kocimi oczami – Ale moja pani się spóźnia.  
– Mój przyjaciel również. Możemy zaczekać wspólnie...  
Nie wahał się długo.  
– Z przyjemnością. Zapraszam.  
Usiadłam po prawej stronie mężczyzny.  
– Zwę się Arilyn.  
– Kassimir – ucałował z rewerencją moje palce – Pierwszy raz w naszym mieście? Pierwszy raz, prawda?  
– Nie rozumiem jak sigilijczycy to robią. To kwestia doświadczenia?  
– Poniekąd. Skąd jesteś?  
– Z Faerunu. I, jak odgadłeś, pierwszy raz w Klatce.  
– Czym się zajmujesz?  
Uprzejma konwersacja spokojnie nabierała tempa. On, jak się okazało, był planarnym kupcem, z własnym sklepem w Sigil. Ja, córką pomniejszego arystokraty. Tak, oboje łgaliśmy, to się czuło i, co ciekawe, wcale nam to nie przeszkadzało.  
Czas płynął spokojnie. Nagle zdałam obie sprawę, że opieram się o ramię mężczyzny, a on muska delikatnie policzkiem moje włosy. Może to zasługa gorącej wody, ale z każdą chwilą nasze kłamstwa dawały nam coraz większą błogość.  
– Wygląda na to, że wystawiono nas do wiatru – szepnęłam.  
– Chyba tak. Ale poczekajmy jeszcze pół godziny. Żeby nikt nie miał pretensji.  
Czas płynął leniwie.  
– Co planowałaś na dzisiaj?  
– Kolację, taniec, spacer pod księżycem. Nic takiego.  
– W takim razie może przejdziemy się do dobrej restauracji?  
– Co polecasz?  
– Złoty Bariaur, jeśli cenisz planarną kuchnię. Koło Fortuny, jeśli masz ochotę na hazard.  
– Przejdźmy się więc do Złotego Bariaura. Za dziesięć minut przed wyjściem?  
– Dobrze.  
Parę minut później wycierałam się miękkim ręcznikiem i nakładałam warstwy odzienia w zaciszu szatni. Niemal o czasie wyszłam do mego towarzysza.  
– Wyglądasz intrygująco, Arilyn.  
– Dziękuję. Prowadź, proszę.  
Pół godziny nieśpiesznego spaceru później dotarliśmy do restauracji. Mój partner zamówił stolik w dyskretnej alkowie. Wyglądało na to, że przybytek jest niemal pełny, ale dla Kassimira znalazło się miejsce. Grzeczny kelner dostarczył nam kartę dań.  
– Pierwszy raz tu jestem. Co by tu zamówić....  
– Spróbuj sałatki z homarów. Jest też smoczy ogon jeśli masz ochotę na egzotykę i odrobinę luksusu. Śmiało, ja stawiam.  
– Niech więc będzie sałatka. I żeberka.  
– Dla mnie to samo.  
Dostarczono nam zamówione dania. Na jakiś czas przerwaliśmy rozmowę zajmując się jedzeniem.  
– Przydałoby się dobre wino. Pozwoliłem sobie zamówić czerwone Pinot noir – Kassimir nalał trunków do kieliszków - Twoje zdrowie!  
– I nawzajem.  
Z przyjemnością konsumując sałatkę obserwowałam Kassimira przy posiłku. Jadł bez pośpiechu, po kociemu oblizując palce. Czując moje spojrzenie zerknął.  
– Coś nie tak?  
– Ależ skąd! Wszystko w porządku.  
Dokończyliśmy posiłek spłukany jeszcze jednym, a potem drugim, kieliszkiem wina.  
– Zatańczymy?  
– Ale musisz poprowadzić. Nie znam sigilijskich pląsów.  
Płynnie wmieszaliśmy się między tańczących. Sześcioosobowa kapela grała do tańca. Tańczyliśmy długo, a moje policzki, co odkryłam, pokryły się rumieńcem, nie tylko z wysiłku.  
Zbyt długo nikt mnie tak nie dotykał. Zbyt długo. Mój ostatni kochanek, Danillo Than, zniknął z mego życia rok temu.  
– Dziękuje, Arilyn. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.  
– Nie cała. Zapewniam cię.  
Wróciliśmy do alkowy by dalej rozmawiać. W zasadzie mogłabym już przekazać mu wiadomość od A'kina i ewakuować się, ale odkryłam, że zbyt lubię jego towarzystwo by tak postąpić.  
– Kassimirze...  
– Proszę, mów mi Kas. Tak nazywają mnie przyjaciele.  
– Kas, ładne zdrobnienie.  
– Nie narzekam, moja matka miała dobry gust.  
– Czym zajmuje się twoja matka?  
– Jest niepracującą arystokratką...  
Jeszcze trochę rozmowy, po czym znów wybraliśmy się na parkiet taneczny. Czas płynął, na stole pojawiła się karafka z merlotem. Jeszcze troszeczkę...  
Kontynuując rozmowę niemal bezwiednie położyłam dłoń na stole tak by Kas mógł ja nakryć swoją, co uczynił.  
– Masz jeszcze jakieś plany na tę noc, Kas?  
– Może spacer przy księżycu? A gdybyś dała się zaprosić do mojej willi poczęstowałbym cię filiżanką dobrej kawy.  
– Brzmi całkiem dobrze...

*****

Godzinę później dotarliśmy do jego posiadłości. Gdzie faktycznie, poczęstował mnie dobrą kawą.  
A potem odwiedziliśmy jego sypialnię. Nasze ubrania znalazły się na podłodze, zwarliśmy się w zmysłowym uścisku. Delektując się łaskotaniem futra porastającego jego nogi pociągnęłam mężczyznę na pościel z norek.  
Dłuższy czas później leżeliśmy obok siebie delektując się stanem błogiego zmęczenia. Nie miałam wątpliwości, że Kas pozostanie w mej pamięci. Był zmysłowym kochankiem, pieścił mnie nieśpiesznie, przeciągając chwile naszej obopólnej przyjemności, ale potrafił też nacierać namiętnie prowadząc mnie przez kolejne spełnienia.  
W ciemności sypialni odwróciłam się w jego stronę, gładząc męską pierś.  
– Jeszcze? - szepnął łagodnie – Musisz dać mi trochę odpocząć...  
– Nie o to chodzi. Kas?  
– Tak?  
– Kim jest twoja matka?  
Zamarł na chwilę.  
– Mówiłem ci. Jest...  
– Tak wiem. Niepracującą arystokratką. To w zasadzie prawda.  
– Chcesz mi coś przekazać? - spochmurniał nieco. Chyba wiedział już w którą stronę potoczy się ta rozmowa.  
– Tak i nie gniewaj się. Mam dla ciebie wiadomość i zwróć uwagę, że mogłam ją przekazać i zniknąć, ale odkryłam, że twoje towarzystwo sprawia mi przyjemność. Gniewasz się?  
– A skąd – położył się na boku twarzą do mnie – Przekaż tę wiadomość.  
– Od A'kina, Przyjaznego Biesa, z Niższej Dzielnicy. Chce spotkać się z tobą w tajemnicy w miejscu i czasie, który wybierzesz.  
– Rozumiem – mruknął myśląc intensywnie – Możesz przekazać, że audiencja będzie mu udzielona. Za trzy dni, o zachodzie słońca, w karczmie Dwór Bólu w Dzielnicy Pani. Jestem współwłaścicielem więc nikt nie powinien nam przeszkadzać.  
– Dziękuję, przekażę – przez chwilę obserwowałam jego poważną skupioną twarz – Mogę jeszcze z tobą zostać?  
– Nie zwykłem wyrzucać dam z sypialni. Prześpijmy się, a rano postanowimy co zrobić z tak interesująco zaczętą znajomością. Zgoda?  
– Zgoda – z lubością przytuliłam się do mężczyzny – Dobrej nocy, Kas.  
– Śpij dobrze.


	19. Chapter 19

Trzeciego dnia od przyjęcia zlecenia spotkaliśmy się z naszym pracodawcą w jego sklepie. Uśmiechy, uniesione kciuki, wszystko gra i buczy.  
– ...Wybornie, wybornie! Nie będę pytał o szczegóły. No, prawie. Kruku, musisz mi powiedzieć jaki wyraz twarzy miała Shemeshka gdy dostała mój podarek...  
– O taki! - przez chwilę prezentowałem przesadnie radosną minę. Bies zarechotał.  
– Wybornie! Już zaraz piszę wam list polecający do Darryla. A teraz może ciastka i herbatka?  
– Z przyjemnością – jak się okazało tym razem na zapleczu było dość krzeseł. Wszyscy prezentowali więc radosny (albo przynajmniej mniej skwaszony niż zwykle) wyraz twarzy. Wyjątek – Yuna, która to nie mogła nam darować, że wyruszyliśmy bez niej. Alysa połaskotała życzliwie dziewczynę po policzku. Młoda panna uśmiechnęła się do elfki.  
– Zdrowie dzielnych i zaradnych!  
– Zdrowie!

*****

– Jak obiecaliśmy, odwiedziliśmy A'kina. Oto list od niego – Czarnokij podał Darrylowi zalakowaną kartę luksusowego pergaminu.  
– Aha, aha. Hmmm. Wygląda dobrze. No cóż, chyba mogę wam więc zaufać. Jakie zlecenie by wam tu przydzielić...?  
– Najpierw musimy odwiedzić Elizjum – Czarnokij rzekł gładko - Daj nam swój znak, a my przyniesiemy kwiat nieśmiertelnych. Taka była umowa, pamiętasz?  
– Pamiętam – faktor znakowców skinął głową – Ale wiecie co? Zapomnijcie o werwenie. Tak się składa, że w Elizjum znajdowała się siedziba Szyfrów, teraz opuszczona gdy bogini wypędziła sferowców ze swego dominium. Jeśli chcecie się przydać, wynegocjujcie z Panią Magii ich powrót, a ja dam wam tyle złota ile każde z was waży. Umowa stoi?  
– Stoi – Khelben uścisnął rękę rozmówcy – Znak prosimy.  
– Oto on – faktor podał małą kościaną płytkę z wyrytym abstrakcyjnym wzorem – Okażcie gigantom, a pozwolą wam przejść.  
– Dziękujemy. Nie będziemy się dłużej narzucać. Wyruszamy natychmiast.  
– Zawsze wiedziałem, że moje wyobrażenia są konkretne. Szczęśliwej drogi!

*****

Stalowoszare niebo, przykryte chmurami brzemiennymi deszczem. Łagodny wiatr wczesnej jesieni niesie polującego jastrzębia. Wokół górskie szczyty, porośnięte lasami, spady straszące przepaściami. Szczyty wbijające się w leniwie wędrujące chmury. Niespełna obsidai dalej zakole potężnej rzeki.  
Gdzieś niedaleko zeszła lawina. Głuchy huk spadających głazów.  
– A więc to jest Elizjum – Klucznik rozejrzał się wokół – Jeśli dobrze pamiętam ta kraina powinna liczyć cztery warstwy. Która to będzie?  
– Eronia – Khelben mruknął dość niechętnie, ciekawe czy wspominał poprzednią tu wizytę – Znaczy trzecia warstwa. Poprzednio przeszliśmy dzięki magii mistrzów Elfa i Telamona stąd do Serca Dweomeru, siedziby Mystry. To będzie nasz cel. Najpierw jednak musimy odnaleźć portal do Yggdrasila, Jesionu Światów. Najszybciej będzie wędrować rzeką Okeanos. Ale do tego będziemy potrzebować przewodnika.  
– Magu – Klucznik położył opancerzoną dłoń na ramieniu Czarnokija – Przypominam ci, że moim celem są werwenowe łąki. Czemu nie iść najpierw tam?  
– Dlatego, że jeszcze cię potrzebujemy. Spokojnie, zaprowadzę cię gdzie trzeba. Ale najpierw odwiedzimy Serce.  
– Dobrze – rycerz, po chwili wahania, skinął głową.  
– Spójrzcie – Alysa wskazała punkt poniżej górskiego zbocza, niedaleko ścieliła się rzeczna łacha – To chyba ta siedziba, o której mówił Darryl.  
– Faktycznie. Jedźmy tam – Khelben objał w pasie Zandress, jej klacz ruszyła prowadząc resztę wierzchowców.  
Niespełna godzinę później dotarliśmy do częściowo zrujnowanej sadyby. Nie mogła się pochwalić żadnymi umocnieniami, nawet najprostszą palisadą. To najlepiej wskazywało jak spokojny był to plan.  
Dziedziniec był pusty, pokryty śmieciami. Studnia z żurawiem i kilka dużych baraków, teraz straszących dziurami i wyłamanymi drzwiami. Gdzieniegdzie lśniły fosforycznym blaskiem pękate od zarodników grzyby. Zapachy ograniczały się do fetoru zgnilizny i śmieci. Widać było, że lokatorzy opuścili to miejsce dawno temu i dzika przyroda stopniowo rościła sobie do niego prawa.  
– Ruho?  
– Nikogo, Khelbenie – czarownica na chwilę odpłynęła nim udzieliła odpowiedzi – Nikogo i nic.  
– Rozejrzyjmy się. Szukajcie śladów bytności ludzkiej.  
Wślizgnąłem się do pachnącego stęchlizną baraku. Od wewnątrz wyglądał na salę rekreacyjną. Kilka dużych stołów obstawionych krzesłami, pod jedną ścianą podium dla muzyków, pod drugą bar zastawiony glinianymi kubkami i pustymi butelkami. Rozumiałem, że tu właśnie miejscowi dochodzili do swych genialnych koncepcji filozoficznych. In vino veritas.  
Nie widząc tu nic ciekawego wyszedłem na świeże powietrze. W tej chwili dobiegł do mnie rechot Aurona.  
Mężczyzna pękał ze śmiechu. Nie wyglądało to na niebezpieczeństwo więc przeszedłem do kolejnego baraku bez pośpiechu.  
To ewidentnie było pomieszczenie sypialne. Kilkanaście prostych łóżek po obu stronach, przy każdym szafka. Przy jednej z nich stał strażnik Yuny trzymając w dłoni niewielką książkę i chichotał.  
Do środka zajrzały też Alysa i Yuna.  
– Co tam masz?  
– Zobaczcie sami.  
Książeczka z tanią płócienną okładką nosiła dumny napis - „Młotek do Poduchy i inne Usypianki autorstwa Grzdyla Goblina ku uciesze Szczeniaków i Samiców”. Parsknąłem cicho.  
– A cóż to za księga wiedzy tajemnej?  
– Zajrzyj do środka.  
Otworzyłem pierwszą z brzegu stronicę.  
„My żyć, ty żyć, my szukać ty śnić. My w łeb młotem cię walić, ty śnić.”  
– Cóż za poezja - mruknąłem przerzucając jeszcze parę stron wszędzie widząc perełki tego typu – Poezja bezokolicznikowa. Kto drukuje takie coś?  
– Tylko pomyśl – Auron rechotał – Wyobrażam sobie goblina Szyfra poczytującego sobie takie cuda do poduszki. Słyszałeś kiedyś o autorze?  
– Grzdyl goblin? Nie. I chyba dobrze...  
Jeszcze chwilę znęcaliśmy się nad geniuszem poezji. W międzyczasie dziewczyny przetrząsały pozostałe szafki. Yuna na dłuższą chwilę zatonęła w pliku wydobytych papierów. Tak była zaaferowana, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać by nie spłatać jej figla. Połaskotałem ją w zgrabny kark. Drgnęła.  
– Nie gniewaj się. Co tam masz?  
– To wygląda – dziewczyna wróciła do papierów – Na listy. Listy miłosne.  
– Poważnie? - zerknąłem jej przez ramię.  
„Moja najdroższa, bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Już nie mogę się doczekać kiedy znów się spotkamy.  
Proszę, pamiętaj, że kocham cię najbardziej na świecie. Kocham twoją niewinność, twój czar, twoją inteligencję. Kocham twoje ciało i mógłbym pieścić cię bez końca. Mógłbym dać ci wszystko...”  
– Ładnie, choć trochę za prosto, nie uważasz?  
– Najpiękniejsze słowa bez uczucia nic nie znaczą – dziewczyna odparła, delikatnie zwijając listy i chowając je do szuflady szafki – Spójrz Craggocie, sądząc po bibelotach ta szafka należała do mężczyzny.  
– Chcesz powiedzieć, że napisał kilkanaście listów miłosnych i nie wysłał ich nigdy? Osobliwość.  
– To urocze – Yuna zdecydowanie zamknęła szafkę – Nigdy nie pisałeś listów miłosnych?  
– Nie – odparłem nieco zakłopotany – Zalecałem się do kobiet, ale nigdy w taki sposób. Moja R'eena i ja...zresztą nieważne.  
– Nieważne? – uśmiechnęła się psotnie, ale zaraz spoważniała – Kochasz ją, prawda?  
– Jest moim życiem – odparłem prosto – Wątpię bym wyruszył na te wyprawę gdyby nie ona właśnie. Gdyby nie nasze dziecko.  
– Masz dziecko? Nic nie mówiłeś.  
– Zmarło przy porodzie. Przez długi czas jego upiór wędrował razem z nami. Ale ty ją odesłałaś – uśmiechnąłem się do niej szczerze i doczekałem się odpowiedzi – Rozumiesz? Uratowałaś nas.  
– Cieszę się – jej uśmiech jeszcze się pogłębił. Cholerny celibat.  
– Wyjdźmy stąd na świeże powietrze – rzekłem zmieszany – Duszno tu.  
– Aha – rzuciła jeszcze jeden domyślny kobiecy uśmiech – Wyjdźmy.

*****

– Nikogo i nic – podsumowała Ruha gdy zebraliśmy się na dziedzińcu – Parę drobiazgów i to wszystko. Nic tu nie ma. Khelbenie?  
– Zabieramy się stąd – mag wskazał na rzekę biegnącą na zachód – Na razie będziemy jechać z biegiem rzeki. Do czasu aż znajdziemy jakąś rzeczną osadę i zatrudnimy doświadczonego przewodnika...  
Ruszyliśmy stępa wzdłuż bystrej, acz szerokiej rzeki. Jej koryto rozciągało się aż poza zasięg wzroku. Wzburzone fale pełne były bystrzyn, wirów, głazów. Stalowoszare wody raz za razem wzburzały wielkie ryby, o łuskach lśniących błękitem, szarością i czernią. Powoli płynące chmury raz i drugi plunęły deszczem. Oczyszczająca kąpiel poprawiły nam nastroje. Jechaliśmy parując jak czajniki.  
Tej nocy spaliśmy we własnoręcznie skonstruowanym szałasie. Klucznik czuwał. Przetaczające się gromy, migotanie błyskawic i szum deszczu były nam kołysanką. Zasnąłem szybko i nic mi się nie śniło.

*****

Rano rozpoczęliśmy na poważnie naszą podróż z nurtem Wielkiej Rzeki.  
Jechaliśmy stępa, a krajobrazy mijały niczym prześnione sny. Wczesna jesień malowała liście na brązowo, żółto i purpurowo. Wszędzie pleniło się bujnie dzikie życie, małe stworzonka, węże, wiewiórki, ptaki, przemykały na różnych poziomach lasków. Ścielący się mech, w ciemnościach wieczoru, fosforyzował delikatnie. Rzucało się w oczy, że nikt nie wycinał drzew. Na lewo od nas surowe górskie szczyty, a na prawo fale Rzeki, tej samej, którą niektóre ludy czciły jako drogę do kolejnego wcielenia.  
Przynajmniej nie musieliśmy szukać wody pitnej. Później zrobimy wędki i połowimy ryby. Zakupione w forcie gigantów jedzenie podróżne nie starczy na zbyt długo tym bardziej, że mieliśmy sporo gęb do wykarmienia.  
Kolejne dni nabierały nużącej nieco rutyny. Jechaliśmy przed siebie zachowując czujność, a czas mijał powoli. Wieczorami skupialiśmy się wokół ogniska rozmawiając nim nie zmorzył nas sen. I tak dzień po dniu.  
– Właściwie po co szukać przewodnika po rzece? Jedziemy sobie konno bezpiecznie i całkiem szybko, po co przenosić się na rzekę? - zapytałem pewnego wieczora.  
– Dlatego, że już niedługo osiągniemy granicę lasu – odparł Czarnokij – Drzewa zamkną nas w swym uścisku porastając oba brzegi rzeki i ciągnąc się na wiele mil w głąb lądu. Wtedy już lepiej będzie płynąć. Ale to za parę dni...  
Parę dni minęło szybciej niż mogłem przypuszczać. Pewnego ciepłego, wietrznego popołudnia, dostrzegliśmy niewielka osadę położona na brzegu rzeki. Kilkanaście domków usadowionych na palach wbitych w muł nadrzeczny. A na przystani kilka mniejszych i większych łodzi. Dostrzegłem uśmiech Khelbena. To było to czego szukaliśmy.  
– …W dół rzeki? Czemu nie – duży mężczyzna o flegmatycznym usposobieniu, odziany w szarobiałe giezło, żuł leniwie słomkę – Rozumiem, że i konie trza by zabrać? Dobrze. Znaczy dwie duże łodzie. Dokąd chcecie się dostać?  
– Do portalu Yggdrasil.  
– Dobrze. Popłynie z nami mój najstarszy syn. Bez krępacji, to zdolny wodniak. Tylko głuchy i niemy, ale za to bystry jak mało kto tutaj. Dostarczymy was gdzie trza.  
– Dziękujemy. Ile będzie nas to kosztować?  
– Kosztować? - zaśmiał się mężczyzna – Ano nic. Zrobimy dobry uczynek i zawieziemy was gdzie trza. Tak, poważnie. Tu, w domu bogów, trza se pomagać. Kiedy chcecie wyruszyć?  
– Najlepiej natychmiast.  
– No to już – starszy zamigotał palcami w mowie głuchych, odziany podobnie jak on, nastolatek, skinął głową uśmiechając się do nas nieco nieśmiało – Troczcie konie do barierki. I w drogę.  
Łodzie były całkiem podobne do tych, którymi płynęliśmy z nurtem do Everlund. Różniły się tylko większą starannością wykonania. Wspomniana barierka oraz daszek z liści były tego dobrym przykładem. Na pierwszą tratwę zaokrętowaliśmy się my wszyscy z wyjątkiem Zandress i Klucznika, którzy to popłynęli na drugiej tratwie, w towarzystwie młodziana i wierzchowców.  
Obaj wodniacy kierowali tratwami długimi mocnymi drągami, takie same drągi dostali do łapki Klucznik i ja byśmy mogli pomóc gdy prąd popchnie nas w kierunku głazów, wirów i łach. Jak się okazało było takich przeszkód całkiem sporo.  
Przynajmniej nie zaczepiały nas żadne wodne bestie. Raz i drugi, w wodach obok tratwy prześlizgnęło się masywne cielsko, ale nikt ani nic nas nie prześladowało. Płynęliśmy spokojnie trzymając się w miarę blisko lewego brzegu.  
Tak jak prorokował Czarnokij, już wkrótce las osaczył nas swą ścianą od strony brzegowej. Cedry, dęby, buki i cała masa drobniejszych drzewek i krzewów. Raz za razem wyciągająca się w naszą stronę gałąź zmuszała do przemieszczania łodzi byle tylko uniknąć jej uścisku. Za burtą woda bulgotała radośnie.  
Płynął dzień za dniem, a jako że padało niemal codziennie, daszek bardzo się przydawał. Zmienialiśmy się przy kierowaniu łodzią i tylko nasi przewodnicy zdawali się niewrażliwi na zmęczenie. Powołanie. Ze stoickim spokojem omijali rzeczne niebezpieczeństwa prowadząc nas ku celowi.  
Niewiele da się powiedzieć o tym etapie podróży. W trakcie ośmiu dni wdarliśmy się daleko w głąb lasu płynąc z nurtem rzeki. W dzień płynęliśmy, na noc zawijając do brzegu. Nawet przewodnicy woleli nie ryzykować nocnej żeglugi. Odpoczywaliśmy, śniąc swe sny.  
Pewnej nocy, bodajże dziewięć dni od rozpoczęcia wędrówki rzeką ocknąłem się nie będąc pewnym czy z jednego snu nie trafiłem w drugi.  
Kilka kroków od brzegu drżał i migotał zarys drzwi. W ich tle dało się zauważyć słońce w zenicie, jedwabiście błękitne niebo, drzewa i trawy czesane wiatrem. A przed portalem szczupły mężczyzna w płaszczu z kapturem, odrzuconym na plecy. Łagodnie uśmiechnięty skinął na młodego przewodnika, a ten, niczym w transie, powędrował za nim w głąb bramy. Jeszcze jeden ciepły błysk i wrota zamknęły się.  
Zdałem sobie sprawę, że od kilku chwil wstrzymuję oddech. Nabrałem powietrza w płuca czując aromat jesiennej nocy. W tej chwili poczułem rękę na ramieniu. Ojciec młodziana stał za mną, a na jego policzkach księżyc srebrzył strugi łez.  
– Jego czas – zdawało się, że mężczyzna ma problemy z wysłowieniem się w chwili wielkiego wzruszenia – Nadszedł. Jasność go wezwała.  
– Jasność - odszepnąłem – Często się to zdarza?  
– Ostatnio częściej – mężczyzna otarł policzki uśmiechając się spokojnie – Ty też służysz Jasności? - skinąłem głową - Pomódl się ze mną, dobrze?  
– Dobrze.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj staliśmy zagubieni w przestrzeniach własnych myśli. Krótko poleciłem chłopaka w opiekę Boga przechodząc płynnie do R'eeny. Żadnych błagań, tylko kilka gorących myśli. Ku swemu zdumieniu poczułem łzy na policzkach.  
Czekaj na mnie, kochanie.

*****

Drużyna wysłuchała w milczeniu opowieści o bramie i losie młodego przewoźnika. Milczeli, ale wiedziałem, że tego wieczora będzie to główny temat rozmowy.  
Nasz cel osiągnęliśmy jedenaście dni po wyruszeniu. Z biegiem nurtu rzeka przeszła w ogromne jezioro. Już w dużej odległości czuło się przyśpieszający nurt. Trochę to dziwne, z tego co wiedziałem o rzekach nurt przechodząc w jezioro powinien zwalniać. Ale to nie była zwykła rzeka i szybko się przekonaliśmy dlaczego.  
– Do tyk! - zagrzmiał przewoźnik – Do brzegu!  
Przyłożyłem się ostro. Nurt był coraz szybszy, ciągnął nas bezlitośnie na centrum jeziora. Ale jako że nie oszczędzaliśmy sił w końcu wyrwaliśmy się z uścisku i dobiliśmy do brzegu. Otarłem pot z czoła mokry jak szczur.  
– Tam! - przewodnik wskazał głębię na centrum zbiornika – Tam jest przejście, którego szukacie!  
W centrum jeziora obracał się powoli wir wodny, tak potężny, że widać go było wyraźnie z brzegu. Wirująca brama siała wokół rozbryzgami, obiecując śmierć każdemu kto nierozważnie się do niej zbliży. Zerknąłem z powątpiewaniem.  
– Jesteś pewien?  
– Tak. To jest to miejsce.  
– Jak się tam dostaniemy? - Alysa nieco nerwowo obserwowała wir – Można by wpław, ale niektórzy tu noszą zbroję – zerknęła na Zandress – No i konie. Nie przejdą.  
– Będziemy musieli je zostawić – rzekł Czarnokij – W bezpiecznym miejscu – uprzedził wybuch panny Danthiir – Wracając zabierzemy je. A jeśli chodzi o to jak się dostaniemy do celu, cóż...  
– Weźcie jedną łódź – zaproponował przewoźnik dobrodusznie – Jedna wystarczy bym wrócił do dom.  
– Dziękujemy – mag skłonił głowę – Ale nie zobaczysz już tej łodzi...  
– Nie szkodzi. Niech wam służy.  
– Wszyscy słyszeli? No to już, na tratwę. A tobie panie, dziękujemy. Obyś szybko i bezpiecznie wrócił do domu.  
– I wam życzę. Powodzenia.  
Jakąś godzinę później (uparliśmy się by przenieść lądem tratwę przewoźnika poza zasięg wiru) wsiedliśmy na łódź. Nie musieliśmy sterować, prąd sam pociągnął nas w kierunku kipieli. Upewniając się po raz ostatni, ze wszystkie elementy ekwipunku są starannie przymocowane, przygotowaliśmy się na uderzenie i szok.  
Z każda chwilą prąd niósł nas coraz szybciej. Już nie był mowy by zawrócić, choćbyśmy skoczyli do wody, wir ściągnął by nas do siebie.  
Jeszcze kilka sekund, jeszcze jedna. Nurt łapczywie pochwycił nas w swój uścisk, ogłuszeni hukiem fal zaczęliśmy kręcić się w kółko z każdą chwilą coraz głębiej.  
Przeszliśmy.

*****

Szok przejścia sprawił, że na chwilę straciłem świadomość. Ocknąłem się gdy uderzyłem o wodę.  
Wynurzyłem się parskając. To nie było jezioro Okeanosu. Unosiłem się w spokojnym zbiorniku nie przekraczającym stu kroków wzdłuż i wszerz.  
Rozejrzałem się wokół, nieco panicznie szukając pozostałych. Parę kroków ode mnie topiła się Zandress. Ciężar zbroi i brak umiejętności pływania ściągał ją pod wodę. Co prędzej zanurkowałem obejmując ją w pasie i ciągnąc na brzeg.  
Wypluwając wodę pomogłem paladyn wydostać się ze zbiornika. Obok reszta drużyny dawała radę. Wstaliśmy wytrząsając wodę z uszu i rozglądając się wokół.  
Wokół lato w pełni. Przez zasłonę liści figlarnie migotało słońce, śpiew ptaków pulsował w uszach. Staliśmy na gigantycznej gałęzi drzewa o korze podobnej do figowca, naznaczonej pęknięciami i bruzdami. Drzewo nosiło wiele innych dużo mniejszych drzew. Mniejszych, znaczy mających dobre sto stóp. Przypominały Turlanga z lasu nad Everlund, a przecież w żaden sposób nie mogły się równać z Yggdrasil.  
Nagle uderzył wiatr i w jednej chwili zaczął padać deszcz. Krople wody ściekały z warstw liści, płynęły po bruzdach kory, spadały w dół w zielono brązową otchłań. Zdałem sobie sprawę z ogromu tego tworu i zadrżałem wyobrażając sobie kolejne jego poziomy, od górnych aż do bagien u korzeni.  
– Wszyscy cali? - głos Khelbena wyrwał mnie ze stuporu. Dołączyłem do chóru, tak, wszystko w porządku.  
– Co dalej? - Arilyn chciała wiedzieć.  
– Oczywiście znajdziemy przewodnika na dalszą podróż – rzekł Czarnokij gładko – Kruku, widzę, że się domyślasz.  
– A jakże – mruknąłem poprawiając ułożenie pasów mieczy na barkach – Nie da się dorastać w Silverymoon i nie usłyszeć o Yggdrasil. Ratataski, prawda?  
– Prawda. Ratataski. Wiewiórki Yggdrasil. Przewodnicy i kpiarze. Rozejrzyjmy się za nimi. Do Serca Dweomeru nie może być daleko.  
Na poszukiwaniu przewodnika zszedł nam cały dzień głównie dlatego, że nie chcieliśmy się rozdzielać. W sumie rozsądnie.  
Pierwszego Ratataska ujrzeliśmy kilkanaście godzin po wylądowaniu na Drzewie. Nieduży stwór, mierzący w porywie do półtora metra wzrostu, w kapeluszu i z mieczem zarzuconym na plecy wychylał się ostrożnie zza gałęzi. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że został dostrzeżony rozłożył ramiona ukazując błony pod pachami i poszybował szybko, byle dalej od nas. Tak, słyszałem, że Ratataski są nieśmiałe i płochliwe, zwłaszcza w samotności.  
Słyszałem też, że te istoty żyją w grupach od czterech do przeszło dwudziestu osobników. Idąc w kierunku, w którym zniknął stwór rozglądaliśmy się czujnie. Przyniosło to efekt, jak mówiłem, po kilku kolejnych godzinach.  
Wiewióry wyglądały zza gałęzi i pni drzew. Skrzeczały i podskakiwały pokazując nas palcami. Zerknąłem na Khelbena, ale to Ruha wyszła przed szereg. Poczułem magiczny impuls, a chwilę później skrzeczenie Ratatasków stało się zrozumiałe.  
– Kto? Kto? Dokąd?  
– Szukamy Serca Dweomeru – czarownica odpowiedziała w skrzecząco mlaskającym języku – Czy znacie drogę?  
– Droga! Droga! Wy dać! My prowadzić!  
– Zandress – Ruha dotknęła ramienia paladyn – Widziałam, że nosisz zapas ziaren słonecznika. Podaj im, proszę.  
– Oczywiście – wysoka kobieta wydobyła z plecaka zawiniątko – Proszę – podała je najbliższemu z wiewiórów.  
– Dar! Dobry dar! - stwory zaczęły taniec radości wskazując na jednego ze swoich – Ty! Prowadzić! Do Serca!  
– Prowadź – Ruha zwróciła się do wskazanego Ratataska, o posiwiałym futrze, z pręgą na pysku i, jak wszystkie, czujnych postawionych uszach i płaskim ogonie. Stwór nosił zawadiacką czapkę, a pasy na jego piersi podtrzymywały sztylety przeznaczone do rzucania.  
– Wy iść – rzekł spokojnie.  
– Ruszajmy – Khelben ruszył pierwszy śladem wiewióra.  
Powędrowaliśmy śladem naszego przewodnika. Wiewiór maszerował nieśpiesznie rozglądając się czujnie i raz za razem chowając spadłe liście, korzonki i jagody do swej sakwy. Mimo to nie schodził z drogi i w miarę szybko prowadził nas przez kolejne gałęzie, rozgarniając zasłony liści i omijając grupy ryjących w korze dzików, masywnych jak niedźwiedzie. Raz, nad nami, zatrzepotał skrzydłami ogromny orzeł wypatrujący ofiary. Jego pióra lśniły ciemnym srebrem. Przewodnik oblizał się.  
– Jajka – wytłumaczył spokojnie – Jajka orła. Dobre. Gotować. Dobre.  
Miałem naiwną nieco nadzieję, że osiągniemy nasz cel jeszcze tego dnia, ale nic z tego. Gdy Drzewo otuliły ciemności, Ratatask zwolnił, by w końcu się zatrzymać.  
– Wy. Spać. Jutro dalej. Spać.  
– Będę czuwać – dźwięczny głos Klucznika brzmiał dziwacznie przemieniony zaklęciem w skrzecząco mlaskający dialekt Ratatasków.  
– Tak. Dobrze. Reszta spać...  
Noc minęła bez przygód i rano wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Jedyny problem, racje podróżne, uzupełniane rybami złowionymi w Okeanosie, kończyły się powoli. Ale zbliżaliśmy się do celu, jeszcze tylko góra parę dni więc po co chomikować zapasy? Musieliśmy mieć siłę.  
Co prawda Drzewo, aż pulsowało życiem, ale wszyscy czuliśmy to samo. Polowanie na mieszkańców Yggdrasil zdawało się bluźnierstwem. Niebezpiecznym bluźnierstwem. Zapolujemy gdy nie będzie innego wyjścia, w drodze powrotnej. A póki co, wzorem wiewióra, żywiliśmy się korzonkami, jagodami, orzeszkami i innymi darami Drzewa.

*****

Trzy dni później osiągnęliśmy nasz cel.  
Przewodnik wskazał na zapadnięta, szklistą taflę. Brama, skryta między drzewami niewielkiego zagajnika, migotała zimnym blaskiem. W jej tle widać było żarłoczną ciemność.  
– To tu – Sabih przyglądał się uważnie mrużąc oczy – Tym razem ja sprawdzę...  
Nagle brama pękła, a z ciemności wyrwały się trzy cienie, szybko przyjmując materialną formę. Momentalnie ustawiliśmy szyk obronny. Zandress przed Czarnokija, Arilyn przed Ruhę i Kromkę, Auron przed Yunę. Każdy z czaromiotów miał swego obrońcę. Pozostali zaś, Sabih, ja i Klucznik, przyjęli postawę do ataku.  
Pierwszy z cieni przyjął formę przypominającą ludzką, z ciałem będącym mieszanką stali i złota. Łysa czaszka jeżyła się koroną krótkich kolców, a dłonie trzymały stalowe, naznaczone kolcami łańcuchy zdające się wyrastać ze zgrubień na przedramionach.  
Drugi nosił szaty w barwie czerwieni i czerni, z czaszką i prawym przedramieniem zamkniętym w stalowej zbroi, jego tors chronił mosiężny napierśnik. W prawej dłoni ściskał miecz. To on prowadził.  
Ostatni, naznaczony stalą i mosiądzem, bez ustanku rozwierał i zamykał długi dziób. Pięści miał masywne jak młoty, ruszał się wolniej od pozostałych, ale tam gdzie stąpnął, gałąź Yggdrasila drżała.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę obserwowaliśmy się nawzajem, każdy ruch. Wreszcie Miecznik przemówił, wprawiając powietrze w drżenie swym potężnym głosem.  
– Macie trzy wyjścia. Możecie zawrócić. Możecie obozować tam gdzie stoicie. I możecie spróbować przez nas przejść. To ostatnie jest wyjątkowo głupie. Decydujcie.  
– To jest – Sabih wskazał dłonią – lord Khelben Arunsun...  
– Lord Khelben Arunsun został stąd wypędzony. Co więc tu robi?  
– Popełniłem błąd – Czarnokij skłonił głowę – Chcę go naprawić. Pozwólcie nam przejść.  
– Nie tobie prosić, odstępco. Rzekłem, odejdźcie.  
– Nie ma więc wyjścia – Czarnokij ocenił wzrokiem naszą determinację – Zaszliśmy tak daleko. Czy staniecie do walki?  
– Tak – odpowiedzieliśmy jak jeden mąż.  
– Zatem otwórzmy sobie drogę do Serca...  
Ledwo przebrzmiały te słowa szczęknął metal. Trójka strażników postąpiła do przodu. Błysnęły klingi gdy obie strony skoczyły na siebie jak wilki.  
Klucznik był pierwszy, dopadł, zwarł się z Miecznikiem. Ostrza zderzyły się sypiąc iskrami. Nasz towarzysz zawirował tnąc dziko, ale przeciwnik gładko zszedł z linii ataku, próbując sięgnąć go z boku szyi. Rycerz zgiął kolana i cios przeszedł górą. Już po chwili wymieniali ciosy krążąc, szukając najmniejszej szczeliny w obronie przeciwnika.  
Obok Sabih zwarł się z Młotem. Ciężkie pięści zawirowały szukając czaszki, ale Sabih błyskawicznie wykonał unik i ciął pod pachę. Ostrze sięgnęło celu, mosiężny opancerz zazgrzytał, ale wytrzymał. Szybko ustanowiła się równowaga. Młot uderzał i próbował pochwycić wojownika w morderczy uścisk, a Sabih krążył wokół, szukając szczeliny, w którą dałoby się wcisnąć ostrze.  
Moim przeciwnikiem był Łańcuch. Ostrza krótkich mieczy skakały jak żywe stworzenia, ale ten przeciwnik był wyjątkowo szybki i zwrotny. Raz drugi i trzeci zamiótł łańcuchami i tylko rozpaczliwa obrona pozwoliła mi uniknąć oplątania. Już po chwili Łańcuch atakował niemal bez ustanku wykorzystując zasięg swej broni, a mnie pozostało tylko bronić się i cofać. Cały czas cofać.  
Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Yuna wykonała prosty gest zamykając się w błękitnym magicznym pancerzu przypominającym kielich kwiatu. Auron skoczył mi na pomoc.  
W samą porę bo kolejny atak spenetrował moją strefę obronną. Łańcuch owinął się wokół mojego prawego przedramienia kalecząc ciało kolcami. Przez chwilę mocowaliśmy się próbując uzyskać przewagę, czułem jak kolce rwą i kaleczą ciało. W tej chwili Auron wydał okrzyk wojenny kończąc szarżę wyskokiem i tnąc potężnie na wysokości korpusu przeciwnika. Otoczona ognistą chmurą klinga rozpruła metal, Łańcuch zachwiał się. Wojownik raz jeszcze uderzył, tym razem rozszczepiając łańcuch uczepiony mego ciała.  
Zerwałem kaleczący mnie metal. W tej chwili Auron zakręcił swą klingą z taka siłą i szybkością, że wokół jego ciała zawirowało tornado siejąc wokół spadłymi liśćmi i gałęziami. Fenomen otoczył Łańcucha drąc jego pancerz jak papier i wyrzucając z gałęzi. Spadł i tyle go widzieliśmy.  
Obok Klucznik cofnął się pod naporem przeciwnika. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało dopóki rycerz nie wykonał prostego gestu. Wokół Miecznika zawirował czerwony krąg, chwilę później buchnął płomieniami otaczając go falą ognia.  
Wyglądało to na koniec, ale strażnik zaskoczył nas niemile. Jednym gestem strząsnął z siebie płomienie. Skoczył na Klucznika tnąc i dźgając poruszając się z tą samą niebezpieczną szybkością przechodzącą nieoczekiwanie w absolutny bezruch. Obaj byli godnymi siebie przeciwnikami i doprawdy nie miałem pojęcia jak to się skończy.  
Szczęśliwie pokonaliśmy już z Auronem naszego przeciwnika więc co prędzej ruszyliśmy na pomoc widząc, że Zandress i Czarnokij również porzucają postawę obronną ruszając Klucznikowi i Sabihowi z odsieczą.  
To był jakiś złowiony kątem oka ruch, ale zareagowałem w porę odwracając się twarzą do zagrożenia. Łańcuch wracał. Jego pierś naznaczona była ciężką raną, a pancerz w wielu miejscach rozdarty, ale szarżował na mnie dziko, unosząc się na złocistych skrzydłach.  
Atakował z furią, mimo to poszło szybko. Wykorzystując, że jeden z łańcuchów został mu odcięty skontrowałem czując euforię gdy mój miecz przeszył jego pierś, a druga klinga rozszczepiła czaszkę aż do szczęki. Wojownik Mystry zadygotał, spadając na gałąź okryty skrzydłami jak całunem.  
Tymczasem obok toczyła się bitwa z pozostałą dwójką strażników. Ciężka pieść cisnęła Sabiha do tyłu, trzasnęły łamane żebra. W tej chwili cios różdżki Czarnokija zatrzymał szarżę Młota, a kolejny atak zmusił go do zrobienia kroku w tył. Zandress wsparła lorda, potężnym ciosem odrąbując masywne lewe ramię. Młot otworzył dziób posyłając w przestrzeń upiorną skargę. W tej chwili Khelben uniósł swą broń wypowiadając słowo rozkazu. Z różdżki strzeliła błyskawica oplatając potężnego wojownika swymi mackami. Młot zachwiał się, a Alysa sieknęła go w skroń. Młot uniósł ramię próbując skontrować, ale kolejne cięcie Zandress oddzieliło drugą rękę od tułowia. Chwilę później olbrzym padł pod skoordynowanym atakiem.  
Ruszyliśmy z Auronem na pomoc Klucznikowi, ale rycerz już sobie poradził. Ostrze Klucznika, otoczone chmurą świetlików, odcięło nogę, a gdy wojownik padł, zwycięzca odrąbał mu głowę.  
I to był koniec, w zasadzie.  
Staliśmy, każde sam na sam z własnym przyśpieszonym oddechem. Zadrżałem czując jak cofa się adrenalina. Wszyscy czuli to samo. Wdzięczność, że raz jeszcze udało się przeżyć.  
Zauważyłem, że nasz przewodnik zniknął już między gałęziami Drzewa. Dostrzegłem też, że Kromka pochyla się nad siedzącym Sabihem. Brzydal nawet powieką nie mrugnął, ale nie miałem wątpliwości, że cierpi. Dłonie uzdrowiciela rozjarzyły się zielonym blaskiem, Sabih zadygotał, a chwilę później wstał już z lekkim niedowierzaniem dotykając swego zranionego boku. Podziękował wylewnie. Kromka skinął głową  
– Mistrzu – panna Danthiir podobnie jak pozostali nie schowała broni – Czy pozwolisz, że sprawdzę ten portal?  
– Tak, ale schowaj miecz. Pozostali również. Użyliśmy siły by przejść, ale nie powinniśmy grozić bogini bronią.  
– Jakby to coś zmieniło – mruknąłem, posłusznie chowając miecze – Co jak co, ale podnieśliśmy już rękę na straże. Myślicie, że Mystra powita nas chlebem i solą?  
– Sprawdźmy – paladyn schowała klingę – bądźcie gotowi na wszystko.  
Kobieta zbliżyła się ostrożnie do portalu. Bez chwili wahania wsunęła górna połowę ciała przez bramę.  
I zniknęła. Zupełnie jakby coś wciągnęło ją do środka.  
– Zandress! - mag skoczył w okamgnieniu przechodząc również. Szlag, nie było na co czekać. Pośpiesznie, jeden po drugim, wkroczyliśmy w portal.  
Po drugiej stronie...


	20. Chapter 20

Po drugiej stronie nieodmiennie królowała ciemność. Staliśmy wszyscy w nieskończonym mroku, żadnego horyzontu, czy ziemi pod stopami, żadnych ścian wokół. Poczułem zawrót głowy. Żadnych punktów orientacyjnych, tylko pustka. Od takiego czegoś można oszaleć.  
– Mistrzu?  
– Jestem, Alyso. Niczego się nie obawiajcie.  
– Gdzie jesteśmy?  
– To wygląda na półsferę, miniaturowy plan stworzony na nasze potrzeby. Zróbcie parę kroków, tu są ściany.  
Faktycznie. Zrobiłem parę kroków natykając się na ścianę wyciągniętą dłonią. Była porowata jak grzyb i w kolorze otoczenia.  
– I co teraz?  
Nim ktoś odpowiedział Sabihowi, ściany wokół zamigotały naprzemiennie jasnymi i ciemnymi barwami. Na ścianie, którą dotykałem pojawiła się twarz śpiącej R'eeny. Rudowłosa Shiris siedziała obok łóżka z książką w dłoni. Twarz mojej pani była biała jak papier, powieki sine.  
– R'eena!  
– Spokojnie, Kruku – łagodny głos Ruhy dobiegał gdzieś z daleka - Te ściany są myśloczułe. Reagują na twe myśli i emocje.  
– R'eena.  
Gdzieś obok słyszałem mamrotanie Sabiha -”Dworce...Dworce Chaosu...”. Wokół migotały kolejne wizje, zbyt szybko by się w nich zorientować.  
Nagle wszystkie zgasły. Ściany zalśniły ciepłym miodowym blaskiem. Khelben i Ruha opadli na kolana.  
– Pani Mystro – głos arcymaga był pełen czci. Pierwszy raz słyszałem by tak mówił do kogokolwiek.  
Rozejrzałem się wokół, ale nigdzie nie było widać bogini. Mimo to Khelben i Ruha nim wstali wykonali jeszcze jeden, pełen czci, ukłon.  
Ściany migotały, naprzemiennie kolorami i wizjami.  
– Przybyliśmy bym mógł naprawić swój błąd – baryton Khelbena spadł o dobrą oktawę – Pani, ludzie umierają od zarazy, a zmarli nie chcą spocząć w grobach. Błagamy cię, pomóż nam.  
Ściany zamigotały spokojnie.  
– Poświęcić? Wszystko. Życie i magię. Poświecę wszystko, to mój obowiązek.  
Migotanie.  
– Czego od nas żądasz?  
Błysk wizji.  
– Nie – Czarnokij zbladł wyraźnie – Zabierz mnie do królestwa Kelemvora, ale pozostałych zostaw w spokoju.  
– Mistrzu? - głos Yuny drżał lekko – O czym rozmawiacie?  
Migotanie.  
– Tak, powiem jej. Widzisz, Yuno – głos maga był osobliwie łagodny – Pani Magii domaga się ostatecznego poświęcenia. Życia mojego i twojego...  
– Nie! - Auron wybuchnął jak wulkan, stał naprzeciw ściany zaciskając pięści – Nie waż się! Możesz być sobie boginią, ale wara od dziewczyny!  
Migotanie. Łagodnie.  
– Nie zrozumiałem – rzekł Khelben spokojnie – Co to znaczy - Rzeka Życia? Proszę, wytłumacz mi.  
Błysk, Wizja.  
Zarodnik grzyba przebijający glebę. Rzeka wracająca do morza. Niewidoczne nasiono kwiatu. Przemykające mrówki. Taniec natury, fuga o wielu tematach, przemijanie i powracanie.  
– Chcesz nam powiedzieć, że mamy zdecydować? Czy wtedy wszystko wróci do normy?  
Migotanie.  
– Nie możesz obiecać? Czego trzeba? Co to znaczy „czegoś więcej”?  
Ciepły błysk niczym uśmiech.  
Yuna dotknęła ramienia Czarnokija. Jej głos jak melodia.  
– Czy twoja bogini przyjmie nasze życie w zamian za lekarstwo dla świata?  
– Tak to z grubsza wygląda – mag szarpał brodę.  
– Spełnijmy więc nasz obowiązek – Yuna dotknęła ściany, ta zamigotała łagodnie – Jestem gotowa. A ty, mistrzu?  
– Tak, ale...  
– Dość tego pustego pieprzenia! - ryknął Auron – Masz ochotę na ofiarę z młodej dziewczyny to poszukaj gdzie indziej! Yuna! – mężczyzna chwycił Yunę za rękę, uścisk musiał być bolesny, mimo to mała czarodziejka nawet nie drgnęła – Powiedz, że odmawiasz! No już!  
– Życie za życie – spokojny radosny głos dziewczyny brzmiał jak piosenka, delikatnie uwolniła się od uścisku Aurona – Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam wrócę by jeszcze raz cię spotkać, Auronie.  
– Co to za bzdury... - mężczyzna przełknął ślinę – Karma, tak?  
Yuna skinęła głową.  
– Musi być inny sposób. Niech ta cała bogini weźmie mnie.  
Ściany zalśniły gorącym blaskiem.  
– Auronie – Yuna dotknęła policzka mężczyzny – Z każdą chwilą umierają ludzie. Im dłużej to potrwa tym więcej będzie ofiar. Musimy pomóc szybko, teraz, zaraz.  
Wojownik potrząsnął głową.  
– A jeśli to jakaś sztuczka? Jeśli to nie jest wasza pani magii tylko jakaś ciemna potęga?  
– Muszę zaprzeczyć – Ruha wymieniła spojrzenia z Czarnokijem, oboje skinęli głowami – To manifestacja mocy lady Mystry.  
– Wysłuchajcie mnie – Khelben rozłożył ramiona jakby chciał objąć nas wszystkich – Każde z was dostane po co tu przyszło. Kluczniku, ty dostaniesz przewodnika na łąki werwenowe. Kruku, ty powrócisz do Waterdeep. Moja Laeral wybudzi twoją panią z magicznej śpiączki. Kromko, ty powrócisz do Krain trzymając w dłoniach lek na epidemię. Ruho, Arilyn, wasz mistrz, Elminster, pierwszy doświadczy dobrodziejstwa leku. Tysiące zmarłych wrócą na swe miejsce spoczynku. A wszystko to za dwa istnienia.  
– Ale Yuna...  
– Auronie – czarodziejka pocałowała mężczyznę w policzek – Postanowiłam. Spotkamy się jeszcze, obiecuję ci.  
– Yuna...  
– Bądź zdrów. Khelbenie, jak możemy dopełnić naszego obowiązku?  
– Wystarczy się zadeklarować. Podejdź.  
Czarodziej wyciągnął dłoń. Oboje zetknęli się palcami. Palcami drugiej dłoni, Khelben Arunsun i Yuna, dotknęli ściany.  
To było nagłe jak cios miecza. Ściany rozjarzyły się gorącem, palący błysk poraził oczy. Jeszcze przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że ciało Czarnokja poczerniało i rozpadło się w proch, a Yuna zmieniła się w chmurę piór, wirujących jak brama do Yggdrasil. W jednej chwili zniknęli oboje.  
Blask ściemniał.  
Po Khelbenie i Yunie nie było ani śladu.  
Widziałem, że Zandress, Alysa i Sabih opuszczają głowy w modlitwie. Auron odwrócił się, ocierając twarz. Kromka wykonał gest błogosławieństwa.  
W tej chwili ściany rozbłysły raz jeszcze. Poczułem jak coś przemożnego otula mnie i wyrywa z tego miejsca i czasu.  
Stopy zapadły się w miękką glebę. Słońce niczym płynny miód. Staliśmy wśród pola fioletowych kwiatów, ich kielichy drżały poruszane łagodnym wiatrem. Niebo jak sztuka najpiękniejszego błękitnego jedwabiu, światło rozpuszczone w powietrzu koiło oczy. Otoczenie zdawało się szeptać błogo. Zostań. Odpocznij. Czemu chcesz odejść? Gdzie ci będzie lepiej?  
– Elizjum? - szepnąłem ocierając oczy. Za dużo się działo jak na moją biedną głowę.  
– Ezlizjum – spokojny głos Klucznika – I werwenowe pola.  
Staliśmy rozglądając się wokół. Otaczająca nas aura spokoju koiła napięte nerwy. Zbolałe serca znajdowały ukojenie.  
Klucznik usiadł wśród kwiatów.  
– Wreszcie będę mógł odpocząć... - szept jak westchnienie.  
– Jak to właściwie z tobą jest? - zapytałem – Co to znaczy – odpocząć?  
– Nic wam nie mówiłem?  
– Nie. Słuchałeś znakomicie, ale nic o sobie nie mówiłeś.  
– Opowiem ci moją historię jeśli chcesz – rycerz roześmiał się łagodnie – Jeszcze chwila. Czuję już jak strach w moim sercu odchodzi. Czuję spokój. Słuchaj, Kruku.  
Nie pamiętam swego imienia. Wiem jednak, że stulecia temu byłem małym chłopcem o niesprawnych nogach. Nigdy nie zaznałem zabawy w berka, nigdy nie wspinałem się na drzewa. Nie byłem w stanie nawet chodzić.  
Moją pasją było czytanie. Książki uwalniały mnie z więzienia niesprawnego ciała, pozwalały przemierzać świat wzdłuż i wszerz. Żyłem w niekończącej się opowieści, w której to byłem zdrowy silny i sprawny. Moi biedni rodzice...  
Pewnego razu do naszego zajazdu przybył stary wędrowiec. Pamiętam, że mnie, dziecku, wydał się strasznie wysoki. Zjadł i wypił, a rano wdał się ze mną w rozmowę. Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, ale opowiedziałem mu swe fantazje.  
Nim odszedł zostawił pierścień. Zwykły pasek żelaza z tanim cyrkonem. Powiedział, że jeśli go założę spełni się me pragnienie. Tak zrobiłem. Nawet nie poczułem jak moje martwe ciało uderzyło o podłogę.  
Ocknąłem się w tej zbroi.  
Początkowo próbowałem się cieszyć. Miałem nogi, mogłem chodzić i biegać. Ale szybko zbroja stała się dla mnie więzieniem. Mijały stulecia, a ja marzyłem już tylko o spokoju.  
Mag Khelben dał mi cząstkę tego spokoju. Jego magia pozwoliła mi zasnąć. Pierwszy raz od wieków mogłem odpocząć.  
Co do werweny, nie pamiętam już kto powiedział mi, że uwolni mnie aromat kwiatu nieśmiertelnych. Teraz czuję jak nadchodzi ostateczny spokój.  
Nadchodzi...  
Przerwał w pół słowa. Jego ciało legło wśród kwiatów. Westchnął, a mnie zdało się, że ze szczelin zbroi unosi się mglisty opar. W kilka chwil zbroja Klucznika uwolniła zaklętego w niej ducha.  
Cisza. Spokój.  
Podszedłem do zbroi. Powolnym ruchem zdjąłem hełm odkrywając pustkę. Nie czułem już niczyjej obecności.  
Ptasie ćwierkanie, swobodne i radosne. Dwa małe szmaragdowe ptaszki popiskując wleciały w hełm, podskakiwały dziobiąc stary metal.  
– Kruku – to Kromka.  
– Tak, już.  
Świat pojaśniał. W jednej chwili moje oczy oślepły, a przed nami pojawił się wczesnozimowy krajobraz. A kilkaset kroków przed nami wznosiło się dumne Waterdeep.  
Po Czarownicy i Arilyn nie było śladu.


	21. Chapter 21

„Ja, R'eena z Davos, kontynuuję swój dziennik po kilkumiesięcznej przerwie.  
Powiedziano mi, że spałam przez przeszło miesiąc. Śpiąca księżniczka, którą obudziła magia pani Laeral Srebrnorękiej. Craggoth czekał przy moim łóżku.  
Jak się okazało podczas mego snu działo się całkiem sporo. Mój mąż i jego towarzysze wrócili z długiej wyprawy. Crag opowiedział mi wszystko. Ta opowieść zajęła kilka dni, ale po jej usłyszeniu miałam już lepsze pojęcie co mnie ominęło.  
Powiedział mi o naszej córce.  
Ostatnim co pamiętam była podróż do Przybytku Gunnory na pokładzie „Śmigłego”. Nie pamiętałam porodu, tak jak niczego co było dalej. Miesięczna przerwa w życiorysie mogła być zarówno błogosławieństwem jak i przekleństwem, ale skłaniałabym się do tego pierwszego. Błogosławieństwo ignorancji.  
Nie tylko ja słuchałam opowieści Craggotha. Pani Laeral również. Ostatnia wyprawa Khelbena „Czarnokija” Arunsuna. Jak przystało na damę miała swą dumę i płakała tylko wtedy gdy nikt nie patrzył.  
Z tego co powiedział mi Craggoth, włóczący się po ulicach zmarli wrócili na swe miejsce. Sabih przez swe karty meldował, że wszędzie na Torilu jest tak samo. Jedno wielkie westchnienie ulgi. Ludzie znów wychodzili na ulice chciwie pijąc zimowe powietrze.  
To samo można powiedzieć o chorych na gorączkę krwotoczną. Objawy choroby, jak meldował Kromka, przyjaciel mego męża, ustępowały. Dwa dni po powrocie do wieży Czarnokija dotarła wiadomość o wyzdrowieniu Elminstera z Cienistej Doliny...”  
– R'eena.  
– Tak, Crag?  
– Skończ pisać i wracaj do łoża. Jeszcze się tobą nie nacieszyłem.  
Nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć. Mój mężczyzna był czuły jak rzadko kiedy, ale wyczuwałam w nim potężną nierozładowaną energię.  
– Ile to minęło?  
– Pół roku. Mało nie dostałem świra. Celibat to nie dla mnie.  
– No tak. Zrób miejsce w łożu, Craggocie Kruku. Twoja kobieta też nie ma jeszcze dość...  
Jakiś czas później stygliśmy w swych objęciach. Leżałam na boku z głową na piersi mężczyzny słuchając spokojnego i głębokiego bicia jego serca. Jego doń głaskała me włosy.  
– Chcesz zostać w Mieście Wspaniałości?  
– Mówiłaś mi kiedyś, że nie lubisz tego miasta. Co się zmieniło?  
– Praktycznie nic. Tak szczerze wolałabym wrócić do domu na Davos. Ale chciałabym poznać twoje zdanie.  
– Davos w takim razie. Zresztą nie ważne gdzie, byle razem.  
– Masz rację...

*****

Kilka godzin po powrocie Sabih zniknął bez śladu.  
Zjawił się po kilku dniach prowadząc nasze wierzchowce, trzymając za uzdę kasztankę Zandress. Paladyn klasnęła w dłonie jak mała dziewczynka.  
– Sabihu z Zakhary, jesteś niesamowity...  
– Wiem. Najsilniejszy, najwspanialszy i oczywiście najpiękniejszy. Nie mogłem patrzeć na twoją smutną minę. Gdzie Auron?  
– Odszedł. Martwię się, że to nas obwinia za nieszczęście swej podopiecznej. Yuna była taką cudowną dziewczyną.  
– Nic nie poradzimy. A jak tam Kromka?  
– Wrócił do swego szpitala. Od powrotu ma mniej pacjentów i i dużo mniej poważnie chorych. Sabihu?  
– No?  
– Spełniliśmy swój obowiązek?  
– Wiesz, że tak. I ci, którzy nie powrócili również.  
– Masz rację.  
– Zastanawiam się kto przejmie obowiązki Czarnokija. Wiesz już?  
– Czekamy na powrót Spadających Gwiazd. Między innymi Phaerl Jastrzębiej Pieśni. Taka decyzja wymaga obecności wszystkich.  
– Khelben Arunsunie, spoczywaj w spokoju.  
– O tak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniec części drugiej, trzecia część w planie. Dam radę, trzymajmy kciuki.


End file.
